Forever
by jessica619
Summary: The fourth part to Lexi and Dean is here. *4 of 5*
1. Chapter 1-News

_**Lexi-**_

"No no no no, please no. You and I haven't agreed in the past but I need you to be on my side now. Please, I don't even know how this could be possible, I mean from his side. Unless, no, he said he did it and I believe him, now all I need is for you to say negative", _I said, talking to the pregnancy test on the counter._

 _I closed my eyes and paced. Elijah was sitting on my bed while chewing on the remote control. I smiled at him and Elijah gave me a smile, baby drool on the remote. I glanced back at the test, thinking I was too old for this. Well I wasn't that old, women my age and older were having kids still, right? I took a deep breath before going over to the test._

"Jonathan Good!", _I yelled._

 _I could hear him running up the stairs. Oh he was going to get it, he had promised me after Elijah that he had gotten a vasectomy. Apparently that was a lie because this test said positive. I heard the door to the room open._

"Where's mommy Eli?", _I heard Dean ask._

 _He found me in the bathroom sitting on the toilet seat, arms crossed over my chest._

"What's wrong? Did you fall? Where are you hurt?", _He asked quickly while his eyes looked me over to check for damage._

 _I lifted the test and his eyes stared at it, he licked his lips nervously._

"You said you got the vasectomy done Jon. So how could I possibly be pregnant?", _I asked._

"Ok, hear me out first doll…"

"Damn it Jon", _I said standing._

 _I walked into our bedroom and lifted Elijah into my arms. Dean followed._

"Alright I'm a coward, I did go but last minute I backed out", _h_ _e said._

 _I sighed and turned to face him, he pushed his hands into his jean pockets._

"I'll make a new appointment and get it done", _h_ _e said._

"It's kinda too late for that, but yes you are still getting it and I'm going with you this time", _I said._

 _He nodded but then smiled. He closed the space between us and placed his hand on my stomach._

"We always wanted a big family, this is good for us", _h_ _e said._

"Why can't I stay mad at you", _I said looking into his blue eyes._

 _He shrugged and leaned down to kiss me. Elijah pushed at his chest so Dean would stop squishing him between us. Dean chuckled and ruffled Elijah's blonde mop._

"Airplane?", _Dean said to him._

 _Elijah nodded, he loved when Dean carried him around and tossed him in the air._

"So when do we tell the kids?", _he_ _asked._

"Let's wait till I'm two months maybe three, by then I won't be able to hide it", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Gracie and Amelia are going to freak out, they already think we have to many", _h_ _e said._

"We sort of do Jon", _I said._

 _He smiled and tossed Elijah into the air, he laughed and his hair flew around. Dean laughed too._

"By the way Ryder's in Amelia's room…"

 _Before I could finish my sentence, Dean had set down Elijah and he was out of our bedroom door. I heard him pounding on Amelia's door._

"Open this fucking door now", _he_ _yelled._

 _I lifted Elijah and walked out into the hall. Amelia knew the rules, when a boy was in her room she had to leave the door open. Ryder was her best friend and we trusted him, well I did, Dean didn't like it one bit. The door flew open and Amelia looked terrified, Ryder was sitting on the floor with the same look._

"Sorry daddy, just the twins kept bothering us and I shut the door. I forgot to open it back up", _she said giving him the look I use to give him._

 _He looked at me and pointed at Amelia._

"See what you teach her", _h_ _e said._

"Ryder and I were just reading comics, I promise", _Amelia said looking between us._

"We know, don't we Jon, we trust her", _I said._

"Yeah", _h_ _e mumbled._

 _He pointed a finger at her._

"Leave the door open, I'll handle the twins", _h_ _e said._

"Yes daddy", _she said softly._

 _He nodded and then went downstairs. I walked over to Amelia and kissed her cheek._

"I didn't mean to upset him, the twins kept bugging us and..."

"It's ok Lia, you know how daddy is. He still see's you as his babies like I do", _I said._

 _She nodded. I smiled at Ryder._

"Staying for dinner Ry?", _I asked._

"I have to ask my mom but if it's ok I'd love to", _h_ _e said._

"Ok let me know, if not I can give you a ride home", _I said._

"Yes ma'am", _h_ _e said._

 _I smiled and went downstairs. Gracie was painting her nails and Chloe was watching her._

"Want me to paint your nails Chlo?", _she asked._

 _Chloe nodded and picked the nail polish. Camden was playing with Blaze and Luna in the backyard. I counted again. One is missing._

"I have Eli, Amelia is upstairs, Chloe and Gracie are here, Cam is out back…"

 _Veronica._

"Ronnie?", _I said out loud._

 _I heard giggling. Gracie smiled and I sent her a nod. She mouthed to check the closet._

"I wonder where Ronnie is? Oh Veronica, where are you?", _I said, Elijah giggled in my arms._

 _She popped out of the closet and screamed boo. I pretended to get scared and she laughed._

"I got you mommy, I scared you", _she said laughing._

 _I laughed._

You did didn't you", _I said._

 _Amelia and Elijah were the only ones to get the blondish brownish hair. I wondered if this baby would have their hair or if he or she will have my hair and blue eyes like the rest of our kids. Dean was leaning against the wall smiling._

"Ron go and get your nails painted by Gracie", _h_ _e said lightly tapping her butt._

 _She skipped over there and I set Eli down. He walked over to them, it was cute to watch, he looked drunk. Dean wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me tight._

"I really hope this baby's a boy. I don't think I can handle all these hormones in one house", _h_ _e whispered._

"What happened to, I want us to have all girls", _I said._

"I change my mind, can we give them all back and switch them for boys", _I laughed and he kissed my cheek._

"You would miss your girls too much", _I said._

 _He nodded and smiled while watching them._

"I would", _h_ _e said, placing his hand on my stomach, he leaned down a bit._

 _He quickly kissed my stomach._

"I hope you're a girl sweetheart", _h_ _e whispered._

 _I smiled and brushed my hand through his hair. Camden ran past us with the dogs behind him, he was going to go upstairs but Dean snapped his fingers at him._

"Get your butt down here, leave your sister alone", _h_ _e said._

 _Camden had this mischievous look on his face, but he went back outside with the dogs. I giggled._

Definitely your son", _I said._

 _He leaned back down._

"Please please be a girl", _h_ _e said to my stomach._

 _I laughed and he kissed me._

"I love you so much", _h_ _e said._

"I love you", _I said._

 _He nipped my bottom lip and groaned._

"Hey family, I'm home", _Seth said, happily waltzing in without knocking._

 _I giggled and he glared at him._

Uncle Colby", _a_ _ll the kids said together._

 _They each ran to him and hugged him._

"You guys saw him yesterday", _Dean said._

"But uncle Colby gives us money", _Ronnie said smiling._

 _We laughed and Colby winked._

"You do know Joe doesn't need to buy their love, they willingly give it", _Dean said._

"But they don't see him as often as they see me", _Seth said wiggling his brow._

"Thanks for your help", _Nikki said, holding a car seat in each hand that held their one year old daughters Charlie and Clarissa._

 _Jordan came next holding his sister's hand, Chanel who was five. Seth kissed her and took the car seat. Amelia came down followed by Ryder, Seth placed his hands on his hips._

"I hope for your sake that you two were studying", _Seth said._

 _Dean smirked. Amelia looked down nervously._

"We were reading comics uncle Colby", _she said._

 _He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him._

"I might not have had any part in making her but she is just as much mine as she is theirs. You hurt my girl I hurt you", _Seth said to Ryder._

"Yes sir", _Ryder said._

 _Ryder was use to this by now, it was the same thing every time. There was one time all three men sat him down and gave him the talk, the I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it talk._

"Leave him alone. Are you staying for dinner Ryder?", _I said._

 _He nodded with a smile._

"Yes ma'am", _h_ _e said._

 _I nodded._

"Can you help Gracie and Amelia set up the table out back please", _I said._

 _All three went back there. Seth and Dean took all the kids outback while Nikki helped me in the kitchen, she eyed me and then went back to cutting tomatoes._

"What?", _I finally asked._

"How far along are you?", _she asked._

"How did you know?", _I asked._

"I think I've seen you pregnant enough times to know", _she said._

"If I'm right, I would have to say almost a month", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"Congrats, you are officially the Brady Bunch", _she said._

 _I laughed and so did she._

"You've always wanted a big family, it's safe to say you're happy, like really over the moon happy", _she said._

 _I smiled and nodded._

"I am", _I said._

 _The front door opened._

Hello?", _Brie called._

"Kitchen", _Nikki called back._

 _Brie and Bryan came into view. Their seven year old twin boys Thomas and Tyler ran past, finding Camden in the back. Brie was holding their two year old daughter Isabel._

"Hi cutie", _I said kissing Isabel's chubby cheek._

 _She handed her off to Bryan who made his way to the back with everyone else._

"What can I help with?", _Brie asked._

"How about making a potato salad", _I said._

 _She nodded and got to work._

"What time are Roman and Riley getting here?", _Brie asked._

"Won't be long, Phil and AJ should be here soon too", _I said._

"What about Kaitlyn and her man?", _Nikki asked._

"Couldn't make it, her kids got sick and she knew there would be babies around. She didn't want to take the risk of getting them sick", _I said._

 _They nodded understanding. AJ and Phil came next along with their kids._

"Where's my family", _That familiar voice said._

 _I smiled and walked into the living room. Roman smiled._

"Hey you guys made it, how was your flight?", _I said hugging him and Riley._

"As good as it can get with kids", _h_ _e said._

 _Macie was in college now and couldn't make it down today, their seven year old son Joe hugged me._

"Cam and the boys are in the back, go join them", _I said._

 _He did, running towards the back. Their six year old Kaya wiggling out of her dad's arms to be set down._

"Ronnie's out there too", _I said to her._

 _They followed me through the house. Dean saw Roman and came over to hug him. Seth did the same. Ever since they retired we planned to spend the holidays together, switching houses each year, this Thanksgiving it was our turn to host. Everyone always showed up the day before._

"Can I tell them?" _, Dean asked me._

 _I nodded. He was so excited. I loved how excited he got during every pregnancy. It let me know he really wanted this, each baby was special to him. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, his hands landing on my stomach. It clicked for both Roman and Seth, the girls as well. They were all excited._

"Another baby, wow what does that make twenty for you guys?", _Seth said joking_.

"Man we wanted a big family, I've always wanted a big family", _Dean said rubbing my stomach._

 _Dean didn't have the best childhood growing up and he always promised to do what his parents never did for him. The kids also kept him busy, I could tell at times he missed wrestling but he never said anything._

"My baby gave me that", _h_ _e said kissing the side of my head._

"Well congrats, you two deserve everything you've gotten", _Roman said._

 _The doorbell rang and Dean excused himself to answer it. He came back with a not so happy look on his face. Randy and Kim behind him._

"Hey", _I said._

 _Dean wasn't very happy I invited Randy, Sophia came around the corner and I hugged her._

"Look at you so beautiful. I haven't seen you since your high school graduation", _I said._

 _She smiled. The rest of Randy and Kim's kids went past us and out back. Dean came over to me._

You could have told me he was coming", _h_ _e mumbled._

"Be nice", _I whispered._


	2. Chapter 2-Jealous

_**Dean-**_

 _I watched Randy flirt with Lexi when his wife wasn't looking. The way he looked at her angered me. She would laugh at what he said. Now we were standing around and reminiscing._

"I think daddy's jealous of uncle Randy", _Gracie whispered._

"Daddy has no reason to be jealous, momma loves him and he knows it", _Amelia whispered back._

 _Amelia was very protective, ever since she was a little girl. It's something she picked up from me. Ronnie was the same way. Gracie was at that part in her teenage life where she felt the need to place unwanted thoughts into her siblings heads, she thought it was funny but boy was she wrong._

"What if mom is having an affair with uncle Randy and that's why she invited him. Dad doesn't want him here", _Gracie said._

"Leave her alone Grace, don't listen to your sister. She's just trying to make you upset", _Ryder said._

 _I liked this boy, but I wasn't about to admit it to him. Apparently if your father looked like a male model so will you, he inherited his dad's good looks._

"Have you seen my mom? She's freaking hot, all my guy friends say so", _Gracie said._

"Come on Lia, let's go watch some tv or something", _Ryder said._

 _They walked away and towards the kitchen. I noticed Lia stop and look at her mom. I knew she was debating on whether to believe Gracie. I sighed and looked at Gracie who was talking to Sophia._

"Gracie Rose, house now", _I said._

 _She stood and made her way inside, I followed and stopped her. She sat beside Lia and Ryder stood._

"I should call my mom to pick me up", _he said._

"No need, I'll drive you, go get your stuff", _I said._

 _He nodded and walked towards the kitchen. I looked at my girls._

"You think it's ok to upset your sister, to put lies in her head. You might think this was a joke but it's not", _I said._

"Sophia thought it was funny, she knew I was joking", _Gracie said._

"Well Lia doesn't and what would have happened if Kim had heard you. Are you trying to start a fight? What if I didn't think it was funny?", _I said._

 _She looked down._

"What's going on?", _Lexi said._

"Would you like to tell your mother?", _I asked._

"Gracie", _she said looking at Gracie and Amelia._

"She said you and uncle Randy were having an affair and that's why you invited him", _Amelia said._

"It was a joke mom, I swear", _Gracie said._

 _Lexi sighed._

"Go and eat, I'll talk to you later", _Lexi said to them._

 _They quickly stood and Gracie left. Amelia stayed behind. Lexi already knew what was going through her head. She cupped Amelia's face._

"Your daddy is the only man I will ever love, don't doubt that baby girl", _Lexi said._

 _Amelia smiled and nodded. She glanced at me and I smiled. She went to go eat._

"Tell Ryder to eat something before I take him home", _I yelled after her._

"Ok", _she yelled back._

 _I looked at Lexi and she came over to me, her arms around my waist._

"It upset you didn't it? I know you Jon and I still can't believe it makes you jealous", _she said._

"She upset Lia too. I don't want my baby girl thinking her mother's a cheater and that she doesn't love me. I know you do, yeah it makes me mad that he's here but you know my reasons. So yeah, I'm jealous", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. I'm afraid of the day you'll stop being jealous, that means you don't love me anymore, that you don't care enough to be jealous", _she said._

"I'll never stop loving you doll face", _I said._

"I'm glad", _she said before kissing me._

 _We heard giggles. Ronnie, Chanel, and Kaya were peeking around the corner watching us. I chuckled._

"Go chase them", _Lexi whispered._

 _I nodded and turned quickly. Running after the girls. Lexi laughed behind me as the girls took off screaming. We all sat and ate, laughed and talked about old times, backstage stories we knew the kids loved to hear._

"Dad, Ryder has to go", _Amelia said, placing her hand on my shoulder._

 _I nodded and stood. At the door Ryder hugged Amelia and he blushed. I don't think she noticed._

"Ready to go Ry?", _I asked._

 _He nodded and we got in my truck._

"Hey um, thanks for having Lia's back around Gracie. You're a good friend to my kid", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"She's my best friend", _he said._

"Come on man, you and I both know you like my daughter", _I said._

 _He shifted uncomfortable in his seat._

"Relax, I've known you a long time kid. I know you and I know you won't do anything to hurt her. She can't date till she's sixteen, so if you stick around that long, you have my permission", _I said._

 _He smiled._

"Thank you Mr. Good", _he said._

 _I nodded and pulled up to his house. He thanked me and got off, his dad opened the front door and sent me a wave. I sent one back. Dude still looked like a male model, he had David Beckham genes or something. Getting home everyone was in the living room. I sat beside my wife and placed my arm over her shoulder._

"Did he get home ok?", _Lexi asked._

 _I nodded._

"Did you talk to the girls yet?", _I asked._

"No I'll wait till our guests go to bed", _she said._

"Where's Orton staying?", _I asked._

 _She smiled and patted my knee._

"With Colby and Nikki. Sophia's staying here though with Gracie. Roman and Riley are staying in Amelia's room", _she said._

 _I nodded. She stood._

"Where you going?", _I asked._

"I'm going to talk to Gracie and Amelia", _She said._

 _I nodded and watched her walk upstairs._

 _ **Lexi-**_

 _I walked into Gracie's room, she and Sophia were looking through magazines and they smiled._

"Sophia, mind if I talk to Gracie for a minute", _I said._

 _She nodded and stood, Gracie crossed her legs._

"Amelia", _I called into the hall._

 _Gracie sighed, she knew what this talk was going to be about. Amelia came in and sat beside Gracie._

"Want to explain to me why you said what you said to your sister?", _I asked._

 _Gracie sighed._

"It was just a joke, I didn't think Amelia and daddy would get angry about it. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone", _She said._

"You have to understand, for dad it hurts him because I dated Randy before him…"

"What?", _both girls jumped up._

 _I sighed and nodded._

"Yeah, but things just didn't work out for him and I. Your dad was there to help me through everything, I fell in love with him quickly, faster than I did with uncle Randy. Then you came along Gracie. That's why daddy got so mad, he doesn't like remembering that part", _I said._

 _They nodded. I looked at Amelia and took her hand._

"I love your dad, we've been through so much together and I would never ever dream of leaving his side.", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Lizzy's parents are getting a divorce. She heard her dad telling her mom that he's fallen in love with someone else. He told her that they just grew apart, I don't want that to happen with you and dad", _She said sadly._

 _Gracie put her arm around Amelia._

"It won't happen with mom and dad. If daddy didn't want mommy he wouldn't have gotten jealous. Same goes for mommy", _Gracie said._

 _I nodded. Amelia smiled._

"I guess now is as good a time as ever to tell you both, I was going to wait", _I said._

 _They both looked confused. I smiled._

"I'm pregnant", _I said._

 _They both smiled and jumped up to hug me._

"A new baby. Is it a boy or a girl? I hope it's another girl", _Gracie said._

 _Amelia placed her hand on my stomach._

"We won't know for a few more months but your dad wants another girl too", _I said._

"Can we name the baby?", _Amelia asked._

"You know what, sure, get the little ones involved as well. Think of boy names and girl names", _I said._

 _They nodded and hugged me._

"I love you my sweet girls", _I said._

"Love you too", _Gracie said._

"Love you", _Amelia said._

"Let's go hug dad", _Gracie said to Amelia._

 _I laughed and they both ran downstairs. Once I made my way down, I saw the girls hugging Jon and he was smiling._

"You told them?", _he asked._

 _I nodded._

"Yeah, I didn't think they would be happy about it but I guess I was wrong", _I said._

"We want another girl", _Gracie said, squishing her cheek against Dean's cheek. Lia did the same to his other cheek._

 _Amelia nodded and Jon chuckled._

"I tried to aim in that direction", _he said._

 _The girls made a disgusted face._

"Ew dad", _Gracie said._

 _I laughed and he came over to me, kissing me._

"You're pregnant again? Congrats Lex, I know you've always dreamed of having a big family", _Randy said trying to hug me. Dean stayed in between us._

 _Randy lifted his hands and backed away._

"No hug", _Randy said._

 _Dean looked back at me and smiled, I kissed him._

"I love you", _I whispered._

 _He kissed me and nipped my bottom lip._

"I love you more", _he said._

 _He looked at Gracie and Amelia._

"How did that go?", _he asked._

"Told them why they shouldn't mention Randy, me, and affair in the same sentence in front of you. I think you should talk to Amelia, she's worried", _I said._

"About?", _he asked._

"I guess one of her friends, her parents are getting a divorce, something about the husband leaving his wife for someone else", _I said._

"That won't happen with us. I love you too fucking much. I would rather cut off my arms and legs than leave you. We've been through too much together", _he said._

 _I smiled._

"I know baby", _I said._


	3. Chapter 3-A Mistake

_**Lexi-**_

 _ **Thanksgiving-**_

 _The guys had taken all the kids to the park while we prepared the food for Thanksgiving. The guys, afraid they would accidentally leave a kid behind, wrote down each man's name and underneath it they wrote the kids names. I had pulled the older girls aside and begged them to keep a head count. They promised they would. Riley had gone to the airport to pick up Macie. They walked into the kitchen and we all hugged her._

"Where is everyone?", _she asked._

"The guys took the kids to the park to give us room to work", _Nikki said._

 _Macie nodded and washed her hands._

"What can I help with?", _she asked._

 _She had always been willing to help when we had to cook or needed a babysitter. Brie and Nikki let her know and she got to cutting up some veggies._

"How's school Mace?", _I asked._

"Great, I love all my classes and they finally let me know I could transfer to Stanford after Christmas break", _she said._

"That's great, your dad is going to be so excited", _Riley said._

 _I nodded. We had finished making everything. Kim would check the Turkey every now and then._

"Their here", _AJ called from the living room._

 _The first thing we heard was the door slamming open and the kids. They saw Macie and hugged her. Roman smiled and hugged her too. Dean and Seth each kissing the side of her head. Randy and Phil sent her a warm smile. Bryan was busy carrying a sleeping Elijah. I took him from his arms and went to lay him down._

"Food almost done ladies?", _Seth asked._

"A few more minutes on the turkey", _Kim said._

"Football?", _Dean asked._

 _All the guys said yes and made their way into the living room. They turned it up and Brie made them some popcorn and wings. Setting out a veggie plate as well. All the younger kids sat on the floor in front of the tv. The older girls made their way upstairs._

 _Once the food was done, we set out all the food on the table and served the kids. The guys served themselves and went back to watch the game. I sat on the floor between Dean's legs. After we all finished eating, Amelia sat beside me._

"Can you braid my hair mom?", _she asked._

 _I nodded and she sat between my legs. I brushed my fingers through her blond brownish hair. Braiding it, she leaned back and I kissed the top of her head._

 **Dean-**

 _I watched as Lia cuddled up to Lexi. Ever since she was little she loved being in Lexi's arms. She was a total mommy's girl. I noticed Ronnie yawn, I stood and scooped her up in my arms. Excusing myself to take her to her room. I laid her down and kissed her forehead._

"Daddy _", she said._

"Yeah babe?" _, I asked, sitting beside her._

"Can you tell me a story? _", she asked._

 _I smiled and nodded, laying beside her._

"A long time ago, there lived a Queen and her King. They had a beautiful family and loved each one of their kids very much. One day, Princess Veronica got lost", _I said._

 _She giggled._

"She wasn't afraid, Princess Veronica wasn't afraid of anything, like her daddy the King. She was strong and smart like her mommy, the Queen. The King and Queen looked everywhere for their little Princess, but couldn't seem to find her. The Queen cried and held onto the little Princesses favorite teddy bear. Her sisters and brothers helped look all over the castle but couldn't seem to find her. See the little Princess loves to play hide and seek so her family thought that's what she was doing. Not finding her in the castle, the King set off to look for his beautiful little Princess", _I said._

"I was with uncle Colby and aunt Nikki", _Veronica said._

 _I smiled._

"The little Princess had set off on her own adventure, finding safety with her uncle and aunt. Once the King was told of where his little Princess was, he went to get her. He held his little Princess and kissed her. Told her to never leave her parents side again, not without them.", _I said swallowing._

 _Her blue eyes met mine. That day I had spanked her, yelling at her for taking off without me or Lexi or one of her sisters. I had never laid a hand on any of them, I felt horrible for doing it._

"Why are you sad daddy?", _she asked, touching my cheek with her little fingers._

 _I smiled._

"You understand why daddy hit you?" _, I_ _asked_.

 _She nodded lightly._

"I left without you and mommy, I was a bad girl", _she said._

"Don't ever do that again Ron, you scared mommy and daddy. We thought we lost you kiddo", _I said._

"I promise", _she said._

 _I kissed her forehead._

"Daddy", _she said softly._

"Yes?", _I asked._

"Are you going to hit me again if I'm bad?", _she asked._

"No babe, that was a mistake, I didn't mean it", _I said._

 _She nodded and kissed my cheek. I noticed the empty bed in her room. That bed belonged to Chloe, who shared a room with her._

"Go to bed Ron, I love you", _I said._

"Love you too daddy", _she said._

 _I left her room and walked down the hall. Lexi was putting Elijah to sleep, he shared a room with Camden._

"Where's the other half of the tornado?", _I asked._

 _Lexi laughed as she rocked Elijah. Camden was climbing into bed._

"Downstairs, bring her up please and to bed", _Lexi said._

 _I nodded._

 _Roman and Riley were making their way to Amelia's room where they were staying. Getting downstairs Gracie was holding a sleeping Chloe._

"Don't stay up too late girls", _I said to Gracie, Amelia, Macie, and Sophia._

 _They nodded as I took Amelia from Gracie and said goodnight. I laid Chloe in her bed and shut their door. Finding Lexi in our room, I watched her as she changed and braided her hair. She looked over._

"What?", _she asked smiling._

 _I shook my head at her._

"Just can't believe how lucky I am", _I said._

 _She smiled, patting my side of the bed. I kicked off my shoes and changed out of my pants. Laying beside her. She laid her head on my chest._

"Jon", _she said softly._

"Yeah doll face?", _I asked._

"Ever think about Ethan?", _she asked._

 _I squeezed her._

"All the time. I wonder what he would look like now", _I said._

"Me too", _she said softly._

 _I rubbed her back._

"I finally talked to Ronnie about you know, me hitting her", _I said._

 _Lexi looked up and watched me._

"You didn't do it on purpose Jon, you were mad and scared", _Lexi said._

"But I still shouldn't have done it", _I said._

"She knows you love her", _Lexi said._

"She gets her free spirit from you", _I said._

 _Lexi shook her head no._

"She's all you bud", _Lexi said._

"Our very own Little Red Riding Hood was off to uncle Colby's house. It's a damn good thing they moved a couple of streets down from us", _I said._

 _Lexi nodded._

"Speaking of babies", _Lexi said turning onto her back and placing her hand on her stomach._

 _I smiled and moved over to her, kissing her stomach._

"Have any names in mind?", _she asked._

"I thought we were going to let the kids name him or her?", _I asked._

"I figured we can all pick two girl names and two boy names, toss them into a hat. We can have Colby or Nikki pull out one and whatever name is left that's what we'll name him or her", _she said._

"I like that idea", _I said._

 _She leaned over and kissed me._

"Do you miss wrestling?", _she asked._

 _I met her eyes._

"Sometimes, but I like being home. I don't have to worry about missing a big mile stone in our kids lives. I don't miss school plays or soccer games. Volleyball and softball games", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I just feel like sometimes you", _I stopped her._

"Babe, I love being with you. The gyms are doing great, I couldn't ask for anything else", _I said._

"But just know that if you do want to go and do a couple of matches, it's ok with me. Even during the summer, the kids don't really have any activities and if you wanted you could take half of them with you and then the other half the next week. They offered you a legends contract", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"I'll think about it", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I'm so exhausted", _she yawned._

"Baby's already draining your energy", _I said._

 _She nodded, eyes closed._

"I love you gorgeous, you've made me the happiest man alive", _I whispered._

 _She smiled._


	4. Chapter 4-One Last Time

**Dean-**

 _Thanksgiving break went by faster this time around. The kids were back in school, Lexi was packing the younger kids lunches._

"Amelia, Ryder and his mom are waiting on you", _I said._

 _She finished her cereal before dumping the bowl into the sink and saying goodbye. Gracie was telling Lexi about her grades and staying after school today if her teacher let her do a make up test._

"I guess it's ok, I have an appointment but dad can pick you up", _Lexi said._

 _Gracie looked at me._

"Daddy?" _, she asked._

"Sure kiddo", _I said._

 _She hugged me and finished packing her bag._

"Camden, Chloe, you are in so much trouble", _Lexi yelled._

"What did they do now?", _I asked._

"They filled up Ronnie's backpack with dirt", _she said._

"And worms daddy", _Ronnie said, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest._

 _I heard a car honk._

"Oh that's for me, it's Miles", _Gracie said._

 _I lifted my head when she said a boy's name._

"Who the fuck is Miles?", _I asked._

"Oh daddy said a bad word", _Ronnie said._

 _Lexi was shaking out Veronica's bag out back. Gracie kissed my cheek._

"He's a friend dad, bye I'll see you after", _she said, rushing out the front door._

 _I looked at Veronica._

"Have you met this Miles?", _I asked her._

"No, but I heard he's dreamy", _she said._

 _I raised a brow, going over to her and tickling her. She giggled. She brushed her hair out of her face and smiled at me._

"You won't leave me for some boy will you Ron?", _I asked._

"Nope", _she said, hugging me._

"I knew you were my favorite", _I said, kissing the side of her head._

"Jonathan, you aren't suppose to say that", _Lexi said._

"We're both thinking it", _I said._

 _Veronica giggled and I set her down. Lexi handed her, her bag._

"That's as good as it's going to get kid", _Lexi said._

 _Camden and Chloe walked in, I set my hands on my hips. Ronnie did the same._

"Bad twins", _Veronica said, wagging her finger at them._

 _Lexi tried not to laugh._

"Stand down Deputy, I'll handle this", _I said, placing my hands on her tiny shoulders._

 _She went over to Lexi._

"Alright you two, which one put the dirt in your little sister's bag?", _I asked._

 _They both crossed their arms over their chests, smirks on their faces. Silence. Lexi came over._

"Chloe did the dirt and Cam the worms, both grounded for two weeks. Now, get your lunches and head out to the car. Now!", _Lexi said stern, they whined unhappily._

 _She looked at me. Ever since I hit Veronica, I just couldn't punish the kids anymore. She kissed me._

"Elijah is upstairs, he should be up soon", _she said._

 _I nodded. Veronica was only at school half a day. I hugged Veronica and kissed the side of her head._

"Have a good day baby doll", _I said._

 _She kissed my cheek and ran to catch up to Lexi. Seth walked in and went straight for the coffee._

"Good morning to you as well", _I said._

"You'll never guess who called this morning", _he said._

"Roman?" _, I guessed._

 _He rolled his eyes._

"You and Roman aren't my only friends you know. I have more, people actually call me", _he said._

 _I chuckled._

"Bryan?", _I asked._

 _He set his cup down._

"Paul", _he said._

"Really, what did he say? Did he offer you a legends contract?", _I asked._

 _He nodded._

"And you and Roman", _he quickly said._

 _I set my cup down._

"Please don't tell me you accepted it without talking to us first", _I said._

"Of course not, Roman did", _he said quickly._

 _I stood._

"What?", _I said._

"They want the Shield to do a reunion and that will lead to us having a match at WrestleMania", _he said._

"You mean they want us to put over younger guys", _I said._

"No, Paul guarantees us our win at WrestleMania", _Seth said._

"I don't know man, I've missed so many things in my kids lives. I don't want to miss anymore", _I said._

"So have I and Roman, come on man. One last time as The Shield, let's show these young guys we've still got it", _Seth said._

"Fine, let me talk to Lexi", _I said._

 _He nodded and drank his coffee._

"Has Gracie talked to you?", _I asked._

 _He shook his head no. Seth and Gracie had a great relationship and I knew that if she didn't tell Lexi, she would talk to Seth. Seth never told us what she would say, but he would drop hints._

"Why?", _He asked._

"Some guy named Miles picked her up today, just thought that maybe", _he nodded._

"Oh, Miles", _he said._

"You know this kid?", _I asked._

 _He nodded._

"She told me about him. He's on the football team, straight A student, and his family is loaded", _he said._

"Why wouldn't she tell me or Lexi about him?", _I asked._

"Lexi knows", _he said._

"Of course she does, anything else the both of you know that I don't?", _I asked._

"Man don't start with that shit again. You almost lost your wife and me the last time. You remember, the one where you accused us of sleeping together", _he said._

 _I sighed._

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, when I was on the road I was out of the loop. Once I stayed home for good, I was still out of the loop. If the kids need something, they run to Lexi and I just want them to go to me for once", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"I know the feeling man, it's the same thing with Jordan.", _he said._

"Gracie always loved wrestling, maybe we can reconnect with that", _I said._

 _Seth nodded and shrugged._

"You can try", _he said._

 _I nodded, I had heard about a show in town. Lexi came home from dropping off the kids._

"I don't think Cam and Chloe's teacher was too excited to see them", _she said sitting down._

 _Seth laughed._

"It's not funny Colby, this is the third teacher. If she kicks them out of her class, we have to switch them schools", _Lexi said._

 _I kissed the side of her head._

"Don't stress, they haven't done anything yet", _I said._

"I think it was funny, the teacher was covered in paint. How did they do that?", _he said laughing._

 _Lexi groaned and laid her head on the counter._

"Who's Miles?", _I asked._

 _She lifted her head._

"What?" _, she asked._

"Miles, who is Miles?", _I asked._

"He's Gracie's friend, don't worry I met him. Good kid", _she said._

"But I haven't, when can I meet him?", _I asked._

"Jon, I doubt Gracie wants you to meet him. Especially knowing how you get", _she said._

"I'm thinking about maybe taking Gracie to a wrestling show. What do you think?", _I asked._

"I think she would like that. She misses those moments with you", _Lexi said._

"I do too", _I said._

 _Lexi leaned over and kissed me._

"How's the baby this morning?", _I asked._

"She's perfect", _Lexi said._

"How do you know it's a girl? It could be a boy you know", _I said._

 _She shook her head no._

"I can just feel it", _she said._

 _Seth tilted his head and mouthed 'Tell Her'._

"What's going on?", _Lexi asked._

 _She grabbed the pancake mix and a bowl. She watched us both and I knew that she knew something was up. Elijah started crying._

"I'll go get him", _I said._

 _Seth stopped me._

"I got him, you stay", _he said._

 _I nodded and he left. Lexi smiled._

"Dean, just tell me babe", _she said, mixing the pancake mix._

 _I sighed and stood beside her as she poured the mix into a pan._

"Want one?", _she asked._

 _I nodded and placed my hand on her stomach. She smiled._

"You said that if I wanted to go back to wrestling, I could. Is that still on the table?", _I asked._

 _She removed the pancake from the pan before turning to look at me._

"I knew you missed it and yes it is", _She said, before pouring another scoop of the mix into the hot pan._

 _I nodded._

"So you're doing a legends contract?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Well the Shield is, for a year at least", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I get to see you in your uniform again", _she wiggled her brow._

"You always did love that uniform", _I smirked._

 _She laughed, Seth came back with Elijah._

"So?", _he asked._

"When is our first match?", _I asked._


	5. Chapter 5-Second Pair

**Dean-**

"You do know the hardest part is telling the kids", _Lexi said._

 _She served Seth pancakes first. I raised a brow and watched him enjoy my food._

"Don't you have your own wife to cook for you?", _I asked._

 _He nodded and swallowed._

"She had a meeting for her Birdie Bee line. Her mom's in town so she took the twins off my hands", _he said, mouth full._

"Did you just ignore me?", _she asked._

"Not on purpose", _I said._

 _She raised a brow._

"The only one who isn't use to your life on the road is Veronica, your spoiled little girl", _she said._

 _I smirked. I stopped wrestling almost a year after Ronnie was born. Probably why she was attached at my hip when Lexi wasn't around. She had me full time._

"She's my buddy, my baby doll", _I said._

 _Lexi smiled and kissed my cheek._

"According to you she's your favorite, of course she's the only one who follows you around", _Lexi said._

 _She handed me a plate._

"She'll adjust just like the other kids", _I said._

"I don't know Dean, but anyways when do you plan on telling them?", _she asked._

"As soon as we talk to Hunter", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Have you noticed that every time I'm pregnant, you're gone", _she said._

"Not true, I was there for Elijah", _I said, brushing his curls._

 _He laughed._

"Well I'm going to go get ready for my doctor's appointment", _she said._

"Is this for the baby?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"I want to come. Want to see how your baby brother or sister is doing Eli?", _I said._

"No", _he said._

 _Seth laughed._

"I'm going to our gym, I can take him to the daycare there", _Seth said._

"Thanks", _I said._

 _He nodded. After I finished eating, I packed Elijah's bag with extra clothes and a few diapers. Giving Seth the bag._

"You coming into work?", _he asked._

 _I nodded. Our gyms were doing really good, one of us was always there to make sure the gym was in top shape._

"Yeah, then I have to pick up Gracie. Please remind me", _I said._

 _He nodded. Seth left with Eli and I went to shower. Lexi was brushing her wet hair._

"Still going with me?", _she asked._

 _I nodded and took my shirt off._

"Oh by the way, you have an appointment tomorrow for your vasectomy", _she said._

 _I groaned._

"Don't make those noises, you had your chance and you blew it.", _she said._

"Yeah but now we have our last baby", _I said._

"Elijah was suppose to be our last baby", _she said._

 _I sighed and nodded._

"Fine", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _We were waiting to see the doctor, Dean's hand never leaving my thigh._

"What's the matter?", _I asked._

"I just feel like, I'm going to miss this. It's our last little bug and I'm going to miss it", _h_ _e said, squeezing my thigh._

"But you want to wrestle Jon and I know that right now you want me to tell you not to go because then you could use that as an excuse. I'm not going to be your excuse", _I said._

 _He sighed._

"We are going to miss you, so much. We've grown attached to you babe, being home everyday", _I said._

"I do want to wrestle, but I don't want to leave you all", _he said._

"You won't be gone every day and during the kids vacation and summer, you can take the kids with you. Show them the world", _I said._

 _He smiled._

"I can keep Ronnie and Eli home with me so you won't have to watch them", _I said._

"No, I need my partner in crime. Ronnie is going. She's not a handful like the tornado twins", _he said._

 _I laughed. They called us into the back and we followed the nurse. She had me lay back as she got everything ready. Dean took my hand just like every other time we've done this. We watched the monitor, the nurse stopped and focused on the screen really hard._

"Is everything ok?", _I asked worried._

 _She kept her eyes on the screen. The last time someone did that, we lost Ethan. I looked at Dean and he must have seen the tears wanting to fall._

"Alright, that's enough, you're scaring my wife. Did something happen to our baby?", _he asked standing._

 _She looked at us and shook her head no._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry either of you. The, babies are fine", s _he said._

 _Dean raised a brow, he sat slowly._

"Babies? You used the plural term", _he said._

 _She nodded with a smile._

"Twins, again?", _I asked._

"Oh you already have twins?", _she asked._

 _We both nodded._

"A boy and a girl", _I said smiling._

 _She smiled._

"Well now you'll have a second pair", _she said._

 _I looked at Dean, he was focusing on the screen. After we left the doctor's office, Dean was still quiet._

"You are going to sign that contract", _I said._

 _I knew he was rethinking going back to work. One baby he was willing to miss, but two._

"Lex, this changes everything", _he said._

"No it doesn't. If you don't sign that contract, I swear to God I will murder you in your sleep", _I said._

 _His jaw dropped open._

"Sign it. You'll be home for good before they start crawling or walking and talking", _I said._

 _I knew those were the real milestones he didn't want to miss. He missed that with all the kids except Elijah. I squeezed his hand._

"I can't wait to see you in that ring again baby", _I said softly._

 _He exhaled slowly and nodded. He dropped me off at home._

 **Dean-**

 _I stopped at the gym before picking up Ronnie. Amelia was getting a ride from Ryder's mom. Nikki was picking up the twins._

"Hey, so how did it go?", _Seth asked, spinning in his chair to face me._

"Its twins", _I said._

 _His jaw dropped._

"So, when do we sign these contracts?", _I asked._

"You still want to sign it?", _he asked._

 _I nodded._

"Lexi has a point. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if I didn't do this. I tried to have her tell me not to go, but again I don't think I could forgive her for it. I miss wrestling, but I don't want to miss my family", _I said._

"I get it man, so does Roman but it's like you said, we would never forgive ourselves or our wives if we didn't do this", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"I don't know how my kids are going to react. Gracie and Amelia would probably understand, but the twins and Ronnie, especially Ronnie. I don't know how they are going to take it", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Well, congrats on the twins and by the way, that woman came back", _he said._

 _I sighed. Carla, she signed up a few months back and flirts with me non stop._

"Oh hey, Nikki can't pick up the kids, so can you?", _h_ _e asked._

 _I nodded._

"Can I borrow your van? I brought my truck, not all of them are going to fit", _I said._

 _He nodded and we traded keys._

"Alright, I have to go pick up Ronnie. Mind dropping off Elijah when you leave", _I said, he nodded and I left._

 _Getting out of the office, Carla cornered me._

"Hi Jon. I didn't think you were coming today. I was about to leave", _she said, pushing her chest out._

"I'm not staying. I have to go pick up my kids, the ones my wife and I had. My wife is waiting on me", _I said, hoping she got the point._

"Will you be in tomorrow?", _she asked, biting her lip._

 _I sighed._

"Maybe", _I said, trying to walk past her._

 _She moved in front of me._

"Listen I really have to go, if you have a problem ask Colby. He's in our office", _I said, quickly darting past her._


	6. Chapter 6-Nothing Could Keep Me Away

**Dean-**

 _Lexi gathered the kids in the living room, Elijah in her lap. They all watched me, I took a deep breath._

"So, WWE called me", _I said._

 _Gracie and Amelia looked at each other, then gave me their attention again. They knew what this was about._

"They want me to go back to work and your mom and I talked and we both think I should go back", _I said._

"Your going to wrestle again daddy?", _Chloe asked._

 _I nodded._

"Yeah, with your uncles. We're going to be The Shield again. Only for a year", _I said._

"What about us and mom? She's pregnant and you're just going to go?", _Amelia asked worried._

"I know Lia, but your mom and I talked about that too. She'll have you both to help her and I won't be gone everyday. Four days the most, Saturday thru Tuesday", _I said._

"Where are you going daddy?", _Veronica asked confused._

 _I went over to her and took her lttle hands in mine._

"Daddy's going to work baby. You know all those stories I tell you about wrestling?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"I'm doing that again for a little while", _I said._

 _I knew she still didn't understand because she wasn't use to this._

"I'm ok with you going back to work", _Gracie said._

 _I smiled. Amelia nodded._

"Me too daddy", _she said._

 _The twins looked at each other before nodding._

"Us too", _Camden said sadly._

 _I looked at Veronica._

"You won't be gone forever?", _she asked, the cutest pout on her face._

 _I lightly caressed her cheek._

"No, baby doll. Nothing could keep me away from my family", _I said._

 _She nodded before hugging me._

"Ok", _she said._

 _I kissed the side of her head. Lexi stood._

"Alright, go do your homework and once dinner's done I'll call you", _she said to the kids._

 _They each went their own way. I followed Lexi to the kitchen, Ronnie hot on my trail._

"Need some help?", _I asked._

 _She smiled at me and nodded._

"When does Hunter want you?", _she asked._

"Don't know. Roman is going to call him and let him know we want to do this and then he'll call us all", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Last chance to ask me to stay. I won't resent you for it.", _I said._

 _She stopped what she was doing._

"I want to Jon, I really do but this isn't about you resenting me. It's me, I don't want to hold you back, I know how bad you want to wrestle. You would still be doing it if it wasn't for me and the kids and you know it's true", _she said._

"You don't hold me back. Every time an opportunity comes up, you push me to reach for it. I do want to wrestle but not if it hurts my family, because you are the most important to me. Yeah you're right, if you all didn't exist, I would be wrestling still but you know what else I would be?", _I asked._

"What?", _she asked._

"Alone, miserable, and angry. Did I already mention alone", _I said._

"Jon", _she sighed._

"You and our kids make me the happiest man alive. I look forward to coming home and spending time with them and you.", _I said._

 _She leaned over and kissed me._

 **Lexi-**

"Dad, mail", _Amelia called out._

 _She walked into the kitchen and handed Dean a thick envelope._

"Oh great, the tickets are here", _he said._

"Tickets?", _Amelia asked._

 _He nodded._

"I got four tickets to the wrestling show here in town. I'm taking Grace and I was going to ask you if you could see if Ryder wanted to go. Your uncle Seth needs someone to talk with", _h_ _e said._

 _I watched her smile fall, he didn't notice._

"Ryder?", _Amelia asked._

 _Dean nodded._

"I'll ask him", _she said softly._

 _She left the kitchen and I smacked his arm. He rubbed it._

"What was that for?", _he asked._

"Why not take Amelia?", _I asked._

"She doesn't like wrestling", _he said._

"All of our kids love it. I get it Dean, you don't have the same bond with Amelia that you do with Gracie, but you really hurt her by inviting Ryder instead of her", _I said._

"I have a bond with Amelia", _he defended._

"Really?", _I asked._

 _He nodded._

"Ok, so then why not go upstairs and invite her?", _I asked._

 _He nodded and left._

 **Dean-**

 _I went up to Amelia's room and she was on her bed doing her homework. I knocked and she looked up._

"Can I come in?", _I asked._

 _She nodded. I walked in and sat at the end of her bed. She played with her pencil._

"So, I was thinking, if you want to go to the show, you can come", _I said._

"No thanks", _she said, going back to her homework._

"Come on kiddo, it will be fun", _I said._

 _She didn't say anything._

"Lia", _I said softly._

"Dinner, come down", _Lexi called._

 _She set her pencil down and sighed._

"You don't want me to go dad, it's fine, take Gracie. She is your favorite after all", _she said, standing and walking out._

 _I sighed and stood. Following all the kids down. Amelia was helping Lexi serve. I went over to her and she ignored me. Lexi watched._

"Lia", _I said._

 _She took the plates to the kids at the table. I looked at Lexi._

"Help me out here Lex", _I whispered._

"I don't know Jon, you have to find a way to fix this. I know you love all of our kids equally, she doesn't, prove to her that you love them all the same", _she said._

 _I nodded and we went to sit at the table._

"Is aunt Brie going to pick us up tomorrow?", _Gracie asked._

"Yes, except for Lia", _I said._

 _She looked at me._

"You and I are doing something tomorrow. I'm picking you up", _I said._

 _She looked down at her plate and moved her veggies around. I knew why I didn't allow myself to get too close to Lia, but I did love her just as much as my other kids. I cleared my throat._

"Cam, Chloe, how was school?", _I asked._

 _They smiled and I knew they must have done something bad or were planning something._

"Evil master minds, I swear if you do anything bad", _I sighed._

"We didn't", _Camden said._

 _Lexi tried to hide her smile. We knew those twins were too smart for their own good and attached at the hip._

"My baby doll, how was school? Take any naps?", _I asked._

 _Veronica slurped her noodles and smiled._

"We had to write our names in cursive. Mr. Norton also brought a bunny. He's our class pet", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Grace?", _I asked._

"Took some pictures for the yearbook and helping the seniors decide a theme for their prom", _she said._

"Lia, baby, how was school?", _I asked._

 _She shrugged._

"What do you care", _she answered._

"Amelia", _Lexi said._

"It was fine. Soccer practice is starting soon, we got our schedules", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Let me know and I'll make sure to be there for them", _I said smiling._

"You won't. It's the same time as Gracie's volleyball games or did you forget", _she said._

 _I sighed. Lexi had divided our time between the kids. She went to one game while I went to the other._

"Then your too busy for my basketball games because Camden has football and Ronnie has flag football", _she said._

"Lia, I'm sorry baby, I am", _I said._

 _I felt horrible, she was right. I never made it to any of her games._

"Then during softball season, you go again to Gracie's games and then Camden and Chloe's while mom is at my game and then we watch Ronnie's t-ball games. Which you suddenly have time for", s _he said._

"That's because we're his favorites", _Gracie said._

"No, that's not true. I don't have a favorite", _I said._

"I'm your favorite daddy", _Ronnie said smiling._

"I love you all the same", _I said._

 _Amelia stood and went to her room. Hearing the door slam._

"It was a joke. I didn't think she would take it so serious", _Gracie said, feeling bad about hurting her sister._

"Its not you Grace", _I said._

 _I looked at Lexi and her eyes were focused on the ceiling, before they met mine._

"One of my babies is hurt, fix this", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"I am", _I said._


	7. Chapter 7-Don't Grow Up

**Dean-**

 _All the kids were in bed. I walked into Amelia's room and sat on the floor against the wall. I watched her sleep. I needed to fix this, I didn't love her any less or any more than her siblings. It was the same and I didn't know how to prove that to her._

"Jon", _Lexi walked in and over to me._

 _She sat beside me, taking my arm._

"I should have been there more for her, I honestly never noticed Lex. I never meant for her to feel like I didn't love her.", _I said._

"I know", _she nodded against my shoulder._

"It scares me still, all of it. When Penny took you, you were pregnant with Lia. Then she was born too early. I watched her everyday in that incubator. We almost lost her and I just, I'm terrified because I don't want to lose her, any of them. She's been through more than any of our kids", _I said._

"I know that too babe", _she said._

 _She rested her head against my shoulder._

"Its my fault, after the doctors let us take her home. I kept her away from you, I blamed you for everything that went wrong.", _she said._

 _I kissed the top of her head._

"It was my fault", _I said._

 _Lexi kissed me._

"Its not", _she whispered against my lips._

 _Lexi squeezed my arm._

"Lets go to bed", _she said standing._

 _I nodded and stood. I went over to Lia and kissed her head._

"I love you Lia, more than you'll ever know", _I whispered._

 _I walked out with Lexi. Getting into bed, I looked up at the ceiling._

"Are we going to tell them it's twins?", _I asked._

"Not yet, let's wait till I start showing more", _she said._

 _I nodded and leaned over to her._

"Good idea, but right now, I need a little something to help me fall asleep", _I said, before kissing her._

 _She giggled. I shifted between her legs, she moaned._

"Enjoy him now because after tomorrow he might not work the same", _I whispered._

 _She laughed._

"Jon, it's not like it's going to break off and I really hope you still want to have sex with me after because I don't think I can live without you, inside me, making me moan", _she said._

 _I removed her shorts._

"Are you going with me?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

 **Lexi-**

"Come on Jon or you'll be late", _I said while pulling on his arm._

 _He dug his heels into the ground._

"I change my mind, how about we just use condoms from now on", _he said._

"We tried that and you didn't like it. You said it's not the same and then we ended up pregnant with Elijah", _I said._

"Birth control", _he said quickly._

"Nope", _I said._

 _He sighed._

"Fine", _he mumbled._

 _I kissed his cheek and we walked in. We checked in and Tom came out from the back._

"Oh hey, ready?", _he asked._

"No, but what choice do I have", _he replied._

 _Tom laughed and patted Dean's back._

"You'll be fine", _he said._

 _Dean looked at me._

"I'll be here when you get out", _I said._

 _He nodded and stopped._

"Crap, I told Amelia that I would spend time with her today and now I can't", _he said._

 _I sighed._

"I'll talk to her", _I said._

 _He nodded before walking in. I texted Brie that Amelia was going with her after all. I knew Amelia was going to be disappointed, she was trying not to show it this morning but I knew she was excited to get Dean all to herself for a few hours. Brie called me._

"Hey", _I said, answering and stepping out of the building._

"Hey, so what happened? I thought Dean was going to spend time with Lia", _she said._

"He was, but he must have forgotten about his vasectomy appointment.", _I said._

"You finally got him to do it", _she said laughing._

"He was suppose to do it after Veronica and then after Elijah", _I said._

 _She laughed harder._

"I came to make sure he actually goes through with it this time", _I said._

"Ok, well what should I tell Amelia?", _she asked._

"Just tell her Dean had a doctor's appointment. I'll talk to her once she gets home", _I said._

"Girl, I don't know how you do it with so many kids", _she said._

"I don't either sometimes. I'm glad Dean is hands on with them or else I would go crazy", _I said._

"Wait till he goes back to work, oh man", _she said._

"Then with two more on the way, I'm glad he's only going back for a year", _I said._

"What? Wait, two more?", _she asked._

 _I had forgotten Dean and I didn't tell anyone about the twins._

"Yup, two more. Please don't tell the kids, they don't know yet", _I said._

"Lips are sealed", _she said._

 **Dean-**

 _After getting home, I went and sat in my favorite chair._

"See, it wasn't so hard now was it", _Lexi said._

 _I glared at her and she giggled._

"Thank you Dean, this really means a lot to me that you did this", _she said._

"I love you and I would do anything for you Lex", _I said._

 _She leaned down and kissed me nice and slow._

"I don't think we should kiss or touch and you should wear clothes that reveal no skin what so ever, at least till I heal better and can have sex", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"When's that?", _she asked._

"Tom said to wait a week, at least", _I said._

"A week to long", _she said._

 _She kissed the top of my head._

"Need anything?", _she asked._

 _I shook my head no and she nodded before walking into the kitchen. The twins ran down and were about to jump on me._

"Stop", _I said loud._

 _Lexi ran in and stopped when she noticed the twins._

"Hey, no jumping on daddy this week. He's hurt", _Lexi explained._

"Where?", _Camden asked looking me over._

 _I would have told him, but Chloe was here and I really didn't want to explain all that to her._

"I'll tell you later, have you done your homework?", _I asked them._

 _They both shook their heads no._

"So then what are you waiting for? Go on and it better be done before dinner is ready", _I said._

 _They made their way to their bags and pulled out a folder. The front door opened and Seth walked in holding Elijah and Ronnie beside him._

"Hey, there's my baby doll", _I said._

 _She smiled and ran over to me. Jumping on the couch beside me._

"Hi daddy", _she said._

"Hi, where's my kiss?", _I asked, tapping my cheek._

 _She giggled before kissing my cheek. Seth set Elijah down on the floor and he crawled over to his toys. I shifted as best as I could and winced._

"Does it really hurt?", _Seth asked._

"It's not so bad, swollen, sore but other then that good", _I said._

 _He nodded. Lexi came back in and handed me a ice pack._

"Tom said that would help with the swelling", _she said._

 _I nodded and placed it between my legs, I groaned. Ronnie looked at me confused._

"Are you hurt daddy?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Ask mommy to kiss it, she kisses all of my owies when I fall", _she said._

 _I smirked and looked at Lexi, winking at her. Seth laughed._

"What do you say, kiss my owie?", _I asked pouting._

 _She blushed._

"Maybe in a week", _she said, winking and walking into the kitchen._

"Alright well I just came to drop off these two and now I'm off. I'll have sex in your honor tonight", _he said._

"Dude, once I can move better, I'm kicking your ass", _I said chuckling._

 _He waved and left. Veronica rested her head on my shoulder._

"Daddy?", _she said._

"Yeah pumpkin head", _I said._

 _She giggled and I couldn't help but smile at hearing her laugh._

"What did uncle Colby mean about sex?", _she asked._

"Oh, well that's something you won't be doing till I'm dead", _I said._

 _She cupped my face in her tiny hands._

"I'm gonna keep you forever and ever daddy", _she said._

 _I smiled and pecked her nose. She giggled._

"Lets hope you still feel that way when you start liking boys or girls, I don't judge", _I said._

"No, just you and mommy", _she said._

"What about your sisters and brothers?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"I'll keep you all to myself", _she said._

"Don't grow up", _I said._

 _She wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and kissed my nose._

"Do me a favor Deputy? Go find Lia for me and tell her to come down", _I said._

 _She nodded and ran upstairs._

"Amelia, daddy wants you", _I heard her call out loud._

 _I chuckled._


	8. Chapter 8-Issues?

**Dean-**

 _After a minute or two, Ronnie came back down. She jumped up on the couch._

"She said no daddy, I think she's mad at you", _she said._

"I thought so. You wouldn't know how to fix this would you?", _I asked._

 _Ronnie shook her head no._

"Thought so, alright help me up", _I said._

"But your hurt", _Ronnie said standing._

 _I nodded._

"I know but I need to talk to your sister", _I said._

 _She gave me her tiny hand and I struggled to stand. The pain between my legs making me stop._

"Mommy, daddy needs you", _Ronnie yelled._

 _Lexi wasn't going to let me get up. She walked in and raised a brow._

"Jon, what are you doing?", _she asked._

"He wants to go and talk to Lia because she doesn't want to come down", _Veronica said._

"Jon", _Lexi sighed._

"Pumpkin head, go play with the dogs in the back", _I said._

 _She let go of my hand and ran to the back. Lexi lowered herself to meet my eyes._

"Please help me up", _I said softly._

"No, I'll be right back", _she said, leaving my side and going upstairs._

 **Lexi-**

 _Finding Amelia in her room, I knocked and walked in. She was laying in bed hugging her pillow._

"Hey Lia, you ok?", _I asked, rubbing her back._

"Why does daddy hate me?", _she asked._

"Hey, look at me", _I said._

 _She sat up and turned to me._

"Dad loves you so much. He would kill for you just like he would for your brothers and sisters, for me", _I said._

"Why doesn't he want to spend any time with me? He takes Gracie to wrestling shows, Camden to see the monster trucks, Chloe to the princesses on ice", _she pointed out._

"To be fair he takes Chloe and Veronica", _I said._

 _She sighed._

"Mom, but before Ron could go. He takes Ronnie to the gym with him or to get ice cream. I've never once gotten him alone. Now your pregnant and I'll get him less", _she said._

 _I smiled and brushed her hair back._

"It's not you baby, daddy has his", _I didn't know how to explain to her._

"Issues?", _she suggested._

"Kinda, maybe if you go down and talk to him", _I said._

 _She shook her head no._

"Ok, that's your decision but let me tell you now, when daddy loves someone as much as he loves you, he's not going to stop till you forgive him.", _I said._

 _I stood. We turned when we saw Jon slowly walking into her room. The look on his face let me know he was in pain. I went over to him and helped him stand._

"Have I mentioned how much I hate those stairs", _he said._

 _I helped him sit on her bed. He placed the ice pack back between his legs and he sighed._

"What happened?", _Lia asked worried._

"Daddy got a vasectomy, so today was my fault. He couldn't spend time with you because I had made the appointment for today. I'm sorry Lia", _I said._

 _Jon nodded lightly and he looked at her._

"It's why we couldn't hang out, I really wanted to darlin", _he said._

"So that means no more babies after this one?", _she asked._

 _Jon nodded._

"Well, after these babies. Mommy and I are having twins again", _he said smiling._

"Really?", _she asked._

"You are the first to find out, none of your siblings know", _I said._

 _She looked excited._

"If I don't hurt as much tomorrow, I'm yours all day. I promise", _he said to her._

 _She smiled at him and nodded._

 **Dean-**

 _Lexi excused herself downstairs. I patted the bed and Amelia sat beside me._

"We need to talk about certain things. I feel like I owe you an explanation. I love you Amelia Marie, you are apart of me, nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you kiddo", _I said._

"What kind of explanation?", _she asked._

"You just remind me of the time I couldn't protect you, but we can talk about that later", _I said._

 _She nodded. I kissed her forehead._

"Now help me up", _I said._

 _She laughed and stood, taking my hands and helping me up._

"You're still going with us to the show right?", _I asked._

"If you want me to go", _she said softly._

 _I nodded._

"Yes, of course I want you to go.", _I said._

 _Getting downstairs, the twins were running in. They bumped into me, I slowly sat down and groaned._

"Should I get mom?", _Lia asked._

 _I nodded and took deep breaths. The twins watched me before looking at each other._

"I think we broke daddy, Cam", _Chloe said._

"Sorry dad", _Camden said._

 _Lexi came in and walked over to me._

"The twins broke daddy", _Ronnie said, pointing a finger at the twins._

"Baby, what's wrong?", _she asked._

"Your favorite part of my body hurts", _I said gritting my teeth._

"Ew dad", _Gracie said, while holding Elijah._

 _Amelia had Ronnie._

"I'm going to lift you Jon", _she said._

 _I shook my head no and she sighed._

"You can't stay on the floor babe", _she said._

 _I nodded and took deep breaths. She sat in front of me._

"You can't lift me any way, it's too much stress on your body and your pregnant", _I said._

"Grace, call uncle Colby", _she said._

"No", _I shouted._

 _Everyone jumped, I shook my head._

"He'll never let me live this down. You know him doll face, he'll be making jokes for years to come", _I said._

"You won't let me lift you, Roman's not here to help. Colby is our last option, sorry. Gracie call your uncle", _she said._

 _She nodded and handed Eli to Amelia before pulling out her phone and calling Colby. The twins looked worried and remorseful._

"Its ok, I'm fine Twinkies", _I said._

 _Chloe wrapped her arms around me._

"Its ok baby girl, I promise. This wasn't your fault kiddos", _I said._

 _I kissed the side of Chloe's head. Cam sat in Lexi's lap. The front door opened a few minutes later and Colby looked scared._

"Fuck, dude are you alright?", _he asked._

"Yeah, just need to get up and go the couch", _I said._

 _He nodded and lifted me, helping me waddle to the couch and setting me down carefully. Amelia came back in with another ice pack._

"Thanks sweetheart", _I said, before placing the pack between my legs._

 _Colby was smirking._

"Don't start Lopez", _I mumbled._

 _Lexi laughed, she knew what he was thinking._

"I'll save the jokes for work", _he said._

 _I rolled my eyes._

"Oh by the way Hunter tried calling you but you didn't answer. He wants us to fly in to headquarters to discuss our contracts. Joe's meeting us there", _he said._

 _I looked at Lia and I saw her face fall. I wasn't rescheduling my day with Amelia, Hunter could wait._

"When?", _I asked him._

"Friday", _he said._

 _I nodded. That left me time to spend with my kids._

"Alright", _I said._

 _He nodded and said goodbye before leaving. The kids walked into the kitchen to go eat. Lexi brushed my hair away from my face._

"You ok?", _she asked._

 _I nodded. She nodded too and kissed me._

"I'll bring your dinner here", _she said._

 _She walked back in with my plate. I could hear the kids at the table. She sat beside me._

"I guess I'm sleeping down here too", _I said._

"Unfortunately, I don't want you to move any more babe", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"I'll bring my plate and eat over here with you", _she said standing._

 _She came back, followed by the kids. Who sat in front of the tv. We didn't allow it really, but seeing as I couldn't move. Lexi looked at me._

"How about you take Lia with you to sign your contract", _she whispered._

 _I sat up._

"That's a good idea", _I said._

 _She nodded._


	9. Chapter 9-Not Really

**Dean-**

 _I got dressed. I was in a little pain but not as bad as the day before. I had promised Amelia today and I wasn't going to back out of my promise again. I'll cancel whatever else I need too, my baby comes first._

"Are you going to tell her that you're taking her with you?", _Lexi asked._

 _I nodded with a smile, she was going to love this idea._

"I'm telling her today", _I said._

 _She came over to me and sat in my lap._

"Is this ok?", _she asked._

 _I nodded and kissed her. Wrapping my arms around her._

"Are you hurting?", _she asked._

"Not as much, I can walk", _I said._

 _I pressed my lips against hers, laying her back._

"Where's Elijah?", _I asked, my hands feeling her skin._

 _She tilted her head to the side and I ran my lips over her neck. She moaned softly._

"Still in his crib. I have to change him and give him breakfast", _she breathless._

 _I unbuttoned her jeans. Her hands stopping me._

"As much as I would love to, we can't Jon. You have to wait at least a week", _she reminded me._

 _I sighed and nodded. She was catching her breath. I kissed her._

"I'm going to check on the gym for a little bit. Give Colby a break before I pick up Lia", _I said._

 _She nodded and I helped her up. I couldn't get enough of my wife, making a mental note to keep a week open for her and I. A little getaway trip before the babies come. She walked into Eli's room and picked him up._

"I'll see you both later", _I said, kissing her and then Elijah's head._

 _I turned to leave, but stopped. Looking back at her._

"You know what, I'll take him with me. Leave him at the daycare at the gym", _I said taking him._

"Are you sure?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Give you a break from all these kids, at least for a few hours. I'll drop him off before picking up Lia", _I said._

"Thank you", _she said relieved._

 _I nodded and changed Elijah. Repacking his diaper bag. Getting downstairs Lexi was cleaning up, she stopped and kissed Eli._

"Have fun with daddy", _she said._

 _He smiled._

"Thank you again Jon", _she said._

"Anytime, try to get some sleep", _I said._

 _Getting to the gym, I dropped off Eli at the daycare, noticing Colby's kids. I went to our offices and Colby had Nikki on his desk, I turned around._

"Sorry, didn't think you were coming in today man", _he said._

 _Nikki giggled._

"It's alright, Lexi and I have had sex on your desk too", _I said._

"What?", _he asked._

 _I laughed._

"Ok, all done", _Nikki said._

 _I turned and Nikki sat in Colby's chair. I went over to my desk and turned on my computer. I don't know why I did, I hated using the thing. Usually Gracie, Lexi, or Amelia were inputting my schedule and payments from clients._

"Feeling better today?", _Nikki asked._

 _I nodded._

"Carla called to see if you were in", _Colby said._

"Who's Carla?", _Nikki asked, raising a brow._

"This woman who's a Dean Ambrose stalker. She comes in when he's here and fakes that she needs help", _Seth said smirking._

"Why not tell her no?", _she asked._

"Then I lose a client", _I said._

"Does Lexi know about this? About her?", _Nikki asked._

 _I shook my head no._

"You better hope she doesn't find out, she's going to kill you", _Nikki said._

"It's nothing", _I said._

"To some women, when a man says it's nothing, it's usually something", _Nikki said raising an accusing brow._

"Its nothing", _I said stern._

"Is Lexi not giving you enough attention?", _Nikki asked._

 _Seth laughed._

"We all know it's not that, she's pregnant again. She gives him enough attention", _he said._

"Just be careful Jon and you need to tell Lexi about this woman. You don't want her walking in one day and getting the wrong idea", _Nikki said._

"Yeah", _I nodded._

 _I knew she was right._

"Well, I have to go. See you guys later", _she said, standing and grabbing her purse._

"How was the talk about you going back to work?", _I asked him as he sat in his chair._

"Fine, I mean she said no at first, but she talked to Lexi and I guess she convinced her to let me do this", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Did you have any problems?", _he asked._

"Lexi was good. Amelia and Gracie understood, but their use to it. The twins said it was ok, but something tells me they are going to try to stop me from leaving", _I said._

"And your mini me?", _he asked._

"Ronnie, I think she gets that I'm going back to work but she doesn't get that I have to leave town in order to do it. She's not use to this and Eli, well all he cares about is naps and food", _I said._

 _He chuckled._

"Are you nervous?", _I asked._

 _He nodded._

"Yeah, I am. Its been awhile and I don't want us to fuck this up or what if no one cheers. Man that would be embarrassing", _he said, leaning back in his seat._

"Me too, I don't even know if I know where I left my gear or if I even still fit in it", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _It felt strange not having at least one of the kids at home. I cleaned and started on laundry. After folding the clothes and laying it neatly on the kids beds, I tried to find something else to do. I never had so much time to myself. I started getting things ready for dinner when someone knocked. I went to answer it._

"Joe", _I said surprised._

 _He walked in and hugged me._

"What are you doing here?", _I asked._

"Well I thought, since the guys and I are heading to the same place to sign our contracts, why not go together", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Hey listen, I wanted to apologize to you and Jon about accepting the contract before even talking to him. I was just so excited and I remember when the guys and I were talking that if we ever got the chance to do this one more time we would", _he explained._

"Its ok Joe, I'm actually glad you said yes. Jon would have said no before Paul even got to finish his sentence. He's afraid to leave us and I get it, but I also get that he loves wrestling. I don't want me and the kids to be his excuse as to why he hasn't gone back", _I said._

 _Roman nodded._ _The door opened and Dean walked in with Elijah and Veronica. Ronnie ran to Roman._

"Uncle Joe", _she said smiling._

 _He lifted her into his arms._

"Baby girl, you are looking more and more like your mom every time I see you", _he said._

 _Dean smiled._

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming down. If I would have known I would have picked you up", _Dean said._

"I wanted to surprise you guys", _he said._

"I'm taking Amelia out later, but you're more than welcome to come along", _Dean said._

"I was actually going to head to the gym. Colby there?", _Roman asked._

 _Dean nodded._

"Alright, I'll be back in a few hours.", _Roman said._

 _Dean and I nodded. Dean handed Roman his truck keys and he left._

"How was your day?", _he asked._

"Lonely. I cleaned and washed, but I missed my babies", _I said._

 _He smirked._

"We have to talk about something", _he said, turning serious._

"Do I need to sit down?", _I asked._

 _He shook his head no._

"There's this woman, a client at the gym. She um, she hits on me. She pretends she forgets how to use the machines and askes me to help her.", _he said._

"Are you attracted to her?", _I asked, a little worried and jealous._

"No, of course not babe", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"I just wanted to let you know", _he said._

"Thank you for telling me. So what did you do with her? Did you let her go? Did you tell her to stop? Did you let her know you're married?", _I asked._

"Well, I mentioned I was married and have kids", _he said._

"So you didn't tell her to stop?", _I asked._

"Well, not really", _he said._

"Not really", _I said, backing away from him._

 _He tried to take my hands, but I stepped away again._

"Alex", _he said._

"You like when she flirts with you? Don't you", _I said._

"No", _he said serious._

"Then why don't you tell her to stop?", _I asked angry._

 _He sighed and sat down._

"Every day, I have to deal with a new threat. Don't think I don't see how men stare at you. It makes my blood boil because I know what they're thinking. They see me with you and know you could do better", _he said._

 _I sat beside him._

"When she started flirting with me, I don't know, I guess I wanted you to feel the way I felt when men flirt with you.", _he said._

"I don't care about those other men Jon. I don't even notice it. I only notice when you look at me and stop thinking you aren't good enough for me because you are good enough, more than enough baby. You think I would have all of these kids if I didn't love you.", _I said._

 _He caressed my cheek gently._

"Please tell her to stop", _I said._

"I will doll face", _he said._

 _I leaned over and kissed him, I moaned._

"I should get ready to go and pick up Lia. I love you Alexandra Good", _he whispered._

"Love you more my Lunatic", _I said smiling._


	10. Chapter 10-Amelia Time

**Dean-**

 _I was picking up Amelia from school. I saw her standing with Ryder and a few other friends. One boy, who I didn't know, was standing too close to her. Ryder didn't like it either. I pulled up to them._

"Amelia", _I yelled._

 _She said goodbye to her friends and then came over to my truck._

"You think we can give Ryder a quick ride home?", _she asked getting in._

"Sure", _I said._

 _She waved him over and he got in. Amelia was playing with her hands, quiet._

"How was school you two?", _I asked._

"Good", _Ryder answered._

"Bean how about you?", _I asked using her nickname. I hadn't used it in a long time, mostly because she had asked me to stop calling her that._

 _She looked at me._

"Fine", _she replied softly._

"You sure? You know you can talk to me right. I'm just as good of a listener as momma", _I said._

"Just tell him Amelia", _Ryder said._

 _He didn't sound happy. I glanced between her and the road._

"Darlin", _I said._

"Mikey asked me out", _she mumbled._

 _I raised a brow._

"First of all, who's Mikey?", _I asked, trying not to raise my voice._

 _If I wanted them to come to me more, I needed to control my anger when they wanted to talk boys._

"Are you mad?", _she asked._

"No Bean, I'm not. Go on", _I said._

 _We pulled into Ryder's house and he got off without saying goodbye to Lia. Which was off for them._

"So want to tell me who, Mikey is?", _I asked._

"He's a friend of Ryder's. During math class he sent me a note asking me out. I told him I didn't know because you said I couldn't date till I was sixteen", _she said._

"Do you like him?", _I asked worried._

 _I didn't want any of my girls dating, but it was inevitable, boys were coming into their lives._

"I don't know. How do you know?", _she asked looking at me._

"Well what do you feel when you look at him?", _I asked._

 _This was definitely Lexi's thing. I wonder if she felt uncomfortable talking to them about boys too._

"He's cute, but I don't know him and I don't know how I feel", _she said._

"Can I ask you something?", _I asked, pulling into the mall parking lot._

 _She nodded._

"How do you feel about Ryder?", _I asked._

 _Her cheeks turned a light pink. She bit her lip nervously the way Lexi does._

"I won't get mad, I like Ryder", _I said._

"I don't know either. I like being around him and he makes me laugh. How did you know you liked mom?", _she asked._

 _I smiled. We got off the truck and walked to the front doors to enter._

"Well for me it was the moment I saw her. We were backstage at NXT and she was just so beautiful. Everyone got along with her, she was so sweet. You girls are a lot like her", _I said, setting my arm over her shoulder._

"It was love at first sight?", _she asked smiling._

 _I nodded._

"Something like that. I wanted her to be my girl more than anything. No other woman could compare to her", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Don't date anyone just yet. Get to know this Mikey kid first like you know Ryder. The best love grows out of friendships and if this kid is still around when you're sixteen then go for it or maybe if you want to date Ryder, that's ok too", _I said._

"Did you wait till you were sixteen?", _she asked._

"No but I grew up differently. I want you and your sister to wait because I want you to enjoy being kids. Have fun with friends, focus on school. You'll have plenty of time for boyfriends when you're older, trust me", _I said._

 _She nodded, hugging me._

"I like spending time with you alone, thanks daddy", _she said, resting her head on my shoulder._

"You are my princess and I love you Lia. I am so sorry for making you feel like you weren't", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I told you I would tell you why I was afraid to get too close to you. I think it's time you knew, before you were born, one of my ex's kidnapped your mom", _I said._

"What?" _, she asked._

 _I nodded._

"She was pregnant with you at the time and I almost lost you and mommy. It scared me so much, then you were born premature. I watched over you everyday while they had you in that box. I wanted to switch places with you, it was the second time I almost lost you. I blamed myself for putting you there and as you were getting older, I pulled away because I didn't want to hurt you again", _I said._

"But those situations weren't your fault dad or were they?", _she asked._

"I blame myself, but your mom doesn't", _I said._

"Well if mom said it wasn't your fault, then it's not. I don't blame you and I'm fine now", _she said._

 _I smiled and nodded. I cupped her face in my hands before kissing her forehead._

"Come on let's get this shopping done", _I said._

 _She giggled._

"Oh before I forget, I'll be taking you with me to sign my contract. How about it kid?", _I asked._

 _She smiled and nodded._

"I'm sorry daddy", _she said._

"Why?", _I asked._

"For making you feel bad. For saying you loved Gracie more than me. I know it's not true", _she said._

 _I kissed the side of her head._

"I might say one of you is my favorite, truth is, you're all my favorites. I love you all equally, including these new Twinkies coming our way", _I said._

 _She laughed._ _We went into several stores before we stopped and got a smoothie. I felt a hand on my arm._

"Hi, it's crazy running into you here", _Carla. I rolled my eyes and Amelia watched this woman. She squeezed my arm and pushed her chest into my side. I took a few steps back and she closed the space between us once again._

"What are you doing at the mall?", _she asked, taking my hand with her free hand._

 _I tugged it away._

"With my daughter", _I said._

 _She tried to put her hands on me again, but Amelia stepped between us._

"Hi Mrs. Mena", _she said._

"You know her?", _I asked Lia._

 _Lia nodded._

"She's Lizzy's mom", _she said._

 _The divorce chick. Now I knew why she was getting a divorce._

"I didn't know he was your dad Amelia", _she said._

 _Amelia nodded._

"Yeah and I don't think my mom would appreciate you all over my dad. They are happily married, unlike you. No wonder your husband cheated on you", _Lia said._

 _Carla glared, I grabbed Amelia and pulled her behind me before Carla could do anything to her._

"Every man strays eventually. They get bored and want something better", _Carla said winking at me._

"Then why would he pick you? All wrinkly and saggy", _Amelia shot back._

 _Carla's jaw dropped. I tried not to laugh._

"Lia, enough, respect your elders", _I said._

"Slap her. She deserves it for talking to me like that. Every kid needs discipline", _she said._

"My wife and I don't hit our kids", _I said._

 _She rolled her eyes._

"You know what else, I think you should find another gym. We will also be happy to give you back this months payment", _I said._

 _Amelia and I got our smoothies and walked away. Lia was playing with her straw._

"What's up kid? I can hear you thinking over there", _I said._

"Would you ever cheat on mommy or have you ever thought about it?", _she asked worried._

"No to both questions. I love your mother so much, she's my world. She's the only one who can put up with me. She gave me you and your brothers and sisters. I'm more afraid of her leaving me", _I said._

"Mom would never do that", _she said._

"I know that too", _I said smiling._

 **Lexi-**

 _Everyone was here except for Dean and Amelia. Roman was in the living room wrestling with the twins and Elijah. Which I was thankful for, he could use up all their energy._

"RKO", _Camden yelled and tried to RKO Roman, only to hang off of him._

 _Chloe jumped on his back._

"Are you feeling weak yet uncle Joe?", _Chloe_ _asked._

 _He chuckled, both kids hanging off him. Elijah grabbed Joe's leg and laughed. Ronnie did the same to his other leg. Gracie was laughing really hard._

"Get him Eli", _she cheered._

 _The front door opened and Dean walked in with Amelia behind him. Dean smirked and Lia laughed._

"Hi uncle Joe", _Amelia said._

"Hey baby girl", _he replied._

 _"_ Hey man, you've got something on you", _Dean said._

 _Dean came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. His hand gently laying flat on my stomach._

"Are you sleepy now uncle Joe?", _Chloe asked again._

"I think it's starting to work", _he said yawning for effect._

 _Dean chuckled._

"What are you doing Cam?", _he asked._

"The RKO", _Camden replied._

 _Dean groaned. I kissed his cheek._

"Ron, come here pumpkin head", _he said._

 _She let go of Roman and skipped over to Dean. He whispered something into her ear and she giggled, nodding. She went over to Gracie before yelling like Roman does before he spears someone. She ran to him and jumped, making Roman lose his balance a little. He dropped to one knee._

"Super man punch Eli", _Amelia said._

 _Gracie picked up Elijah and tapped Roman's face with his little fist. Roman groaned for dramatic effect._

"Now you can RKO him Cam, I guess", _Dean said rolling his eyes._

 _I giggled. Cam did as his dad said. Dean went over and turned Roman onto his back._

"Pin him", _Dean yelled._

 _All the kids jumped on Roman and laughed. Dean counted to three. The little ones cheered for their victory._

"Alright, dinner time now that everyone is home", _I said._

 _Roman quickly stood and scared the kids. They screamed and ran to the kitchen. He stopped by me._

"Hey brother, thanks for keeping them busy while Lexi made dinner.", _Dean said picking up Eli._

"No problem. Has anyone told you that you have a lot of kids", _Roman said._

 _Dean laughed and nodded._

"With two more on the way", _he said._

"What?", _Roman asked._

 _Dean nodded and looked at me._

"Its twins", _I said._

"I'm happy for you guys, with everything you've been through, you deserve all the happiness in the world. If having a big family makes you happy, then more power to you", _he said._

"Thanks man", _Dean said._

 _We walked into the kitchen, Gracie was serving the little ones. I thanked her._

"Have you guys thought about buying a bigger house. I mean with two more on the way, you would need more room.", _Roman said._

 _Dean looked at me and shrugged._

"I'm starting to think we might have too", _Dean said._

 _I nodded._


	11. Chapter 11-Go

**Dean-**

 _Lexi was pulling her shorts up her legs. I licked my lips. How I wish I was those shorts._

"So how was it with Lia? Did you two talk?", _she asked, turning to look at me._

 _She snapped her fingers in my face and I shook my head. I chuckled._

"Sorry, I couldn't help but watch you", _I said_.

 _She got in bed and behind me. Her legs wrapping around my waist from behind. Her hands kneading into my back, I moaned. It felt so good. I squeezed her knees._

"So how was it?", _she asked._

"Good, we had a lot of fun together. We talked, we both apologized, and we even talked boys", _I said._

"Really? You didn't throw a fit?", _she asked surprised._

"No, I really need to control myself. If I want them to come to me, I need to not get angry.", _I said._

 _She kissed the back of my neck._

"So what was this boy stuff?", _Lexi asked._

"I guess one of Ryder's friends asked her out but she told him she didn't know. Mostly because she didn't know how she felt about him and the fact that she can't date till she's sixteen. I've been meaning to talk to you about changing it to thirty", _I said._

 _She laughed._

"Baby", _she replied._

"Alright, sixteen it is", _I mumbled._

"What advice did you give her?", _she asked._

"I gave her good advice, you would be proud of me", _I said._

"I'm already proud of you. You make me proud everyday", _she said, before kissing my shoulder._

"I told her to be friends with this guy, get to know him and if he's still around by the time she's sixteen and he asked her again, well I guess go for it", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"What about Ryder? You know he's in line waiting as well", _she said._

"If I could choose for her I would pick him. Don't tell him, but I like him. She just has to see it", _I said._

"Or he needs to tell her that he's also interested", _she suggested._

"That too", _I said._

 _Veronica walked in wiping her eyes. I left the door open because I didn't want to be tempted to have sex._

"Hey pumpkin head", _I said._

 _She climbed into bed and under the covers. Cuddling close to us. Lexi brushed her fingers through Ronnie's soft brown curls._

"Two more of these", _she whispered in my ear._

 _I smiled._

"I'm happy, but they grow up way too fast for my liking", _I said._

"Mine too", _she said, resting her chin on my shoulder._

 _I tapped her knee._

"There's something I have to tell you about today", _I said._

"Yeah?", _she asked._

"I ran into the woman who flirts with me at the gym. Its Amelia's friend, Lizzy's mom, Carla Mena", _I said._

"You mean the whore who likes to sleep with husbands", _she said, pushing me away._

 _I turned to look at her._

"What?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"Her husband didn't go and find another woman because he felt like it. He did it because he found out that his soon to be ex-wife was sleeping with someone else's husband. Then it turns out that that's what she does", _she said._

"Hey, baby, I would never", _I said, gently caressing her cheek._

 _She looked worried._

"Alex, doll face. I terminated her contract at the gym. I texted Colby and let him know, if she shows up, he knows to kick her out", _I said._

 _I leaned over and kissed her._

"I love you, my wife, my world, my forever", _I whispered._

 _She smiled and kissed me. I moved to the empty side of the bed, Ronnie between us. She cuddled up to Lexi more._

"Goodnight Ron", _I whispered, before kissing the back of her head._

 _I leaned over to kiss Lexi before turning off the light._

 **Lexi-**

 _I didn't know how much I liked that this woman, who's known to sleep with other women's husbands, was flirting with my husband. Dean would never stray, I knew that but I felt the need to put her in her place. I walked into the gym after dropping off the kids. Elijah stayed home with Dean, he wanted to spend time with him before leaving tomorrow._

 _Seth was at his desk._

"Hey, what brings you in?", _he asked, spinning in his chair._

 _I sat on Dean's desk._

"I need to ask about Carla. He told me she flirts with him. He went to the mall yesterday and she was there, he said he told you to terminate her contract", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"I did, as soon as he told me", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Are you jealous? Wow. The last time I saw you jealous was when Renee was sniffing around your man", _he said._

"Seth, has he flirted back?", _I asked serious._

"Are you seriously asking me that? Sweetheart, he loves you. He stops it before she takes it too far and if she does, he walks away and has me kick her out", _he said._

"I know he loves me, I just", _I sighed._

"I'm going to go with, it's hormones", _he said._

"I don't look like I use too. Now I'm pregnant and I'm only going to gain more weight", _I said._

"First off, you aren't fat, you're pregnant. If Dean could have you pregnant all the time, he would. I think he knocks you up so men could stay away.", _he said._

 _I laughed._

"Trust me Lex, this man loves you.", _he said._

 _I nodded and ran my hand through my hair, brushing it back._

"You came down to see if she was here. Man I should have waited to kick her out. I would have liked to see you kick her ass", _Seth said._

 **Dean-**

 _I was packing my bag. Ronnie was sitting on my bed, legs crossed and a confused look on her face._

"Alright baby doll, what's up?", _I asked, lowering myself to her level._

"Where are you going?", _she asked._

"I'm going back to work remember. I talked to you and your sisters and brothers about it", _I said._

"But you work at the gym", _she said._

 _I sighed._

"Baby, I'll be back before you know it. You won't even notice I'm gone", _I said, lifting her and sitting her on my lap._

 _Chloe walked in and sat beside me._

"Do you have to go tomorrow?", _she asked._

 _The looks on their faces broke my heart._

"Sweet face, don't give me that look", _I said._

 _Gracie walked in next with Elijah in her arms._

"Why do you have to leave so soon?", _she asked._

 _Camden walked in holding Lexi's hand. Amelia walked in next._

"You guys know I love you, I won't be gone long. I promise, you are all the most important people to me.", _I said._

 _Lexi smiled. I sighed._

"I'll cancel", _I said._

"Yay", _Veronica and Chloe cheered._

 _Gracie and Amelia looked at each other and then at Lexi._

"You can't, be Dean, go", _Lexi said._

"But", _she stopped me._

"You have to go. Give it a few days and we'll all be good and use to you being gone again.", _she said._

"I don't want you to get use to it", _I said._

"Jon, don't make me drag you out of this house by your ear", _she said._

 _The kids laughed and so did I. I nodded._

"Ok", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _Jon was leaving today. I watched him sleep. His mouth was open and soft snores escaped his mouth. I lightly brushed the hair out of his face._

 _He moved a bit and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled._

"Doll, I'm going to miss waking up beside you", _he said, before yawning._

"Me too", _I whispered._

 _I bit my lip, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes._

"Don't cry, please. It's going to make it harder for me to leave", _he said softly, before wiping my tears away._

"I can't help it", _I whispered._

 _He leaned over and kissed me. My fingers brushing through his short hair. His fingers brushing my arms._

"I love you", _he whispered._

 _He brushed his nose against mine before moving down towards my stomach. Lifting my tshirt, and kissing it several times._

"Don't either of you grow while I'm away. Wait till I get home peanuts", _he said._

 _I smiled. He took a hold of my shorts and pulled them down._

"Dean, we can't", _I said softly._

"I can't, but you, you definitely can.", _he said, before placing his mouth against me._

 _I moaned. My back arching off the bed as he held onto my hips before they moved to my thighs so I wouldn't squish his head._

"Jon, don't stop", _I moaned._

 _I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream out. I was trying to catch my breath, he licked his lips and had a pleased smile on his face. I laughed._

"I'm going to miss you doll face", _he whispered._

"Just think, when you get back, all the sex you want", _I said, wiggling my brow._

 _He groaned._

"Something to look forward too", _I said._

 _He kissed me and shifted between my legs._

"Kids coming in, so please be dressed", _Gracie shouted from behind the door._

 _Dean and I laughed. He moved from on top of me and handed me my shorts. I put them on._

"Come on in", _he said._

 _They walked in with breakfast._

"We hope it came out ok", _Camden said._

"You did good buddy", _he said after taking a bite._


	12. Chapter 12-I've Read Things

**Dean-**

 _Lia, Roman, and I were saying goodbye to the kids. Ronnie didn't want to let me go. Lexi has to hold her. She buried her face into her mom's neck._

"Go Jon, she'll be fine", _Lexi assured me._

 _I nodded and Lia and I got into the waiting taxi._

"Take care of my baby", _Lexi said._

"Yes ma'am", _I said._

 _I looked at Lia and she looked a little hesitant to leave too. Roman wrapped an arm around her, telling her it was going to be ok. She's never been away from her siblings for more than a few hours. They bugged her a lot but she loved them and didn't know what it was like to be so far from them._

"You're going to have a lot of fun, I promise", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Did you tell mommy about Lizzy's mom?", _she asked._

"Who's Lizzy's mom?", _Roman asked, raising a brow and looking at me._

"Some woman who thinks dad will cheat on mommy", _Amelia said._

"Your dad would never do that. He worked too hard to get her and keep her. He loves your mom", _Roman said._

"I did tell her, your momma knows I love her and only her.", _I said._

"What about Lizzy's mom? Did you really tell her to leave your gym?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Yes, she makes me and your mom uncomfortable and now I know she makes you uncomfortable. I never want you to feel that way", _I said._

 _She nodded. Once at the airport, we met Colby. He put his arm around her and she smiled._

"Hi uncle Colby", _she said._

 _I nodded as we got on the plane. Colby sat on her other side. She looked at me._

"Tell me about how you met mommy?", _she asked smiling._

 _I smiled and Colby chuckled. Roman smiled._

"He stalked her. Your dad was a real creeper when it came to your mom", _he said._

 _Lia laughed. I rolled my eyes._

"I didn't stalk her", _I mumbled._

"But you also didn't try talking to her. She came around us a lot and not one word did you utter to her", _he said._

"I couldn't, she made me too nervous. I never thought a woman like your mom would ever look at me. She was so beautiful, smart, and everyone loved her.", _I said._

 _I kissed Lia's forehead._

"You remind me of her everyday", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"When did you first talk to her?", _she asked._

"Your uncle Joe actually forced it. He invited her over to talk to us", _I said._

"Come on dad, you tell us all kinds of wrestling stories but you never tell us about you and mom", _she said squeezing my arm._

 _Colby smiled._

"We bumped into each other. She was on her way to see her boyfriend at the time and I was on my way to the parking area", _I said._

"Uncle Randy was her boyfriend?", _she asked._

 _Colby smirked and I nodded._

"Yes he was", _I said._

"What happened between them? Did you steal her from him?", _she asked._

"No, he cheated on her. You should ask her that though, I don't feel comfortable discussing that part of her life", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"You and mommy fell in love right away?", _she asked._

 _I smiled._

"Yes, she had become everything to me. My heart beat, my breath, my reason to live", _I said._

 _Amelia giggled. She looked down at her hands before meeting my eyes again._

"What happened with that woman? The one who took mommy when she was pregnant with me?", _she asked._

 _Colby and Joe froze, before putting their attention on us._

"She was killed by one of the officers who saved mom", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Why would that woman do that?", _she asked._

"Because she was crazy. She thought she could get your dad back.", _Colby said._

 _I nodded._

"I've read things", _she said softly._

 _Colby, Joe, and I glanced at each other._

"Like what Lia?", _I asked, afraid of what she might say._

"Mom lost a baby. You two were almost divorced because you started dating some lady named Renee. Uncle Roman was suspended for drugs and Uncle Colby has naked pictures floating around on the internet", _she said._

"I forgot about those", _he mumbled._

"You did drugs", _she said to me._

 _I sighed._

"Does Gracie know?", _I asked._

"Yes, she's the one who looked you up. After we found out mom dated uncle Randy, which sounds really weird calling him my uncle now. We wanted to see what else you two were hiding", _she said._

"Not hiding kid, just didn't want to scare you girls", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"But I'm going to clear some of that stuff up for you and you can tell Gracie", _I said._

 _She nodded and waited for me to continue. Taking a deep breath._

"Mom did lose a baby, it was a stillbirth. Your baby brother Ethan. Your mom kept telling me something was wrong, but after the doctor confirmed everything was ok, I just thought she was scared you know because of what happened with you", _I said, needing to stop to take a deep breath._

 _Colby and Joe weren't looking at me, but I could tell they were listening._

"Your mom didn't feel him move, which you've all moved a lot. We went to the doctor and he checked, your baby brother wasn't alive anymore. You and Gracie were little at the time and probably don't remember", _I said._

"It was before the twins?", _she asked._

"I would say, a year or year and a half", _I said._

"What about this Renee lady?", _she asked._

"Nothing ever happened with her Lia. There was never any divorce. I could never love another woman besides your mom", _I said._

"Promise", _she said._

"Promise", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"Uncle Joe?", _she asked._

 _He sighed._

"It was prescribed to me, but I had forgotten to give them my paperwork", _he said._

"Now for your uncle's pictures, you'll have to talk to him", _I said._

 _Colby cleared his throat._

"If a guy ever tells you to send him naked pictures of yourself, don't. Even if he promises no one but him will see them, that's a lie. An ex before your aunt Nikki, she decided to put them out there to hurt me, thinking your aunt would leave me", _he said._

 _Amelia nodded._

"As for the drugs Bean, it was the stupidest mistake I could ever make. The worst time in my life. I thought they could help erase all of my pain and struggle but it didn't, it made it worse.", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Does mom know?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"She knows everything about my past. It took awhile for me to open up to her about it because I was afraid she would leave me, but I did and she stuck by me", _I said._

"You have a lot of kids", _she said smiling._

 _I laughed._

"I do but I wouldn't change any of you. My family life wasn't a good one. I told myself that if I ever have kids, that I would be a better father than my dad. Your mom grew up around a big family, so she's use to it.", _I said._

"You're a great dad, dad", s _he said, laying her head on my shoulder._

 _I smiled and kissed the top of her head._

 **Lexi-**

 _Gracie was sitting on the porch with Miles. He was flirting with her and she would blush. Ronnie watched from the window, she was going to tell Dean._

"Ron", _I said._

 _She looked at me sad. I sat beside her and brushed my fingers gently through her hair._

"Daddy left", _she said softly._

"He'll be back sweetie, I promise. He'll call before your bedtime", _I said._

"I don't want him to wrestle", _she pouted._

"Oh I know my princess, you love daddy", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Mom, Cam colored on me with a marker", _Chloe walked in, marker on her face and arms._

 _My jaw dropped. Camden followed, he was also colored with marker._

"She colored me first", _he said glaring at her._

"Not true", _Chloe yelled._

 _I sighed, Ronnie giggled._

"Both of you, go and take a shower, now", _I said._

 _They both went upstairs, still blaming each other. I looked at Veronica._

"Help me with dinner?", _I asked._

 _She nodded and we walked into the kitchen. I helped her wash her hands._

 **Dean-**

 _Getting to WWE headquarters, they saw us right away. We signed our contracts._

"Its nice to have you guys back.", _Paul said._

"It's nice to be back", _Colby said._

"When do we start?", _Joe asked._

"Monday, no one will know you're here. It will be a surprise, you'll be attacking the current champ.", _he said._

"I brought my kid with me, well one of them. I didn't think we would start so soon", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"I can have Stephanie go back with her if you want. She wants to see Lexi and The Bellas", _he said._

"You wouldn't be trying to get them to sign a legends contract, would you?", _Roman asked._

"Lexi can't", _I said quickly._

"She's pregnant", _Colby said._

 _He nodded._

"Doesn't mean we can't find her a job outside of the ring. She can be your manager", _he said._

"Did you forget how many kids I have? One of us has to be at home.", _I said._

"You think she'll come back after your contract is up? I know she loved wrestling. She worked her butt off and I just want her to have another run", _he said._

"I'll talk to her about it", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Well gentlemen, welcome back and see you Monday", _he said._

 _We stood and walked out. Lia was looking at all the posters we were on. She saw the one where Lexi had made a comeback._

"I've never seen mom wrestle", _Lia said._

"Your mom is talented, one of the best. I'm hoping next hall of fame, she's in", _Paul said smiling._

"We can watch her old matches later", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Is this your second oldest?", _Paul asked._

"Yup, this is Amelia", _I said, putting my arm around her shoulder._

"Wow, I remember you being smaller and hanging onto your dad's leg.", _he chuckled._

 _Amelia blushed._

"How many do you have now? Last time I checked, you had the twins and then a baby girl", _h_ _e said._

 _I nodded._

"Veronica. We had a boy after I left WWE. Now there's two more and we're done", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"I'm happy for you both", _he said._

"Thanks Paul", _I said._


	13. Chapter 13-Nothing You Could Do

**Lexi-**

 _Gracie walked into the house and she had a huge smile on her face._

"Miles leave?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"You know Ronnie was spying on you and she's going to tell your dad. I suggest you get to him before she does", _I said._

 _She groaned and rolled her eyes before finding Ronnie at the table and sending her a glare. Ronnie just smiled. Gracie looked back at me._

"Can I call him now or would he be busy?", _she asked._

"Call Amelia just in case he is", _I said._

 _She nodded and pulled out her phone._

"Lia, is daddy busy?", _she asked._

 _Ronnie turned to look at Gracie. Her eyes lighting up when she heard Dean might be on the phone._

"Dad, do you have a minute? I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to get mad", _she said and walked into the living room._

 _Ronnie looked sad._

"He'll call you before bed Ron", _I said._

 **Dean-**

 _I didn't like hearing her say not to get mad. I was already getting nervous for what she has to say._

"You know I can't promise that. Why tell me not to get mad if you know that I am", _I said._

 _She sighed._

"Gracie, what's going on?", _I asked as calmly as I could._

"I was hanging out with Miles today. He came over and mom said I could talk to him as long as we didn't leave the porch", _she said._

"Grace, you know you can't date till your sixteen", _I said, trying not to raise my voice._

 _Amelia looked over and she had a smile on her face. I raised a brow at her and she covered her mouth, trying to keep from laughing. She knew already. I pointed at her and she laughed. I guess I was the only one out of the loop._

"I know dad, but technically I'll be sixteen in three months. We were just talking, he knows he has to wait till I'm sixteen. We didn't do anything dad I promise.", s _he said._

 _I leaned back in my chair._

"Why do you girls want to date so bad? Why can't you just enjoy being a kid?", _I asked._

 _She giggled._

"I like him daddy. I really do and you'll like him too. Mom has talked to me about sex and being careful", _she said._

"I really didn't need to know that", _I said._

 _She laughed._

"When you come home, if you want you can meet him as long as you promise not to freak out on him", _she said._

 _I sighed, this was inevitable. I couldn't stop it no matter how hard I tried._

"Alright, I'll be home Wednesday", _I said._

"Wednesday? I thought you and Lia were only going to be there till tomorrow?", _she asked._

"Can you please give the phone to your mom?", _I asked._

"Ok, hold on", _she said._

 _I heard her tell Lexi that I wanted to talk to her._

"Hello", _she said._

"Hey baby, plans have changed", _I said._

"They want you to stay longer?", _she asked._

 _She already knew the routine._

"Yeah, we signed our contracts today and they want us to surprise everyone at Raw since no one knows we're coming back", _I said._

"I understand", s _he said sadly._

"I love you doll face and I miss you already. I've gotten so use to seeing your beautiful face everyday, all day", _I said._

"I miss you too, but someone misses you more. She's been pouting all day. Mind talking to her for a second", _she said._

"Veronica. Yeah put my pumpkin head on", _I said._

 _Amelia laughed and I winked at her._

"Ron, daddy wants to talk to you", _Lexi said._

"Hi daddy", _she said, sounding excited that I was on the phone._

"Hi my baby doll. Mommy says you miss me, I miss you too kiddo", _I said._

"When are you coming home?", _she asked sadly._

 _It broke my heart to hear her so sad._

"Soon baby, promise", _I said._

"Gracie was talking to a boy", _she whispered._

"Snitch", _I heard Gracie say._

 _I laughed._

"Am not. Daddy, what's a snitch?", _Ronnie asked._

 _I smiled, I really missed them._

"Someone who gives me good information. Keep doing your job deputy", _I said._

 _She giggled._

"Did Grace and this boy do anything I should know about?", _I asked._

"No, they just talked", _she said._

"Good", _I said._

 _I saw Lia going through the dvds that had her mom's matches. She had wanted to watch some of them._

"Baby doll, I have to go. I love you so much and see you soon. Tell the twins I love them and Gracie. Give a big kiss to Eli for me. Give the phone to mommy please", _I said._

"Ok", _she said sadly._

"Hello", _Lexi said._

"I'll try and call tomorrow", _I said._

"You better", _she said._

"How are my baking twins? Still cozy in the oven?", _I asked._

 _She laughed._

"Yes, perfectly warm and baking. How's my baby doing?", _she asked._

"Going through dvds Paul gave her. They have your matches she wants to watch. Roman and Seth went to get pizza and wings, orders from your princess. Have you noticed how spoiled our kids have gotten?", _I said._

 _Lexi laughed._

"Who's fault is that? Certainly not mine", _she said._

"I'll take the blame, but you know how I grew up. I just want to give them everything I never had", _I said._

"I know babe, our kids aren't really spoiled. When we say no they know it means no", _she said._

"True", _I said._

 _Roman and Seth walked in with four pizzas, three boxes of wings, and two cases of sodas._

"Alright well I really have to go, Rome and Seth just walked in with pizza.", _I said._

"Now I want pizza", _she sighed._

 _I chuckled._

"I love you", _she said._

"Love you more", _I replied._

 _I hung up with her and dialed Lexi's favorite pizza place. I ordered a couple of pizzas for them and paid with my card._

"How are things going at home?", _Roman asked._

"Gracie's got herself an admirer and she didn't hold back when she told me she was almost sixteen", _I said._

 _He laughed._

"Its not funny, what am I going to do? This kid is trying to take what's mine", _I said._

"There's nothing you can do, unless you lock her away. I know what you're going through, but if you don't let her, she's going to find a way to do it behind your back and that's worse", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"You knowing she has a boyfriend and meeting him at least gives you some knowledge of what she's doing", _he said._

"She wants me to meet him when I get back. It's going to take everything in me not to hurt the kid", _I said._

 _He laughed._

"Relax", _he said._

 _I noticed Seth pop in a DVD before sitting beside Amelia. The pizza on the coffee table with soda and wings._

"Let's enjoy today, worry about the boyfriend thing when you get home", _he said._

"She has two on her butt", _I said, pointing with my chin towards Amelia._

"What? Oh hell no, not my baby", _Roman said._

 _Roman was Amelia's godfather. He was protective of her the way Seth was with Gracie. They loved each kid the same, but had a special bond with their godkids._

"Yeah, that's what I thought", _I said standing._

"You aren't letting her date", _he said._

"Nothing we can do, once she's sixteen that's it. I'm hoping she'll pick Ryder, I like that kid and he knows the ins and outs of our family", _I said._

 _Roman nodded._

"If I had to pick, it would be him too", _Roman said._

 _I smiled and patted his back._

"Dad, look, it's mommy", _Amelia said excited._

 _That familiar theme song ringing in my ears. I smiled. That was her debut with AJ and Kaitlyn. I sat beside Lia and she rested her head on my shoulder while eating her pizza._

"Mommy was good", _she whispered._

 _I nodded._

"She was", _I said._

 _My phone rang with a message, it was from Lexi. I opened it._

"Thank you love"- **Lexi**

"I told you I would always feed my kids and you. Just giving the babies what they want"- **Jon**

 _I leaned down to Amelia's ear._

"You knew about this Miles kid, didn't you?", _I whispered._

 _She nodded._

"Gracie told me. She asked me if you would freak out and I told her probably", _she said._

"Have you met him?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"He's cool", _she said, chewing on her food._

"Cooler than me?", _I asked._

 _She looked at me and smiled, kissing my cheek._

"No one is cooler than you daddy", _she said._

"Good answer bean", _I said._

"You think mom would go back to wrestling once the twins are born?", _she asked._

 _I shrugged._

"Would you mind if she did?", _she asked._

"Honestly, yes. I love your mom and I trust her, but I don't think I can trust anyone else around her. She's beautiful and I know what men think when they see her", _I said._

"I think she should wrestle again. I'm sure she misses it just as much as you do", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Yeah, I'll think about it", _I said._

"You should ask mom. I wouldn't mind if she wanted to wrestle again", _she said._


	14. Chapter 14-Just Getting Started

**Dean-**

 _Amelia was flying back with Stephanie in her jet. I kissed her forehead._

"I'll see you Wednesday", _I said to her._

 _She nodded and hugged me._

"She's in good hands Jon. I'll get her safely to San Diego", _Stephanie said._

"I know", _I said._

 _I waved as Amelia got into the waiting car. She waved back once inside and as it drove away. I sighed._

"It's going to be ok. Let's get to New York for Raw", _Roman said, patting my back._

 _I nodded and picked up my bag as we walked to our waiting car. We were taking the WWE jet to New York and from there, they had a waiting bus for us. No one could know we were back._

 **Lexi-**

 _I had dropped off Eli at the gym. Nikki was watching it for the guys. My turn to watch the gym was tomorrow. Gracie, the twins, and Ronnie were coming with me to pick up Lia. I saw Stephanie and Lia waiting in the pick up area. Gracie got off and moved to the back with Lia. Stephanie climbed into the passenger seat once her bag was in._

"Its nice to see you again", _she said._

"You too", _I said._

 _I drove to the gym. Brie was meeting us there. I parked and all the kids got off._

"Take the kids to the daycare and watch the tornado twins", _I said to Gracie and Amelia._

 _Stephanie laughed._

"You call them the tornado twins", _she said._

 _I nodded with a smile._

"If you knew them, you would know why", _I said as we walked in._

 _She followed. We walked in._

"Wow, Jon and Colby have done good with this place", _she said, looking around._

 _I nodded._

"They opened one in Pensacola with Joe. He runs that one. While he's wrestling Riley will run it", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"You've all done well for yourselves", _she said._

"Well, Jon has to support all his kids and Colby has his family to think about as well", _I said._

 _She nodded. Walking into the office, Nikki was at Seth's desk. She smiled and hugged Stephanie. Brie walked in a few minutes later._

"So why did you come down? I mean not that we mind, but I mean why now?", _Nikki asked._

 _Stephanie nodded._

"I was thinking since we're bringing back the Shield and Bryan works as a General Manger, that maybe the Bella Twins and Lexi would like to make a comeback.", _she said._

 _We all looked at each other._

"I think it's going to be kind of hard for me since I'm pregnant again", _I said._

"What?", _she said shocked._

 _I nodded and patted my stomach._

"We're all convinced Jon does it so guys won't hit on her anymore, but I think even when she's pregnant they hit on her more than usual", _Nikki said._

 _Stephanie laughed._

"How about you work as The Shield's manager? I know Jon will love that idea. He gets to keep you close", _she said._

"I don't know, with Jon and I both working, who's going to watch my kids? Speaking of kids, I don't think I can leave them, Jon's already gone", _I said._

"You should go mom", _Amelia said, walking in._

 _Gracie smiled and nodded._

"What have I told you two about eavesdropping?", _I asked._

 _They looked at each other and shrugged._

"But you should do this, I know dad will love it", _Amelia said smiling._

 _I smiled._

"I know he would, but Elijah is still too small", _Nikki cut me off._

"He's one, almost two. I think he'll be fine without you. Jordan was when I went back to work. Same for Brie", _Nikki said._

"Nana Rose has been wanting to come back. She's told you and daddy that whenever you need a break to just call her", _Gracie said._

"Your nana Rose isn't as young as she use to be. The twins, I don't even know what they would do to poor Rose", _I said._

 _Nikki and Brie laughed, they knew how the twins were. They usually pranked people they didn't know or liked, like their teachers._

"But they know nana Rose and they know better than to do anything to hurt her. They know daddy will kill them", _Gracie said._

"You'll only be gone, Monday and Tuesday", _Stephanie pitched._

"See, unlike dad who's going to be gone four to five days you'll only be gone two or three", _Amelia said._

 _I sighed._

"As soon as you hit the mark where you can't travel anymore, you'll be done. Unless you want to come back and wrestle while Jon watches the kids", _Stephanie said smiling._

"I have to talk to Jon about this", _I said._

 _She nodded, Brie and Nikki said the same thing._

"I'll call nana Rose", _Gracie said, turning and walking out._

 _Amelia came over to me and sat on my lap. Stephanie smiled at me._

"She looks so much like you and Jon. Gracie looks like you with Jon's eyes", _Stephanie said._

"You should see their son Elijah, he looks exactly like Jon, except his eyes are hazel", _Brie said._

 _Ronnie ran in._

"Mommy, the twins tied the daycare worker with the jump ropes", _Veronica said._

 _Stephanie laughed. Amelia jumped off me and followed me to the daycare center. The daycare worker was tied to a chair and the twins were pretending to be Indians._

"Hi mommy", _they said in unison._

"Untie her, now", _I said, putting my hands on my hips._

 _Gracie and Amelia behind me laughing. Brie and Nikki coming over with Stephanie. She crossed her arms over her chest._

"You weren't kidding about your twins. Is she ok?", _Stephanie said._

 _I sighed._

"Yeah, we got to her before they could surround her in fire", _Gracie said._

 _Stephanie looked at her to explain this._

"Oh trust me, they'll figure out how to start a fire", _Gracie said, after seeing Stephanie's face._

"They covered their last teacher in blue paint. Don't ask how they did it, we don't know and they won't tell us", _Amelia said._

 _Stephanie nodded with a smile._

"They have your looks with Jon's brains", _she said._

"Tell me about it", _I said._

"We weren't going to set her on fire", _Camden said._

"We don't know where to get it", _Chloe said._

 _Everyone laughed. The twins untied the poor girl and she couldn't help but laugh._

 **Dean-**

"They did what?", _I asked._

 _Lexi was telling me about the twins, I sighed._

"Yeah they tied the poor girl to the chair and wanted to light her on fire, but they didn't know where to find fire", _she said._

 _I groaned and rubbed my eyes._

"Evil masterminds", _I said._

 _She giggled._

"So what did Stephanie want? I know she didn't go down there to take our child to you out of the kindness of her heart", _I said._

 _She sighed._

"She wants me and the Bellas to come back to work. She wants me to be The Shield's manager", _She said._

"Does she know you're pregnant?", _I asked._

"Yes, I told her. That's why she suggested I be a manager", _she said._

"And you said?", _I asked._

"That I would talk to you about it before I make my final decision", _she said._

 _I nodded. The door to the bus opened and Hunter told us five minutes. Roman and Seth were putting on their black hooded sweaters._

"Baby, I have to go. Can we talk about this when I get to my hotel?", _I asked._

 _She sighed._

"Yeah", _she said softly._

"I love you and I'm sorry", _I said._

"I know the drill and I love you too. Talk to you later", _she said hanging up._

"Everything alright?", _Seth asked._

 _I nodded before grabbing my sweater and mask._

"You look pissed", _Roman said._

 _I put the hood on._

"I understand that I have to go out there, but I didn't want to hang up with Lexi. We can't even have a conversation anymore", _I said._

"She understands. Call her back as soon as we get backstage. No worries", _Seth said._

 _The door to the bus opens again and Hunter smiled._

"It's time", _he said._

 _We got off the bus and ran into the arena. We attacked the new champion, I had already forgotten his name._

 **Lexi-**

"There's daddy", _Camden yelled and pointed at the screen._

 _I smiled. Ronnie looked excited to see him. We watched him and the guys attack this new champion. Once done, the refs and Hunter came out. They were yelling at these hooded figures to stop. They did and stood in the ring before looking at each other and then bringing their fist together. They removed their hoods and masks and everyone cheered._

"It's the Shield. What are they doing here?", _Corey Graves, who was still on commentary said._

 _Hunter played his part by pretending he didn't know they would be here. The refs were checking on the new champ._

 _Roman gestured for a mic. JoJo handed him a mic. He smirked._

"Surprised to see us Hunter?", _he asked._

 _He handed the mic to Dean._

"I thought you would be happy to see us, seeing as your new roster sucks. We just thought, why not bring these young guys down a couple of notches.", _he said._

 _He handed the mic to Seth._

"You can't honestly tell us those guys back there are better then us", _Seth said, gesturing to himself and the guys._

 _He laughed._

"The WWE universe asked for us, they wanted us back. Before we came out here they all looked bored, your new champ is pathetic", _Seth said._

 _The new guy was glaring at Seth and the guys. He was going to jump back in the ring but the refs and Hunter stopped him, pulling him back. Dean smirked._

"We aren't going anywhere, so get use to us", _Dean said, talking to the guy._

"We're just getting started", _Roman finished and their music hit._

 _The show ended with the three men holding their fists together. The crowd was still cheering and clapping._

"Dad is pretty badass", _Gracie said._

 _I smiled and nodded._

"Is he going to call before bed?", _Ronnie asked._

 _I nodded._

"He promised he would. Now go shower. Twins you too", _I said._

 _Eli was playing with his toys between Amelia and Gracie._

"I'm going to help Ronnie", _I said._

 _They nodded. They knew to watch Eli while I made sure the little ones got showered and ready for bed._


	15. Chapter 15-She's Not Mine

**Gracie and Amelia-**

 _As soon as their mother went upstairs, Gracie pulled out her laptop._

"What did you say this woman's name was? The one that took mom", _she said._

"Penny, that's all that dad said", _Amelia said._

 _Gracie tapped her fingers while thinking. She finally tapped in her mom's birth name and her dad's birthname. An article popped up about a hostage situation and kidnapping in Iowa. She read what it said to Amelia._

"It says she was survived by a sister and", _Gracie stopped._

"And?", _Amelia asked._

 _Gracie looked at her sister._

"A daughter, she's three years older than me. Her last name, its, she has our last name", _Gracie said._

 _Amelia was confused._

"So?", _Amelia said, getting defensive._

 _Gracie looked back at the screen._

"Lia, she could be our sister. Dad told you he was in a relationship with this woman before momma", _Gracie said._

"So then why didn't dad tell us about her or mom? They would have told us", _Amelia said angry._

"Maybe they don't know, maybe this woman didn't tell dad.", _Gracie said._

"Should we tell them?", _Amelia asked._

 _Gracie shrugged._

"Apart of me wants too, but the other half is sending warning signals not too", _Gracie said._

"But if she is dad's daughter, he deserves to know or at least confirm that she is", _Amelia said._

 _Gracie sighed and nodded._

"How about we try and find her on Facebook or something? We can check her out and see how she is, if she looks like us", _Amelia said._

 _Gracie got on Facebook and typed in the girl's name. An account popped up with a young woman, they clicked on it and looked at the girl's photos. She had blondish brown hair like Amelia, green eyes. She had a photo of her mother and a picture of their dad. There was another of this woman and their dad in bed, he was asleep and she was kissing his cheek. Gracie logged off and slammed the laptop shut._

"She certainly thinks she's dad's daughter", _Gracie said angry._

"When dad comes home, we need to talk to him before we tell mom anything. We don't need her getting upset, especially since she's pregnant.", _Amelia said._

 _Gracie nodded, agreeing with her younger sister._

 **Dean-**

 _Once at the hotel, I grabbed my phone and called Lexi._

"Hello", _she answered whispering._

"Let me guess, our kids have taken over my side of the bed", _I said._

 _She giggled._

"Ronnie and Elijah", _she said._

"Was she upset because I didn't call her?", _I asked._

"No, as soon as her head hit the pillow she knocked out.", _she said._

"I miss you so much baby", _I said._

"Miss you too", _she said._

"So about our conversation earlier", _I said._

"Right, they want me to manage the Shield. I'll work Mondays and Tuesdays", _she said._

"So you're going to do it? What about the kids?", _I asked sitting up more._

"I didn't say I was Jon, that's what Stephanie offered. Gracie and Amelia said I should, Gracie talked to aunt Rose and she agreed to come down and watch the kids. She misses them", _she said._

 _I sighed._

"What is it?", _she asked softly._

"I don't want you to do it", _I said honestly._

"Why?", _she asked._

"Corey works for the company still, I'm sure you saw him on commentary. Randy is coming back, they want to do a legends vs younger guys kinda thing at Hell in a Cell", _I said._

"Really, that's the only reason I can't go back to work?", _she asked._

"Some of these new guys have crushes on you. Some of them have even told me to my face. You don't know how bad I wanted to hit them", _I said._

 _She laughed softly._

"If I can't wrestle, at least to manage you and the guys. It will only be for a short time anyway", _she said._

"Can I think on it some more? You think about it as well", _I said._

"Ok", _she said._

"How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?", _I asked._

"Just a bit. The girls dress Veronica and Elijah while I'm puking my guts out. I have to go into the gym tomorrow to collect some payments and paper work.", _she said._

"Don't over do things babe", _I said._

"I know love", _she said softly._

"Are you falling asleep on me doll face?", _I asked._

"I'm sorry, I don't mean too. These babies are draining me like crazy.", _she said._

 _I smiled._

"I'm sorry I'm not there to help. I'll be home soon", _I said._

"It's ok, oh I've been looking at houses. Maybe when you get home we can go and look at them while the kids are at school", _she said._

"That's a good idea. You made sure they had enough room right? A good neighborhood?", _I asked._

"Yes.", _she said._

"I'll let you get to sleep now doll face. Talk to you tomorrow morning, maybe my deputy will still be with you when I call", _I said._

 _She giggled._

"She really does miss you", _she said._

"That kid kills me you know.", _I said._

"I know", _she said._

"I love you darlin, I wish I could see your face", _I said._

"Gracie taught you how to use FaceTime", _she said._

"You know I don't understand that crap", _I said._

 _That made her laugh and I smiled._

"I know I keep saying it a lot, but I do miss you, so much", _she said._

"Not as much as I miss your beautiful face", _I said._

"Talk to you tomorrow", _she said._

"You can count on it, goodnight baby", _I said._

"Night", s _he said, before hanging up._

 _I set my phone down and tried to get some sleep._

 **Lexi-**

 _The next morning, the girls were acting weird. They hugged me tight and told me they loved me. They helped feed the little ones in the morning while I got Eli ready to take him to the gym with me._

"You two made breakfast?", _I asked._

 _Ronnie was eating eggs and potatoes._

"We just thought, you always make us breakfast. Why not do something for you for once", _Gracie said._

"Well thank you", _I said._

"Ryder's mom is giving me a ride. Since the twins school is before mine, she can drop them off", _Amelia said._

"Did you ask her?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"Ryder told her that you were pregnant again, so she figured you would be too busy in the bathroom throwing up and offered", _she said._

 _I looked at the twins when I heard the honk. I pointed my finger at them._

"Be good", _I said stern._

 _They both nodded and followed Amelia out. Gracie grabbed Veronica's bag and helped her put it on._

"Miles said we can drop off Ronnie at her school. I'll make sure she gets to her class", _Gracie said._

 _I grabbed Gracie's arm gently._

"What's going on?", _I asked._

 _She shrugged._

"Dad told us to help you, so we're helping. We can't do much, but we can help with this. We love you mom", _she said._

 _I was still confused._

"Is this about me probably going back to work? I haven't decided yet", _I said._

"This isn't about work. We just want to help you. You do so much for us", _she said._

 _Someone honked and she took Veronica's hand._

"Come on Ronnie", _Gracie said._

 _I watched them from the door. Gracie waved and I waved back. I looked at Eli._

"I guess it's just you and me this morning kiddo", _I said._

 _He giggled._

 **Dean-**

 _I had planned on calling Lexi but they talked us into a radio interview to boost tonight's SmackDown. I texted Lexi to let her know I couldn't call. Once the interview was done, we drove to the arena._

"Mr. Ambrose", _a kid in a suit called me over._

"Yeah?", _I asked._

 _I knew he worked for Paul._

"There's a young woman here that says she's your daughter.", _he said._

 _I was confused, I followed him to the room. Roman and Seth behind me. We walked in and a young woman sat there. She stood and smiled when she saw me._

"This isn't my kid", _I said._

 _Before the kid could defend himself, he showed me her id._

 _Catherine Penelope Good._

"My mom was Penny. I'm your daughter", _she said, coming closer._

 _I took a few steps back._

"No, because she got an abortion", _I said._

 _This girl looked down._

"I don't know who you are, but this isn't funny. Get her out of here, now", _I said to the kid in the suit. I pushed the id back into his hands and walked out._

 _Roman and Seth followed._

"How do you think she knew about Penny?", _Seth asked._

"It wasn't a secret, she could have looked it up", _I said._

 _Panic had set in._

"Jon, stop and take a deep breath", _Roman said._

 _I did as he said and leaned back against the wall._

"How did she know Penny was pregnant?", _Roman asked._

 _I shook my head._

"Jon there could be a possibility that this girl is your kid. Penny could have lied and said she got an abortion. You said she had a sister, maybe her sister took the baby because she knew Penny was unstable", _Roman said._

"She's not mine", _I said loud._


	16. Chapter 16-Big Secret

**Dean-**

 _After taking deep breaths for the past few minutes. Paul came over._

"I heard what happened, I'm sorry", _he said._

"It's fine, just don't let her in again. That girl has issues and the last thing I need is a repeat of Penny.", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"That girl is not my daughter. She looks nothing like me or my girls", _I said stern._

 _Everyone just nodded._

"I need to make a call", _I said, walking away from them and to our locker room._

 _I pulled my phone out and found the number I needed. I heard it ring before he picked up._

"Hello", _he answered._

"Detective Scott. It's Jon Good, I need your help again", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _The day went by quick. We watched SmackDown when it came on. Jon had texted that he found a flight out tonight and should be home early morning to surprise the kids._

 _Amelia laid her head on my thigh._

"Can you rub my head momma?", _she asked._

 _I nodded and ran my fingers through her hair. I gently scratched at her scalp. She smiled._

"Your dad likes this too", _I said smiling._

 _She turned on her back and looked up at me, a sad expression on her face._

"What is it sweetheart?", _I asked softly._

"If daddy was hiding a big secret from you, would you leave him?", _she asked._

"What kind of big secret?", _I asked._

 _She sat up and bit her lip nervously._

"What if daddy had kids with someone else and there was a possibility that he knew and didn't tell you. Would you leave him?", _she asked._

"Why ask this question Lia?", _I asked._

 _She shrugged._

"Just curious. I mean daddy told me about you and Randy. He has a daughter with someone else and I know you knew about her, but what if daddy had the same situation", _she said._

"As long as he didn't cheat on me with the mother of this made up child, I would love him as much as I love him now", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"So what if he had a daughter with someone else and didn't tell you?", _she asked._

 _I decided to play along with her and I nodded._

"I would be angry. Ask why he didn't tell me. We would talk to you girls and I would need time to think about our marriage before I could forgive him for hiding his child from us. I would probably forgive him because that's how much I love him, but I wouldn't be able to fully trust him", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"And what if he didn't know about her?", _she asked._

 _I brushed her hair back._

"Why all these questions Lia?", _I asked._

"I just want to know what you would do", _she said._

"I would tell him I have his back and we will figure this out together. He didn't know about her so I can't be mad at him for that. Unless she was made during our relationship, then it would be completely different", _I said._

 _She laughed. I cupped her face in my hand. I met her eyes._

"What's bothering you baby?", _I asked._

"I just don't want you and daddy to get divorced, ever.", _she said._

"You listen to me kiddo, I love your daddy and he loves me. Nothing could break us apart, ever. So please don't worry about that", _I said._

 _She nodded and kissed my cheek._

"Love you", _she said, before standing and going upstairs._

 _I sighed and rubbed my stomach._

 **Gracie & Amelia-**

 _Amelia made her way to her sister's room, she closed the door behind her._

"What did she say?", _Gracie asked._

 _Amelia sat on her bed._

"She said no matter what she would love daddy. She wouldn't trust him if he was hiding his daughter but she wouldn't leave him either.", _Amelia said._

 _Gracie sighed._

"What are we going to do Grace?", _Amelia asked her big sister._

"We do what we said we would, talk to dad and see what he says. We don't tell mom till we talk to dad", _Gracie said._

 _Amelia nodded._

"Would you be able to accept this girl as our sister?", _Amelia asked._

 _Gracie shrugged._

"I think it would depend on dad and if he knew or not", _Gracie said._

"Me too and how she treats us. For all we know she's like her mom and she's crazy", _Amelia said._

"Yeah, if she treats us bad, I'll treat her the same way. Especially with the little ones, they don't know any better", _Gracie said._

 _Amelia nodded._

 **Dean-**

 _Getting home, I unlocked the front door and walked in. Closing it behind me and locking up. I smiled at the smell of our house, baby powder and baby lotion. Dinner that Lexi had cooked. The living room had toys spread out on the floor, backpacks by the closet door for school tomorrow. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water. Dishes used at dinner, washed and left to dry. I went up to Veronica and Chloe's room and quietly walked in. Ronnie wasn't in there. I kissed Chloe's head. I poked my head in on Gracie and Amelia on the way to mine. Stopping at Camden and Elijah's room, I kissed Cam and Eli's heads before finally walking into my room. Ronnie was snuggled up to Lexi. Lexi opened her eyes and smiled._

"Hi baby", _I whispered._

 _She slowly stood, trying not to wake Ronnie. I met her half way and pulled her into me. Our lips finding each other. I groaned._

"I fucking missed you", _I whispered._

"Lets go downstairs", _she whispered, taking my hand and pulling me out._

 _I stripped on our way downstairs. She did too. Our mouths reconnecting. I lifted her so her legs could wrap around my waist._

"Try not to be too loud", _she whispered._

 _I pushed into her and rested her back against the wall behind her. She moaned softly, while I groaned and grunted._

"Oh fuck", _I whispered._

 _I rested my forehead against hers. She ran her fingers through my hair, tugging lightly._

"Jon", _she moaned._

 _She bit my shoulder to keep from screaming. We were both breathing heavy, I slowly let her down._

"Mommy", _Ronnie was at the top of the stairs and wiping her eyes._

"I'm coming baby", _Lexi said._

"What a coincidence, you just came a few seconds ago", _I said._

 _She slapped my chest and I laughed. We got dressed and I followed her up, my hands never leaving her hips. Ronnie saw me and her eyes lit up._

"Daddy", _she said excited._

 _She held her arms up for me to pick her up. I did and hugged her tight. Lexi smiled._

"Hi my baby doll", _I whispered and rubbed her back._

"I missed you daddy", _she said._

"I missed you too babe", _I said._

 _She squeezed me tight, afraid that I wasn't here or leaving again._

"Let's go to bed huh, you have school tomorrow", _I said._

 _I changed and Ronnie was cuddling up to Lexi again. I went over to Lexi's side and she gently pushed Ronnie to my side. I laid behind Lexi and wrapped my arm around her, my hand on her stomach._

"No bump yet huh", _I whispered._

"Have you already forgotten, there won't be a bump for a while", _she said._

 _I kissed her cheek. Moving down to her neck. She moaned. I watched Ronnie sleep._

"We have to talk tomorrow", _I whispered._

"About?", _she asked, eyes closed._

"We'll talk in the morning", _I said._

 _She nodded lightly._

"I love you", _I whispered._

 _She smiled._

"I love you too babe", _she replied._

 _The next morning I rolled over and both my girls were gone. I wiped my eyes and stood, stretching before making my way down. I walked into the noisy kitchen and everyone stopped. Seeing me, they all ran over to me and hugged me._

"I missed you all too", _I said._

 _The twins climbed on me and Lexi laughed._

"Ok, finish eating we have to go", _Lexi said._

 _The kids went back to enjoying their breakfast. Ronnie stayed right by my side, holding onto my leg._

"Dad", _I looked over at Gracie._

 _She looked nervous._

"Can we talk when I get home from school?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Of course kiddo", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Alright in the car, let's go", _Lexi said._

 _Ronnie looked up at me._

"You'll be here when I come home?", _she asked._

 _I smiled and kissed her forehead._

"I will be here pumpkin head", _I said._

 _She smiled and nodded. Grabbing her back and following her big sisters. I looked at the twins and grabbed their backpacks. They looked up at me._

"Behave", _I said stern._

 _They both nodded with smirks. I let them go. I cleaned up the dishes while Eli was watching cartoons. I heard the front door open._

"I could have done that", _Lexi said, wrapping her arms around me from behind._

"This gives us more time together", _I said._

"Hey, so why does Gracie want to talk to you?", s _he asked._

 _I turned to face her, drying my hands on the towel._

"It's probably about this kid Miles", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"You sure he's a good kid?", _I asked._

 _She smiled._

"He is", s _he said._

 _I groaned and she laughed._

"So what did you want to talk about?", _she asked._

 _I sighed._

"I don't want to freak you out or get you mad at me", _I said._

"Jon", _she said._

"A girl came to SmackDown yesterday. She claimed to be my daughter and", _I swallowed._

"And?", _she asked._

"Penny's her mom", _I said._

 _She uncrossed her arms. I can see the fear in her eyes. I approached her slowly and put my hands on her arms._

"Darlin, listen to me ok. I've already talked to a few people to look into it. I doubt she's mine, Penny said she got an abortion", _I said._


	17. Chapter 17-Stay

**Dean-**

 _She pulled away from me and paced the kitchen._

"Penny? The same Penny who tried to hurt us?", _she asked._

 _I nodded, I let her get this out of her system._

"But she got an abortion, she said so", _she said._

"I know Darlin, I'm having Detective Scott look into it. I promise that girl is not coming around our family until he confirms that she's my kid", _I said._

 _Lexi met my eyes._

"So you think she's yours?", _she asked softly._

 _I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair._

"I don't know babe, I really don't. Its all so confusing, but Roman made a point. Penny had a sister, if she felt Penny was too unstable to raise a baby she might have taken the child from her", _I said._

"But then why would Penny say she got an abortion?", _Lexi asked._

 _I shook my head no._

"That's what Detective Scott is going to find out for us", _I said._

 _She broke down and cried. I held my arms out, I didn't want to touch her unless she saw my arms first. I didn't want her to freak out._

"Its ok", _she said softly._

 _I wrapped her in my arms and rubbed her back._

"I won't let anything happen to you or my children. I promise baby.", _I said, kissing the top of her head._

 _She squeezed me tighter._

 **Gracie-**

 _Getting out of school, Miles brushed Gracie's shoulder. He leaned over and kissed her cheek._

"How were your last classes?", _he asked._

"Boring like always and yours?", _she asked, brushing his dark brown hair back._

"Same. Hey so is your dad finally back?", _he asked nervous._

 _She nodded and smiled._

"I told him he could meet you. If that's still what you want to do?", _she asked._

 _He nodded with a smile. Gracie looked behind him to see the girl from the photos her and her sister were looking at. Her smile fell, Miles turned to see what she was looking at._

"Do you know her?", _he asked._

"No, well, it's complicated and I don't know the whole story yet.", _she said._

 _He nodded. The girl was looking around, Gracie wondered if she was looking for her. She took Miles's arm and pulled him in the other direction._

"Lets go", _she said._

 _He nodded and glanced back at the girl before following Gracie._

 **Dean-**

 _Lexi wasn't talking, not since I told her about Catherine. I had texted Seth if he could pick up the kids. Lexi and I needed some alone time. Brie came over and took Elijah with her, Lexi had told her she would fill her in later._

"I'm tired", _she finally said._

 _I looked over at her and nodded. She wiped her wet cheeks before standing, I stood._

"Alone, I need to be alone", _she said._

"I just want to be near you babe", _I said._

"Jon, please just a few minutes alone. Let me think", _she said._

 _I nodded. She exhaled and turned, making her way upstairs. I sat back down. The front door opened and Gracie walked in, she threw her backpack by the closet door._

"Hello to you too", _I said._

 _She looked angry. She made the same expression Lexi did when she was mad._

"You ok kiddo?", _I asked._

"Who's Catherine?", _she asked._

 _I stood slowly._

"Where did you hear that name?", _I asked._

"We looked you up online, it led us to the story about Penny and mom. An obituary popped up for Penny. Turns out she was survived by her sister and daughter. Catherine Good", _she said, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Exactly like Lexi._

"Grace, I don't know if she's mine, yet", _I said honestly._

"Where's momma?", _she asked._

"Upstairs, resting", _I said._

"Does she know?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"This girl, she showed up at my work and claimed to be mine. I don't know if it's true. Penny had told me that she had an abortion, if it turns out that she lied to me, then yes there is a possibility that this girl is my kid", _I said._

"She's not my sister, I already have sisters", _she said angry._

"Princess, I know ok, let's just", s _he didn't let me finish._

 _She made her way upstairs. I followed a few minutes after, checking her room it was empty. I walked towards mine, she was wrapped in Lexi's arms, crying. I leaned back against the wall and slid down, watching my girls. Lexi met my eyes, she brushed her fingers through Gracie's hair._

"I love you mom", _Gracie whispered to her._

"I love you too", _she whispered._

"I hate him", _Gracie cried._

 _I shut my eyes, that hurt to hear._

"You don't Grace, you love daddy. He didn't know babe, if he did I would know and so would you", _she said._

"She's here, she was at my school. I think she was looking for me", _Gracie said._

 _I was angry now. This girl was looking for my girls, my kids. Lexi met my eyes again, I stood and pulled my phone out._

"Hello", _Seth answered._

"Mind bringing my kids over", _I said._

"Yeah man, I'll be there in a few minute", _he said._

 _I put my phone away and poked my head in to see them one last time before making my way down. Someone knocked, I quickly answered it. Catherine._

"Hi", _she said._

 _I was angry. I stepped outside to talk to her, closing the front door behind me._

"What the hell do you want? Money? I'll give you whatever the hell you want, just leave my family alone. Don't come near my kids or my wife, stay away from us", _I yelled._

 _Her eyes were watery. I did feel bad for yelling at the kid, but she was obviously stalking my family._ _The front door opened, Lexi looked between us before crossing her arms over her chest. Gracie was standing behind her. I sighed._

"Who are you?", _Lexi asked._

 _Her voice didn't sound angry, she was surprisingly calm._

"My name is Catherine Good", _she said._

"You're the one who thinks my husband is your dad?", _Lexi asked._

 _She nodded._

"What would make you think that?", _Lexi asked._

"My aunt, she told me everything", _she said softly._

"Would you mind telling me what this everything is? I would really like to know", _Lexi said._

 _The girl looked from her to me before looking back at her and nodding. Lexi gestured for her to go into the house. I watched this girl cautiously take a step inside. Gracie didn't look too happy with this. Seth arrived with the crew. Amelia rolled her eyes when I saw her, Gracie must have texted her._

"Amelia, take the kids upstairs", _Lexi said._

 _She nodded._

"Gracie, you too. Please", _Lexi said._

 _She looked from me to Catherine, who was sitting in the living room watching all the kids go upstairs. She looked at Lexi._

"Ok momma", _she said, before leaving to follow her siblings._

 _I looked at Colby, he was eyeing the girl. He didn't trust her, I could tell. The last thing he wanted was someone messing with Lexi and the kids._

"Mind staying?", _I asked._

 _He shook his head no. I closed the front door. Lexi and I sat across from Catherine. She looked at me and smiled._

"You look so different then in your photos. That's probably because the ones I have are old", _she said smiling._

"Just explain", _I said, I wasn't trying to be mean. It just came out that way._

 _Her smile fell and she nodded._

"My aunt, who I thought was my mother, she told me. Well she kind of had too because her kids told me I wasn't really their sister but their cousin", _she said._

"What did she tell you?", _Lexi asked._

"She told me my mom wasn't the healthiest person, mentally. She told me about the relationship between you and my mom. She said she was pregnant with me, but you left her for", s _he stopped and glanced at Lexi before looking away._

"My wife wasn't in the picture when I left your mom", _I said._

 _Catherine looked at me and nodded._

"I didn't know that, I have to let my aunt know. Anyway she had me, the hospital had called my aunt to let them know she had me and after the doctors told her that my mom wasn't mentally healthy enough to take care of me, she adopted me.", _she said._

"How did they know that?", _Lexi asked._

 _Catherine shrugged._

"She didn't tell me, but she did tell me that my mom told her to put you down as my father. She also asked her to call you but that you said no, that you didn't want me because you had her", _she said._

"Lexi and I weren't together at the time. Your mother and your aunt are confused. Yes I broke it off when she was pregnant with you", _I said._

"I get that", _she said._

"I told your mother, that I would be there for our kid but I wasn't going to be in a relationship with her because I didn't love her. Lexi was around me at the time, I fell in love with her, she didn't know.", _I said._

 _She nodded, Lexi squeezed my hand. Seth quietly stood in the back, behind Catherine._

"Its true, I was around when your mother was. Lexi wasn't in his life till later", _Seth said._

"I ran into your mom three years later. She confirmed that she got the abortion. Lexi was pregnant at the time with my oldest", _I said._

"Gracie Rose", _she said._

"You know my kid's name?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"I know all of them. Amelia Marie, Camden Parker, Chloe Adelaide, Veronica Reign, and Elijah Jonathan", _she said._

"How do you know their names?", _I asked angry._

 _I noticed Lexi protectively put her hand on her stomach. Seth noticed too._

"Internet, wrestling fans website", _she said shrugging._

"Now that we know your side and you know ours, you need to go. I don't want you coming around till it's confirmed that you are my kid. Which I'm sorry, but I don't think you are", _I said standing._

"Because you didn't know about me", _s_ _he said._

"I get it, your mom told your aunt that I was your father, but that doesn't make me your father.", _I said._

 _She looked down before standing._

"Fine. I'll go back to Ohio, but when it comes back that I am your daughter, you are going to feel like crap", _she said, tears starting to fall._

"Wait", _Lexi said._

 _She stood and looked at me before looking back at Catherine._

"Stay", _she said._

 _Catherine looked surprised, like I felt._

"At least till we find out the truth", _she said._

"Lexi", _Seth and I both said._

 _She raised her hand to shut us up._

"You'll have to sleep down here because we have no extra room, if you want to stay", _she said._

 _Catherine smiled and nodded._

"I would really like that", _she said._

"Your things?", _Lexi asked._

"In my car, I'll go get them", _she said excited._

 _She left to her car, Seth and I looked at Lexi._

"Its clear she thinks you are her dad. Till we find out the truth, act like it", _Lexi said._

 _She made her way upstairs._


	18. Chapter 18-Make Room

**Lexi-**

 _I heard Dean follow me upstairs. His heavy footsteps catching up quick._

"Can I speak to you for a second?", _he asked, taking my arm gently and pulling me to our room._

 _He closed the door behind him._

"This is a bad idea babe. If she's anything like Penny, I could never forgive myself if she hurt you. Our kids, babe you're pregnant", _he said worried._

"I know, but I feel bad. Did you see the look on her face? She really thinks you're her dad. Maybe she's nothing like Penny, she was raised by Penny's sister. If her sister was smart enough to realize Penny wasn't healthy enough to raise a baby, she was smart enough to realize she didn't want Catherine to end up like Penny. She raised her right.", _I said._

 _He sighed and sat on our bed._

"I wasn't mad at you, I just freaked a bit. You know that certain things or situations trigger those memories. I just needed breathing room", _I said, bending down in front of him._

 _I placed my hands on his thighs, he met my eyes._

"I'm back to work. What if she does something while I'm away?", _he asked._

 _I gently touched his cheek._

"I won't let anything happen to your babies, trust me. I worked too hard to create all of them", _I said, trying to lighten the situation._

"You're my baby too", _he said, pressing his forehead against mine._

 _I kissed him. There was a knock at the door, I stood to answer it. The kids stood there. I gestured for them to come in. Veronica climbed into her dad's lap. Gracie sat on the floor by her dad's feet with Chloe and Camden in her lap. Amelia sat beside Dean with Elijah. I took a deep breath before I told them the news._

"She's going to be staying with us for a little while", _I said._

"She's not my sister. I won't treat her like one", _Gracie said angry._

"Let me finish", _I said._

 _She looked down and nodded._

"She's staying here and I expect you all to treat her with respect like I raised you. Till we find out if she really is one of us. I don't expect you to treat her like a sister, but I do want you to be nice", _I said._

"Yes ma'am", _Dean said._

 _I smiled at him. The kids followed, except for Gracie._

"Grace?", _I asked._

"If she does anything to hurt them or you, don't expect me to be nice", _she said to me._

"I expect you to defend your mom and siblings", _Jon said to her._

 _Gracie nodded._

"Let's go downstairs and meet her, come on crew", _I said._

 _They each stood and made their way downstairs. Colby was helping her with her suitcases. She turned to smile at all of us._

"Catherine", _I said._

"Oh, please call me Cat", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Cat, this is Gracie, Amelia, the twins Camden and Chloe. The little ones are Veronica and Elijah", _I said._

 _Ronnie stepped towards Cat and hugged her before running to hide behind her uncle's legs. Seth placed a hand on her head._ _Gracie stepped towards Cat with Elijah in her arms._

"You do anything to hurt my family, I'll kick your ass", _she said._

"Gracie", _I said._

"Its ok, I get it. After what my mom did, I wouldn't trust me either", _Cat said, tucking her hair behind her ear._

 _I sent her a smile. Amelia holding her hand out._

"I'm Amelia, but Lia will do", _she said, I could tell she was forcing it._

 _Lia looked down at the twins._

"The tornado twins, Camden and Chloe. You'll probably end up finding out why we call them that", _she said._

 _Catherine laughed softly and nodded._

"Thanks for the warning", _she said._

 _Amelia nodded. I looked at Dean, who was being stubborn and didn't move to welcome her. He met my eyes._

"Make yourself at home. We'll try to figure something out for you, maybe bunk Gracie and Lia", _he said, not looking at her._

"Oh don't do that, it's fine", _she said softly._

 _I knew she could tell he didn't want her here. I cleared my throat._

"Ok, so kids go and do your homework. Colby staying for dinner?", _I asked him._

"I'm expected home, but call if you need anything", _he said, kissing the kids heads and then my cheek before leaving._

 _I looked at Cat._

"Is there anything you're allergic too?", _I asked her._

 _She shook her head no._

"I eat almost everything", s _he said._

"Ok, good", _I said, making my way to the kitchen._

 _Jon followed and then she did._

"If you're hungry now, the fridge is all yours. The cabinet has all kinds of snacks.", _I said._

 _She nodded. Jon's phone started ringing._

"Hello", _he said answering it and walking out back._

"Oh you have dogs?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Are you allergic?", _I asked._

"Oh no, I love dogs", _she smiled._

 _I nodded and pulled out what I needed for dinner._

"Thank you", _she suddenly said._

 _I turned to look at her, she was looking at Jon. She turned to look at me._

"For letting me stay here. I just really want to get to know him. If it turns out that he's not my dad, I'll stay away. I promise, I just want to get to know him.", _she said softly._

 _I smiled at her._

"It's ok, this might be a shock but I get it.", _I said._

 _She looked at me._

"My biological dad left my mom when I was little, never knew him. Turns out he cheated on his wife, had this whole other life we didn't know about. Till my sisters found me, he comes and goes but I understand what you're feeling", _I said._

"The Bella Twins?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Sorry, it's just that, the websites, you know the fan pages. They have all this information and I just wanted to get to know all of you before actually meeting you", _she said._

"Its ok", _I said._

 _She sat up more._

"Need some help? I don't mind. I use to help my mom or well my aunt all the time", _she said._

"You don't call her mom anymore?", _I asked._

"Sometimes, it's just hard. I told her I do see her as my mom, I just want to get to know my dad or hopefully my dad", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"I get it", _I said._

 **Dean-**

"Hey aunt Rose", _I said, stepping out to the back._

"Hi sweetie, just checking in if it's ok for me to go down", _she said._

"Aunt Rose you know it is, you're always welcome here. I know Lexi missed you and so do the kids. I do too", _I said._

 _We had let her go home after I finished wrestling. She wanted to spend some time with her kids and grandkids._

"Actually aunt Rose, can you do me a quick favor before you come down?", _I asked._

"Sure sweetie, what is it?", _she asked._

"Would you mind going to see Madison?", _I asked._

"Madison?", _she asked._

"Penelope's older sister", _I said._

 _She was quiet for a bit._

"Why her?", _she asked._

"Something showed up at my door. Says she's my kid.", _I said._

"I'll go speak with her", _she said._

"Thank you and see you when you get here. There's one more surprise Lexi and I have for you", _I said smiling._

"Tell her and the kids I said hello. I can't wait to see you all again", s _he said._

 _I put my phone away and rolled my head and shoulders. Feeling the tension build._

"Daddy", _I turned to see Gracie come out back._

 _She slowly made her way towards me, her head down and wringing her hands._

"Hey princess, what can I do for you?", _I asked._

 _She wrapped her arms around me, laying her head against my chest._

"I'm sorry for blaming you in all this, it's not your fault. I was just so mad", _she said._

 _I kissed her head._

"I know babe, it's ok but like your mom says, till we find out if she really is mine. We need to be nice", _I said._

 _She whined. I laughed._

"I know kiddo but you know your mom, she hates to see people hurting. Especially if they're innocent in all of this", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Oh before I forget, Nana Rose is coming down. She misses all of us and wants to help out mom while I'm away", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"I love Nana Rose", _she said._

"Yeah, she's amazing", _I said._

"Dad, I was thinking, you made a point. Maybe Lia can move in with me and give Cat her room", _she said._

"I don't think Lia is going to like that", _I said._

"I talked to her about it and we agreed. Give her Lia's room", _she said._

 _I kissed her head._

"That's sweet of you", _I said._

 _I squeezed her before we made our way inside. Cat was helping Lexi with dinner. I cleared my throat and both of them turned._

"Aunt Rose is coming", _I said._

 _Lexi smiled._

"Yay Nana Rose", _Ronnie cheered._

 _I picked her up._

"Did you tell her?", _Lexi asked._

 _I shook my head no before going over to her and laying my hand against her stomach. Lexi smiled and placed her hand on top of mine._

"Your pregnant?", _Cat asked, looking at our hands._

"She is, at least a month", _I said, watching her for some kind of reaction or a warning that she's going to hurt Lexi._

"Wow, that's going to be seven kids", _she said smiling._

 _Lexi laughed._

"Actually nine", _Lexi said._

 _Cat looked at her confused._

"I'm having twins again. Before Cam and Chloe, I had another baby, Ethan, but he didn't make it. We lost him before he was born", _Lexi said sadly._

"I'm sorry", _Cat said._


	19. Chapter 19-Miles

**Lexi-**

 _Dinner was unusual, someone always talked but this time it was quiet. I couldn't stand it. I nudged Dean's leg with mine. He cleared his throat._

"How was school?", _he asked._

 _The kids all said fine at the same time, he smiled at Ronnie because he knew she was a chatter box and would keep the conversation going._

"Mini me, what did you do today?", _he asked, before putting another fork full into his mouth._

"Show and tell is tomorrow, daddy can I take you?", s _he asked._

 _We laughed._

"Sure pumpkin head", _he said smiling._

"We also have to talk about our families. She wants us to prescribe them", _she said._

"You mean describe?", _I asked._

 _Ronnie nodded._

"Sounds fun", _Dean said._

 _Gracie lifted her cup to her lips before taking a drink._

"Dad, Miles is coming over later to talk to you", _she said._

 _Dean almost choked on his food. I patted his back. He looked at Gracie._

"Tonight? He's coming tonight?", _Dean asked, sounding overwhelmed._

 _She nodded._

"Is that your boyfriend?", _Cat asked._

"No", _Dean said way too quickly._

"Dad, you said I could date when I was sixteen, I'm almost sixteen. I could be hiding him behind your back but I'm not, he wants to meet you. Please dad", _she begged._

 _I looked at him and he looked at me. I knew he didn't want to let her go, but there was nothing either of us could do._ _He sighed._

"Fine", _Dean said._

 _I reached under and squeezed his thigh._

"Cat, you'll be sleeping in my room for now. I'll be bunking with Gracie", _Amelia said._

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'm fine on the floor", _Cat said._

"We'll get you a bed and other things tomorrow", _Dean said, surprising all of us._

 _I smiled at him._

"Really you don't have to do that", _she said._

 _I reached over and squeezed her hand._

"We want too", _I said._

"Well thank you", _she said._

 _We finished eating. The kids were upstairs, mostly helping Amelia move her things into Gracie's room. Elijah was in my lap falling asleep. Dean was pacing, Cat was watching him._

"Is he always this way?", _she whispered to me._

"Pretty much", _I said._

 _Someone knocked and he froze. I stood to answer it and Miles stood there nervous. He smiled._

"Come on in Miles", _I said._

 _He walked in and took a deep breath. Dean glared at him, trying to intimidate him. Cat stood and came over to me, holding her arms out._

"I can take him", _she said, gesturing to a sleeping Eli._

 _I nodded and gently handed him over. We needed to trust her. She took him upstairs, I gestured for Miles to sit and he did._

"Mr. Good, it's so nice to finally meet you", _Miles said._

"I wish I could say the same about you", _Dean said, sounding bored._

 _Another knock at the door. I went and answered confused, we weren't expecting anyone else. Opening the door, Colby stood there. He quickly made his way inside and stood beside Dean. I closed the door._

"Mr. Lopez, Gracie has told me a lot about you", _Miles said to Colby._

 _Colby looked at Jon and they both shrugged before looking back at Miles._

"Jonathan", _I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

 _He met my eyes, a warning to him not to be rude._ _He sighed and sat across from Miles._

"Gracie's not allowed to date till she's sixteen. I know, I get it, she'll be sixteen soon but till then I don't want you anywhere near her", _Jon said._

"I completely understand sir. We're just friends right now, I give her rides. There's no touching, no kissing, just giving her a ride from home to school and vise versa", _Miles said._

"See, you say that but how do I know that you're telling me the truth. I don't know you, he doesn't know you, I know you know who we are", _Jon said._

 _Miles nodded._

"You might not be afraid of me and him, but just know that I know a 265 pound Samoan, who is itching to kick some ass.", _Jon said._

 _Miles nodded again, looking a little terrified._

"What do your parents do?", _Jon finally asked, instead of scaring the poor kid._

"Oh um, they do investment deals, mostly around here. Sometimes in New York, Boston", _he said._

 _Dean nodded._

"And you, do you have a job right now?", _Colby asked._

"Yes sir, I'm a dishwasher at Roberto's grill. You know the restaurant?", _he said._

"What are your plans after high school?", _Dean asked._

"I'm hoping to attend USC, if not that school then maybe Wisconsin. USC is sort of my back up school", _Miles said._

"You play football? What position?", _Dean asked._

"Tight End", _he said._

"Is football just a hobby or do you plan on going to the NFL?", _Dean asked._

"I mean if that happens for me that's great, but I'm going to continue going to school", _Miles said._

 _Dean nodded._

"Are you a virgin?", _Seth asked._

 _Dean raised a brow and kept his eyes on Miles. I couldn't believe he just asked that._

"Don't answer that Miles", _I said._

 _Miles was blushing._

"Drugs?", _Dean asked._

"No sir, my parents would kill me", _he said quickly._

"I guess you're ok, but if one hair is missing on my child, I will hunt you down and kill you. Remember, don't do anything to her that you wouldn't do to me", _Dean said._

 _Miles nodded._

"If you come and see her, you will not leave this porch. Not even to your truck, not upstair. If you get tired of the porch, my living room is right here. Just because I'm not home everyday doesn't mean you can disrespect my rules", _Dean said._

 _Miles nodded._

"Is there anything you want to ask me?", _Dean asked._

"What if say, I wanted to take Gracie out to dinner or something?", _Miles asked._

"Then you either have to take Amelia, Ronnie, or one of the twins. Trust me you don't want to take both", _Dean said._

 _Miles nodded._

"You should get home now before it gets later", _Dean said, standing and walking towards the door._

 _He opened it for Miles. Miles stood._

"Would it be ok to say goodnight to Gracie before I go?", _he asked._

 _Dean looked at me and I nodded._

"Fine", _Dean grumbled._

"Gracie", _I yelled upstairs._

 _She came down and smiled at Miles, he returned it. She was going to hug him but Colby squeezed himself between them._

"Sorry, I was making my way outside", _he said, looking down at Miles._

"Right", _Miles said._

 _He looked at Gracie, who was glaring at the back of her uncle's head._

"Goodnight Grace, I'll see you tomorrow", _Miles said._

 _She nodded and sent him a wave._

"I'll walk you out kid", _Colby said, putting his arm around Miles and ushering him out._

 _Dean closed the door. Gracie and I gave him an unhappy look._

"What?", _he asked shrugging._

 _I shook my head at him._

"How's the room coming?", _I asked._

"Good, everything Lia had fit. Cat can start hanging her clothes or putting them into the drawers", _Gracie said._

* * *

 **Dean-**

 _Lexi was getting out of the shower, removing the towel from her body. My eyes running over it._

"Damn woman, have I told you how damn beautiful you are", _I said._

 _She covered herself again and kissed my cheek._

"Don't forget we have an appointment to go look at the first house. It's a little out of our price range though", _she said._

"Lex, don't worry about that", _I said._

"I just don't want us to spend too much", _she said._

"Hey, we've worked our asses off to afford what we can. I'm still working and if you end up falling in love with this expensive house, then it's yours my love", _I said._

 _She came over and sat on my lap._

"Can I tell you about it or do you prefer to wait till we actually see it?", _she asked._

"I would rather wait. You know those flyers aren't always actually correct", _I said._

 _She nodded and started getting dressed._

"You should go see if she's ok or if she needs anything", _Lexi said._

"Lex, I agreed to let her stay here but I will not start a relationship with a child that's not mine", _I said._

"I know what she's feeling Jon. How much this means to her, meeting her possible father. Please act like her dad or even a friend, just till we know", _Lexi said._

 _The look she was giving me, left no more room for argument. I sighed._

"Fine", _I said._

 _I walked out of our room and went over to hers. I knocked and it opened. She smiled. I cleared my throat._

"Um, did the air mattress work?", _I asked._

"Oh yeah", _she said, opening her door and showing me._

 _I nodded and walked in a little, looking around Amelia's old room._

"Did all your clothes fit?", _I asked, rubbing the back of my neck._

 _She nodded._

"Ok, well if you need anything, that's our bedroom right there. Don't be afraid to ask", _I said._

"Ok", _she nodded._

 _I nodded, I was about to walk out. Stopping._

"Lexi and I have a house to go look at, if you want to come with us.", _I said._

"If you don't mind me tagging along, I'd love to join you", _she said._

"We don't", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Well, goodnight", _I said._

"Goodnight Jon", _she said, before closing her door._

 _I walked back into mine. Lexi was reading her book, she set it down when I walked in._

"So?", _she asked._

"Don't ever make me do that again. You know how I am in awkward situations", _I said, kicking my shoes off._

 _I felt the bed move before her hands rubbed my back._

"You need to try and get to know her babe. If it turns out that she is your daughter, I don't want you kicking yourself later for being an ass to her", _she said._

"Lex", _I sighed._

"I won't love you any less and neither will our kids. We will accept her in time", _Lexi said._

 _I sighed._

"Fine, I'll try", _I said._

 _She straddled me and kissed me. I groaned, my hands moved from her hips to her butt._

"Oh, I'm sorry. Your door was open and I'm sorry", _we heard Cat say._

 _Lexi licked her lips._

"It's ok Cat, it was our fault. We usually close the door", _Lexi said, getting off me._

 _Cat's back was to us._

"You can turn around kid", _I said._

 _Lexi smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder. Cat turned, blushing, embarrassed._

"Did you need something?", _I asked._

"I just wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here with you. It means a lot", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"You're welcome", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"Well goodnight and sorry again", _she said, before leaving._

 _Lexi kissed my cheek._

"Close the door", _she whispered._


	20. Chapter 20-One Of Us

**Dean-**

 _We were all eating breakfast when Cat walked in slowly, cautiously. Lexi smiled at her while flipping a pancake._

"Good morning", _Lexi said._

"Morning", _she said shyly._

"I hope you like pancakes. Mommy makes the best ones", _Ronnie said._

"Aw, thank you my baby", _Lexi said._

 _I stabbed another piece of pancake. Gracie walked in and grabbed a plate. She saw Cat and handed her the plate._

"We aren't going to poison you", _she said, serving herself._

"Grace", _Lexi said._

 _Grace didn't acknowledge Lexi._

"Gracie, I think your mother was talking to you", _I said, giving her a warning look._

"Sorry mom and sorry Cat", _she said, before sitting down._

"Its ok", _Cat said softly._

 _She bit her lip before moving towards the food._

"I hope you like to eat because I tend to make a lot", _Lexi said, smiling warmly at her._

 _Cat nodded and served herself. Amelia grabbed a plate._

"You should try the blueberry pancakes, they're my favorites", _Amelia said to her._

 _Cat smiled and nodded. Grabbing a blueberry one before sitting down at the table._

"How did you sleep?", _I asked, while chewing on my food._

"Fine, thank you.", _she said softly._

 _I nodded. Ronnie smiled at her._

"What grade are you in?", _she asked Ronnie._

"Kindergarten. I like my teacher because she lets us color and gives us a snack at break time", _Ronnie said._

"I hear everyone call you Ron or Ronnie", _Cat said._

 _Ronnie nodded._

 _"_ We rarely use Veronica _", I said._

"My daddy calls me pumpkin head", _she answered with food in her mouth._

"Because you have a head that looks like a pumpkin", _I said, serving her more juice._

 _I handed a cup to Cat and she took it._

"If you don't like orange, we have strawberry and cranberry juice in the fridge", _Lexi said._

 _Camden and Chloe ran in shooting dart guns at each other. Running circles around the counter Lexi was cooking at._

"Hey, your mother is cooking. Get your butts over here. How many times have we told you not to do that when someone is cooking?", _I said._

 _They sat and smirked. Lexi set their plates down and they started eating. Lexi brought me another pancake and I kissed her._ _Cat was watching us before I caught her and she went back to eating._

"Cat", _I said._

 _She looked at me._

"I think you and I should talk. After we're done looking at the house, maybe we can go to lunch", _I suggested._

 _She smiled and nodded._

"I would like that Jon", _she said, looking excited._

"His name's dad", _Ronnie said._

"Veronica", _Gracie snapped._

 _Ronnie buried her face into my side, her bottom lip trembled._

"Don't yell at your sister", _I snapped back._

"But I thought Cat was my sister too? Isn't she?", _Ronnie asked._

 _I sighed._

"She's not one of us and she'll never be one of us", _Gracie said, getting up and causing the chair to fall back before grabbing her backpack and leaving._

 _The front door slammed. I kissed the top of Ronnie's head._

"Its alright Ron", _I said softly to her._

 _Cat looked uncomfortable. Lexi didn't say anything and I didn't either. What could we say? We heard a honk outside._

"That's Ryder", _Amelia said standing and grabbing her bag._

"Have a good day", _Lexi said._

 _Once we heard the front door close, Lexi was clearing the plates and putting them in the sink._

"Ron, Cam, and Chloe, get your bags and let's go before you're late", _Lexi said._

 _The kids jumped up, each kissing my cheek before grabbing their bags and walking out with Lexi. Eli was happily eating his pancakes._

"Maybe I should go and stay in a hotel or something. I think it would be easier on your, my, the kids", _Cat said._

 _I chugged my juice._

"You're staying here because that's what my wife wants. We have all accepted that and we'll accept you. It's only been day one. Don't count out yet", _I said, before standing._

 _She nodded._

"But you don't want me here either", _she said._

 _I placed my dishes in the sink. I couldn't look at her when I told her this._

"Honestly, no, because I don't believe you're my kid. I'm sorry, I know that's not what you want to hear but it's what I feel and believe.", _I said._

"Ok", _she said softly._

"But my wife makes a point. I don't know because your mother could have lied to me. She said I should get to know you just in case, so that's what I'm going to do.", _I said, turning to look at her._

 _She nodded._

"And like I told you, if it turns out that you aren't my dad then I'll leave you and your family alone. I swear, I just, I want to get to know you", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"And that's what's going to happen. I can't promise you I can spend a lot of time with you, but what I can give I will", _I said truthfully._

 _She nodded._

"Can you tell me about my mom?", _she asked._

 _I placed my hands down on the counter._

"There is only a handful of good things I can tell you, other than that it's all bad", _I said._

"Then just tell me the good things", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"We can do that at lunch. I don't want my wife over hearing this conversation. She, like I, don't have the fondest of memories of her.", _I said._

 _She nodded, understanding._

 **Lexi-**

 _Getting home, I heard someone washing the dishes. I thought it was Dean but it was Cat._

"You didn't have to do that", _I said, setting my purse down._

"Oh it's no problem. By the way, the food was delicious", _she said smiling._

"Well thanks, for the compliment and the dishes", _I said._

 _She finished washing and dried her hands. I was putting the leftovers away. Usually they'll be gone by the end of the day. The kids raid the fridge when they get home from school. Dean walked in showered._

"Where are you off too?", _I asked, smiling at my handsome husband._

"I'm off to meet a beautiful little girl. I think you know her. She has blue eyes, chocolate colored wavy hair, and the most adorable little face anyone has ever seen", _he said._

 _Cat giggled._

"I was just about to remind you about Ronnie's show and tell", _I said._

 _He nodded and came over to me. Kissing my lips softly._

"Wish me luck gorgeous", _he said._

"Good luck gorgeous", _I said._

 _He chuckled._

"I'll see you two after. Eli is in the living room playing with his toys", _he called from the living room._

"Mind if I go with Eli?", _Cat asked._

"You don't need to ask Cat, this is just as much your house as it is mine", _I said._

 _She nodded._

 **Dean-**

 _After Ronnie's show and tell, I was driving to the airport to pick up aunt Rose. No one but me knew she was coming. I pulled over in the pick up area and got off, helping her with her things and into the car._

"They are going to be so surprised you're here and your room is ready for you. Just as you left it", _I said._

"I'm excited to see everyone", _she said._

"So um, did you go and visit Madison?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"It might be hard to believe, but this young woman might be yours Jon", _she said._

"I'm doing a DNA test, I need to be certain", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"How did Lexi and the kids handle this? Mainly Gracie and Amelia?", _she asked._

"Lexi's doing better than I thought. Moved her in and is getting to know her, but I think she's doing that in order not to go to that place in her mind. Gracie snapped at Ronnie this morning after Ronnie asked if Cat was my daughter", _I said._

"And my Lia?", _she asked._

"So far she's been like Lexi, but then again my baby girl has always been more like her mother", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Gracie's more you", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"How's being back at work?", _she asked._

"Hard, I miss my family when I'm gone. I'm so use to having them there with me, seeing them every morning and before they go to bed. I miss tucking in my little girl and my monster twins.", _I said._

"And Eli?", _she asked._

"He's still too small to understand that I'm gone", _I said._

 _She nodded._

 _Getting home, I brought her bags in and placed them in her room. Cat watched me and she watched aunt Rose walk in. She was playing on the floor with Eli._

"Babe, come here quick", _I said._

 _She made her way into the living room and stopped when she saw aunt Rose. She hugged her tight._

"We've missed you so much. Especially the kids. Why didn't you tell me you were coming in today?", _Lexi said._

"Jon wanted it to be a surprise", _she said._

"Can we tell her now?", _I asked excited._

 _Lexi laughed and nodded. Aunt Rose looked between us._

"Tell me what?", _she asked._

"Lexi's pregnant", _I said._

 _Aunt Rose gasped and placed her hand on Lexi's stomach._

"Another little one", _she said excited._

"Last little ones", _Lexi said._

 _Aunt Rose looked at us, her smile getting bigger._

"Its twins aunt Rose", _I said._

 _She hugged Lexi and kissed her cheek before she did the same to me._

"Congratulations my babies", _she said._

"We knew you would be happy", _I said._

"I'm over the moon baby", _she said, placing her hand on my cheek._

"Oh aunt Rose, this is Cat. Cat this is our aunt Rose and part time nanny", _Lexi said, making Rose laugh._

"Its nice to meet you Rose", _Cat said._

"You as well Cat", _my aunt Rose was looking her over. Probably trying to find some kind of resemblance to me._

 _She looked at us._

"Do these babies have names yet?", _she asked._

"Not yet, we were going to have the kids each pick a name and as time goes and after we find out the sex of the twins, we can decide", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"That's a good idea", _she said._

"Are you hungry aunt Rose? I can make you something", _Lexi said, before Rose stopped her from going to the kitchen._

"I would prefer a nap", _she said._

 _Lexi nodded. I looked at Cat._

"Ready to check out this house?", _I asked._

 _Cat and Lexi nodded. We were taking Eli with us while aunt Rose slept._


	21. Chapter 21-Twins?

**Dean-**

 _The house was big enough. We needed two more rooms of course, but the backyard was big enough to build more. Lexi was in love with the kitchen, the pantry was a walk in, which she loved. With all these kids we go through food like crazy._

"The neighborhood is great, somewhat quiet. A lot of kids around here", _the realtor said._

 _I nodded, walking into the master bathroom. Lexi walked in next, her arms around my waist._

"The tub fits both of us, we can make love in there", _I whispered._

 _She squeezed my side and laughed._

"What do you think?", _she asked._

"I think you're in love with this house, I saw your eyes", _I said._

 _I turned to look at her._

"True but I think we should look at the other two the realtor picked out for us", _she said._

 _I nodded and walked out to find the realtor. Cat was looking out the window._

"Is there anyway you can hold this house for us? Just till we look at the other two you picked out?", _I asked._

 _He nodded._

"I can do that, but I can only do it till next week. We can look at the other two houses tomorrow if you two would like", _he suggested._

 _I nodded._

"The sooner the better, even though I think this is it", _I said._

 _He smiled. I walked up to Cat._

"She really likes this place", _she said._

 _I looked at her._

"Did she tell you that?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no at me._

"I could see it on her face, especially in the kitchen. Although seven rooms isn't enough for you guys", _she said._

 _I chuckled._

"Backyard is big enough to make more rooms, or we can close off the second living room and turn it into a room", _I said._

 _She nodded. Lexi came over to us._

"Hey, Ron is getting out soon. If we're done we should head out", _she said._

 _I nodded and kissed her._ _We picked up Ronnie and I dropped her and Lexi off. I was taking Cat to lunch so we could talk. Getting to the restaurant, they sat us and we looked over the menu._

"So about my mom?", _she asked._

 _I looked at her over my menu before setting it down._

"Was she ever not crazy?", _she asked._

 _I sighed._

"When we first met, she was great to hang around with but after a while, I just wasn't feeling it anymore and then I had to leave Ohio to work at FCW. She didn't want me to go, I couldn't stay in Ohio. If I did, I don't think I would have made it out of there alive", _I said._

"Were you two in a relationship or was it just casual, every now and then?", _she asked._

"Casual to me but to her, it was more. She would get jealous of every and any girl who came around me. I let it slide, thinking about it better now, I shouldn't have", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"She told you she got an abortion?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"I was in Florida when she said she needed to see me to talk about something. I asked her what and that's when she dropped the baby bomb on me. I flew her out and it was true, bump and all", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"She thought that her being pregnant would keep me. I told her that I would be there for whatever she needed, but I couldn't be hers. I wasn't going to be with someone I didn't have feelings for, even if they were pregnant with my kid", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"She didn't like that. She overheard Colby and I talking about Lexi, that I had feelings for her. She didn't like that either, she broke everything in my house and left. Then I heard from a few friends back home that she left and got an abortion. I called her and asked if it was true, she cried and confirmed it", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I know you look like her a bit, she loved french fries. Her sister was her world, we bonded over our bad childhood you could say", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"Does your wife know my mom and aunt Madison are twins?", _she asked._

 _I met her eyes._

"No", _I said._

"Does she know you slept with both of them?", _she asked._

"Who told you that?", _I asked._

"Madison", _she said._

"She shouldn't be talking to you about those kinds of things.", _I said angry._

"Can I be honest?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"I think something is wrong with aunt Madison", _she said._

 _I shifted in my seat._

"What do you mean?", _I asked._

"I lied to your wife about her. I told her aunt Madison treated me like one of her own, but that wasn't true. She hit me a lot and called me names. She told me everyday I wasn't hers. She talked to herself a lot, but then sometimes it would sound like she was talking to someone else, like she was having a conversation with someone", _she said._

"Someone? Did she ever say a name?", _I asked._

"Burt", _she said._

 _I cracked my neck._

"I remember she would write someone named Burt. After a while those letters stopped coming. She closed herself off more, I couldn't take it anymore and I found your picture with my mom in some boxes, figured out who you were. Madison saw and she kicked me out", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"You think Madison might be as sick as your mom?", _I asked._

"She's just smarter at hiding it. She can put on a fake smile if she wants too or if she knows she needs too", _she said._

 _Madison was always protective of Penny. All Penny had to do was cry and point a finger at whoever hurt her and Madison would deal with it, beat up the person who hurt her. It was scary to watch, it was a part of the reason why Ray and I stopped hanging around them, trying to distance ourselves._

 _The waitress came over and took our order._

"I like your wife", _she said._

 _I smiled and nodded._

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart", _I said._

"You don't have to worry about me being a free loader, I'll get a job and help around the house", _she said._

"You don't have too do that", _I said._

"No, I do. If the test comes back that you aren't my dad, I have no where else to go. I'll need money and to find a place", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Can you tell me about you?", _she asked._

 _I chuckled nervously._

"Nothing good either", _I said._

 _She shrugged._

"I don't care, you can't be worse than a crazy killer and her psycho abusive twin sister", _she said._

 _I laughed and nodded._

"Alright then", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _Ronnie was excited to see aunt Rose. I was pulling out leftovers for the kids when they got home._

"She's gotten so big", _aunt Rose said, looking at Ronnie._

 _I nodded._

"If only she would stop growing, I know Jon would love that", _I said._

 _Aunt Rose smiled._

"Did Jon tell you about me going to see Madison?", _she asked._

"Madison?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"Penny's twin sister", _she said._

 _I could feel my panic rising. Aunt Rose noticed and placed her hands on my cheeks._

"Look at me Lexi, you are ok. Penny is gone and her sister can't hurt you. Just breath with me Lex", _she said, holding me to her._

"What's wrong with mommy?", _I heard Ronnie ask._

"Its ok baby, go on to the living room", _Aunt Rose said to her._

 _After a few minutes I felt calmer. Aunt Rose brushed my hair back while whispering that I was ok._ _I heard foot steps enter the kitchen._

"What happened?", _I heard Dean ask._

"I didn't know she didn't know about Madison", _I heard Rose say._

 _She handed me off to Dean, his strong arms held me tight._

"Its alright aunt Rose", _I said softly._

 _She squeezed my hand. I looked over Dean's shoulder to see Cat holding a crying Ronnie._

"Its ok, your mommy is ok", _I heard her say to Ronnie._

 _Ronnie nodded and Cat wiped her tears._


	22. Chapter 22-Dean's Silence

**Lexi-**

 _We were in bed, I was wringing my hands. Dean removed his clothes and laid in bed._

"Maybe I should go back to therapy", _I said softly._

"You had one freak out doll. Everyone is allowed to have them", _he said._

"I scared Veronica and I'm pregnant Dean. What if what happened with Amelia, happens again? Clearly I'm not ok babe", _I said._

 _He looked up at the ceiling._

"If this is what you want to do then I'll support you", _he said, looking at me._

 _I kissed his cheek before laying my head on his shoulder._

"How was lunch?", _I asked._

"She just wanted to know about her mom and me. There wasn't much to tell her about Penny.", _he said._

"Why didn't you tell me she had a twin?", _I asked._

"Because there was no point, I didn't know a teenage girl was going to show up and claim to be my kid. Madison always took care of Penny", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Cat told me a few things", _he said._

"About?", _I asked._

"She lied about Madison being like a mother to her. She hit her a lot and never made her feel welcome", _he said._

"Why would she lie?", _I asked._

 _He shrugged._

"Maybe she didn't want us feeling bad for her", _he said._

"Well now I do", _I said._

 _He turned his head and kissed my forehead._

"I love you Alexandra Good. You see the best in people even if I can't. I'm glad your sweetness has rubbed off on our girls", _he said._

"I love you Jon", _I whispered._

 **Dean-**

 _Cat came with us to look at the last two houses. Lexi loved these too, but not as much as the first one. I made sure to tell the realtor we were taking the first one._

 _Lexi was looking out at the backyard, but she wasn't really looking. She was lost in her thoughts. I slowly and carefully approached her. Wrapping my arms around her waist and placing my hands on her stomach. She smiled and leaned back into me._

"You think way too much", _I whispered._

 _She bit her lip._

"I'm scared", _she whispered._

 _I turned her in my arms, she looked up at me._

"I have always protected you and our kids. I've told you before and now I'm telling you again. I will never let anything happen to you or my kids", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I know, I know. I think the hormones are starting to work their magic", _she said._

 _I kissed her._

"Enjoy this pregnancy, ok. Don't stress about unimportant things. This is your last one, go out with a bang or in this case two", _I said._

 _She nodded, taking a deep breath._

"Are you guys ok?", _Cat asked._

 _Lexi and I smiled at her, I nodded._

"Yeah, let's get home", _I said._

 **Gracie & Amelia-**

 _Cheerleading tryouts were today. Gracie never thought she would like cheer, but she needed something to do between volleyball and soccer. With Cat home now, she didn't want to be. Miles was sitting with Amelia and Ryder._

"Gracie Good?", _they called._

 _She stood and went to stand in the middle of the court. Courtney, the head cheerleader, who was also crushing on Miles, rolled her eyes._

"Whenever you're ready Gracie", _Angie said, smiling at her._

 _She was nice, Gracie sat next to her in math. She was the one who suggested Gracie try out._

* * *

 _Amelia watched as her sister did what she needed too. She noticed Ryder move super close to her._

"Ryder", _she said._

 _He sat up and looked at her. He smiled that smile she loved so much, but she would never admit to it, not to his face at least._

"Yeah Lia?", _he asked._

"Do you think I would be a good cheerleader?", _she asked._

 _He laughed, but when he noticed the hurt expression on her face, he stopped and took her hands in his._

"I didn't mean to laugh Lia, it's just, it's not you. I don't mean that in a bad way either, I know you and I know you would end up hating it.", _he said._

 _That was a good answer, he did know her and he knew she was far from being a girly girl._ _Ryder looked at her hand and took a deep breath before taking it in his. Locking their hands together. Lia held her breath, blushing._

 _She noticed his cheeks had a hint of pink to them as well. She bit the inside of her cheek._ _He took a peek at her and when he saw her looking down at their locked hands, he smiled._

"Your dad gave me some advice and so did my mom.", _he said._

 _He turned a bit more towards her, Lia didn't know what to do or say. All she could think was, 'If dad sees this, he's going to kill Ryder'._

"I like you Amelia, we've been friends a long time. I don't want you dating Mikey, I want you to date me", _he said._

 _Amelia met his eyes. He liked her too._

"I know you Lia, I know you can't date till your sixteen, I can wait. I know you love wrestling, I know you look up to your dad. You love the beach but hate the sand. Your favorite color is between yellow and orange. You hate pumpkin pie but love cheesecake, you had it for your tenth birthday. You favor your uncle Joe and see him like a father because you've always been closer to him. You hate sushi", b _efore Amelia even realized what she was doing, she kissed him. Hearing someone clear their throat, they pulled apart quickly._

"Daddy", _she said._

 _Dean stood there, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrow raised but no sign of anger. If Amelia had to guess it was hurt or maybe disappointment._

* * *

 _Gracie was done and standing beside Miles. Dean let his arms fall to his sides, he sighed and lightly shook his head._

"Grace, Lia", _he said, not looking at either of them, just gesturing with his hand to follow._

 _Grace sent a small wave to Miles, neither of them risking a hug._

 _Amelia bit her lip, she's never known her dad to be so calm when it came to boys. Why wasn't he freaking out? Was it because they were in public? He didn't want to make a scene. No, no that wasn't it, her dad wasn't afraid to voice his thoughts, he called you out._

 _She looked at Ryder._

"I'll see you later?", _she said softly._

 _He nodded. She made her way off of the bleachers and to her sister. Gracie smiled softly at her before putting her arm around her._

"Why isn't daddy going crazy?", _Lia whispered._

"I don't know Li", _Gracie whispered back._

 _Getting to the truck, Dean opened his door and climbed in. Both girls got in as well, Gracie taking the front seat and watching her dad for any signs of anger or yelling coming their way. Lia kept her eyes on her hands. Their dad stayed silent the entire ride home._

 _Once home he parked and got off. This was unusual for their dad._

"Come on Lia", _Gracie said softly._

 **Lexi-**

 _The front door opened and Jon walked in. Something was bugging him._

"Baby, are you ok?", _I asked._

"Fine", _he said softly._

 _He didn't sound fine. I knew my husband well enough to read him, just like he could read me. Cat looked up at me from her spot on the floor. We were playing with the building blocks with Elijah and Veronica._

"Is he ok?", _she asked._

"No", _I said._

 _Hearing the door open, Gracie and Amelia made their way inside._

"What's wrong with your dad?", _I asked._

 _Amelia looked down and Gracie stepped forward._

"Daddy caught Lia and Ryder kissing", _she said._

"Why is that a problem?", _Cat asked, looking from them to me._

 _I was going to answer her._

"Mind your own business, this has nothing to do with you", _Gracie snapped._

 _Cat looked down and went back to building blocks with Eli and Ronnie._

"Gracie", _I said._

 _Gracie crossed her arms over her chest, just like Jon. Same expression, same attitude, same short temper. I looked at Cat._

"It's a problem, Cat, because the girls aren't allowed to date till their sixteen.", _I said._

 _Cat nodded._

"What's wrong with Jon?", _Aunt Rose asked, coming in from the kitchen._

 _Gracie smiled and went over to hug her. The kids loved hugging her and laying in her lap._

"Nana Rose", _Gracie said._

 _Once they pulled apart, Rose looked at Amelia. Unfortunately, Lia was like me, never able to hide how we were feeling. A tear slid down Lia's cheek._

"Oh no my sweet baby, come here", _Rose said, approaching Lia and hugging her tight._

 _Jon knew how to approach certain situations with the kids. Punishing them, yelling worked for Gracie and the twins. With Lia it was the 'Silence is louder'. She looked up to him, never wanting to disappoint him and he knew that. That was her punishment, complete silence from her hero. She hated it._

 _He hit Veronica once, I know he would never do it again. He felt like shit afterwards but sure enough he figured it out. She would be joining Lia in the 'Silence is louder' campaign. Eli was still too small._

"Go do some homework before dinner", _I said._

 _Aunt Rose wiped Lia's tears before both girls went up._

"Cat, can you watch these two for me? I have to talk to my husband", _I said._

 _She nodded._

 _I made my way to the back. Dean was sitting on the swing he had built with Roman for the kids. It fit two people. Getting closer to him, he had a beer in hand and another on deck. I sat beside him._


	23. Chapter 23-Just Like Your Mother

**Lexi-**

 _He didn't say anything, just let us swing. He would take a drink every now and then. I placed my hand on his thigh, he finally looked at me._

"You saw her kiss him?", _I asked._

 _He rolled his eyes and looked away._

"Baby talk to me", _I said._

 _He sighed and finished his beer._

"Why did you have to make them so damn beautiful?", _he finally asked._

 _I smiled._

"You helped, so don't go blaming me kid", _I said._

 _He looked at me, sadness in his eyes._

"I know you don't want to lose your babies, but they aren't going anywhere Jon. They still need you", _I said._

"I don't understand why they want to grow up so fast. They have the rest of their lives to find someone", _he said, placing his empty beer bottle down and grabbing the new one._

 _I kissed his cheek._

"That's true, but they also can't help the way they feel. You will always be their number one Jon, always", _I said._

 _He licked his lips._

"I hope she knows I'm going to kill Ryder", _he said._

 _I laughed softly._

"No you aren't, you like him. I like him, he treats Amelia well and you know he's always going to respect her and you.", _I said._

"Don't tell him that", _he mumbled._

"This is why I love you so much still, the love you have for our kids. The love you have for me", _I said._

 _He turned to look at me before kissing me._

"What if we're wrong in trusting him and he hurts her?", _he asked._

"That's when you step in and tell her guys are jerks, but not all of them. You are an example of that. I seem to remember you coming to my rescue after Randy cheated on me", _I said._

 _He smiled._

"If, but I hope he doesn't, if Ryder hurts Lia, you'll be there to rescue her. I know that and so does she, but right now you hurt her. She had her first kiss and you ruined it with your silent treatment. By the way, I hate when you do that to her, you know it breaks her heart. She loves you and you use that against her to make her feel bad", _I said._

"I didn't mean too. I was just, shocked, angry, sad. I honestly expected something like this from Gracie but my Lia, never", _he said._

 _He sat up and faced me. Pointing a finger at me._

"She gets this from you", _he said._

 _I chuckled and sat up too._

"What?", _I asked._

"I seem to remember me walking you to your room after you broke things off with Randy and then you kissing me before slamming the door in my face.", _he said._

"You shouldn't have been so sweet", _I said._

"Oh now it's my fault you kissed me", _he said._

"I mean, yeah", _I said._

 _He laughed before taking a deep breath._

"Talk to your baby", _I said, standing and kissing the top of his head._

 _He placed his hands on my hips before kissing my stomach._

"Yeah", _h_ _e said._

 **Dean-**

 _I made my way up to the room Gracie and Amelia now shared. Knocking, Gracie answered the door. Amelia looked over and looked a little scared._

"Give me a moment alone with your sister", _I said._

 _Gracie nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her._ _I sat on Gracie's bed, picking up her science book before laying it back down._

"I'm sorry daddy", _Amelia said crying._

 _That broke my heart, I stood and went to sit beside her. Wrapping my arms around her._

"No baby, no, this is all me. You didn't do anything wrong. I just, I felt like I was losing you. I couldn't believe you did that", _I said._

 _She pulled out of my arms and wiped her face._

"I was trying to figure out what I did wrong. Why you would kiss him after I told you, you couldn't date till you were sixteen.", _I said._

"He was just being so sweet and I don't know, I just did it", _she said._

 _I laughed._

"What?", _s_ _he asked._

"You're just like your mother. She did the same thing with me before we started dating. She used that same line too", _I said._

 _Amelia bit her lip._

"Are you mad because I'm like her?", _she asked._

 _I gently rubbed my thumb on her cheek._

"No, I'm glad you're just like her. Wouldn't change you for the world my sweet girl", _I said._

 _She hugged me. I kissed the top of her head._

"I'm sorry I ruined your first kiss", _I said softly._

 _She lifted her head._

"How did you know that was my first kiss?", _she asked._

"Mommy told me", _I said._

 _She nodded. I wanted my kids to be able to talk to me about these kinds of things, not keep them from me._

"I want you to talk to me Lia, about everything. I know you and your sister are afraid that I'll snap, but I want to try to listen and help in any way. I'm just as good of a listener as mom", _I said._

 _She nodded._ _I tapped my cheek and she smiled before kissing it._

"I love you dad", _she said._

"I love you too", _I said._

 _I stood and let her and Gracie finish their homework. Gracie sat on her bed. I crossed my arms over my chest._

"Have you had your first kiss?", _I asked._

"Oh dad", _she whined, uncomfortable._

 _Amelia laughed._

"Come on kid, talk to me. I'm leaving tomorrow and I need something to talk about in the locker room", _I said._

"Dad", _Gracie said, blushing and throwing a pillow at me._

 _I laughed and so did Lia._

"Alright but seriously, I want to know when it happens. I don't want to be left out", _I said._

 _Gracie smiled and so did Lia. I was about to walk out._

"It hasn't happened yet", _Gracie said, stopping me._

 _I looked at her and smiled._

"But I'll be sure to tell you when it does", _she said._

 _I nodded. I made my way down, my phone ringing in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered._

"Hello", _I said._

"Hey Jon, this is detective Scott. I was wondering if I can come down next week and go over this test you're doing and to discuss the girl and Madison", _he said._

"Yeah man, I'll be home Wednesday morning", _I said._

"Ok, see you then", _he said._

 _I placed my phone back in my pocket._

"Is she ok?", _I turned to see Cat looking at me._

"Oh, yeah. All fixed", _I said_

 _She nodded. I was going to walk into the kitchen. She sat on the couch._

"Have you had your first kiss?", _I asked her._

 _She blushed and nodded._

"I've had all my firsts", _she said._

"Were they good experiences?", _I asked._

 _She looked down at her hands before looking back up._

"The kiss was", _she said._

 _I sat down on the coffee table._

"Please don't tell me Madison", _I couldn't even finish my sentence._

 _I knew exactly what Madison had done._

"Unfortunately, she needed money and I was fifteen. A friend of hers took a liking to me and she sold me to him", _she said softly._

"What?", _w_ _e both turned to see Lexi._

 _She came over to us and sat beside Cat. Wrapping an arm around her._ _I knew Cat felt safe with Lexi and she started crying. Lexi held her, probably the most motherly affection Cat's had her entire life._

"Detective Scott is coming down next week. I want you to talk to him Cat, tell him everything", _I said._

 _She wiped her cheeks and nodded._


	24. Chapter 24-You'll Be Back?

**Lexi-**

 _The twins finished their homework. Cat said she needed some air and took them outside, but now they were suspiciously walking towards the backyard. My back was to them, but I could see their reflection in the window. Camden was covering something in his hands with a jacket._

"Stop", _I said stern._

 _I turned off the water and faced them, drying my hands on a towel. They had smirks on their faces._

"What are you two up too?", _I asked, crossing my arms over my chest._

"Nothing mommy, I promise", _Chloe said._

"Sure, ok. I've told you that if you get caught lying you're grounded", _I said._

 _Chloe looked at her brother._

"What do we do Cam?", _she asked._

 _Camden sighed and stepped closer before taking the jacket off. A puppy in his hands whining._

"Where did you get that Cam?", _I asked._

"We found him outside hiding under daddy's truck. He was crying and shaking", _he said._

 _I sighed._

"Can we keep him mommy?", _Chloe asked._

 _I bit my lip and reached out for the puppy. Camden handed him over and I looked it over. It seemed perfectly fine except for his ribs poking out._

"Take him a bath with Blaze and Luna's shampoo, let me talk to your dad", _I said._

 _They nodded and quickly made their way out to the backyard. Dean had set his foot down with no more dogs, after Blaze and Luna tore up his shoes and one of his favorite jackets. He told the kids no every time they asked to add more dogs._

 _Amelia walked in and watched Camden and Chloe._

"I think they're up to something", _she said, already knowing her baby brother and sister._

 _I smiled._

"They have a puppy", _I whispered, afraid Dean would hear. He was in the living room watching tv, it was a miracle he didn't see them._

 _She smiled and made her way outside. Cat walked in and giggled as she watched them._

"I see you knew they brought a puppy in", _I said._

 _She smiled and nodded._

"We were playing catch outside and the puppy came out of nowhere. They begged me to let them keep him and I couldn't say no to their faces", _she said._

 _I laughed._

"Oh trust me, I know", _I said, starting on dinner._

 _Gracie walked in and eyed Cat before going to the fridge._

"How was the cheerleading tryout?", _I asked._

 _Cat washed her hands and started on the veggies._

"Angie said she thinks I have a chance, so fingers crossed", _Gracie said, taking a seat at the counter._

"I'm sure you nailed it", _I said._

"Cam and Chloe have a puppy", _Cat said quickly._

 _I knew she wanted Gracie to like her or at least acknowledge her in a friendly way._ _Gracie stood and made her way to the back. Cat sighed._

"She's like Jon, just give it a few days and she'll warm up to you.", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Is there anything I can do or say? Maybe pick her up from school or take her shopping? Something", _Cat said._

 _After thinking about it better, I smiled._

"She wants to learn how to drive and get her permit. If you don't mind showing her", _I said._

 _Cat smiled and nodded, finishing the veggies. Dean walked in and to the fridge._

"What's going on out back?", _he asked, watching the kids and opening his beer._

 _Gracie lifted the bathed puppy and Dean set his beer down._

"Hell no, no more dogs", _he said._

"Babe wait", _I said, stopping him._

 _He looked down at me._

"They're already attached to the puppy and look at him. He's hungry and scared. Come on", _I said pouting._

"Don't give me that look Lex. No, do you know how many shoes I went through because of our last dogs. They ruined my favorite jacket", _he said._

"I seem to remember you bringing home two little dogs without you telling me. Come on babe, let them keep him. Look", _I said, pointing at our kids._

 _He groaned._

"Fine", _he said, before walking out back to the kids._

 _Cat stood beside me._

"I should help the twins. I gave them permission to keep him after all", _she said._

 _She followed Dean out back._

 **Dean-**

 _I set my hands on my hips and the kids stopped. They each gave me a guilty look. Camden was holding the puppy._

"Who brought this here?", _I asked, pointing at the dog._

 _He looked behind me before looking at the puppy._

"I did, we found him outside and I told the twins they could keep him", _Cat said behind me._

 _I was surprised and the twins smiled at her. I rubbed my face with my hands and groaned._

"I can't believe I'm going to say this", _I mumbled._

 _The kids looked excited._

"You can keep the damn dog, but if he even nips my shoes or my jacket, he's gone", _I said._

 _The kids hugged me. I knew that even if the dog ruined a pair of my shoes, I wouldn't be able to get rid of him. They would hate me for it._ _Gracie looked at me._

"So when do we start picking names for the babies?", _she asked._

"Lets talk about that at dinner", _I said, gesturing for the kids to go inside._

 _They did. The twins stopped and hugged Cat, she smiled at them. Gracie didn't like this, she rolled her eyes and walked inside._ _Cat followed her with her eyes, I could tell she really wanted to be on Gracie's good side._

"Come on, let's go eat", _I said, placing my hand on her shoulder and walking inside._

 _Lexi and Aunt Rose were setting the table. Lexi looked at me._

"The damn dog stays", _I said._

 _She smiled and kissed me. I squeezed her hip before taking my seat at the table. Aunt Rose and Lexi set the plates down before taking their seats._

"Kids want to know when we start picking names for the twins", _I said._

"We already have names", _Camden said confused._

 _Making Lexi and Aunt Rose laugh._

"Dad meant the twins in mommy's tummy", _Amelia said._

 _He nodded._

"Ok, I guess we can start now", _Lexi said._

"What about middle names?", _Chloe asked._

"Let's think about first names first ok", _Lexi said._

 _Chloe nodded._

"I guess we can all pick two girl names and two boy names", _Lexi said._

 _Everyone nodded._

"You too Cat", _she said._

 _Cat smiled. Gracie rolled her eyes again, not liking that Lexi was letting Cat get involved._

"I've already got two in mind, girl names", _Amelia said._

"They could be boys", _I said._

 _Aunt Rose laughed and shook her head no at me._

"What?", _I asked._

"Have you seen how many girls you have? I doubt you'll get lucky and have boys", _Aunt Rose said._

"I agree, I think those two might be girls", _Cat said._

 _I looked at Lexi and she smiled before touching my cheek lightly._

"You know I don't mind. I've told you once that if you could give me all girls, I'd be fine with that", _I said._

"Hey", _Camden said, giving me an unhappy look._

"Hey, I love my boys too", _I said._

"Well till we find out what we're having, let's all find names for either boy or girl", _Lexi said._

 _Everyone nodded._

"Can we tell each other what we've picked?", _Amelia asked._

"No, keep it to yourselves. When dad comes home next week we can sit around and tell each other", _Lexi said._

 _They nodded._

"You're leaving again?", _Veronica asked, looking at me._

 _I opened my mouth to speak, but she stood and ran to her room. I sighed. Lexi squeezed my shoulder and went after her._

"She'll get use to this, I know that's not what you want but for now it's what's best", _Aunt Rose said._

"I know", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _I walked into Ronnie and Chloe's room. Ronnie was on her bed and pouting. I moved to sit beside her, patting her leg to get her to move over. She did and then climbed into my lap._

"I don't want him to leave again", _she said into my chest._

 _I brushed my fingers through her hair._

"I know baby, but daddy needs to go to work. He'll be back soon, you know he would never ever leave you if he didn't have too", _I said._

"But I miss him a lot", _she said._

"Hey, maybe you and your sisters can go with him once your on Christmas break", _I said._

 _She lifted her head. Excited._

"Really?", _she asked._

"I would love that", _w_ _e both turned to see Dean at the door, he smiled. Ronnie giggled._

 _He came over and sat beside us._

"I know you don't like it when I leave, I don't like leaving you Ron. I love you so much kiddo and I miss you like crazy when I'm away", _he said._

"You'll be back?", _she asked._

 _He nodded and held his arms out for her. She crawled out of my lap and into his._

"Like mom said, you and your sisters will come with me when your on vacation, promise", _he said._

 _She nodded._


	25. Chapter 25-Don't Be Mad

**Dean-**

 _I was sitting in the locker room when a couple of the younger guys walked in. They were talking about Randy and how if it wasn't scripted they could beat him._ _I laughed and they looked at me._

"Oh look, it's Dean Ambrose. You know I expected you to be more, I don't know crazy", _KC said._

 _The other guy laughed._

"You do know it's a character right", _I said standing._

 _Roman walked in and sent me a nod._

"Look a waste of time just walked in", _he said laughing._

 _Roman raised a brow._

"Excuse me?", _Roman asked._

 _I stood and got in front of Roman. I knew that if I didn't he would kill this kid. I turned to look at him, Randy and Seth walked in. Dolph was coming out of the bathroom._

"If I'm correct, we old timers are putting you over. Hell the fans get more excited to see us", _I said._

"Their chanting yes as we're kicking your ass", _Roman said from behind me._

 _KC smirked._

"You're confusing the fans for your wife, because that's what she chants while I'm fucking her", _the kid said._

 _Roman tried to jump over me to get to him. Seth and Randy holding him back._

"Hey Dean, how's Lexi? You know maybe you could let me have a go at her, I know Randy's tapped that", _Roman got loose and tackled the kid._

 _No one made a move to get Roman off of him. The other guy tried too._

"Its no use, once you piss him off, there's no getting him off. He's like a pitbull", _I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

 _The kid stopped and looked at me._

"Come on man, if you don't pull him off we all get in trouble", _Jace said._

 _I sighed and nodded. I went over to Roman and tapped his shoulder. He stopped and stood, brushing himself down._

"You can run your mouth off about us, but our wives and kids names stay out of your mouth", _I said._

"Come on KC, leave it", _Jace said, helping him stand._

 _Someone knocked on the door, Randy went to answer it._

"Ambrose, it's for you", _he said._

 _I walked over and opened the door. Lexi was leaning back against the wall. She looked up and smiled, sending me a wave. I walked out into the hall._

"What are you doing here?", _I asked._

"Don't be mad, I took the job offer. Just till the doctor says no more traveling", _she said._

 _I sighed and placed my hands on my hips._

"And I only work Monday and Tuesday. Also I have to do a few radio interviews and meet and greets, but I get to do those with you and sometimes one of the other guys", _she said._

"What about the kids? Ronnie's heartbroken enough with me gone, now you", _I said._

 _She stood in front of me, hands on my chest._

"She'll be fine. Aunt Rose and Cat are holding down the fort. Come on, you can't say you aren't excited that I'm here", _she said._

"Babe, you know I am. I finally get you all alone, without interruption", _I said, before kissing her._

 _She giggled as I wrapped my arms around her, pressing her as close as I could to me._

"Out of harms way when we're down in the ring", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Hey Lex", _Roman said, coming out of the locker room._

 _She sent him a wave._

"Looks like you aren't the only woman they called back", _Seth said, gesturing with his chin down the hall._

 _We looked to see Summer and Renee. Lexi squeezed me._

"Down girl", _I whispered in her ear._

 _She looked at me._

"Mine", _she said._

 _I nodded. Nikki and Brie turned towards our hall and Seth quickly made his way to his wife._

"Alright, the Bellas are back, my girls together again", _Roman said._

"Hey", _Lexi said hurt._

"You know I love you more Lexi", _Roman said._

"Not as much as me", _I said._

"I heard Summer was coming back, but Renee", _Brie said, standing beside Roman._

"I heard she has a show coming out. You know since she married a hockey player and all", _Nikki said._

"I thought she married a baseball player?" _Roman asked._

 _Nikki nodded._

"She did, had two kids and divorced. Now she's marrying some younger guy", _Nikki said._

"As long as she doesn't come for mine, she and I are good", _Lexi said._

 _I kissed her cheek._

"Lexi", _Summer shouted_.

 _We were all shocked she waved at Lexi._

"Is there something you want to tell me?", _I asked._

"I'm just as surprised as you, maybe there's another Lexi", _she said._

 _We looked behind us, empty hall._

"Nope, she's talking to you baby girl", _Roman said._

 _Summer came over, dragging Renee behind her. They stopped in front of us._

"We just want to talk, we can talk like adults yes", _Summer said._

 _Roman and Seth had moved in front of Lexi._

"Yes, what is it?", _Lexi asked._

"I just wanted to apologize for what I did to you. I hurt you and I knew it was wrong. I was jealous, you were getting everything I wanted. Title shots, an amazing boyfriend after Randy. It felt like everything was getting handed to you", _she said, wringing her hands._

"I forgive you Summer", _Lexi said, surprising all of us._

 _Summer smiled and nodded._

"I really mean it, you went through hell and I made it worse for you and I'm sorry", _Summer said._

"Wait, what do you mean went through hell?", _Lexi asked._

 _Summer looked at Renee._

"See, I told you she didn't see it", _Summer said to her._

 _Lexi looked at Renee. Renee stepped forward._

"First off, I'm sorry I tried to hurt you. I did it because I saw how miserable he was and I cared about him and knew he deserved better", _Renee said._

 _Lexi crossed her arms over her chest._

"I was wrong", _Renee said._

 _I knew Lexi was about to forgive her, no matter how bad she wanted to slap her._

"I forgive you. Now what about this thing I haven't seen?", _she asked._

 _Renee took her phone out and tapped a few things._

"Summer and I were checking the wwe website to see who else was coming back. We wanted to know so we could apologize to you and when we typed in your name, this website popped up. It talks about your kidnapping, what happened with Burt, and when you lost your baby", _she said._

"Wait what?", _Lexi asked._

 _I stepped forward, putting my hand on her back. No one knew about that but those closest to us and they knew better than to say anything._ _Renee nodded and turned her phone towards us. This website was dedicated to bashing Lexi. How she was unfit to be a mom and that she cheated on me with Burt, blaming her for his death and Penny's death._

"This is bullshit", _I said, taking the phone and handing it back to Renee._

"That's what we said", _Summer said._

"Thanks for telling me", _Lexi said to them._

 _They nodded before leaving. Lexi looked lost in thought._

"You think too much doll", _I said, tucking her hair behind her ear._

 _She sent me a small smile._

"It's ok, I'm fine", _sh_ _e said._

 **Catherine-**

 _She was determined to get Gracie on her side. She wasn't a bad person, she just wanted to find her father._ _Gracie got home from school and Cat stood._

"Hey", _Cat said._

 _Gracie raised a brow just like Jon did, it made Cat smile. Gracie walked passed her and towards the kitchen. Amelia watched with amusement, Cat reminded herself that Amelia was next on her list._

 _Cat followed Gracie._

"So I heard you wanted to learn how to drive", _she said._

 _Gracie took a drink from her cup._

"I'm going job hunting and I'm taking Ronnie and Chloe with me. Maybe you want to go and practice driving?", _Cat suggested._

 _Amelia looked between Cat and Gracie, knowing very well her sister has been begging their dad to teach her._ _After a long silence, Cat gave up._

"Never mind then, we'll be back later", _Cat said about to leave._

"Alright", _Gracie suddenly said._

 _Cat smiled and nodded._

"Lets go", _Cat said._

 _Amelia stood._

"Can I come?", _Amelia asked._

"Of course", _Cat said._

 _They called for Ronnie and Chloe. Leaving Elijah and Camden with Aunt Rose._ _Once in the car, they made sure everyone was buckled in._

"Did my mom say it was ok to use her car?", _Gracie asked._

 _Cat nodded._

"She said Jon would kill us if we used his truck and something happened to it", _Cat said._

"True", _Gracie said._

"Ok, so do you know anything at all about driving or have they let you drive even just a little?", _Cat asked._

"Mom let drive to the store once", _Gracie said._

"Yeah and you almost killed a mailbox on our way home", _Amelia said._

 _Gracie glared at her sister. Cat laughed._

"Its ok, my first time I was suppose to back up but instead went straight ahead into the garage", _Cat said._

 _The kids laughed. Gracie still didn't trust Cat but she could try, baby steps._

"Ok, let's go. Remember, you can go at your own pace, who cares if they honk at you or pass you", _Cat said._

 _Gracie nodded._

 **Lexi-**

 _I was leaving a note in my calendar on my phone about going Christmas shopping once home. It was quickly approaching and we still haven't done anything. Truthfully I was trying to distract myself from that website._

 _Jon was in the shower and we were in the next town for SmackDown tomorrow._

"What's got all of your attention?", _Jon asked._

"We have to go Christmas shopping Thursday before you leave for work", _I said._

 _He nodded and dressed._

"Should we move into our new home before Christmas or wait?", _he asked._

"I mean we can move some things, but I rather have our last Christmas with that house", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"We have to get a tree too and put up lights. Man, we have no freaking time", _he said, sitting on the bed._

"We can get some things done Wednesday or maybe tomorrow before the show we can start shopping and just mail everything to our house", _I said._

"I think that's a good idea", _he said, moving up the bed towards me._

 _He wiggled his brow and I smirked._

"What?", _I asked._

 _He took my phone out of my hands and leaned forward to kiss my neck, I moaned softly._

"No kids to interrupt, well except for these two but they won't get in daddy's way, right kiddos", _he said, placing his hand on my small bump._

 _I laughed._

"Should we get Cat something?", _I asked._

 _He put his hand under my shirt, his thumb rubbed softly against my stomach._

"I don't know", _he said._

"I think we should, I've been thinking a lot about her situation and well", _he groaned._

"I don't know if I like where that pretty head is going", _he said._

"Can you hear me out before saying no", _I said._

 _He sighed and nodded, his hand still against my stomach._


	26. Chapter 26-Didn't Think So

**Lexi-**

 _I was on the phone with the kids, they had me on speaker so I could talk to all of them before they left to school. Jon was doing an interview with Roman and Seth. I could see him take glances at me and I would send him a smile. He knew I was on the phone with the kids._

"So you did good Gracie?", _I asked._

"Yes, I got nervous a little but Cat said it's ok to be nervous since it was my first time", _she said._

"That's good babe", _I said._

"Mommy, I have girl names for the twins, Cat helped me. She said we could share them", _Veronica said._

"I can't wait to hear them", _I said._

"Mom, Cat let us pick out a tree and we brought it home. We are going to wait to decorate it when you and daddy come home", _Chloe said._

"It's a big tree, it touches the ceiling", _Camden said excited._

"We also bought lights for the house so daddy can hang them", _Ronnie said excited._

"He's going to love that", _I said giggling._

"Is dad still busy?", _Amelia asked._

 _I looked at Jon and he signaled two, which meant two more minutes._

"Yeah kiddos, I'm sorry", _I said._

"We have to go mom, tell dad we love him and we love you too", _Gracie said._

 _All the kids said I love you._

"I love you too my babies. I promise daddy can call after the show tonight and before your bed time", _I said._

 _They all said bye again before aunt Rose came on._

"They left, how's everything?", _she asked._

"Busy, I forgot the early wake up calls and late night drives. It's harder with these twins draining my energy. All I want to do is sleep", _I said._

 _Aunt Rose laughed._

"How's my baby?", _I asked._

"Eli has been doing good so far, he looks for you but once he sees one of his siblings he's fine", _she said._

"Is Cat there?", _I asked._

"Not at the moment, she let Gracie drive to school", _she said._

 _I smiled._

"Are they getting along? Talking more?", _I asked._

"They are", _she said._

 _Jon finished the interview and was taking off his headphones._

"Alright aunt Rose, we'll try to call before the kids go to bed", _I said._

"Alright sweetheart, talk to you both later", _she said._

 _I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. Jon stopped and his shoulders slumped, he really wanted to talk to the kids._

"I told them you would call before the show or after before their bed time", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"We can go shopping before the show, Roman is going to join us", _he said._

 _I nodded and kissed his cheek._

"They understand baby", _I said._

 **Gracie-**

 _She was looking for Miles, finding him with Courtney. She sent Gracie a fake smile._

"Hey Grace", _she said._

"Courtney", _Gracie said._

 _Miles kissed Gracie's cheek._

"Courtney was just inviting me to her Christmas party. Want to be my date?", _he asked._

 _Courtney didn't like this but kept her fake smile on._

"Yeah, you should come, my parents want me to have it early because we're going out of town for Christmas", _she said._

"I wish I could but I don't think my dad is going to let me", _Gracie said._

"Oh that's too bad", _Courtney said._

"Your dad said I could take you out as long as I take one of your siblings with us, ask Amelia", _he said._

 _Gracie already knew Amelia was going to say no, especially since that was the day of the second wrestling show their dad was taking them too._

"She's not into parties", _Gracie said._

 _Miles nodded and Courtney smirked. Gracie adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. Courtney's older brother tapped her on her shoulder._

"Lets go Court", _Wyatt said._

 _Wyatt looked at Gracie and smiled. Gracie had the biggest crush on him. They lived a block away from them. One time, she and Lia were walking to their uncle Seth's house when they saw him, he was a freshmen then. Now, he was a senior and captain of the varsity football team._

 _His light brown hair and hazel eyes were to die for, at least that's what Gracie thought. His muscles weren't bad either._

"I know you", _he said, pointing at Gracie._

 _Gracie blushed._

"Yeah, she lives one block over. Her uncle and aunt live like three houses down from us", _Courtney said, like it was no big deal._

 _Wyatt nodded._

"Your dad's Dean Ambrose, yeah. He was my favorite as a kid, The Shield was amazing. It sucks they broke up when they did", _he said._

"You're a fan of The Shield?" _, Miles asked._

 _Wyatt nodded._

"My favorite is Roman. I found out later on that he was in The Shield, looked up their matches and I became a fan of all three men", _Wyatt said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"Their my uncles and my dad", _Gracie said._

 _Wyatt smiled and nodded._

"If you haven't been watching Raw or SmackDown then you're missing out. Shield reunion", _Gracie said._

"I didn't know that, I guess I have to watch SmackDown tonight.", _he said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"Alright lets go", _Courtney said, pulling her brother away._

 _He stopped and faced her._

"I didn't get your name", _he said._

"Gracie", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"I'm Wyatt", _he said._

 _She wanted to say I know, but held her tongue._

"See you around Gracie", _he said, sending her a small wave._

 _After they left, Miles wrapped his arm around her._

"I didn't know Courtney lived on your uncle's street", _he said._

"Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I don't talk to her. She hates me", _Gracie said._

"Why?", _he asked._

"Duh, you. If you haven't noticed she likes you. She's always flirting with you and gives me the death glare", _Gracie said._

 _He chuckled._

"I haven't noticed, I'm too busy looking at you beautiful", _he said._

 _He kissed her cheek._

"You really want to go to this party?", _she asked._

 _He nodded._

"I'll figure something out", _Gracie said, touching his cheek gently._

"I hope you do, I have a surprise for you if you do go", _he said wiggling his brow._

 _She knew what he meant, he's been trying to kiss her and touch her in places she didn't feel comfortable letting him place his hand. He wanted to have sex but she's had those conversations with her mom. She made sex sound special and loving, remembering her mom's words. " **If he really loves you, he'll respect your wishes and wait till you're ready.** " Her mother had also told her and her sister to wait till they were old enough to understand what having sex meant._

 _She reminded herself to talk to her mom about it. Again._

 **Dean-**

 _Getting home, the kids were at school. Lexi sat on our couch and sighed._

"Finally", _s_ _he said._

 _I smiled._

"They got a tree", _I said._

 _She nodded falling asleep._

"Cat bought it, they also bought lights for you to hang outside. You could do that before they get home", _Lexi said, eyes closed as she kicked off her shoes._

 _I chuckled._

"I don't get to sleep?", _I asked._

"Are you pregnant with two human beings? Didn't think so", _she said._

 _Aunt Rose laughed and so did Cat. I kissed her forehead before touching her stomach._

"I love you so damn much", _I whispered._

 _She smiled._

"Fine ten minute nap", _she said, patting the couch._

"I've got Elijah", _Aunt Rose said._

"Have a nice nap", _Cat said._

 _I laid behind Lexi, one arm under her neck and the other on her stomach._

 _We were woken up by Veronica jumping on me. She laughed and was about to roll onto Lexi. I stopped her._

"Ronnie be careful with mommy's tummy", _I said lifting her._

 _Lexi laughed and sat up, hugging Ronnie to her and kissing her cheek._

"I missed you mommy", _Ronnie said to Lexi._

"I missed you too. Did everyone behave?", _Lexi asked her._

 _She nodded when the phone rang. Cat walked in holding the phone to her shoulder._

"Lexi", _s_ _he said._

 _Lexi looked over to her._

"Phone, it's the twins school", _Cat said._

 _Lexi stood and walked over to Cat, taking the phone and walking into the kitchen._

"Shit, let's just go down there in person. Wonder what they did now", _I said._

 _Aunt Rose chuckled._

"They get this from you, I remember getting calls about you misbehaving", _she said._

 _I smiled and kissed her cheek._

"And I love you for putting up with me. There have only been two women that could handle me, you and my doll face of a wife", _I said._

 _Cat smiled. Lexi walked into the living room, still on the phone._

"Ok, yes. I'll be right down and again please tell her how sorry I am. Yes I'll apologize in person, we'll be right down", _Lexi said._

 _I looked at Lexi, she sighed and put the phone down._

"They glued the teacher's butt to her chair", _she said._

 _I laughed and Lexi gave me a look, making me stop._

"I didn't know the glue they used in class was that strong", _Cat said._

"Its not. Apparently the teacher yelled at Chloe for not reading her report in front of the class. You know how protective my baby boy gets of his sisters", _she said._

 _I smiled._

"So Cam took it upon himself to get the glue the janitor has, which is pretty strong. She sat and couldn't get back up after feeling the glue. The kids laughed and knowing the tornado twins did it, took them to the principal's office. No not her, the security guard did. They have them in separate rooms now, each confessing to doing it", _she said._

"I make brilliant babies", _I said._

"Well right now your babies are in deep shit. You better hope they don't kick them out, there's no other school other than private school", _Lexi said._

"What if they make you send them to like a reform school? Those are bad", _Cat said._

 _I sighed._

"Whether we send them to private or reform school, they'll be separated. I don't want that Jon, I want them to keep having this connection that they have. They just need to behave and use their powers for good", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Lets go and get them, see what the school says", _I said._

 _She nodded._


	27. Chapter 27-Our Dad

**Dean-**

 _Getting down to the school, we walked in and headed straight for the principal's office. The secretary gave us a sad smile. She must be use to us by now._

"Mr. and Mrs. Good, if you can just sign in here", _she said._

 _I signed my name, along with Lexi's name._

"Where are my kids?", _Lexi asked._

"Camden is with the principal and Chloe is with the vice principal. They thought it was a good idea to separate them", _she said._

 _The principal came out of his office, he didn't look too happy. I took Lexi's hand as we walked in. Camden sat in a chair next to the principal's desk. The principal closed the door behind us. Cam looked up._

"Hey buddy", _I said._

 _The principal sat in his chair, he gestured for us to sit. He cleared his throat and sighed._

"As you were told, your son or daughter glued Mrs. Anderson's bottom to her chair using strong glue. We don't know which one came up with the idea seeing as they both confessed to doing it.", _he said fixing his tie._

"We apologize and we'll pay for any damages, they'll even apologize", _Lexi said._

"Mrs. Good, you said this all before and you've even told me they would behave but I see no change. They've been through three different teachers and now no one wants to deal with them in their class. Maybe we can try separating them", _he said._

"No, not an option", _Lexi said._

 _He was going to say something, but I interrupted him._

"Give them another chance, let me really talk to them and if it doesn't do any good. We'll pull them out of this school and find somewhere else", _I said._

 _The principal sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking at Camden. He nodded his head slowly._

"Alright", _he agreed._

 _I nodded and Camden looked at me, he knew that he was in big trouble._

"I have to suspend them for at least two days", _he said._

 _We nodded._

"We understand", _Lexi said._

 _We stood._

"Cam, get your bag and let's go. Now Camden", _I raised my voice a bit to let him know I was serious._

 _He grabbed his bag and stood, rushing out before Lexi and I. The vice principal walked out Chloe, she looked sadly down at her shoes._

"Move it missy, you aren't innocent in this", _I said._

 _She and Camden walked side by side down the hall. Lexi took my hand._

"Please watch your temper", _she whispered._

 _The last time I lost my temper I hit Veronica. I took a deep breath._

 _The kids got into my truck. Lexi sent them a sad smile, they looked terrified. Once home, we walked in, Gracie and Amelia hugged us._ _I looked at the twins._

"I want your butts upstairs now", _I said angry._

 _They dropped their bags and quickly went upstairs._

"What did they do now?", _Gracie asked._

"Glued their teacher's butt to her chair", _Lexi said._

 _The girls wanted to laugh but saw the unhappy look on my face. I went upstairs._

 **Gracie-**

"I'm going to start on dinner", _Lexi said._

"I can cook tonight dear, you go sleep", _Aunt Rose said._

 _Lexi smiled._

"Thank you, but I'm wide awake and the exhaustion I felt is suddenly gone.", _Lexi said._

 _Rose nodded._

"I'll help than", _Rose said._

 _Lexi nodded and wrapped her arm around Aunt Rose. Gracie sat beside Cat._

"Can we talk?", _she asked._

 _Cat nodded and set Elijah down._

"Maybe we could go for a walk?", _Gracie asked._

 _Cat knew this must have been serious if she didn't want anyone else to hear. Cat nodded again. She grabbed Elijah's stroller._

"Mom, Cat and I are going for a walk. We're taking Elijah", _Gracie said._

 _Lexi and Rose froze, they didn't know if they heard Gracie right. Gracie sighed and rolled her eyes._

"Relax, she and I are fine now", _Gracie said._

 _Lexi nodded and smiled. Gracie and Cat made their way out of the house. Once down the street, Cat waited for Gracie to start, waiting for her to feel comfortable enough to talk to her._

"So, have you ever had a boyfriend?", _Gracie asked._

 _Cat nodded._

"Two", _Cat said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"Have any of them ever touched you and it just didn't feel right? Like you don't want them to do it?", _Gracie asked._

 _Cat stopped and Gracie faced her._

"Is someone hurting you Grace?", _Cat asked._

"Not hurting, it's just, Miles. Well when we hang out or at school eating lunch, he likes to try to touch me", _she said._

"Touch you how?", _Cat asked._

"Just, he tries to put his hand between my legs and touch my butt. I've told him I don't like it and he says that I should get use to it because we were going to end up together eventually", _Gracie said._

"He's been doing this since you two have been talking?", _Cat asked, walking again._

"No, he just recently started. Since meeting our dad", _Gracie stopped._

 _Gracie stopped, realizing she had said_ _ **our dad**_ _. Cat didn't say anything._

"And you've told him to stop?", _Cat asked after a good silence. She didn't want Gracie feeling uncomfortable if she mentioned the dad thing._

"Not stop exactly, just that I don't like it", _Gracie said._

"I don't think you should be around him Grace. If he's not listening to you when you tell him no, than he's not for you", _Cat said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"How do I tell him I don't want to be with him anymore?", _she asked._

"Just tell him, there's no other way around it.", _Cat said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"You should talk to your mom too, I'm sure she can help more", _Cat said._

"I am", _Gracie said._

 _Cat nodded as they continued walking. Someone honked and Gracie waved, it was Wyatt._

"Who was that?", _Cat asked._

 _Gracie blushed._

"His name's Wyatt. He's a senior in high school, football player, and really cute. I've had a crush on him since my uncle moved into his street", _Gracie said._

 _Cat laughed at how Gracie looked head over heels for this guy._

"Does he know you like him?", _Cat asked._

 _Gracie shook her head no._

"All the girls like him and I think he has a girlfriend. Besides, I don't think he would even look twice at me. Dad wouldn't like it either, especially since he's older", _Gracie said._

"But not by much", _Cat reminded her._

 **Dean-**

 _I looked at Camden. I grabbed one of the chairs in his room and sat in front of him. His hands were in his lap and he was looking down._

"Alright, want to tell me what happened?", _I asked._

"She yelled at Chloe because she didn't want to read her report in front of the class. Chloe started crying and you said that if anyone makes my sisters cry that I should protect them and that's what I did.", _Camden said._

 _I did say that, how could I get him in trouble for something I told him to do._

"But the way you did it Cam, you went overboard. You could have told me or mommy what she did, we would have handled it. That's how you protect your sisters. Understand?", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"I'm sorry dad, I just got so mad because Chloe was crying. She called her stupid", _Camden said._

 _The principal failed to tell us that detail. Lexi sure as hell wasn't going to like it._

"I know kiddo. This is what's going to happen, once this suspension is over. You and Chloe will apologize to your teacher, I will have mommy talk to the principal about the teacher yelling at you guys. Hopefully there's another teacher willing to work with you", _I said._

"They aren't going to separate us, are they?", _he asked._

"Mommy and I are going to make sure they don't", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"But you have to behave man or else that's what's going to happen", _I said._

 _He nodded. I stood and kissed the top of his head._

"I love you buddy", _I said._

"Why didn't you yell at me?", _he asked._

"I'm trying not too", _I said._

"I'll be good", _he said._

 _I nodded and closed his bedroom door. Making my way to Chloe and Veronica's room._ _I knocked._

"Come in", _she said sadly. That voice made me putty in their hands and they knew it._

 _I walked in and closed the door behind me. Sitting beside her on her bed._

"Why didn't you want to read your report?", _I asked._

"I got nervous, everyone was looking at me and I couldn't. I told her I couldn't but she didn't listen. She started yelling at me and Cam told her to stop, but she told him to be quiet. Then she asked me if I was stupid or something. The bell rang for lunch and Camden told me about his plan", _she said softly._

 _I sighed._

"Mommy and I are going to talk to the principal and that teacher. I'm sorry kiddo and you are not stupid, you are smart and so beautiful", _I said._

 _She looked up at me._

"I'm sorry daddy", _she said._

 _I opened my arms for her and she hugged me. I rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head._

 **Lexi-**

 _Gracie and Cat came back home and walked into the kitchen._

"Hey Cat", _I said._

"Yeah?", _she asked._

"That website, you know the one where you said you found out about the kids. Was that a bashing website?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"Why?", _she asked._

 _I dried my hands on a towel and grabbed my laptop. Turning it on and then finding the website Renee and Summer showed me. She looked it over._

"This is more information about what happened to you than your fan website. They even know about Ethan, but how?", _she asked._

"I don't know. Is there anyway I can find out who owns this page or if we can take it down?", _I asked._

 _She smirked._

"I can take it down. I can actually log into this website as the owner and see what else this person has on you", _she said._

 _I was confused and a little scared. She blushed._

"Madison keeping me locked up while she was out. I would go on her laptop and mess around, it turns out I'm really good with computers", _she said._

"You're a hacker", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Oh but I would never do anything to you or Jon, the kids. I just got Gracie on my good side", _s_ _he said._

 _I smiled and placed my hand on her shoulder._

"I know", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"Lexi, detective Scott is here", _Jon called from the living room._


	28. Chapter 28-Madison?

**Dean-**

 _Lexi walked into the living room and hugged Scott._

"How are you Lexi?", _he asked._

 _She came to stand beside me and I placed my hand on her back._

"I've been good, pregnant", _she said._

"Congrats", _he said._

 _We sat. We explained everything to him, about Cat showing up and everything I knew about Madison._

"I knew she was a twin, it was in her paper work. I didn't say anything because I assumed you knew", _he said._

 _I nodded. Cat walked in._

"Cat this is detective Scott", _I said._

 _She smiled at him and he stood to shake her hand._

"This is our daughter Cat", _Lexi said._

 _Cat looked at her and smiled._

"I've heard a lot about you Cat. How about you tell me about your aunt?", _he said._

 _She nodded and sat beside Lexi. She told him everything Madison did and said._

"You told me over the phone, Madison liked to protect Penny. If she's anything like her sister, I think it's best if we give her a restraining order", _he said._

"That didn't work for Penny, she still came after us", _Lexi said._

"Also" _, Cat started._

 _We looked at Cat, she stood and left to the kitchen. She came back with Lexi's laptop. Setting it on the coffee table._

"Madison made that bashing website about Lexi", _she said._

 _Detective Scott looked it over and then looked at Cat._

"You hacked into it", _he said._

 _Cat nodded._

"I took it down, only I can see it and make changes", _Cat said._

 _He nodded._

"I'll make a call to a friend of mine in Ohio. I'll have him check on Madison", _Scott said._

 _We nodded._

"She might have changed her hair color as well, before I left she had made an appointment with the hairdresser", _Cat said._

 _Scott nodded._

"But she does have a tattoo on her wrist, says Madison", _Cat said._

 _I stood._

"No", _I said._

 _Cat looked at me and so did Scott._

"Baby what's wrong?", _Lexi asked._

 _I swallowed. I didn't want to scare Lexi, she would have a panic attack. I placed my hand gently on her head._

"Nothing, it's just, the show I was taking the girls too, the first show is tonight", _I said._

 _She nodded. Detective Scott gave me a look._

"I'm going to step outside and make that call to my friend", _he said._

 _We nodded._

"I need some air. Tell the girls to get ready and Cat you too", _I said._

 _She nodded, I stepped out after Scott. He faced me._

"Something was wrong. You lied to your wife. Why?", _he asked._

"Madison doesn't have her name tattooed on her wrist. Penny does", _I said._

 _He seemed surprised by this._

"I was there when they each got those tattoos. Madison has Penny's name and Penny has", _I couldn't believe it._

"Madison's name", _he finished._

 _I nodded._

"After Cat said that, I put two and two together. Its like I said, Madison would have done anything for Penny. Madison wanted to get rid of Lexi for Penny", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"The only way we could prove this is by a DNA test", _he said._

"We know Cat is Penny's daughter and if they match", _he nodded, catching on._

 _This was all too much to take in._

"Then it really is Penny pretending to be Madison and you killed Madison that night", _I said._

 _He rubbed his chin and nodded._

"Let me make that call. I'll have him take her in and question her. Maybe she'll slip", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Do me a favor, don't tell Lex", _I said._

 _He nodded, understanding everything we've been through. I walked back in and the girls were putting on their shoes. I didn't know if I wanted to go to this show after all. Leaving Lexi alone wasn't an option anymore, but if I canceled she would know something was wrong._

"Ready girls?", _I asked._

 _They nodded, Lexi was holding Elijah._

"Have fun", _she said._

 _I went over to her and kissed her._

"I love you, I'll be back as soon as I can", _I said._

 _She nodded. I kissed the top of Elijah's head._

"Oh hey", _she said, pulling me in._

 _Her lips near my ear, I felt her smile._

"Get ready for some one on one time when you get home", _she whispered._

 _I groaned, kissing her cheek before moving over to her ear._

"Don't tease me", _I whispered._

 _She giggled._

"Ew mom, dad really", _Gracie said, covering her eyes._

 _The girls laughed._

"Hey, this is my woman. I can do with her as I please. This is how you two were made, your welcome", _I said._

"Gross dad", _Amelia said, turning away._

"Leave them alone", _Lexi said._

 _I kissed her once more before walking out with the girls. Detective Scott was getting off the phone._

"Wait for me in the car", _I said._

 _The girls did as I asked._

"Would you mind sticking around a bit? At least till I get back?", _I asked._

"I don't mind, have fun", _he said._

"Hi uncle Scott", _Amelia waved._

 _He waved back._

 **Penny-**

 _I checked my new dark brown hair in the mirror, I had the girl put in extensions._

"I've always been so much better than her. I'm prettier and smarter", _I told my reflection._

 _Someone knocked at my front door. I was about to yell for Catherine when I remembered that she had snuck out on me, no one had seen her. I opened the door, a man dressed in a suit stood there with a woman._

 _He lifted his hand and flashed me his badge._

"I'm detective Mark Henderson and this is my partner detective Claire Evans. We are looking for Madison Reeding", _he said._

 _What did they want with Madison? Wait, I am Madison._

"That's me", _I said._

 _He raised a brow._

"May we come in miss Reeding?", _he asked._

 _I nodded and opened the door wider, they walked in and looked around. The woman was looking at the photos I had placed over my fireplace._

"Beautiful little girl", _she said, pointing at a photo of Catherine._

"Yes, she is, thank you", _I said._

 _She lifted a photo of me and Madison._

"Identical?", _she asked._

 _I shook my head no._

"Usually when someone first meets us, they confuse us but after a while they could tell us apart", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Miss Reeding, do you know a Mr. Jonathan Good?", _he asked._

 _I quickly looked at him._

"What about Jon? Is he ok? Did she hurt him?", _I quickly asked._

 _They looked between each other. I could hear the voices in my head tell me._

" **Shut up, don't give it away. Madison didn't care about Jon"**

"Shut up", _I mumbled._

 _The detectives looked at me and then each other._

"Are you ok Miss Reeding?", _she asked._

 _I took a deep breath._

" **They are going to lock you up again, stop it."**

 _Madison's voice said._

"I'm fine", _I said._

 _They nodded._

"He's fine. It's just a young woman turned up at his door a few days ago. She claims he's her father and her mother is Penelope Reeding, your sister. Since you are the closest person to Penelope, we would like to swab for DNA.", _he said._

 _I nodded. The woman came over to me and opened a small case. She took out what she needed and I opened my mouth. Once done, she placed it in the bag and closed it._

"How is Catherine? Is she safe? Is Jon's whore treating her right?", _I asked._

"She's his wife. Miss Reeding, are you sure you're ok?", _she asked._

" **She is not his wife, she took what belonged to you Penny. She killed me, she killed Burt, you need to finish what we couldn't",** _ **Madison said.**_

"She's not his wife, she took him from me. He was mine", _I said._

 _They looked between each other again._

"I think we've got everything we need. Thank you for your time Miss Reeding", _he said._

"Can you tell Jon something for me?", _I asked._

 _He nodded._

"Tell him to be careful, Cat isn't a good person. She's a liar", _I said._

 _I knew that little bitch was going to tell him everything and since he hated me, he was going to believe it all. It's a good thing she didn't know I wasn't Madison._

"We can do that", _he said._

 _I nodded and walked them to the door. I watched them get into their car and drive off._

" **She's going to ruin this for us Penny, we need to go to California",** _ **Madison said.**_

"I know, don't you think I know that", _I said._

 _Hearing a baby cry, I made my way up to the baby room. This was suppose to be my baby's room but she took that from me._

" **She made you get an abortion then she took Jon from you. She took your baby from you Penny",** _ **Madison said.**_

"Its not fair, she got everything I was suppose to have", _I said._

 _I buried my fingers in my hair and tugged hard on it._

"He belongs with me", _I yelled._

" **He does Penny and you'll get him back. We just have to get her out of the way",** _ **Madison said.**_

 _I nodded._

"I'm going to kill her, but first I'm going to tie her up and kill each of those brats right in front of her. She's going to hate him for it and then I can get him back. He'll come back to me Mads", _I said._

" **He will Penny, he's always loved you",** _ **Madison said.**_

 _I nodded._


	29. Chapter 29-This Is Where It Starts

**Dean-**

 _After the show, I took the girls out for ice cream. This was one of two shows I was taking them too._

"Did you guys enjoy that?", _I asked._

 _They nodded._

"Can you teach me how to wrestle?", _Amelia asked._

"You aren't going anywhere near a ring kiddo. Over my dead body", _I said._

"But why?", _she asked._

"Because, you are going to get the best education possible so you could get a great job and take care of me and mommy. We can't wrestle forever", _I said._

 _The girls laughed._

"Your Christmas break is coming up, your mom mentioned having you girls come out on the road with me", _I said._

"I don't want to leave mom alone. I know she's back to work, but that's only two days out of the week.", _Gracie said._

 _I nodded._

"Aunt Rose is back, she can take care of mom", _I said._

 _They nodded._

"Dad", _I looked at Gracie._

"I was invited to a party next weekend and I know that's your weekend off and we have that wrestling show, but I was wondering if I could skip it and go to the party with my friends", _she said._

 _I pushed my spoon into my ice cream. This is how it started, going to parties with friends and then to the mall, forgetting all about me._ _I looked at her, she was biting her lip and hoping I said yes._

"Sure", _I said._

 _She smiled, she slid out of her seat and made her way to me. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she kissed my cheek._

"Thank you daddy", _she said._

 _I was bummed she wanted to skip the show, I looked at Lia._

"You still want to go with your old man right?", _I asked._

 _She hugged me._

"You aren't old and yes I'm not missing it for anything", _she said._

 _I kissed the top of her head._

"You say that now", _I said softly._

 _I looked at Gracie._

"You aren't going alone or alone with Miles. So which little one are you taking?", _I asked._

"Well I asked Cat and she said yes", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"I see you've already had this planned out", _I said._

 _She gave me a guilty look._

"I'll take good care of her", _Cat said._

 _I smiled._

"I know Cat", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _I was tucking in Ronnie. I tickled her side a bit and she laughed._

"I love you so much", _I said to her._

"I love you too mommy", _she said._

 _I smiled._

"Are you going to work too?", _she asked, playing with my hand._

"I am but not till Sunday night. You'll be asleep when I leave", _I said._

 _It was easier leaving at night, I would only be gone Monday and Tuesday._ _She smiled._

"When do the babies get here?", _she asked._

"Not for a while babe, mommy's tummy still has to grow", _I said._

"Like when Eli was in your tummy?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Hey, my girls", _Jon said walking in._

 _He didn't want to miss putting Ronnie to bed. He kissed her forehead._

"Goodnight baby doll", _he said._

"Night daddy", _she said._

 _I stood and went over to kiss Chloe. I checked on Eli and Camden, they always fell asleep fast. Amelia and Gracie were getting ready for bed and school tomorrow. I checked in on Cat._

"Hey did you enjoy the show?", _I asked._

 _She nodded and smiled._

"I did, I've been to a few in Ohio but nothing like the one we went to tonight", _she said._

"Wait till you go to a WWE show, those are the best live", _I said._

 _She nodded. I walked into her room and sat on her air bed._

"We got you a bed, should be here tomorrow.", _I said._

"You really didn't have too", _she said._

"But we wanted too Cat", _I said, squeezing her hand._

 _She smiled and hugged me._

"Thank you", _she whispered._

 _I rubbed her back. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled apart. Dean stood there, hands in his pockets._

"If it's not too much to ask, may I have my wife back?", _he said smiling._

 _Cat laughed and nodded. I stood and went over to him._

"Goodnight", _h_ _e said._

"Night", _she said, before he closed the door behind us._

 _We went to our room and I stretched out on our bed. He unbuckled his belt._

"Don't even think about falling asleep, you teased me before I left", _he said._

 _I bit my lip and he licked his._

"Don't forget the door", _I whispered._

 _He turned and closed it. He came back over and laid on top of me. His hands roughly moved over my body._

"Don't you just love these hormones?", _I asked._

"I love you more", _he said._

 _We quickly undressed, knowing that either Veronica or Elijah would wake up. He was panting against my chest and I was moaning._

"Daddy's hurting mommy", _w_ _e heard Veronica say._

 _Looking towards the door, it was open._

"Shit", _he said, pulling away._

"You didn't lock the door", _I said, covering myself._

 _Someone knocked on the slightly opened door._

"Give us a second", _Jon called._

 _We got dressed and he opened the door. Aunt Rose stood there holding Veronica, detective Scott smirked. The girls behind Aunt Rose._

"Shoot him uncle Scott, he was hurting mommy", _Ronnie said and pointing at Jon._

 _Jon sighed and tried to reach for Ronnie, but she wrapped her arms around aunt Rose._

"I wasn't hurting mommy kiddo, ok, it's, its hard to explain", _he said._

"I think we should all go back to bed", _Scott suggested._

 _The girls giggled and Jon groaned in frustration. I reached for Ronnie and she quickly went into my waiting arms. She squeezed me and buried her face in my neck._

"Thank you Aunt Rose", _I said._

 _She smiled and rubbed Ronnie's back. Jon closed the door behind him and we went over to our bed. Ronnie didn't want to get near Jon._

"I wasn't hurting mommy Veronica, I would never hurt her", _he said._

"But mommy was hurt", _she said._

"Oh no baby doll, mommy wasn't crying out in pain. She was crying out in satisfaction, daddy was doing her just right", _he said._

 _I slapped his chest and he laughed. Veronica had a look of confusion._

"I don't understand", _she said, before yawning._

 _I kissed the side of her head._

"And I hope you don't understand till you're fifty or I'm dead", _he said._

 _Ronnie closed her eyes, her head resting on my chest. I brushed my fingers through her hair._

"Pumpkin head?", _Jon whispered._

 _She didn't move, she was fast asleep now._

"Goodnight baby doll", _Jon whispered, before kissing her nose._

 _I kissed the top of her head, I looked at Jon._

"Do you have any names picked out?", _I asked._

 _He met my eyes and smiled._

"Roxanna, Melanie for girls", _he said._

 _I smiled._

"Boys?", _I asked._

"Dylan, Samuel", _he said._

"Those are cute, I like them", _I said._

 _He looked at my stomach._

"She's not squishing our peanuts?", _he asked, his hand finding its way to my stomach._

"No", _I said._

 _His warm fingers against my skin._

"Gracie asked if it was ok if she went to a party next weekend", _he said._

"And what did you say?", _I asked, shifting Veronica between us and under the covers._

"I said she could go, she's taking Cat", _he said._

"And how do you feel about this?", _I asked, knowing he probably felt like his world was falling apart._

"This is where it starts babe, when she doesn't want me around and doesn't want to spend any time with me", _he said._

"Oh babe, she's always going to want you around, it's just one night", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"I hope so", _he said._


	30. Chapter 30-Doesn't Matter

**Dean-**

 _Back at work, I was watching Randy's match against this KC kid. He had a mouth on him, but he was a damn good wrestler. We were in North Carolina._

"You ok?", _Roman asked._

 _I needed to tell someone about what Scott and I found out. I turned to him._

"You can't tell anyone, not even Lexi", _I said._

"Ok", _he said._

"Madison might not be Madison, I think it's Penny", _I said._

 _He seemed confused._

"How so?", _he asked._

"Cat mentioned that Madison might have changed her appearance, but that Scott could identify her by a tattoo on her wrist. I was there when Penny and Madison got those tattoos, they each got each other's names. Cat said Madison's tattoo said Madison", _I said._

 _He quickly stood._

"So then she's pretending to be Madison", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"You need to tell Lexi. Jon, this is extremely dangerous. She's dangerous", _he said._

"I know, but Scott's hanging around San Diego and he has some one watching Lexi. She moves, he follows", _I said._

"I still think you should tell her", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"I want to make sure first. Once Scott and his friends confirm it, I'll tell her but for now I don't want to interrupt her life or the lives of my kids", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"You make a point", _he said._

 **Lexi-**

 _I was feeding Elijah when Cat walked in, she was wearing a uniform._

"Where are you off too?", _I asked._

"I got a job, had an interview on Tuesday. They asked if I could start today and I said yes", _she said._

"You know you don't have to work just yet. You could just relax and get to know us a little more", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"I really want to work, maybe even go to college. Madison never let me, she said it was a waste of time. I just think she didn't want to let me leave because then she would be truly alone", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Just as long as you know that you don't have to move out. This is your home and no matter what that paternity test says, this will always be your home and we will be your family", _I said._

 _She smiled and nodded._

"When do we start moving?", _she asked._

"I want to have one last Christmas here, but I think we can pack a few things and take them over. Jon, Joe, and Colby could move the heavy stuff", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"We could set up the babies room", _she said._

"I like that idea", _I said._

 _I helped her pack a lunch and she left. I looked at Eli._

"Maybe we should start packing and then check out the house", _I said._

 _He smiled._

 **Amelia-**

 _She was ignoring Ryder, staying far away from him once his mom dropped them off. He would follow her like a lost and confused puppy._

"Lia, would you just talk to me. Tell me what I did", _he said behind her._

 _She stopped and looked at him._

"Is this about the kiss, because I liked it. I'm ok with it", _he said, smiling and taking her hand._

 _She pulled hers away from him and his smile fell._

"I'm not ok with it, I don't like you like that Ryder and I'm sorry", _she said._

 _He took a step back._

"But", _she stopped him._

"I didn't want to hurt you so I kept my mouth shut. Ignoring you, hoping maybe you would just forget it and want to be just friends", _she said._

 _She didn't mean any of it. She did like him but he was her best friend. If she lost him she would hate herself._

"Ryder?", _she said._

"You kissed me, I poured my heart out to you and now you just expect me to go back to how things were. I can't Lia because even if we still remain friends, I will still like you, I've always liked you", _he said._

"Then maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore", _she said._

 _He met her eyes._

"You would really do that", _he said, hurt._

 _She swallowed and nodded._

"Yeah", _she said._

 _He looked down and nodded before looking back at her._

"Fine", _he said, walking passed her._

 **Gracie-**

 _Gracie had Cat drop her off at school Monday morning. She told Miles that maybe they needed to take a small break. He didn't really like it that much._

 _Courtney was leaning against her brother's car. She saw Gracie and smiled._

"I heard you and Miles broke up", _she said._

"You can't break up with someone you were never dating", _Gracie said._

 _Courtney followed her, walking beside her._

"So then you wouldn't mind if I talk to him? You know relationship wise", _she said._

 _Gracie shrugged._

"I don't, he's free to do what he wants", _Gracie said._

 _Courtney nodded before leaving Gracie alone. Getting to her locker, she opened it and a note fell out. She picked it up and opened it._

 _"Hey, I was wondering if I could go to yours to watch Raw? My dad doesn't let me enjoy it. Let me know, I'll find you after school._ **Wyatt** "

 _Gracie smiled to herself, she had to ask for permission first. She closed her locker and went to the girls bathroom to call her mom. Hearing it ring twice._

"Hey missy, aren't you suppose to be in class", _Lexi said._

 _Gracie giggled._

"Between classes", _she said._

"Alright, what's up", _her mom said._

 _She could hear the loud noise and people talking on her mom's end. She was probably at an interview with her dad._

"So, a friend of mine wants to go over to the house to watch Raw. I was wondering if it's ok", _she said._

"Who's the friend?", _her mom asked._

"Wyatt Preston", _she said softly._

"Who the hell is Wyatt?", _her dad asked._

"Mom you have me on speaker", _Gracie said._

"Answer the question Gracie", _her uncle Joe said._

 _She could feel her cheeks were hot._

"Preston? Why do I know that name", _her uncle Colby said._

 _Her uncle kept repeating the last name._

"Wait, doesn't he live like a few houses down from me? Good looking kid, polite, athletic, smart", _her uncle said._

"I don't like him", _her dad said._

 _She heard her mom laughed._

"You don't even know him", _her mom said._

"Doesn't matter", _her dad said._

 _Gracie was nervous her parents would say no._

"As long as you two aren't alone, I'll be letting aunt Rose know he's going over", _her mom said._

"Wait, I didn't approve of this", _her dad said._

"I didn't either", _her uncle Joe said._

"I mean, he's a good kid. He plays with Jordan outside sometimes, helps Nikki with the yard when I can't", _her uncle Colby said._

 _She heard her dad mumble something to him and her uncle laughed._

"Come on dude, if he hurts her I know where he lives", _her uncle said._

"Fine", _her dad finally gave in._

"Thank you, what are you guys doing?", _she asked._

"Shopping and eating before we head to the arena", _her mom said._

"No small talk Gracie, get to class", _her dad said._

 _She smiled._

"Alright fine, I love you guys", _she said._

"Love you too baby", _her mom said._

 _She heard her dad and uncles say I love you and to have a good day before they hung up._ _She put her phone away and made her way to her class. Miles was standing by the door. He saw her and smiled._

"Hey", _he said._

 _She smiled._

"So are we still on for Courtney's party this weekend?", _he asked._

"Miles _", she stopped._

 _He nodded._

"Courtney asked me to be her date. I didn't want to say yes without talking to you first", _he said._

 _She nodded._

"Well have fun", _she said._

"Still friends?", _he asked._

 _She smiled and nodded._

"We were friends first", _she said._

 _He gave her a hug and left._


	31. Chapter 31-I'll Be Fine

**Lexi-**

 _I was waiting for the guys to finish getting dressed. They had two matches tonight and needed to go over everything in the ring before show time._ _Watching the women's match for tonight. It was the Bellas against this new tag team called Leading Ladies. WWE had finally decided on adding a women's tag team title. I corrected a few things I thought the fans would like to see._

"Lexi", _I turned to look at the person who had joined me._

 _KC, this was the kid Dean had a problem with. I smiled at him._

"I just wanted to say that I'm a big fan. I had your poster on my ceiling and you were my favorite superstar, hell still are", _he said._

 _I smiled._

"Thank you", _I said._

"Are you going to wrestle again or just managing the Shield?", _he asked, standing beside me._

"Just managing", _I said._

"What? But why?", _he asked._

"I'm pregnant. Doctor recommends me not to wrestle while pregnant", _I said._

 _He chuckled._

"Yeah, well congrats", _he said._

"Thank you", _I said._

 _Dean came over and he eyed KC. KC stood up straight and watched Dean as he kissed me. Dean pulled away and looked at him._

"I really hope you weren't being rude to my wife", _he said._

 _KC held his hands up._

"Relax, we were just talking.", _I said._

 _Dean's arm was around my waist._

"I also wanted to apologize to you Ambrose, for saying what I said about your wife. My apologies", _he said._

 _I looked at Dean._

"You said you wanted to fuck her", _Dean growled._

"Well, he did have my poster on his ceiling", _I said._

 _KC laughed. Dean didn't like this and tried to leave my side. I held onto him._

"Babe", _I said._

"Listen, I know she's your wife. I would never disrespect her or you that way. By the way congrats on the baby", _he said._

 _Dean rolled his shoulders._

"Thanks", _he mumbled._

"I should go and get ready for our practice match. See you out there Ambrose", _KC said._

 _He walked away from us and Dean cupped my face and attaching his lips to mine._

"Wow", _I said, after he pulled away._

"Just reminding you of what you have", _he said._

 _I smiled._

"I know what I have Dean and I would never do anything to lose that. Oh and look, you didn't even notice", _I said, I showed him the very small bump._

 _He smiled and placed his hand._

"You still can't really see it, but it's there", _I said._

"Two months tomorrow", _he said._

 _I nodded._

 **Gracie-**

 _After school, Gracie spotted Cat waiting for her with Ronnie. She made her way to the car._

"Gracie", _s_ _he turned to see Wyatt wave at her._

 _He was heading to football practice with his friends. She waved and he excused himself, leaving his friends. She could hear them teasing him about a new girlfriend and telling him he was whipped. It made her blush._

"Hey, so did you get my note?", _he asked._

 _She nodded._

"My parents said it was ok", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"So as soon as practice is over, I'll go to yours.", _he said._

"Ok", _she said._

 _He smiled, he touched her cheek gently. Lifting her head so her eyes could meet his._

"How was your day?", _he asked, removing his hand from her cheek._

"It was ok, a little boring", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"Yeah, Monday's are always uneventful", _he said._

"You have practice, I'm sure you'll have plenty of fun", _she said._

 _He shrugged. She felt someone wrap their arms around her legs and looked down. Veronica smiled up at her._

"Hi Ronnie", _she said, placing her hand on top of her sister's head._

 _Wyatt bent down and smiled at Veronica._

"Hey Ronnie, you still owe me candy from our poker game", _he said._

 _Ronnie giggled. Wyatt looked up at Gracie and he stood._

"Your teaching my baby sister how to play poker and gamble", _she said._

 _He laughed and pushed his hands into his pockets._

"No, more like an intense version of Gold Fish", _he said._

 _Gracie laughed and Wyatt knew he wanted to hear that laugh for as long as she would allow it. None of his past girlfriends ever made him feel like this and he never wanted the feeling to go away._

"Preston, let's go", _his coach yelled._

 _Wyatt nodded before looking back at Gracie._

"I'll see you after?", _he asked Gracie._

 _She nodded before he left. She walked back with Ronnie towards the car. Cat smirked._

"I hear he's coming over", _Cat said._

 _Gracie blushed._

"Girl, you are so in love with him", _Cat said, before getting into the car._

 **Lexi-**

 _I was watching the other matches from catering. Dipping pickles into ranch._

"What are you eating?", _Nikki asked, standing beside me._

"Pickles with ranch", _I said, before taking a bite._

 _She made a face and shook her head before looking back at the screen._

"Did you eat anything you would consider weird?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"Chicken nuggets dipped in soy sauce", _she said._

 _I laughed._

"When I was pregnant with the twins it was curly fries with lots of cheese and bacon bits", _I said._

 _Brie came over and touched my stomach._

"What are we talking about?", _she asked, snatching a pickle._

"Pregnancy cravings", _Nikki said._

"Mine was pickles and ketchup", _Brie said._

 _We nodded._

"With Ronnie and Elijah it was avocado, I had to have it. With salt", _I said._

 _They laughed._

"With my twins it was deep fried Oreos. Colby would have to drive like five hours to where they make them", _Nikki said._

"With Gracie it was popcorn and chocolate, oh that sounds so good right now", _I said, thinking about it._

"No, all my kids were pickles and ketchup. Oh and cucumbers with lemon", _Brie said._

"Lia was scrambled eggs with syrup. Jon and I need to stop at a diner after the show. I want pancakes", _I said._

 _They laughed. The guys came over dressed. Colby made a face at my plate before putting his arm around Nikki, who kissed his cheek._

"How can you eat that stuff?", _he asked._

"Ask the two little people in my tummy", _I said._

 _Dean kissed my cheek._

"That reminds me, I want pancakes", _I said to him._

 _He smiled._

"Alright doll face, I can take you after. Will you survivor till then?", _he asked._

"I guess", _I said, before finishing my pickles._

"I could send a runner?", _he suggested._

 _I shook my head no._ _He kissed me and then licked his lips._

"Pickles and ranch, that's all I got", _he said._

 _I laughed._

"Shield, you're up next", _a guy yelled._

 _Dean slapped my butt and winked._

"Show time", _he said._

 _I threw my trash away and followed him, taking his arm. Roman and Seth wetting their hair. I smiled, remembering all the times I've watched them do that over the years. Dean put a piece of gum into his mouth, offering me one._

"It helps your nausea. I don't need you puking on live tv babe", _he said._

 _I took it and put it in my mouth. He placed his hand on my stomach._

"There's also something else we need to talk about. Its Chloe", _he said._

 _They signaled five minutes. Dean sighed._

"I'll tell you after", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"I know we've gone over the rules for you but please, watch your step and watch who fly's out of the ring at you", _he said._

"Oh there rules now?", _I said._

 _He smiled._

"Do I need to worry about you?", _he asked serious._

 _I shook my head no._

"I'm still going to worry about you anyway. You're my wife and you've got my little ones in here.", _he said._

 _I kissed him._

"I'll be fine", _I said softly._

 _He took a deep breath before their music started._

"Meet you out there", _I said._

 _He nodded and walked out through the crowd. I made my way around and down the ramp. KC, Jace, and Dre were already in the ring. The Shield jumping over and staring down their opponents._


	32. Chapter 32-Don't Let It Happen Again

**Gracie-**

 _They were in the kitchen getting everything ready to watch their parents. Royal Rumble was coming up, they were excited they would get to see their dad and uncles in that._ _Gracie helped their nana carry the food to the living room, setting it on the coffee table. The kids all dug in, when someone rang their doorbell. Gracie jumped up before going to answer it._

 _Opening it, Wyatt stood there in basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt that hugged him just right. His hair was spiked and he smiled._

"Am I late?", _he asked._

 _She shook her head no and gestured for him to come in. He did and looked around before sending a wave to her siblings._

"These are my brothers and sisters, you know Ronnie. That's Amelia, Cat, the twins Camden and Chloe. Last but not least, my baby brother Elijah and my beautiful Nana Rose", _she said._

"Hi, I'm Wyatt", _he said._

"You're the guy my sister thinks is cute", _Camden called out._

 _There were giggles, she blushed. Wyatt chuckled._

"I guess so", _he said, before looking at Gracie._

"Ok, so show's starting", _Nana Rose said, breaking the silence._

 _Wyatt followed Gracie to the couch and sat beside her. Nana Rose offered Wyatt a plate to eat and he thanked her, taking the plate. Finally their dad and uncles came out, their mom walking down the ramp a few minutes later._

 _Their dad had a mic in hand, raising it to his lips._

"Did you miss us boys? You thought you got rid of us didn't you? That you took out the trash", _he said._

 _Seth and Roman smirked. Dean looked at his brothers before continuing._

"Sorry to disappoint boys", _he said._

"I hear you three talking all kinds of smack in the locker room and in this ring. How you're better than the Shield. I hate to break it to you boys, but you won't ever be as good or better than us", _Roman said._

"There's a reason we've all been Champs. Whether we held the heavyweight title or the tag team titles, or hell even the intercontinental or US title. We remain brothers, we have a connection no one will ever have. Together or apart, we are the best there ever was and the best there ever will be", _Seth said._

"But you aren't the greatest", _KC said smirking._

 _Jace and Dre laughed._

"Kid, you don't even know what being great is. We've been in this ring with the great ones, the true legends, the OGs of wrestling and guess what, we broke them, triple power bombed them through tables. You want to be seen as a great one, you have to go through us", _Dean said._

"Dean don't give the kid hope, fool thinks he and his little girlfriends can take us", _Roman said._

 _Seth laughed._

"Like they did last Monday night, oh wait they didn't. We won that night too", _Seth said._

 _Dean and Roman laughed._

"At least we don't take orders from a woman", _Jace said._

 _The Shield looked at Lexi._

"Kick their butt mommy", _Veronica yelled at the tv._

 _Cat pulled her back to sit down. Dean smirked before looking back at the three men in front of him._

"I'm pretty sure that woman can kick your ass", _he said._

"Daddy said a bad word", _Ronnie whispered._

 _Jace was going to step up to their dad, but was pulled back by KC and Dre._

"You're right Ambrose, she can probably beat us, hell I'm a big fan of your wife. Still as beautiful as ever Mrs. Ambrose", _KC said._

 _Their mother raised a brow and set her hands on her hips. Dean snapped his fingers at KC._

"Eyes off my wife", _Dean yelled._

 _He rolled his shoulders and was jumping around a bit. Seth placed his hand on Dean's shoulder._

"Relax", _Seth yelled to Dean and pulling him back._

"You know what brothers", _Roman said, looking at Dean and Seth._

 _They both acknowledged him._

"I'm tired of talking", _Roman said, before turning and spearing KC._

 _It made Dean and Seth go after Jace and Dre. Their mother went over to the ref._

"Ring the bell", _she yelled at him._

 _He was going to protest, but Lexi got in his face and grabbed his shirt._

"Ring the damn bell, now", _she yelled._

 _The ref nodded and gestured for them to ring it. She let him go and he jumped into the ring. He pointed for four of the men to get out and to their corners. It was her dad against KC._

 _The kids cheered and yelled at the tv. Almost close to the end of the match, Jace went around the ring and towards their mom. She hadn't noticed. He grabbed her by the arm and their uncle Roman jumped off the apron. He confronted Jace._

"Let her go", _he yelled at Jace._

 _Jace pulled her in before pushing her away hard. By the look on their dad's face, this wasn't apart of the show._ _Their uncle Roman caught their mom's arm before she hit the steps behind her._

 _He looked at Jace._

"Are you fucking crazy? What the fuck idiot", _Roman yelled._

 _He pushed Jace back hard and he fell back. This was definitely not apart of the show. The guys went to separate Roman and Jace._ _Their dad checked on their mom._ _KC confronted Jace. He was telling him something the cameras couldn't catch, but he looked pissed that Jace went off script without telling him._

"The match is over", _Seth yelled._

 _The ref shook his head no. Dean got back into the ring, leaving their mom with their uncle Roman, who by the way was sending daggers at Jace._ _He hit dirty deeds on Dre, getting the win for the Shield. Their dad didn't look at all happy, his eyes following Jace. Gracie had seen that look many times. When men stared at their mom or tried to flirt with her. That look sent them running for the hills with their tail between their legs._

"That wasn't suppose to happen was it?", _Wyatt asked._

 _Gracie shook her head no._

"How could you tell?", _she asked._

"Your dad looked like he was going to murder Jace and your uncle Roman got super protective of your mom.", _he said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"She's pregnant. That guy should have known not to push her, grab her arm yes, but to push her that hard", _she said, worried for her mom._

"You should call her", _he said._

 _She nodded, she looked towards her Nana. She was already on the phone._

"Is mommy ok?", _Ronnie asked._

 _Amelia placed her on her lap._

"She is Ron, promise", _Lia said._

 **Lexi-**

 _Everyone was yelling at this kid. Not just Dean, Seth, and Roman, but Dolph, Randy, Jericho, Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn and so on._

"I have half a mind to punch you in your smug face", _Roman said._

 _Nikki and Brie kept asking if I was ok and if Roman caught me on time._

"I told you his wife was pregnant. I told you not to touch her", _KC yelled._

 _Jace shrugged._

"I didn't mean to push her that hard", _he said like it was no big deal._

"Would you like to see a repeat? I can show you right now", _Kevin Owens yelled._

 _Jace didn't show any remorse what so ever._

"You could have done some serious damage to not only her but her baby", _Sami yelled._

 _Finn came over to me._

"Are you alright?", _he asked._

 _I nodded._

"I think so, Roman caught me before I hit the stairs", _I said, placing my hand on my stomach._

 _He nodded._

"I didn't mean physically", _he said._

 _Everyone continued to yell, I didn't realize how hard I was breathing and how fast my heart was beating and he finally turned._

"Enough", _he yelled._

 _Everyone stopped, Finn looked at Dean._

"Your wife needs you. Tend to her and your child", _he said calmly._

 _Dean came over to me and then looked back at Jace._

"You didn't only scare my wife, but you tried to hurt my unborn twins. My kids are calling me worried about their mother and the babies.", _Dean said._

 _I placed my hand on his chest and he took a deep breath._

"You realize this would have counted as murder", _Finn said._

 _Jace swallowed and shook his head no._

"She had no business down by the ring, especially if she's pregnant", _Jace yelled._

"That's why KC told you she was pregnant. That's why we rehearsed the match before the show. She was not to be touched", _Seth yelled, Nikki holding him back._

"Grab her arm to get the crowd to boo you, but you shoved my wife. Knowing very well that the metal steps were right behind her. I'm thanking God right now that my brother caught her. We've lost a child before, we know what it feels like but you don't and I hope to God that you never do because it's painful. It broke me, it broke my wife, it almost ended our marriage", _Dean said._

 _Everyone was quiet, half of them didn't know any of this. I watched Dean crack just a bit, showing who he really was underneath the lunatic mask._

"There was nothing I could do to stop it, to make her feel better, to bring my son back. She knew, she felt it and I didn't listen, the doctors didn't listen. I would give up my life in the ring, if it meant that I could have my son back. I wish I could trade places with him, if only to make her happy", _he said._

 _Silence._

"I'm sorry", _Jace said._

 _Dean nodded._

"Don't let it happen again", _he said._

 _Dean turned and walked out of the room. I gave him a few minutes before following. He was outside taking deep breaths and wiping his eyes. The death of Ethan still hit close to home, it always will, but I was glad I wasn't the only one who still cried for our son. I wrapped my arms around him from behind._

"Doll", _he said, placing his hands on mine._

"I just needed to hold you", _I said._

 _He turned in my arms and wrapped his around me._

"We should get you checked out. Just because you didn't hit the steps doesn't mean you're ok", _he said, kissing the top of my head._

 _I nodded against his chest. I looked up at him and he leaned down, kissing me softly._

"I don't blame you Jon. There was nothing either of us could do. You are an amazing father and husband, I will love you for the rest of our lives", _I said._

"Right back at you doll face", _h_ _e said._

 _The back door opened and Roman poked his head out._

"Kids", _he said, holding up Dean's phone._

 _We nodded and walked back in._


	33. Chapter 33-Baby A & B

**Gracie-**

 _After their dad had assured them that their mom was ok, they relaxed. They could also hear yelling in the background before their dad said he had to go and hung up._ _Gracie walked out Wyatt, it was dark out now, late._

"Where's your truck?", _she asked._

"Home, I figured you didn't live far so I walked", _he said._

 _She nodded before it hit her._

"How did you know what house it was?", _she asked._

 _He smiled._

"Your uncle asked me to drop off Jordan and Ronnie here one time. I think your little brother had just been born", _he said._

"Yeah, so my mom wouldn't be overwhelmed with all of us, they sent us to my uncles or my grandparents. Elijah was born in the summer so my grandpa took us to Mexico around that time. Ronnie didn't want to leave their sides", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"So you speak Spanish?", _he asked, almost excited._

 _She nodded._

"Ever since we could talk. We speak it more around my grandparents. My mom from time to time, it slips, especially when she's mad at my dad", _she said._

 _He laughed._

"My mom does the same thing with my dad. I'm half Mexican too, my mom's side", _he said._

 _She smiled._

"Same here. My mom is Mexican, but you already knew that", _she said blushing._

"Does your dad speak it or understand it at least?", _he asked._

 _She nodded._

"He knows a few words, but I think he understands it better than he could speak it. He mostly learned for my grandpa. See, he gets embarrassed because his English isn't too good, he's more comfortable with Spanish, so my dad learned. Don't get me wrong my grandpa understands English. So basically my dad talks to him in English and my grandpa responds in Spanish.", _she said, she was rambling mostly._

 _Wyatt smiled._

"My mom was really happy that my dad would go out of his way to do that, learn Spanish just to make my grandpa more comfortable", _she said._

 _Gracie also loved her dad for that. Before she knew what was happening, Wyatt kissed her. His hand gently touched her cheek._ _He didn't know if it was the way Gracie talked about her parents or grandparents, all he saw was her expression. It was clear how much she loved her family. His mom always told him and his sister,_ _ **"Watch how your significant other treats his or her siblings, watch how they treat their parents. If its bad, expect that kind of treatment with you."**_

 _Once he pulled away a bit, he reached for her hand. His mother also told him that when it came to asking a girl out, be respectful._

"I really like you, you're the sweetest girl I've ever met. There's just something different about you and I want to find out what. I would like to continue to get to know each other. Want to go out some time?", _he asked._

 _She didn't say anything._

"If you aren't up for it, that's ok", _he said._

"Its not that, it's, well my dad", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"I can't date till I'm sixteen and even though that's only a few months away", _h_ _e kissed her again._

 _He pulled away._

"I can talk to your dad. I'm a little terrified to do it, but I will", _he said._

 _She smiled. He closed the gap between them, his hands on her hips. She looked up at him._

"You are absolutely beautiful", _he said._

 _She had seen that look before, but where? She finally smiled, her dad. It was the way her dad looked at her mom, like she was all he saw and no one could ever compare._

"Goodnight Gracie, I'll see you tomorrow", _he said, giving her a quick kiss._

"Goodnight", _she said softly._

 _She watched him walk down the street before disappearing around the corner. She felt light on her feet._

"I'm telling daddy you kissed a boy", _Veronica said smiling._

 _Oh shoot. The spy. Or like her dad calls her, his deputy._

 **Dean-**

 _They let us leave early so I could take Lexi to the clinic. We wanted to check on the babies._ _Waiting on the doctor._

"You said something was wrong with Chloe", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"I learned something from them when I was getting them in trouble. I was going to tell you but then Scott showed up. The teacher called Chloe stupid", _I said._

 _Lexi sat up._

"What?", _she asked, she was angry._

"They don't lie about stuff like this", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I'll call the school tomorrow and set up a meeting. I want to talk to the principal and this teacher. No one calls my babies stupid", _she said._

 _I nodded just as the doctor walked in. He had Lexi lay back._

"Your work called and said you would be stopping by. Let's check on this baby", _he said smiling._

"Babies, it's twins", _I corrected._

 _He nodded._

"Even better", _he smiled._

 _A nurse walked in and set up the ultra sound._

"Any spotting when you went to the restroom?", _he asked._

"No", _she answered._

"Cramping?", _he asked, writing something on his pad._

"No", _she said._

 _He nodded and met her eyes._

"Does anything feel out of the normal for you?", _he asked._

"No, I feel fine", _she said._

"When is your next check up?", _he asked._

"Wednesday, I'm two months tomorrow", _she said._

"I can send this information to your doctor so you could skip the check up on Wednesday. Unless he wants to check on you to make sure", _he said._

 _He wrote it down and looked at the nurse._

"She's going to do an ultra sound just to check on them. You seem fine, so if she gives you the all clear with the babies, you are free to go", _he said smiling._

"Thank you", _I sai,d before he walked out._

 _The nurse smiled and put some jelly on Lexi's stomach. Her small bump visible. She rolled the wand around and we got a clear view of one._

"Where's baby B?", _Lexi asked._

 _The nurse watched the screen and kept moving around. I squeezed Lexi's hand, the doctor had told us that losing one of the twins was a big possibility._ _We exhaled when we saw the baby, the nurse smiled and seemed to relax as well._

"Right there, perfectly snuggled near twin A. Have they told you if they're identical or fraternal?", _she asked._

"Identical", _Lexi said smiling._

 _The nurse smiled._

"Want to hear their heartbeats?", _she asked._

 _We nodded and she turned on the speaker. We smiled and listened._

"They look great and growing. Nothing seems to be wrong Mrs. Good", _she said smiling._

"Thank God", _Lexi said._

 _I kissed her cheek. The nurse handed me some wipes to clean Lexi's stomach. We informed the doctor where he could send the paperwork._ _We drove back to the hotel. Roman was rooming with us. Getting inside he smiled._

"Everything ok?", _he asked._

 _We nodded and Lexi showed him the pictures. He smiled and kissed her forehead. It didn't bother me because I knew he would never look at Lexi like that. He was like a brother to her and had been in her life a lot longer than I have._

"I'm glad everything is ok. Oh I got you those pancakes you wanted and I picked you something up to Dean. I'm heading to bed", _he said._

"You aren't going to eat?", _Lexi asked, removing her coat._

 _He shook his head no._

"Already ate, goodnight", _he said._

"Night", _I called into the hall._

 _I sat beside her as she opened the container holding the pancakes._

"Smells so good", _she said._

 _I chuckled and grabbed my container. Feeling my phone vibrate, I pulled it out._

"Kids", _I said._

 _I answered and put it on speaker._

"Hey kids", _I said._

"Hi, we just wanted to call and say goodnight", _Amelia said._

"Night my babies", _Lexi said._

"Mommy are you ok?", _Chloe asked._

"Yes, I'm fine and so are the babies", _she said._

"Did you kick his butt dad?", _Camden asked._

 _I chuckled._

"I did kid", _I said._

"Gracie kissed a boy", _Veronica announced._

 _I choked on my food and Lexi was patting my back._

"Ronnie", _Gracie whispered._

"What?", _I asked, once I could talk._

"Glad mom is ok. Oh look at the time, we have to go. You know school tomorrow", _Gracie said._

"Gracie don't you dare hang", _c_ _lick._

 _I looked at Lexi._

"I'm going to murder Miles", _I said._

"I don't think it was Miles. Remember she asked if her friend could go over. What was his name?", _she asked, trying to remember._

 _I shrugged._

"I don't care, he's a dead man", _I said._

 _Lexi giggled and kissed me._


	34. Chapter 34-Complaints

**Dean-**

 _Getting home, Lexi yawned. She was tired more and I knew that if I let her, she would sleep in. Early morning wake up calls and late night drives to the hotels were making her sick. It looked like she was losing weight instead of gaining it._

 _I squeezed her thigh._

"We should see the doctor. You don't look so good babe", _I said, before kissing her head._

"I'm just tired", _she mumbled, head on my shoulder and eyes closed._

"I can handle things at Chloe's school tomorrow, that way you could sleep in", _I said._

 _She lifted her head and shook her head no._

"I'm going, this is my baby and I have a few words I'd like to say to this teacher", _she said._

 _I nodded._ _Pulling into our house, I took down our bags. Veronica came running out of the house, followed by Aunt Rose who was holding Elijah._ _Lexi kissed and hugged Ronnie before taking Eli in her arms and kissing him too._

"How are things?", _I asked._

"Running smoothly, although Chloe's been extra quiet lately. It worries me, it's not like her", _Aunt Rose said._

 _Lexi sent me a look._

"And the rest of the gang?", _I asked._

"Cat's at work, Gracie's been studying for her finals, Amelia as well", _she answered._

"You don't leave her alone with Ryder, do you?", _I asked._

"He hasn't come over", _she said._

 _That worried me too, she always studied with Ryder._

"And Cam?", _Lexi asked._

"Believe it or not, behaving. I think because he doesn't have Chloe to help him with his evil plots", _she said._

 _We laughed._

"I've been good too mommy", _Ronnie said._

 _Lexi smiled at her and lightly touched her cheek._

"Deputy, you and I need to talk", _I said._

"Can it be later, right now I want to go down to the school", _Lexi was impatient._

"I thought we were going tomorrow?", _I asked._

 _Lexi shook her head no._

"I change my mind", _she said, handing Eli to Rose._

"There's no talking you out of this is there", _I said._

"I'm going, you can come or not, I don't care", _she said._

"You think I'm leaving you alone so you could kill this teacher. I don't think so", _I said._

"I wasn't planning on killing her, maim her yes, but kill never", _she said._

 _I laughed and kissed her._

"Remember you have two little ones in this tiny but oh so adorable bump.", _I said._

 _She placed her hand on top of mine._

"I remember, but right now my sweet little tornado needs me and I will put that woman in her place for what she said to her.", _Lexi said._

 _She walked past me and to our truck._

"What's going on?", _Aunt Rose asked._

"Chloe's teacher called her stupid in front of the class. That's why Camden did what he did", _I said._

"What?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"You stay with the kids, Lexi and I can handle that woman", _Aunt Rose said._

 _I stopped her and smiled._

"I don't think that's a good idea. I have already one angry lioness ready to tear someone apart, I don't need another. We'll be back soon", _I said._

 _She nodded and still looked pissed._

 **Gracie-**

 _She needed to study for her math final, her dad had made it clear, nothing below a B._ _She had finished her lunch early and now found herself in the school's library. Looking over her notes till someone covered her eyes._

 _She placed her hands on top of the ones covering her eyes. Thinking it was one of her friends. Till he spoke._

"Guess who?", _his voice made heart beat faster._

"Wyatt", _she said smiling._

 _He removed his hands and took the seat across from her._

"What are you doing?", _he asked._

"Studying", _she said._

"Need some help?", _he asked._

"No, almost done. What are you doing here?", _she asked._

"I went looking for you and your friends told me you were here.", _he said._

 _She nodded and closed her notebook._

"So you think your parents would mind if I went over today to talk to them?", _he asked._

 _She met his eyes._

"I don't think so, well my dad maybe just a little but that's him being protective", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"Understandable, I want to date his beautiful daughter. Any dad would get protective", _he said._

 _She blushed and he reached over, taking her hand._

"I'll be by yours after practice", _he said._

 _She nodded._

 **Amelia-**

 _At lunch she was sitting with her friends and laughing. Ryder came over and sat across from her. He set his bag down beside him._

"You said you wanted to stay friends or nothing at all, I don't want to lose you Lia. Friends?", _he asked._

 _She nodded, she did miss him. He was her best friend after all. He smiled and started eating._

"Hi Ryder, thanks for helping me with my science project over the weekend", _Taylor said to him._

 _Ryder smiled at her._

"Your welcome, I didn't do much though", _he said to her._

"You helped me finish it", _Taylor said giggling._

 _Amelia felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She knew Taylor liked Ryder._

"Oh hey, some of my friends and I are going to the movies this weekend. Want to come?", _Taylor asked._

 _Amelia looked at Ryder, Ryder looked at her. He was going to answer Taylor._

"He can't", _Amelia said quickly._

 _Ryder and Taylor both looked at her._

"Remember we have that wrestling show, my dad invited you", _Amelia said._

 _Ryder nodded and looked at Taylor._

"Sorry Tay, I can't", _he said._

 _Taylor nodded before walking away. Ryder looked at Amelia. She hadn't invited him to it, but since her sisters were going to a party. There was an extra ticket._

"Want to come?", _Amelia asked._

 _Ryder smiled and nodded. He reached over and touched her hand._

"I was going to say no to her anyway", _he said_.

 **Lexi-**

 _The secretary at the front saw me and smiled._

"I need to speak to the principal and vice principal, now", _I said._

"Calm down sweetheart", _Dean whispered._

 _I looked at him and glared, he held his hands up and backed up. The secretary looked between us and nodded before going towards the principal's office and then the vice principal. Dean sat and I paced._

"Darlin, please sit down.", _he said._

"No", _I said, crossing my arms over my chest._

 _The secretary made her way back to us and smiled._

"The principal will see you now Mr. and Mrs. Good", _she said._

 _She walked us back and into the office, the vice principal joined us right after._

"After talking to our twins, we learned something that is very disturbing to us", _I said._

 _They both nodded._

"My kids don't do anything bad unless it's to defend themselves or each other.", _Dean made sure to put in._

"Their teacher called Chloe stupid. Camden in wanting to defend his sister did something he shouldn't have", _I said._

 _They looked at each other, they weren't surprised by this._

"But you already knew this", _Dean said._

 _The principal sighed and nodded._

"We've had complaints from other parents. Their kids saying the same thing", _he said._

"And what do you plan on doing?", _I asked. I was pissed that this teacher was still working here even after all the complaints._

"Without proof", _I stopped him._

"Proof? My kid is heartbroken over this. She's quiet and not acting like herself. Other parents have complained, that should be enough", _I said._

 _Dean placed his hand on my thigh. I took a deep breath._

"I don't think I can allow my children to keep coming to this school if nothing is going to be done about that teacher.", _Dean said standing._

"Well in our defense Mr. Good, your kids aren't saints either", _the vice principal said._

"Excuse me?", _Dean asked._

 _I stood and placed myself in front of Dean._

"No, I'll be the first to admit that my kids can cause some havoc, but never anything that would hurt someone and they would never call anyone stupid. She's an adult, she knows better, if that is the type of person that is shaping my child's mind, I want none of it.", _I said._

"I want my kids here, right now", _Dean said._

 _The principal nodded and told the secretary to have them called up._ _We walked out and waited in the office. A few minutes later Camden walked in with a smile on his face, but Chloe was looking down at her feet._

 _Dean bent over and placed his finger under her chin, lifting her head to meet his eyes._

"Hi my princess", _he said._

 _She wrapped her arms around him and he squeezed her to him._

"Daddy won't let anyone hurt you again", _he whispered to her before lifting her into his arms._

"How about some ice cream huh", _I said._

 _Camden nodded, not taking his eyes off of his sister. We walked out._ _Getting to the car, Dean kissed Chloe's forehead._

"You are a smart and beautiful little girl, do you hear me peanut", _he said._

 _She nodded._

"Come on, give me that beautiful smile I love so much", _he said._

 _She did and he smiled._

"That's my girl", _he said, before closing the door and getting into the driver seat._

 _I found the ultrasound photos and showed the twins. They smiled and talked about the babies._

 **Catherine-**

 _During her break she sat and ate her lunch. Looking at her new phone that Lexi had gotten her. She had told her she didn't have too but she insisted._ _She reached into her purse and pulled out her old phone. She had turned it off after she ran away from Madison. Finally getting the guts to turn it on._

 _She had twenty text messages and fifty voicemails from Madison. She swallowed and read some of them._

 _All threatening her to come back home or something bad would happen to her. The last message sent let her know that Madison knew where she was and with who. The voicemails weren't any different._

"Surprise", _s_ _he turned to see Dean and Lexi with the twins, eating ice cream._

"Hey, aren't you two suppose to be in school", _she said to the twins._

"Something's come up so we pulled them out", _Lexi said._

 _Cat nodded. They sat._

"We brought you some Cat", _Camden said, handing her the cup of ice cream._

 _She took it._

"How did you guys know I was going to be at lunch?", _she asked._

"We didn't, we were actually going to see you in action but they told us you were on your break and out here", _Dean said._

 _She nodded._

"So why did you take them out?", _Cat asked._

 _Lexi and Dean filled her in on what happened, she couldn't help but get defensive of the twins as well._

"I hope you punched that teacher in her face", _Cat said._

 _Dean chuckled._

"If I wasn't there, I'm sure that's what Lexi would have done", _he said._

 _Cat laughed. She debated whether to tell them about the phone and it's messages or not. Finally she thought it would be better for their safety and hers, if she told them._

"I have to show you two something but not here, at home", _she said._

 _They looked worried but nodded._

"Ok", _Dean said._


	35. Chapter 35-The Phone

**Dean-**

 _I couldn't help but think about what Cat wanted to talk to us about._

"What do you think it is?", _I asked Lexi._

"I don't know, maybe she's met someone", _she said._

 _I looked over at her._

"You think?", _I asked._

 _Lexi shrugged._

"What if she wants to move out?", _I asked._

"I hope not, I really like having her at the house. The longer I can keep our kids at home with us, the better", _she said._

"You see her as your daughter?", _I asked._

 _She met my eyes._

"Yeah, if that's ok with you", _she said._

"I don't even know if she's mine babe", _I said._

"And even if she isn't, she still is. She's been through a lot and I'm not about to kick her out of the house or our family because Madison and Penny decided to lie to her", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"You are something else Mrs. Good and I love you for it", _I said, taking her hand and kissing it._

 _She smiled._

 _Pulling into their driveway, they got off. The twins ran into the house and left their backpacks by the closet door. Aunt Rose hugged Chloe and kissed her._

"Hi my beautiful little girl", _she said to her._

"Are the girls home?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"Still a few more minutes, I'm fixing a snack for them now", _she said._

 _I nodded and got on the floor to play with Elijah. Lexi laid down on the couch and I crawled over to her. She smiled._

"We'll fix this with Chloe. She's not going back to that school till something is done about that teacher. I promise you", _I said._

 _She nodded._ _I kissed her, running my hand down her back. It stopped at the edge of her pants. She giggled._

"I can help you relax", _I whispered._

"I bet", _she said smiling._

 _Elijah tried to climb onto my back and she laughed._ _After playing with him for a bit, he yawned and wiped his eyes._

"I think it's someone's nap time", _I said, picking him up._

 _Lexi was fast asleep on the couch. The twins were in the kitchen with aunt Rose. I took Elijah upstairs and rocked him, I sang to him and he closed his eyes._ _I heard the front door open and the girls come in. I set down a sleeping Eli and went down to see them._

"How was school?", _I asked as I walked into the kitchen._

"Good, ready for my finals", _Gracie said smiling._

"Fine", _Lia said._

 _I nodded and poured myself some juice._

"Momma's tired", _Lia said._

"Yeah, I think we both forgot how tiring this traveling thing is, especially with her being pregnant", _I said._

"Dad, when you said we could talk to you about anything, was that true?", _Gracie asked._

 _I nodded._

"A friend of mine is coming over later to talk to you and mom. I told him it was fine", _she said._

"Him?", _I asked, worried._

 _She blushed a bit but nodded._

"Wyatt", _she said softly._

 _I swallowed._

"Yeah, it's ok", _I said._

 _My legs felt like jello. I still couldn't believe boys were after my little girls._ _She smiled, it still amazed me how much she looked like Lexi._

"Oh, I invited Ryder to the show this weekend. I hope that's ok", _Amelia said._

"Of course, your uncle Colby is coming with us too", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Speaking of Ryder, it's come to my attention that you two haven't seen much of each other. What's going on?", _I asked._

 _She shrugged._

"We've both just been busy. He had a project this weekend and I had homework. We don't always have to be with each other", _she said, defending herself._

"I didn't say you had too, it just wasn't like the both of you. Even when you have homework, he's here, doing his as well.", _I said._

 _She rolled her eyes and left upstairs. I looked at Gracie._

"Do you know what's going on?", _I asked._

"Ryder confessed that he wants more than a friendship with her but she doesn't want to lose his friendship. She told him it was either be friends or nothing", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Cam said you took them out early. Why?", _she asked._

 _I told her what happened with Chloe and she got just as defensive as Lexi, aunt Rose, and Cat._

"Your mom and I will handle this", _I said._

"But that's my baby sister. I'm not going to let some random woman call her stupid. Besides, if she was so stupid, how are her and Cam able to come up with their master plans", _she said._

 _I laughed._

"I won't be surprised if they take over the world when they get older", _I said._

 _I heard the front door open and then close._

"Family, I'm home", _Colby called out._

 _I rolled my eyes as he walked into the kitchen._

"Don't I see enough of you on the road", _I said._

 _He laughed._

"You love me", _he said._

 _Gracie laughed and hugged him._

"How's Lexi?", _he asked._

"Tired but good, babies are fine. We set up an appointment for tomorrow with her doctor just to be sure", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"How's everything with Cat?", _he asked._

"Good, the girls are getting along with her and Lexi, she's just got so attached to her. If it turns out that she's not mine, we might just end up adopting her", _I said._

 _He smiled._

"Lexi's always had a big heart", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Apart of why I fell for her", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _I woke up from my nap just as Cat got home, she smiled._

"Have a nice nap?", _she asked._

 _I yawned and nodded. She sat beside me._

"Is it too soon to talk about what I mentioned earlier?", _she asked._

 _I shook my head no. She pulled a phone out of her purse._

"I lied. I did have a phone, but I hid it because Madison keeps calling. I turned it off, but I turned it back on today and there were several messages and voicemails from her. I'm afraid she'll come through with the threats and I don't want to put you or anyone else in danger", _she said._

 _I took the phone._

"I hope you aren't thinking about leaving this house, because you are safe here and the kids.", _I said._

"I know, I just felt like I should tell you. Maybe you could show them to your detective friend and he could do something. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me", _she said._

"No one is getting hurt Cat", _I said._

 _She nodded and I hugged her._ _Someone knocked and she stood to answer it._

"Hi Wyatt", _she said._

 _I stood and watched this boy walk in, he looked older than Gracie. He saw me and held out his hand._

"Mrs. Good, it's nice to meet you", _he said in Spanish._

 _I smiled._

"You speak Spanish", _I said._

 _He nodded. I looked at Cat._

"Go get your dad", _I said._

 _She looked surprised that I said that, but nodded. Dean came into the living room._

"Can we help you?", _he asked from behind me._

 _Wyatt looked from me to him. I could tell he was nervous._

"This is Wyatt Preston, the boy Gracie told us about", _I said._

 _Dean raised a brow._

"Mr. Good", _he said, holding out his hand to Dean._

 _Dean looked from me back to Wyatt before he shook his hand._

"How old are you?", _Dean asked._

"Seventeen sir", _Wyatt said._

 _Dean raised a brow._

"You're kidding me right? You look like your in your twenties", _he said._

 _Wyatt chuckled._

"No sir, I'm seventeen", _Wyatt said._

 _Dean nodded._

"Let's sit and chat Wyatt", _Dean said._

 _Wyatt did as he was asked. Dean questioned him and Wyatt answered, he seemed like a good kid and I could tell Dean liked him, even if he wasn't going to admit it, ever._

"She can't date till she's sixteen, and I know she likes to let me know that it's in a few months, but I set my foot down on this.", _he said._

"I know sir, she told me and I would never do anything that would break your rule", _Wyatt said._

"Except kiss my daughter", _Dean said._

 _Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, but didn't and shut it._

"Remember that I have little eyes and ears everywhere. If you want to hang out with Gracie that's fine, but it has to be here at the house, inside or out. If you go out to eat, one of the other kids has to go with you", _Dean said._

 _Wyatt nodded._

"Of course, if I can pick a chaperon I would like to pick Ronnie.", _he said._

 _I smiled. He was way better than Miles, no offense to Miles._

"I guess you can hang around", _Dean said, rolling his eyes._

 _I laughed and nudged him._

"Thank you Mr. Good", _he said in Spanish, surprising Dean._

"I'll let you say hi to Gracie before you go", _I said, standing and calling Gracie._

 _He smiled and nodded. Gracie came down and walked out front with him. Dean wrapped his arm around me._

"Admit it, you like him", _I said._

"No I didn't, but I know you did. Especially after he started speaking Spanish", _he said._

 _I laughed and kissed him._

"You liked him", _I said._

"Don't say that out loud. I don't want the kid getting a big head", _he said._

 _I laughed._

"Ok, serious moment now", _I said._

 _I walked over to my purse and pulled out the phone Cat gave me. I handed it to him._

"What's this?", _he asked._

"Cat gave it to me, Madison has been texting her and leaving voicemails, threats", _I said._

 _Jon looked at me and nodded._

"I'll be sure to give it to Detective Scott tomorrow", _he said._

 _I nodded._


	36. Chapter 36-Chloe

**Gracie-**

 _She walked out front with Wyatt._

"How did it go?", _she asked._

"Honestly, a little teriffing. I was afraid he was going to dirty deeds me.", _he said._

 _She laughed._

"Don't tell him but he acts rough and tough and well he is, but he's also a big softy", _she said._

 _He smiled._

"I think it had a lot to do with my mom, but she'll probably tell you it was us. Ronnie has him wrapped around her little finger", _Gracie said._

"She's adorable, I can see why", _he said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"Is everything ok? I feel like there's something bothering you", _he said._

"Well, I found out Chloe's teacher called her stupid in front of the entire class. My parents went down and talked to the principal, apparently parents have been complaining about her but nothing has been done", _she said._

"I'm sorry, she shouldn't be acting like that", _he said._

 _She nodded._

"My little sister's been upset and it's not like her. We've tried everything, my dad's going to spend some time with her. Spending time with our dad usually works", _she said._

 _He nodded. They talked a little more before he checked his phone and the time._

"So are you coming to my sister's party on Saturday?", _he asked._

 _She nodded._

"I have to take my sister Cat but yeah", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"I should get going, I don't want your dad coming out here and running me off. See you tomorrow", _he said, placing his hands on her hips._

 _She nodded and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. She watched him walk down the street._

"Gracie, inside", _her dad called behind her._

 **Dean-**

 _I needed to take the phone to Scott. Knowing he was set up at the police station. I brought Chloe with me._

"Hey peanut, I'm all yours today. Want to do something after I drop this off?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"Talk to me Chlo", _I said._

 _She met my eyes in the mirror._

"Breakfast", _she mumbled._

 _I smiled and nodded. Once at the station, we got off and she took my hand. They told me they had given Scott an office in the back. I knocked and he opened the door._

"Hey, what brings you two by?", _he asked as we walked in._

"I wanted to drop this off, it belongs to Cat. Apparently Penny has been sending her threatening messages", _I said._

"So you told them it's Penny?", _he asked._

"Not exactly", _I said._

"They still don't know it's Penny?", _he asked._

"I don't want to alarm them till I know for sure that it's her", _I said._

 _He nodded and sighed. He reached for a yellow envelope and handed it to me._

"She's Penny. Her results didn't match Madison's and", _he stopped._

"And?", _I asked, after he stopped._

"Catherine is your daughter", _he said._

 _He pulled out the results, but there was one thing wrong._

"Penny's not her mom?", _I said confused._

 _I looked up at him._

"No, but she is a close relative to Cat's mom", _he said._

 _I read it._

"Madison is her mom", _I said, sitting down._

"We won't know for sure but unless you've slept with more of her family.", _he said._

 _I chuckled. I wiped my face with my hands and sighed._

"It could explain why Penny treated Cat the way that she did.", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"We won't know for sure unless Penny confesses", _he said._

"She's never going to do that", _I said._

 _Chloe was playing games on my phone. I hoped they distracted her enough to ignore this conversation._

"Either way, Cat's mine", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Is this going to be a problem with Lexi?", _he asked._

"Not so much. Cat, Madison being her mom will be the problem.", _I said._

 _I looked at Chloe._

"You know it's a school day, why isn't she there?", _he asked._

 _I explained to him what happened. He_ _nodded and walked over to her. She set the phone down and looked up at him._

"You know, when I was little, someone called me stupid once. Well not once but more than once", _he said._

"Really?", _she asked._

"Yeah, he was always picking on me and calling me stupid. I told my parents and they talked to the school and his parents. He got in trouble, but even after I still felt like he was right", _he said._

"Was he?", _she asked._

 _He smiled and shook his head no._

"If I was, I wouldn't have made detective. You are smart Chloe, especially when your with Camden. Don't let anyone tell you differently", _he said._

 _She smiled and hugged him._

"Thanks", _I said._

 _He nodded._

 **Catherine-**

 _She was in the back when one of her co-workers let her know someone was looking for her out front. She set down the box and made her way out front._ _She stopped when she saw a woman waiting at a table._

"That's her?", _she asked._

 _Her co-worker nodded. This woman stood and smiled._

"Hi my baby", _Madison._

 _Cat stepped back, Madison's smile fell._

"We need to talk Catherine", _Madison said._

 _Cat swallowed but nodded, she couldn't make a scene at work._

"Here, I wrote down where I'm staying. Come by when you're done here and don't think about telling Jon or his whore. You think I was playing with you when I said I would hang one of those little brats", _she said, through her teeth._

 _Cat was shaking._

"I won't say anything", _Cat whispered._

 _Madison nodded and left._

"You ok?", _her co-worker asked._

 _Cat nodded._

"She said she was your mom, but I met your mom. After I told her that, she creeped me out, like she was going to hit me or something", _she said._

 _Cat took a deep breath._

"She's not my mom, she's crazy", _Cat said, before going to the back again._

 _She was going to meet Madison, hear her out, and if she threatens her family, she was going to tell Jon and Lexi._

 **Lexi-**

 _I was cleaning up around the house, when a delivery truck parked in front. He knocked and I opened it._

"Hello, I'm looking for a Lexi Good", _he said._

 _I nodded and signed the form on the clipboard. He handed me the small package and left. I opened it and there was a DVD inside._

"Who came?", _Aunt Rose asked._

"Package", _I said, pulling out the DVD._

"From?", _Aunt Rose asked._

"I don't know, it didn't say", _I said._

 _I set the DVD inside and pressed play. We watched as the screen went from black to a bedroom. Dean appeared next and let himself fall onto a bed._

"I have a bad feeling about watching this", _Aunt Rose said._

"Come here, stop playing around", _Dean said._

 _I heard a giggle before a blond woman appeared, Penny._

 _She was in only her underwear and bra. Then another woman who looked exactly like her walked in and laid on top of Dean. Kissing his neck._

"Madison", _Aunt Rose whispered._

 _They were both around him, kissing him, touching him. He smiled._

"I love you", _he said to them._

"Turn this off", _Aunt Rose went over to the DVD player and stopped it._

 _I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me and I sat. Trying to get air into my lungs._

"Breath Lexi", _Aunt Rose said._

 _I felt tears roll down my cheeks. She wiped them and kissed the top of my head._

 **Dean-**

 _After having breakfast with Chloe and checking on the gym. She seemed so much happier and like my little girl._

"Did you have fun with me today?", _I asked._

 _She nodded, the brightest smile on her face. Getting home, we walked in. Aunt Rose was waiting for us on the couch. She sent me a sad smile._

"Where's Lexi?", _I asked._

"Upstairs", _she said softly._

"Is everything ok?", _I asked._

"You should talk to her about it", _she said._

 _I nodded and walked up to our room. Lexi was sitting on the edge of our bed, cheeks stained with tears. Her laptop in her lap._

"Baby?", _I asked._

 _I walked in and closed the door behind me. Making my way to her, I bent down in front of her._

"What's wrong? Is it the twins? Are you hurt?", _I asked quickly._

 _I set my hands on top of hers and she pulled them away harshly._

"You slept with them both. At the same time and you told them you loved them", _she mumbled._

 _I swallowed._

"What are you talking about?", _I asked softly._

 _She met my eyes._

"Don't act like you don't know", _she said, before shoving the laptop into my arms and opening it._

 _I pressed play and as soon as I realized what was happening, I turned it off. Shutting the laptop._ _I forgot about this._ _I swallowed before looking at Lexi._

"Baby, talk to me", _I said._

 _She shook her head and looked out the window. I stood and wanted to approach her but I knew she wasn't going to have it._

"I was young and on drugs. Half of the stuff that happened around that time, I don't remember darlin. If I told them I love you, I didn't mean it. I told them what they wanted to hear to get what I wanted", _I explained._

 _I took a deep breath._

"Alex, I love you, you made me a better man. You taught me how to love someone, to want a family", _I said._

"Stop. I'm not mad alright", _she said._

"Then what's bothering you?", _I asked, taking a few steps towards her._

"She sent this to me. She wanted me to watch this and to watch you", _she stopped._

"I'm yours, completely. She will never have that", _I said._

 _She looked at me and I cupped her face in my hands._

"I'm sorry she sent this to you", _I said._

 _She hugged me to her and I rubbed her back._


	37. Chapter 37-Just Two

**Gracie-**

 _After school, Wyatt caught up with her. Gently grabbing her elbow to spin her around._

"Hey", _he said._

 _She smiled._

"I have some news for you and your little sister. See, my dad's superintendent of the schools and as we speak, he's down at the elementary school discussing this teacher with the principal and vice principal", _he said._

 _Gracie hugged him and then pulled away._

"Why would you do that?", _she asked._

"Because I like you Gracie, a lot, and besides that, no teacher should call their student stupid. My dad said the same thing", _he said._

"Thank you, Wyatt", _she said, before kissing his cheek._

 **Dean-**

 _We were laying in bed. She had fallen asleep in my arms. I brushed her hair back. Hearing the kids come in from school, I carefully got up and went down to meet them._

 _Ronnie jumped into my arms._

"One more day and no more school", _she said._

 _I chuckled._

"Then you get to come with me and mommy on the road", _I said._

 _She nodded and I kissed her cheek. Cat walked in and she sent me a smile before putting her purse down._

"Jon, can we talk?", _she asked._

 _I nodded and set Ronnie down. Once all the kids were in the kitchen, I set my hands in my pockets._

"What's up kid?", _I asked worried._

 _She swallowed and looked nervous, her hands were shaking._

"Catherine, what's wrong?", _I asked again._

"Madison's here. She came by to see me at work. She wants to meet me and I was going to meet her, but I thought I should tell you first. I'm scared", _she said softly._

 _I went towards her and hugged her. She cried and was shaking._

"I don't know what to do", _she mumbled._

"I'm going to call Scott and have him come here. There's something you and Lexi need to know about Madison", _I said._

 _She wiped her cheeks and nodded._

"She said not to tell anyone about her being here. If she finds out I told you she's going to hurt you or worse the kids and I don't want anything happening to you, Lexi, or them", _she said._

"Calm down Cat, she's not going to know. I won't let her hurt them or you", _I said._

 _She sat, Lexi came down and looked between us._

"What's going on?", _she asked._

 _She sat beside Cat and wrapped an arm around her._

"Jon?", _Lexi asked._

"Its Penny", _I said._

 _Lexi met my eyes and stood slowly._

"You mean Madison", _Cat said._

 _I swallowed and shook my head no._

"Detective Scott found out that she's not Madison, but Penny. I knew it was Penny after Cat said she had a tattoo on her wrist that said Madison's name. I was there when they got those tattoos, Penny got Madison's name and Madison got Penny's", _I explained._

 _Lexi sat and took deep breaths. I bent down in front of her._

"Doll face, I wanted to tell you but I needed to be sure if my theory was correct and it is", _I said._

 _She pulled her hands away from me._

"Please don't touch me right now", _she said._

 _I stood._

"And", _I continued._

 _Lexi looked up at me._

"You are my daughter Cat, but you aren't Penny's daughter, you're Madison's daughter. It explains why you were treated so badly, why she didn't care.", _I said._

"No, she's my daughter", _Lexi said._

 _Cat smiled at her and sat beside her, taking her hand._

"She's yours baby, ours", _I said._

 _Lexi couldn't even look at me. I cleared my throat._

"I'm going to call Scott", _I said, leaving the living room._

 **Lexi-**

"Are you ok?", _Cat asked._

"I don't know anymore, my mind is all over the place. I just want everything to stop. I just started feeling better and now", _I sighed._

"I'm sorry, if I didn't come here none of this would be happening", _she said._

 _I shook my head no._

"Its not, she's crazy and no one can predict when someone is going to act out.", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"She wants to meet me", _she said._

 _I was confused._

"What do you mean? She wants you to go back to Ohio?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"She's here, she came by my work", _she said._

 _I swallowed._

"Where are the kids?", _I asked._

"In the kitchen, I made sure of it", _Cat said, wiping her eyes._

 _I nodded and hugged her._

"Don't worry about any of this. Jon and Scott will figure this out", _I said._

"But she wants to meet me and talk. If I don't go, she said she would hurt you and the kids", _she said._

"Cat, listen to me. You aren't going anywhere near her. Let Jon and Scott handle this ok", _I said._

 _She nodded and I wiped her face._

"Go shower and rest a little bit before dinner. Go on", _I said._

 _She nodded and stood. Jon came back in and slowly made his way to me._

"I fucked up, I know. I should have told you what I knew and I didn't. Cat said", _I cut him off._

"I know, Penny's here", _I finished._

 _He nodded._

"I won't let her near you or the kids", _he said._

"And you are right, you should have told me. I had a right to know Jon", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Why keep it from me then?", _I asked._

"I didn't want to add stress. You're pregnant and the last thing you need is to be looking over your shoulder and freaking out at every little thing", _he said._

"I am fine now. No, I'm not hundred percent but you still could have told me", _I said._

"I'm sorry Lex, I am. If I can go back and tell you, I would", _he said._

 _I took a deep breath before sitting. I was feeling dizzy. I closed my eyes and I felt him sit beside me._

"See, this is why I wanted to wait to tell you. I don't want something bad happening to you or these twins.", _he said._

 _Exhaling, I opened my eyes and looked at him. His heart was in the right place. I placed my hands on his cheeks._

"Please tell me there isn't a third", _I said._

 _He chuckled._

"Just two bat shit crazy women", _he said._

 _I pressed my lips against his._

"Can we please talk about something else", _I said._

"One more day of school. We can take half of the kids with us on the road and the other half will stay with Riley. Roman has a big ass family and will protect them", _he said._

 _I shook my head no._

"This is our problem and we will fix it. I don't want to interrupt the kids lives", _I said._

"Well can we send them to Roman's for a few days. I would like some alone time with you", _he said._

 _I giggled._

"I love you Doll", _he whispered._

 _I pecked his lips._

"Love you", _I said._

"I don't want you to worry that pretty little head of yours, ok. I'll deal with this", _he said._

 _I nodded._ _He was going to kiss me again but stopped when someone knocked. He groaned. I laughed._

"Go get the door horn dog", _I said._

 _He winked._

"You love it, if you didn't we wouldn't have so many kids", _he said._

 _I slapped his butt and he laughed. He opened the door and Wyatt stood there with a man in a suit._

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Good. This is my dad, superintendent Mike Preston", _Wyatt said._

 _His dad smiled at us and I stood. He shook Dean's hand before shaking mine._

"Please come in", _I said._

 _They did, we sat._

"Can I get you something to drink?", _Dean asked a little nervous._

"Oh no, I'm fine", _Mike said._

 _We nodded and Dean sat beside me._

"What's this about?", _Dean asked._

"Gracie told me what happened to Chloe and I told my dad", _Wyatt said._

"After he told me that, I looked into this teacher and it turns out this wasn't her first school, but second. She had a few problems at her previous job as well. Parents complaining, I checked complaints here at this school and there were quiet a few, including yours. We want the kids to feel safe and comfortable at our schools. What that teacher did was out of line and I took care of it this afternoon. She is no longer working there, I gave a warning to the principal and vice principal for not reporting these incidents.", _he explained._

"Oh wow, thank you", _I said._

 _Dean nodded._

"Yeah, thanks", _he said._

"No problem, like I said, I want kids to feel comfortable and safe. I have kids and I know I would never want anyone making them feel like they aren't good enough", _Mike said._

 _We nodded._

"This also gave me an opportunity to meet my son's girlfriend's parents", _he said._

"Not girlfriend, at least not yet", _Dean made sure to correct._

 _Mike laughed._

"Oh yeah, he told me about that. Maybe we could all get together for dinner and get to know each other better, because according to my son, your daughter is the one", _he said._

 _Dean looked at Wyatt, who now looked completely terrified._

"We should definitely get together", _I said, before Dean did something._

 _Wyatt's dad nodded and stood._

"Well we should get home, my wife will definitely be calling to set up a dinner", _he said._

 _We walked them to the door._

"Of course", _I said._

"And thank you again for what you did", _Dean said._

 _Mike nodded. We watched them drive off._

"Admit it, you like him even more now", _I said._

"I don't like ass kissers", _he said._

 _I laughed._

"Wait till Chloe and Ronnie start dating", _I said._

 _Dean made a face and touched his chest._

"I think I'm having a heart attack, my chest hurts bad", _h_ _e said._

 _I kissed his cheek._

"You aren't having a heart attack, more like a panic attack. Relax, they won't start dating for a few more years", _I said, patting his shoulder before walking into the house._

 _The kids were getting ready to sit for dinner when Scott arrived. Jon filled him in on what Cat told him._

"Where is Cat now?", _he asked._

"Sleeping", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Awake", _w_ _e turned to see her coming down the stairs._

 _She sat beside me._

"I thought about it and I want to help catch her. It's not safe for anyone if she's out here. She's mentally unstable", _Cat said._

 _Scott nodded._

"I'll meet with her and get her to trust me. She would tell me everything. I'll pretend to hate Lexi", _Cat said._

"I don't want you in danger", _I said._

"I know how to handle Madison or Penny, I can do this", _Cat said._

 _Jon squeezed my hand._

"Alright, but if she sets one finger on you, you are done and aren't going anywhere near her", _I said._

 _She nodded and so did Scott and Jon._

"I should go and meet her, she's waiting on me. I'll tell you everything as soon as I get back", _she said._

 _I stood._

"You get out of there if you feel like you're in any kind of danger.", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Yes mom", _she said smiling._


	38. Chapter 38-Baby Names

**Dean-**

 _Lexi paced, she was nervous for Cat. Aunt Rose brought her a glass of water._

"Try to calm down sweetheart, your babies are probably freaking out in there", _Aunt Rose said, patting Lexi's stomach._

 _Lexi took the cup and drank some before sitting. Ronnie ran in and asked to sit on Lexi's lap._

"What's wrong mommy?", _she asked._

 _Lexi kissed her head._

"Nothing baby. Go on upstairs and wash your hands, get ready for dinner", _she said._

 _Ronnie nodded._

"Are we going to talk about the babies names?", _she asked from the first step._

"Yeah, tell your sisters and brother to get them ready. After dinner we will talk about it", _I said._

 _She nodded and ran upstairs._ _I sat beside Lexi._

"We need a good distraction from all this", _I said._

 _She nodded. Detective Scott smiled._

"I still can't believe you have all these kids. You've both made a good home here and a wonderful family.", _he said._

 _I knew he was trying to keep Lexi from thinking about Cat._

 **Catherine-**

 _Getting to the hotel and to her room, Cat knocked. She heard the lock turn and then the door opened. Penny opened the door and smiled at her._

"Finally, come in", _she said._

 _Cat walked in. Penny closed the door and walked her into the living room._

"You look different, skinny. Are they not feeding you?", _she asked._

"They are, more than you did", _Cat said._

 _Penny didn't like her tone._

"I've missed you, you left without a word. I needed you and you left", _Penny said angry._

"If I would have told you, you would have stopped me", _she said._

 _Penny nodded and stood. She walked over to Cat and sat beside her._

"So you met him?", _she asked._

 _Cat nodded._

"And?", _she asked._

"He's a good guy", _she said._

 _Penny nodded with a creepy smile._

"I know, but it's her. She forced him to kill Ma", _Penny caught herself._

 _Cat noticed but she didn't let on._

"Kill who?", _she asked._

"Your mom, Penny and my good friend Burt", _Penny said, touching Cat's cheek._

 _Cat had to go along with hating Lexi, even though it hurt to do so._

"Why?", _Cat asked._

"Because she was jealous that Jon wanted Penny back. He still loved her but she trapped him with that brat, their oldest", _Penny said, standing and walking towards the window._

"He's too good for her", _Cat said._

 _Penny nodded._

"He is, she made Penny give up her", _Penny again caught herself._

 _Cat waited._

"My sister had you and she was all alone. Lexi knew about you and didn't do anything to help. She hated you and kept you a secret because she knew that if Jon found out, he would run to be with you and Penny", _she said angry._

"She treats him like trash", _Cat said._

 _Penny looked at her. Cat was shaking, terrified of the look on Penny's face before Penny calmed down and looked lost. She moved over to Cat._

"I know sweetheart, she won't take you away from me. She already has him, she can't have you", _Penny said, cupping Cat's face._

 _Cat smiled at her._

"She can't take me from you. You raised me aunt Madison not her", _Cat said._

 _Penny smiled._

"I was going to punish you for leaving me, but you might just come in handy. Does Lexi like you? Does she talk to you? Does she trust you Catherine?", _Penny asked._

 _Cat nodded._

"Yes", _she said._

 _Penny smiled and Cat wasn't sure if she liked where this was going._

"Good, everything she does and says, report it back to me. Keep earning her trust and when the time is right, we will strike and she will pay for everything she did to hurt our family.", _Penny said._

"What are you planning to do?", _Cat asked._

"I'll let you know. I don't have the whole idea put together yet", _Penny said._

 _Cat swallowed._

"Are you going to kill her, Madison?", _Cat asked._

 _Penny smiled._

"Hopefully, I won't screw up this time. Third time is the charm after all", _Penny said._

 _Cat nodded._

"I should get going. I told them I was going out for milk and if I stay too long they are going to get suspicious.", _Cat said._

 _Penny nodded._

"We our going to be a family again", _Penny said, before hugging Cat._

 _Cat nodded against Penny's shoulder._

 **Lexi-**

 _We were getting ready to sit for dinner. The front door opened and Cat walked in._

"Let me talk to her first", _Detective Scott said._

 _We nodded. The kids sat and he took Cat upstairs._

"Ronnie said we were going to say the babies names after dinner", _Amelia said._

 _I nodded and set the plates._

"Yeah, this way we have time to really be sure which names we are picking", _I said._

 _They nodded. I kept looking into the living room waiting for Cat and Scott to appear. Dean wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. I smiled._

"Stop worrying, please", _he whispered._

"I can't help it", _I whispered back._

 _His hands moved towards my small bump._

"Royal Rumble is next weekend. We are taking all of our kids and going to Pensacola. Riley has been wanting us to visit, why not", _he said._

 _I smiled and nodded._

"You should ask Joe first. We can't just plan and show up unannounced.", _I said._

"I'll ask Sunday when I see him", _he said, grabbing a plate and serving himself._

"You'll be here for Christmas right?", _I asked._

 _He kissed my cheek._

"Not missing it for the world. It is our last in this house", _he said._

 _Cat and detective Scott walked in, she came over to me and hugged me._

"We can talk tomorrow. I have to head to the office", _Scott said._

 _We nodded._

"And don't worry about Penny, I have eyes on her. If she moves, they text me where, with who, and what she's doing", _he said to Dean and I._

 _We nodded._

"Thank you", _Dean said, shaking his hand._

 _I walked him out and waved as he drove off. Walking back into the kitchen, everyone was eating and talking about Christmas and moving, the Royal Rumble._

"Dad, can I invite Ryder to the Rumble?", _Amelia asked._

 _Dean shrugged._

"If his parents say it's ok, sure, but he will be staying with uncle Seth or Roman", _Dean said, adding the ending quickly._

 _Amelia rolled her eyes._

"Can I invite Wyatt?", _Gracie asked next._

 _Dean chuckled and shook his head no._

"Hell no", _h_ _e said._

"What, why? What makes Ryder ok to take but not Wyatt?", _Gracie asked._

"Ryder isn't trying to sleep with Amelia", _Dean said._

"Ew dad", _Amelia said._

"See", _Dean said._

"And you think I would sleep with Wyatt just because I like him? I know better dad, trust me", _Gracie said._

 _Dean chewed his food and looked at me. I raised a brow._

"Fine, but he stays with uncle Seth or Roman too", _he said._

"Daddy", _Veronica said._

"Yes Ron", _h_ _e said._

 _I took my seat beside him._

"I have a boyfriend, his name is Devon.", _Ronnie said._

"No you don't", _Camden said._

 _Dean raised a brow. Everyone giggled at what Ronnie said, except for Camden._

"What makes this kid your boyfriend?", _Dean asked, taking a drink._

"He let me borrow his crayons and I told him he was cute. I told him I was his girlfriend and he said ok", _she said._

"That's how your mom got me", _Dean said, winking at me._

 _I laughed and Dean shook his head._

"Well damn, Veronica beat you both in the boyfriend department", _Dean said._

 _Gracie and Amelia smiled._

"Do I get to meet him?", _Dean asked, playing along._

"No", _she said._

"Why not pumpkin head?", _Dean asked._

"Because he doesn't know where we live", _she said._

 _Dean leaned over and kissed the top of Ronnie's head._

"So can we say baby names now?", _Gracie asked._

 _Dean looked at me and smiled. I nodded._

"Sure, let me get a pen and paper", _I said, standing and grabbing a notebook._

 _I had already a few names picked out, as did Dean. We would write them down and place a first and middle name to see what it would sound like._ _I sat back down._

"Alright, youngest to oldest. Since Elijah can barely talk, let's move to you miss Veronica", _I said._

"Cat said we could share names so, it's my pick and hers", _Ronnie said._

 _I nodded and Cat smiled._

"We didn't pick boy names, Ronnie and I think it's girls", _Cat said._

 _I smiled and looked at Ronnie._

"Alright babe, give them to me", _I said._

"Luca and Victoria", _Ronnie said excited._

"Cute", _I said, writing them down._

 _I pointed at Chloe._

"Now you missy", _I said._

"For girls I picked Elena and Jenna. For boys James and Justin. Nana Rose helped me pick them", _she said smiling._

"Cam", _Dean said._

"I only picked boy names. I don't want anymore sisters. There's too many girls to take care of", _he said._

 _Dean chuckled._

"What names?", _I asked._

"Mason and Kevin", _he said._

 _I nodded and looked at Lia._

"For girls I picked Lacey and Lucy, for boys Emerson and Benjamin", _she said._

 _Dean nodded towards Gracie._

"Melinda and Maya. Boys, Adrian and Nicholas", _she said._

 _I wrote them down and looked at Cat._

"Any you want to add?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"Like Ronnie said, we're sharing", _she said._

 _I nodded._


	39. Chapter 39-The One

**Dean-**

 _I was getting ready for bed, Lexi was finishing wrapping gifts._

"Is that the last of them?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"Yes, thank God. It takes longer to wrap them than they do ripping the paper apart", _she said._

 _I laughed._ _I smoothed my hand down her bare leg._

"Jonathan Good, what do you think you're doing?", _she asked giggling._

"I love when you wear these tiny little shorts to bed", _I said._

"I need to finish this", _she said._

"Come on babe, real quick", _I whined._

"Jon I really want to get this done. If we have sex I'm going to be too exhausted to finish this. We are moving some of our things to the new house tomorrow. Ronnie has her Christmas concert. Saturday, you have that show with Amelia and I have to go grocery shopping. Camden and Chloe have their doctors appointment. Do I need to keep going?", _she asked._

"I'm dying over here, you really would let me die", _I said over exaggerating._

 _She laughed._

"You aren't going to die", _she said._

 _I groaned._ _She shook her head and stood, taking the newly wrapped gift and set it with the others. I exhaled loudly._

"Such a tease", _I said._

 _Her tank top hugged her stomach, showing her small bump._

"Fine", _she said, setting her hands on her hips._

"Thank you for your compliance, now come to daddy", _I said, patting my lap._

 _She made a face._

"Don't use that word again when it comes to sex, our daughters call you daddy", _she said._

 _I made a face too._

"You're right", _I said._

 _She removed the rest of the stuff and hid them in the closet. Walking over to the door to lock it. She straddled me._

"I love you", _I whispered._

"Love you more", _she replied._

 _She pressed her lips against mine._

 **Lexi-**

 _We were at the new house, Elijah in my arms. Aunt Rose was putting away the kitchen stuff. Seth and Dean were moving in furniture, starting with Gracie and Amelia's new rooms._

"Man, Roman's going to help us next time right?", _Seth asked._

 _I laughed and nodded._

"He and Riley are coming down for Christmas, so yeah", _I said._

"Good, because I'm too old to be moving stuff around", _Seth said, stretching and cracking his back._

"Yeah, ok Mr. Crossfit", _Nikki said_.

 _I set Eli down._

"What time is Ronnie's Christmas concert?", _Seth asked._

"Six. You guys going?", _I asked._

 _They nodded._

"Man, I feel like we don't have enough time to do anything. Before we know it, these twins are going to be here and things will get more hectic", _Dean said, sitting down on the steps._

 _Eli wobbled over to him, smile on his face. Dean picked him up and sat him on his lap._

"Are you guys going to use a bus while the kids are on the road with you?", _Nikki asked._

"I never really thought about it", _Dean said looking at me._

"I'll only be on the road Monday and Tuesday's", _I said._

"I think the kids would feel more comfortable. They'll have their own space", _Dean said._

"That's the same thing we said, Roman too", _Seth said._

"I'll see to that tomorrow. Right now we should finish bringing in our stuff and get to packing Camden and Eli's stuff", _Dean said, rubbing his eyes._

 _He stood and gently tossed Eli up in the air. Elijah laughed and smiled as his father repeated it._

"You finally get your own room buddy", _Dean said._

 **Amelia-**

 _She sat at her usual table with her friends. She was waiting for Ryder to tell him about going to the Royal Rumble with her family._ _She spotted him with Taylor. She would laugh and twist her hair between her fingers, touch his arm. Finally she hugged him and walked over to get her food. Ryder walked over to Amelia's table._

"Hey", _he said, sitting across from her._

"What did Taylor want?", _she said quickly, with a hint of aggression behind it._

 _He shrugged._

"She just wanted to wish me a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Thanked me for helping her in science and hugged me.", _he said, like it was no big deal, but it was to her._

 _He was her friend, her best friend._

"Why was she laughing?", _Amelia asked._

 _He raised a brow._

"Because I told her it was no big deal", _he said._

 _Amelia nodded, not happy with his answers, but dropped it._

"I feel like you're mad at me. Did I do something Lia?", _he asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"I'm not mad", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"Do you have any plans with your family? We get three weeks vacation", _he said._

"Joining my parents on the road. Which is why I was looking for you", _she said._

"Me?", _he asked._

"You know the Royal Rumble is coming up. I asked my parents if you can come and they said yes as long as your parents said it was ok. You'll be rooming with my uncles", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"I'll ask them, I'm sure they'll say ok", _he said._

 _She nodded._

"And no, you can't bring Taylor", _she said rolling her eyes._

 _Ryder smirked._

"Wasn't planning on it", _he said softly._

 _She met his eyes and blushed before looking back down at her food._

 **Gracie-**

 _She was walking to her next class when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She giggled._

"Wyatt", _she said._

"Wyatt?", _s_ _he turned to see Miles._

 _She pulled herself out of his arms._

"Wyatt, as in Wyatt Preston?", _he asked angry._

 _She swallowed, she didn't know what to do or say, so she nodded._

"You left me for him?", _he asked._

"I couldn't leave you for someone else. We were never dating and I'm not dating Wyatt, we are just friends", _she said._

"You don't think I know Wyatt. I know how he works. You're just another piece of ass to him. You aren't his first and you won't be his last", _he said loudly._

 _Students would stop and stare, whispering. She noticed one of Wyatt's teammates, he took off down the hall._

"I have to get to class", _she said._

 _He grabbed her arm._

"He's using you. He does this all the time. Right after he sleeps with you, he's going to tell the whole school and you'll look like a total slut", _he said._

"I never said I was going to sleep with him or anyone for that matter", _she said._

 _His grip tightened._

"You're hurting me", _she said, trying to free her arm._

"Talk to Mya Murdock, he used her. She was just like you till he got her to go to one of his parties. He slept with her, posted naked pictures of her, and now she's total loser", _he said._

 _He was pulled off of her and slammed into the lockers behind him. Wyatt stood between them._

"Don't put your hands on her again", _he said to Miles._

"Here's the man of the hour now. Go on, why don't you tell her about Mya, Lucy, and Diana", _Miles said._

"You don't know what you're talking about. Walk away and if I ever see you around her again", _Miles cut him off._

"Don't threaten me Preston, your daddy can't get you out of this one", _Miles said, stepping up to Wyatt._

"Enough", _Gracie said, getting between them._

 _She looked at Wyatt._

"Please, go to class, we can talk later", _she said._

"I'll go over to yours. I want you to hear everything from me. Not from someone who heard second hand rumors", _he said._

 _She nodded, he kissed her cheek and left. She looked at Miles._

"I'm just trying to protect you Grace", _he said._

"I don't need you too", _she said, before walking away from him and into her class._

 **Lexi-**

 _I was finishing wrapping. Dean took the younger kids to the store. Cat walked in and smiled._

"Need some help?", _she asked._

"Please", _I smiled._

 _She set her bag down and sat beside me, starting to wrap a gift. While I finished mine._

"How did you know Jon was the one?", _she asked._

 _I smiled._

"I didn't. I was freshly out of a relationship, which I was cheated on. Did I fall in love with Jon quickly, yes, but I think it had more to do with his words. They sounded truthful and honest, more honest than the words Randy spoke", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Why the question?", _I asked._

 _She shrugged._

"Isn't that what a daughter is suppose to do", _she said._

 _I smiled and grabbed another toy._

"So, if Madison is my birth mom, that means that Penny did have an abortion. Did you know?", _she asked._

"I knew there were women. Just like he knew there were men in my life. Did I ever want to come face to face with one, no. Did he ever want to come face to face with my ex, no", _I said._

"Wait, he met one of your exes?", _she asked._

"Besides Randy, yes. I dated Ryder's dad, well I was engaged to him", _I said._

"What?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"I didn't know Penny was pregnant, not till she told me. I was two months pregnant with Gracie", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Would you have left him if you found out about me and if Penny would have kept her baby?", _she asked._

 _I stopped wrapping and met her eyes._

"I love Jon, so much more now. I think if he would have said, hey I have two kids with other women, can you accept that? I would have said yes. If he would have kept you a secret I would have been so mad and left him, I would need time to think. Not about you but about if I could trust him, what else could he hide from me", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I wish he would have known about me. He could have taken me away from them.", _she said sadly._

"Me too", _I said._

"Do you think he would mind if I called him dad?", _she asked._

 _I smiled._

"Of course not. I think that would make him happy. He wants you safe, just as much as I do and trust me when I say, he and I will never let anyone hurt you", _I said._

 _She hugged me._

"Would you mind if I called you mom?", _she whispered._

 _I smiled and kissed the side of her head._

"I don't mind", _I whispered back._


	40. Chapter 40-Not Who I Am

**Dean-**

 _Lexi had finished wrapping all the presents and had set them under the tree. We were all getting ready for Ronnie's Christmas concert. Like always, all the bathrooms were occupied._ _Amelia was in the backyard and petting one of the dogs. I walked out back._

"Lia, you alright?", _I asked, walking over to her._

 _I sat beside her._

"You said I could talk to you about anything. Can I really do that, or are you going to freak out on me?", _she asked, looking me over._

 _I exhaled._

"Talk to me", _I said._

 _She ran her fingers over the dog's head. He whined and looked sadly at her. It's like he could feel what she was feeling._

"There's this girl, Taylor, at my school and she's really pretty", _I nodded._

"Oh, OH", _I said standing quickly._

"What? No dad, I like boys", _she said blushing._

"There's nothing wrong with it, you know if you prefer girls, I mean", _she stopped me._

"Dad", _she whined._

 _I sat back down._

"Alright sorry, you were saying? I'll be good, I promise", _I said._

 _She bit her lip._

"She's really pretty, prettier than me", _now I stoped her._

"Hold on a second, no way, no one is prettier than my girls", _I said._

"You're my dad, you're suppose to say that", _she mumbled._

"Your mama made good looking babies. You guys get it all from her. You and your siblings are perfect to me and your mama", _I said._

"Dad", _she whined._

"Ok, I'm sorry. Keep going", _I said._

"She has science class with Ryder and she hangs all over him. He doesn't tell her to stop. He says he doesn't like her, but if he really didn't, he wouldn't let her touch him. She flirts with him right in front of me", _she said angry._

 _I smirked._

"So you're jealous", _I said._

"No, I'm not. He's my best friend and she's trying to take him from me", _she said, crossing her arms over her chest._

"That's jealousy. You also have the same look your mom use to get when women tried to flirt with me.", _I said._

 _She turned to look at me better._

"Can't you ground me? Forbid me from seeing Ryder? Something, anything", _she said._

 _I chuckled. I took her hand in mine._

"Grounding you won't make the jealousy stop. Forbidding you from seeing him won't do any good either, you'll miss him too much and your heart will hurt even more. You like him Lia and not just as your best friend, the sooner you admit that, the better you'll feel", _I said._

"But what if something bad happens and it doesn't work or we end up hating each other", _I stopped her._

"And what if it turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to you? What if, I hate to say it, what if he's the one and you let this Taylor take him? You'll regret it peanut, take it from someone who's been there", _I said._

 _She looked confused._

"Your mom and I could have been together sooner if I hadn't ignored her and walked away. Randy swooped in and I had to wait, too long if you ask me", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I told him I didn't like him that way and that if he couldn't accept being just friends, then to leave me alone", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Tell him the truth. Tell him how you feel, but nothing goes beyond that, you can't", _she cut me off._

"Date till I'm sixteen. Yes dad, I know", _she said sighing._

 _I smiled and kissed the top of her head._

"I love you daddy", _she said, hugging me._

"I love you more than you'll ever know", _I whispered._

 _She stood._

"I'm going to go see if there's a shower free", _she said, before walking back inside._

 _I felt arms wrap around my neck._

"You did good dad", _Lexi said._

"You were listening? You could have come out and helped me", _I said._

 _She giggled and kissed my neck._

"You did just fine", _she said._

"Can you believe it? Cam and Chloe are going to be in that same position in a few years", _I said._

"But just think, the sooner we get all the kids married off or at least out of the house, you get me all to yourself", _she whispered._

"Don't tease me", _I whispered._

 _She smiled against my neck._

"Oh and FYI, I don't get jealous", _she said._

 _I laughed._

"Oh, but you do my love. Its passive aggressive", _I said._

"Jon", _she said._

"I like when you get jealous. You get possessive of me and the sex is crazy. It's like you're trying to mark me or something", _I said._

 _She sat in my lap._

"Just making sure you know who you belong too", _she said._

"And I'm never going to forget it. I feel like I haven't told you in awhile. I love you so much baby, you've made me the happiest man alive. You gave me my rugrats", _I said._

 _She kissed me._

"I was talking to Cat earlier today", _she said._

"And?", _I asked._

"She asked me if I thought you would mind if she started calling you dad", _she said._

"And you said?", _I asked._

"That it would make you happy. I mean she is our daughter. She asked me if she could call me mom too", _she said._

 _I met her eyes._

"I told her she could", _she said._

 _I nodded and smiled._

"I'm ok with it. It will take some time to get use too, I'm not going to lie", _I said._

 _She nodded and ran her fingers through my hair._

"Showers free in our bathroom, you should hurry", _she said._

"Yes ma'am", _I said._

 **Gracie-**

 _Her mom was in the living room dressing Elijah. Gracie was helping Ronnie into her Christmas snowflake costume._

"You look so cute Ron", _Gracie said, smiling at her little sister._

 _Her mom giggled. Everyone else was upstairs getting ready still. Someone knocked._

"I've got it", _Gracie said._

 _Opening the door, Wyatt stood there. He smiled._

"Hey", _he said._

 _Gracie looked back at her mom._

"Make it quick, we have to go soon", _her mom said._

 _Gracie nodded. Wyatt sent her mom a wave before she closed the door behind her._

"You guys going somewhere?", _he asked, as they walked to his truck._

 _She nodded._

"Ronnie has a Christmas concert", _she said._

 _He nodded and ran his fingers through his short hair._

"Ryder said some things about those girls but none of it is true, in a way", _he said._

 _She was confused. He swallowed._

"Mya, Lucy, and Diana were three girls who made fun of my sister. One night, they had Josh, you know him", s _he nodded._

 _Josh had been expelled from school. Two weeks later his whole family had moved to Boston._

"Mya was jealous of Courtney because she made the cheer team. She had told Courtney that she was happy for her, they pretended to be her friends. Rumors started spreading about my sister, false rumors.", _he said._

"I remember, I didn't believe them. I've known Court since second grade", _she said._

 _They use to be friends before Mya, Diana, and Lucy came along._

"Anyway, they invited her to a party. Courtney didn't know anyone, but she trusted Mya. They gave her a lot to drink and invited Josh into her room where they had helped her into. He took advantage of her state. I know my little sister and I know the kind of person that she is. Anyway, he took naked pictures of her and sent them to all his friends.", _he said._

 _Gracie has heard different things, pictures, a sex tape._

"My parents flipped and after Court calmed down, she told them what happened. They pressed charges and Josh was expelled. Mya and her friends were still picking on Courtney", _he said._

 _He stopped and leaned back against his truck._

"I did what I did to protect my sister, because I thought it was the right thing to do. I wanted them to stop", _he said._

 _She swallowed, afraid to hear what he had to say._

"I am ashamed of what I did and I would never do it again.", _he said._

"Just tell me", _she said._

"I had a party at my house and I invited them. They came, I drugged them", _he admitted._

"Wyatt", _Gracie gasped._

 _He swallowed and stepped towards her, taking her hands in his._

"I know babe. I know, but I was so angry. My sister didn't want to leave the house anymore. She would cry herself to sleep. My parents were worried about her, I needed to do something", _he said._

 _She sighed._

"One by one, I took them to one of the guest rooms. Mya was last, I wanted her to feel the way my sister felt. I did sleep with her, but only her", _he said._

 _She nodded and let him continue._

"I laid them together on the bed, took pictures of them and", _h_ _e exhaled._

"I printed out the photos and left them around the school. I regretted it the next morning and tried to get to them before everyone else did, it was too late", _he said._

"How did you not get in trouble?", _she asked._

"I'm a straight A student, captain of the football team, and the teachers love me. I've never done anything wrong, I'm nice to everyone. Mya was a trouble maker. Who do you think they would believe", _he said._

 _He looked her in the eyes._

"The only other person who knows about this, what really happened, is Courtney and she wasn't too happy with me either. She forgave me though. Anyway, they tried to blame it on me but no one believed them. Rumors spread and I denied each one", _he said._

 _He pulled Gracie closer._

"What I did is not who I am Gracie, I swear. I would never hurt you like that, I would never hurt anyone like that again. I will understand completely if you want nothing to do with me now. I will walk away, not happily but I will", _he said._

 _She didn't know what to do or say._

"I need time", _she finally said._

 _He nodded._

"Don't let this stop you from coming to my sister's party. I'm sure she would love to have you. I won't be there, my friends are doing this little kick back of their own", _he said._

 _She nodded. He kissed her cheek._

"I'll see you Gracie", _he said softly._

 _He got in his truck and drove off. She took a deep breath before walking back into her house. She watched Ronnie practice her song in front of Elijah. He was laughing so hard. Her dad came down and chuckled._

"You alright?", _he asked her._

"I need to talk to you and mommy, but after Ronnie's concert. I don't want to mess this up for her", _she explained._

 _He nodded._ _He walked over to Ronnie._

"Well, aren't you just the cutest snowflake", _he said to her._

 _She giggled and he kissed her forehead._

"Let me take a picture to send to uncle Roman", _he said._

 _Veronica smiled and her dad snapped a picture._

"Grace, send this to uncle Roman will you", _he said._

 _She walked over and took his phone._

"When are you going to learn how to use your phone dad", _she said._

 _He chuckled._

"That's the same thing your mom said", _he said._


	41. Chapter 41- A Lot Like You

**Lexi-**

 _We all went out for dinner after Ronnie's concert. Seth had her on his lap and showing her the photos he took._ _Dean had his hand on my stomach._

"You were my favorite snowflake", _Seth said to Ronnie._

"Can you imagine, we still have a lot of these shows left.", _Dean said._

"Gracie was a reindeer at her Christmas concert, Amelia was a snowman. Camden was an elf and Chloe was an angel.", _I said._

"And now a little snowflake", _Dean said._

"Have you guys picked names for the twins yet?", _Nikki asked._

"Yes, we used the names the kids liked. Took forever for us to decide", _I said._

"Now all we need to know is if these babies are boys or girls, or one of each like the last batch", _Dean said smiling._

"I think it's girls", _Brie said._

"I hope it's girls. I still have Veronica's baby clothes. I won't need to buy new. My boys are so messy, I need to buy new", _I said._

 _Dean chuckled, his hand lightly squeezing my stomach._

"I still have some clothes too. If you want it that is, you're going to need a lot", _Brie said._

 _I nodded._

 **Dean-**

 _Getting home, I took a sleeping Ronnie up to her bed. I removed her shoes and kissed the side of her head._

"Goodnight pumpkin head", _I whispered._

 _I kissed Chloe goodnight. Walking into my bedroom, Lexi was removing her shoes._

"Can we talk now?", _w_ _e turned to see Gracie standing at our door._

 _Lexi nodded and Gracie walked in, she closed the door behind her._ _We sat and listened as she told us about Wyatt and what he did. I didn't like this._

"I don't want you anywhere near him, is that understood", _I said, raising my voice._

"Dad", _she sighed._

"No, if he's capable of doing that to those girls, what's going to stop him from doing that to you", _I said._

"I trust him and he said he would never hurt me", _she said._

"Do you know how many times I've said that to women", _I said._

"Excuse me?", _Lexi asked._

"Except for you baby, I swear, I meant it with you", _I said._

"I was your exception, maybe Gracie is his", _Lexi said._

 _I shook my head no._

"He's a lot like you dad, in a way", _Gracie said._

 _Lexi stood and walked over to me._

"You've done worse", _she said softly._

 _I swallowed._

"That's what I'm afraid of, that what I did will come back and haunt my girls. I don't want that", _I said._

 _Lexi placed her hands on my chest._

"They are old enough to know right from wrong. We've taught them well, trust that", _she said._

 _Gracie stood._

"I really like him dad", _she said._

 _I sighed and looked away from them. I placed my hands on my hips._

"I want to talk to him", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"If he does anything and I mean anything to hurt you, I will kill him. Your uncles will help me get away with it, understood?", _I said._

 _She smiled and nodded. She hugged us goodnight and walked out of our room._

"I don't know about this Lexi. I knew something was off with this kid", _I said._

"Or maybe he just reminded you of you", _she said, walking into our closest and changing._

 _I followed her._

"He told her he tried to stop it before anything happened, but it was too late.", _she said._

"I never tried to stop it, I didn't care who I hurt", _I said._

 _Lexi walked over to me._

"Don't do that to yourself, it's in the past", _she said._

"I know", _I said._

 _She kissed me._

"I want Colby and Joe there when I talk to this kid. I want him to know that if I don't do anything to him, they will", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Our life together hasn't been perfect, I've fucked up on more than one occasion. I regretted each one. With you, I cared.", _I said._

"I know. I've fucked up too", _she said._

"I would do it all again, you know.", _I said._

 _She met my eyes after she finished changing._

"If this is what I get after all of that. I would do it all over again, every single thing", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"Me too baby", _she said._

 _I grabbed my clothes and changed. Walking back into our bedroom, she was already on her side of the bed, braiding her hair._ _Laying on my side, I looked over at her as she turned off the light. I shifted over and laid my head on her chest, her fingers played with my hair and my hand rubbed her stomach._

"Hi little ones, it's daddy. I just want you to know, I'm a total mess, but I will do everything in my power to protect you, to love you unconditionally and your mommy, she's the best. You two are going to love her, just as much as I do", _I whispered._

"You still surprise me Jon", _she whispered._

"I have to keep you on your toes doll face", _I said._

 _She giggled, I leaned up and kissed her._

 **Lexi-**

 _Jon was packing since he was leaving tomorrow to go on the road. Like always, he was stuffing his clothes into his suitcases. I laughed and stopped him._

"How long have you been doing this and you still can't fold your clothes neatly", _I said, unpacking and folding._

"Maybe I do it on purpose because I know you'll redo it for me. You always fold better than I do love", _he said._

"Maybe I already knew that, but I like having you alone with me for a few minutes longer before our kids take over your attention.", _I said._

 _He kissed me._

"Mom", _Gracie shouted from her room._

 _He groaned._

"Ignore it, keep kissing me", _he whispered._

 _I giggled._

"I can't", _I said._

 _He pouted. I stood._

"I'll finish folding in a few minutes or tonight while you guys are out and the little ones are sleeping", _I said._

 _He nodded as I walked out of the room and towards Gracie and Amelia's room._

"You hollered your highness", _I said walking in._

 _She smiled. I sat on her bed, Amelia was reading on her bed._

"I need to figure out what to wear for the party tonight. I've never been to a party before", _Gracie said excited._

"Remember what I've told you about parties. Open your own drink, or pour it yourself. If it taste weird at all", _she cut me off._

"Don't drink it, I know mama", _she said._

"If you leave your drink alone for more than a minute, leave it and get another one", _Amelia said._

"I know you girls are teasing me right now but trust me, please listen to what I'm saying and take it seriously", _I said._

"We know mom", _Gracie said._

 _Amelia came over to me and sat beside me. Her hand on my stomach._

"Will Wyatt be at the party?", _I asked._

 _Gracie looked down at the dress in her hands and shook her head no._

"I asked for space to think and he said he could give it. He's going to a party at his friend's house", _she said._

"He respects your personal space, that's good", _I said._

 _Cat walked in and sat next to Amelia._

"Who?", _Cat asked._

"Wyatt", _Amelia said._

"Did dad ever do that with you?", _Gracie asked._

"Yes and no. He would make an attempt to reach me first and when I didn't allow it, then he would give me space. During that space, he would send me text messages reminding me that he loved me and that when I wanted him, all I had to do was say so and he would be there.", _I said smiling._

"He acts like he's a tough guy, a bad boy but when it comes to you and the kids, he's a big softy", _Cat said._

 _I nodded._

"Yeah, your dad is amazing in so many ways. Full of surprises, and he doesn't like to admit it but he has the biggest heart", _I said._

 _The girls smiled._

"Was he different from uncle Randy?", _Gracie asked._

 _I nodded._

"Oh yeah, way different. With Randy it felt like it was always about what he wanted when he wanted it. With your dad, he actually asked what I wanted, took the time to figure out what I liked and I did the same with him. If you think he's overprotective with you girls, you should have seen him when it was just me", _I said._

 _They smiled and I looked at Cat._

"Did you ever get to meet your grandma, Cat?", _I asked._

 _She shook her head no._

"I have pictures of her, I'll show them to you. Give you copies", _I said._

"I'd like that", _she said._

"We got to meet her once, but we were really little and don't remember her", _Gracie said._

"You'll get to meet grandpa, he's coming for Christmas", _Amelia said excited._

"Does he know about me?", _Cat asked._

"I'm not sure, I think maybe Jon told him when he called", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Ok, back to what you girls are wearing tonight.", _I said._

 _Gracie stood and held up two dresses._

"I don't think daddy is going to let you wear that, you're lucky he let you buy them", _Amelia said._

"He wasn't there when I got them", _Gracie said._

"Go with the blue, black flats", _I said._

"Heels?", _Gracie asked._

"You're pushing it with the dress. Your dad will lock you in your room if you wear heels", _I said._

"He'll make you choose, dress or heels", _Amelia said._

 _I nodded._

"Blue dress it is", _she said._

 _I looked over at Cat._

"What are you wearing missy?", _I asked._

"Well, seeing as this will be a high school party full of high schoolers. I was thinking pants and a nice dressy top", _she said._

 _I nodded. I kissed the side of Lia's head._

"Alright, now that we are done here. I have to go finish packing your dad's suitcase because he can't seem to do it without me", _I said standing._

 _They laughed as I walked out. Veronica came up the stairs with Jello covering her hair._

"Baby, what happened?", _I asked._

 _Her bottom lip trembled._

"The twins dumped it on my head", _she said._

 _Jon came out of our room and stopped when he saw his baby girl. He had a soft spot for all his kids, but for Ronnie it was just a little bit bigger. Maybe because she was the youngest of the girls and she loved spending time with him._

"Camden, Chloe, get your asses over here now", _he yelled._

 _He was angry. I took Ronnie by the shoulders._

"Lets get you in a bath Veronica", _I said, walking her to the bathroom._

 _I stopped and looked at Jon._

"Calm down Jon, please", _I said softly._

 _He nodded._


	42. Chapter 42-Parties & Wrestling

**Dean-**

 _I could hear the twins blaming each other as they came up the steps. I placed my hands on my hips, they came into view. Heads down, smirks on, and hands behind their backs._

"Who. Did. It?", _I asked._

 _They shrugged. They could blame each other in private, but when it came down to snitching, neither one answered._

"Leave your little sister alone. I've told you, only on Gracie and Amelia", _I said._

 _The twins giggled, I bent down to their level._

"Ronnie is off limits and Elijah", _I said._

 _They nodded._

"Both of you are grounded", _I said._

 _They nodded and walked past me after I let them go. They were still arguing about who's fault it really was. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do with those two._ _Walking towards Gracie's room, I could hear them talking about the party and how much fun it was going to be. They weren't suppose to grow up this fast._ _I knocked on the open door. All three girls looked at me. I pushed my hands into my pockets nervously._

"So, Lia and I won't be here when you two leave. I just wanted to say, be careful. If something feels off, call me or your mom. We'll come and get you both", _I said._

 _They smiled and nodded._

"Have fun tonight", _I said._

 _Gracie came over to me and kissed my cheek._

 **Gracie & Catherine-**

 _Cat drove them to the party, parking a few houses down. They knew that if they needed to make a run for it, Colby and Nikki lived a few houses down._ _Gracie knew where her uncle and aunt kept the spare key, besides that, her aunt Nikki was home._

"Let's hope Courtney doesn't kick me out", _Gracie said, before following Cat out of the car._

"She shouldn't. I'm sure by now Wyatt has told her about his feelings towards you", _Cat said._

"That makes me more nervous", _Gracie mumbled._

 _Cat giggled before taking her sister's hand and pulling her towards the loud house. Teenagers Gracie recognized from school, some she knew personally._ _Walking into the house, she noticed Miles with the JV football team. She felt his angered stare._

"Don't let him bother you and don't leave my side", _Cat said over the loud music._

 _She didn't like the way Miles was looking at Gracie._ _They spotted Courtney in the kitchen and went to find her. She stopped laughing and just stared at Gracie._ _Cat nudged Gracie to say something._

"Thanks again for the invite Court. This is my older sister Cat, Cat this is Courtney", _Gracie said._

 _Courtney was confused, she knew all of Gracie's siblings._

"From my dad's side", _Gracie clarified._

 _Courtney nodded. Smiling at Cat, before looking back at Gracie._

"You broke my brother's heart. He feels like he lost you. I mean if it was up to me, I would have picked someone else", _Courtney said._

 _Gracie sighed._

"What is your deal with me? I don't understand why you hate me. I never did anything to you Courtney. Is this about Miles? Because he's all yours", _Gracie said._

 _Cat stayed close just in case she had to step in._

"I don't hate you", _Courtney said._

 _She looked into her cup before looking back at Gracie._

"It was easier to make you think I hated you than to apologize for ditching you. We were friends and you were right about Mya and her crew. I know you know what happened, my brother told me he told you", _Courtney said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"I could have helped. I would have been there for you. I wanted to go and see you, but I was afraid I would get kicked out", _Gracie said._

"I'm really sorry Gracie, for everything.", _she said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"Don't break up with my brother. He really likes you and if he was willing to tell you about what he did instead of lying, he's in this for the long run. Give him another chance", _Courtney said._

 _Gracie smiled and nodded._

"I plan on it, although my dad wants to talk to him", _Gracie said._

"I bet. Well have fun, I'm going to go say hi to everyone else", _Courtney said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"Gracie", _s_ _he turned to look back at Courtney._

"Thanks for coming.", _she said._

 _Gracie nodded._

 **Amelia-**

 _Her dad and uncle Colby were discussing the guys in the ring. Ryder was sitting too close to her, it didn't make her uncomfortable, just a little nervous. She put a hand full of popcorn into her mouth._ _Ryder laughed at her cheeks._

"You look adorable like that", _he said smiling._

 _She blushed and looked back at the guys in the ring._

"Ryder!", _h_ _e and Amelia turned to see Taylor waving at him._

 _He looked from her to Amelia. They watched her make her way towards them. Her dad nudged her._

"Who's that?", _her dad asked._

"That's Taylor", _she whispered to him._

 _Her dad nodded and she moved closer to him. Taking his arm. Dean watched his little girl carefully._

"Who's the girl?", _her uncle asked her dad._

"Lia's competition", _her dad said._

 _She pinched her dad's arm and he chuckled._

"Please, my Lia is better than **that** ", _her uncle said._

"Uncle Colby", _she said._

 _She laid her head on her dad's arm._

"What are you doing here Tay?", _Ryder asked._

 _He nervously glanced at Amelia, but she just glared and looked away from him. He didn't want her mad at him, he didn't like when they fought._

"My brothers like wrestling. My parents made them bring me", _she said smiling._

 _He nodded. She looked towards Amelia._

"You came with her?", _she asked._

"Yes and **her** name is Amelia", _Ryder said._

 _Taylor looked at him._

"Don't get defensive I was just wondering", _Taylor said._

 _They didn't know that they were being listened in on._

"You guys aren't on a date, you know since she brought her daddy", _Taylor said._

 _Ryder didn't like the way she said that. He didn't care that Amelia's dad was here, he actually liked spending time with her family. Like he knew Amelia liked spending time with his. Amelia lifted her head._

"Actually, we are on a date", _Amelia said quickly._

 _Dean froze before glancing at his daughter. He knew what she was doing, but that didn't mean he liked it. Seth laughed softly at Dean's expression. Amelia took Ryder's hand, locking it with hers._

"I like spending time with her family, Taylor. Besides, he invited me to this. Even if Amelia and I aren't dating, I'm not interested in anyone else, sorry", _Ryder said._

 _Ryder squeezed Amelia's hand. Taylor slowly stood and looked between them. She turned and left, walking back over to three guys. One of them, placed their hands on her shoulders and looked worriedly at her._ _They could see her crying and shaking her head before the guy looked over towards them. He spoke to the other two and they looked over._

"Oh shit", _Amelia heard her dad say._

"Those are her brothers. They think I'm dating her, even after I told them I wasn't. My mom even had to speak to her mom about the threats they gave me.", _Ryder said._

"Relax kid, no one is going to touch you", _her dad said._

 _Her dad looked unbothered but she knew that inside, he was ready to tear them a new one if they did anything to hurt her or Ryder. Her uncle sat up straighter._

 _Once her brothers were in front of them. Her dad popped a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth._

"Can we help you gentlemen?", _her uncle Colby asked._

"We aren't here to speak to you", _one of them said._

 _They looked at Ryder._

"You broke my sister's heart. You're cheating on her with this thing", _one said._

 _Ryder didn't like that._

"This **thing** , as you not so kindly put it, is my girlfriend. She's been my girlfriend since we were five. I already told you three, that your sister is crazy. All I did was help her with her project and that was it. Don't come over here disrespecting my girlfriend", _Ryder said._

 _One of the guys was going to reach for Ryder when someone stopped him by stepping in his way._

"Uncle Joe", _Amelia said surprised._

"Hey big man", _her dad said, before putting more popcorn into his mouth._

 _Roman looked at the guy in front of him._

"Who are these idiots?", _he asked._

"No one important, come and sit. Where's Riley?", _Colby said._

 _Roman gave one last look at these three guys before sitting beside Ryder._

"What's up kid, princess", _he said, patting Ryder's shoulder and kissing Amelia's cheek._

 _The three guys were big but not as big as her dad and uncles, besides that, they could wrestle and she was sure these guys knew that._

"Still want to talk gentlemen or can we go back to enjoying the show?", _her dad asked._

 _These guys backed up and left back to their seats._ _Her uncle Roman noticed their hands and picked them up, he pulled them apart before sitting between them._

"You two don't mind if I sit right here, do you?", _he asked._

 _Dean smirked and Seth chuckled._

"Uncle Joe", _Amelia whined softly._

"What, I like this spot", _he said._

 **Gracie & Catherine-**

 _She and Cat were enjoying their time at the party. Miles came over and cleared his throat. They both looked over and waited._

"Can I have a second alone? I just want to apologize and I brought brownies", _he said, showing her the plate._

 _Cat looked at Gracie and she nodded._

"I'm going to go use the restroom. I'll be back in a few minutes. And she better still be here", _Cat said, making sure to look at him when she said the last part._

 _He chuckled and nodded. Cat walked out and he sat, he pushed the plate with the two brownies in front of her._

"Peace offering", _he said._

 _He knew Brownies were her favorite. She smiled and lifted one, taking a bite._

"I just wanted to apologize for how I've been acting. I'm just jealous that you left me for Wyatt and I know, we weren't officially together. I just really like you Gracie and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to win you over", _he said._

"I don't know Miles, I just need time to think. I'm not talking to Wyatt either before you say anything", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"Don't you like the brownies?", _he asked._

"Depends, did you make them?", _she asked._

 _He laughed, it felt good to have her friend back. She finished the first one._

"Did your mom help you?", _she asked._

"Caught me", _he said shrugging._

 _She was in the middle of the second one when she started feeling weird._

"You alright?", _he asked._

"I don't feel so good, I need to go find Cat", _she said, trying to stand._

 _He caught her._

"I'll help you find her", _he said, her mind felt fuzzy and her legs felt like Jello._

"I'm really tired Miles", _she said softly._

"Than we should go lay you down", _he whispered._

 _He picked her up in his arms and took her upstairs._ _He reached Wyatt's room and opened the door._

"What are you doing?", _h_ _e turned to see Cat coming out of the restroom._

 _Courtney came upstairs._

"I was going to lay her down, she felt tired", _he said._

"Liar", _Courtney said, crossing her arms over her chest._

 _Miles glared at her._

"Give me my sister. Now!", _Cat said, going over to him and taking Gracie._

"You planned to rape her in my brother's bed to teach him a lesson. Isn't that what you told Angie and her boyfriend", _Courtney said._

 _Cat helped Gracie lean against the wall._

"Hold on Grace", _Cat whispered to her._

 _Gracie nodded. Cat turned towards Miles and punched him. Miles lost his balance, he was drunk._

"What's wrong with my sister?", _Cat yelled at him._

 _He licked his lips and smirked._

"The brownies", _Gracie mumbled._

"I didn't have brownies set out", _Courtney said._

"You drugged her", _Cat yelled._

"This party is over", _Courtney said._

 _Cat sent a quick text to Lexi, letting her know what happened. Cat helped Gracie down the stairs, people were leaving and the music was off. Cat set Gracie on the couch and Courtney brought her a water._

"I called Wyatt, he's coming", _she said to Gracie._

"Thank you", _Cat said to Courtney._

"She's my friend and my brother's hopefully girlfriend. I've also been where she is and I don't want her to go through the same thing", _Courtney said._

 _Cat nodded._

"I've been there too", _Cat said softly._

 _They heard someone run in._

"Lexi", _Cat said standing._

 _Lexi turned and ran to sit beside Gracie._

"Gracie, can you hear me? Baby", _Lexi said, she sounded worried._

 _She looked at Cat._

"Call your dad", _s_ _he said._

 _Cat nodded and pulled her phone out._


	43. Chapter 43-I Know My Kid

**Lexi-**

 _Gracie wouldn't wake up. She moved but didn't want to wake up. Riley watched from behind me._

"Baby come on", _I said softly._

 _I heard a car outside pull up, but it wasn't Dean. It was Wyatt, he ran in._

"What happened Court?", _he asked._

"Miles drugged her. She said something about some brownies", _she said._

 _Wyatt walked into the kitchen and brought back a half a brownie. He smelled it and took a bite before spitting it out._

"Weed, but he could have put something else too", _he said._

"We need to get her to the hospital just in case. Help me take her to my car please", _I said to him._

 _He nodded. He lifted her into his arms, but before we could walk out, the guys ran in. Amelia and Ryder by the truck._

"What happened? We were on our way to drop Ryder off", _Dean said angry._

"Miles drugged her", _Wyatt said, as Dean took Gracie from him._

 _Wyatt didn't fight him on it._

"Come on Dean, we have to get her to the hospital. Cat take Ryder home please", _I said as Dean followed me to my car._

 _Riley handed me the keys._

"Don't worry about the kids, we've got them", _she said._

"Thank you", _I said._

 _Dean held onto Gracie and kissed her forehead._

"You're going to be ok sweetheart, you have to be", _he whispered._

 _Once at the hospital. I parked and helped Dean take down Gracie. We walked in and they saw her right away. Dean and I waited in the waiting room. He held me to him._

"She's going to be ok doll", _he whispered to me._

 **Amelia-**

 _She was sitting with Cat in the living room waiting for her mom or dad to call and say her sister was going to be ok._

"I shouldn't have left her side when she asked. I should have stayed", _Cat said._

"You didn't know he was going to do that. Gracie trusted him and now she knows not too. I'm just glad you caught him before he took her into that room and did who knows what", _Amelia said._

"Courtney was following him. I'm sure she would have told me if I didn't catch him", _Cat said._

 _Amelia nodded. Someone knocked, her uncle Roman stood and answered it. Courtney stood there._

"Sorry, I know it's late but my brother dropped me off. No one's home since my parents left for a quick trip and he didn't want me to be alone. I'm Courtney", _s_ _he explained to Roman._

 _He smiled and nodded._

"Come on in Courtney", _he said letting her in._

 _Amelia and Cat smiled at her._

"Have you guys heard anything?", _she asked._

 _They shook their heads no. Roman went back and sat on the couch, his eyes on the phone. Amelia went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck._

"She's going to be ok uncle Joe", _she said._

 _He smiled and nodded before kissing the side of her head._

"I know baby girl", _he said._

"Where did your brother go?", _Cat asked Courtney._

"I think he went to be with Gracie. He's really worried and pissed at Miles. For Miles's sake I hope we don't run into him during Christmas break because Wyatt will murder him on sight", _Courtney said._

"Not before Jon, that man's got a temper when it comes to the women in his life.", _Roman said._

"My brother too, he's real protective", _Courtney said._

 _Roman smiled. Amelia laid her head on her uncle's shoulder. Before he knew it, all three girls had fallen asleep on the couch and Amelia on his shoulder. He carefully stood and laid Amelia down gently. The puppy the twins had found was curled up in her arms._

"Keep her warm Charlie", _he whispered to the puppy._

 **Roman-**

 _Grabbing a few extra blankets, I covered them and went to make myself some coffee. I rubbed my eyes._

"Anything on Gracie?", _Riley asked, coming into the kitchen._

 _I shook my head no._

"Jon will call when he knows something, he won't leave us worrying", _I said._

 _She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I kissed the top of her head._

"I was there when she was born babe. I feel useless not being able to help her or our friends", _I said softly._

"But you are helping, we both are. He told you himself that Penny was still alive, if she realizes neither of them are here. She could come and try to hurt the rest of these kids, but I know you won't let her", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Not a hair missing on their heads", _I said._

 _She smiled._

"See", _she said._

 _We heard Elijah start to cry._

"I've got him", _she said softly._

 _I nodded, we both turned to see Ronnie rubbing her eyes._

"Where's mommy?", _she asked._

 _I went over to her and picked her up._

"Mommy will be back soon, ok.", _I said._

 _She nodded against my shoulder. Riley went upstairs to grab Elijah. Luna growled at the back door._ _I watched her before Blaze joined her. The door was slightly opened. I walked over to it and closed it, locking it._ _I turned on the back porch light, illuminating the backyard. Nothing was out of place or missing. Deciding to let the dogs out, I did. They ran out back and charged in all different directions, like they were looking for something._

"Everything ok?", _I jumped a bit and turned to look at Aunt Rose._

"Just the dogs were acting weird, growling", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"The neighbors cat likes to mess with them. Sits on the back fence till the dogs are let out", _she said._

 _I nodded and relocked the door. I had a feeling it might not have been a cat or maybe I was thinking way too much into it. I wouldn't put it past Penny to try to come in._

"Has Jon or Lexi called about Gracie?", _she asked._

 _I shook my head no, she nodded and smiled at Veronica._

"I can take her if you want. She usually sleeps with Lexi and Jon when she wakes in the middle of the night", _she said._

 _I nodded and handed her off. She walked back into the room with Veronica. I looked back outside before turning off the light and walking to the living room to make sure the front door was locked._

 **Penny-**

 _She banged her hands against the steering wheel. She was so close, why wasn't he asleep upstairs like everyone else? Then the stupid dogs had to start barking. Since when did Jon like dogs?_

" **Why didn't you kill them?"** , _Madison asked._

"You try walking in there with that caveman watching them. Burt warned us about him", _Penny said to her._

" **Kill him Pen, shoot him in the head if you have too",** _Madison yelled._

 _She placed her hands on the sides of her head._

"I know what I'm doing Madison, shut up. If I kill him, Jon will never forgive us", _she yelled._

 _Madison laughed._

"I won't screw this up like you and Burt did. I'm going to kill her and take everything from her", _Penny said, before twirling her hair between her fingers, tugging hard on it._

" **You better not Penny, Burt and I are counting on you",** _Madison said._

 **Dean-**

 _After finding out that Gracie was going to be fine. We sat with her in a private room. She was still out._ _The doctor walked in, Lexi and I stood._

"Like my nurse told you, she's going to be fine. I ran some tests and it turns out she did have traces of Marijuana and Xanax", _he said._

"Xanax?", _Lexi asked._

 _He nodded._

"Do you know if she drank anything or took something?", _he asked._

"I know a lot of parents say this doc, but I know my kid. She wouldn't put something in her body that she's not suppose too.", _I said._

"Someone gave her a brownie. Our other daughter said her sister started feeling weird after that", _Lexi said._

 _I was going to kill Miles. He nodded._

"That could have been it. She's going to be out a while and might not remember what happened. I'm also going to have to report this", _he said._

"Report it. I'll give you the damn kid's name", _I said._

"Do we also need to do a rape check?", _he asked._

 _I stood and looked down at Gracie. I looked at Lexi since she knew more than I did._

"No, he didn't get that far. Her sister got to her before he could even reach the room", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"I'll leave you two alone with her, excuse me", _he said, before walking out._

 _I turned towards Lexi._

"When were you going to fill that in for me? I needed to know that Alex, that's my kid", _I yelled._

"First of all, that's my kid too. I carried her remember. Secondly, don't you dare raise your voice at me like this was my fault. I didn't tell you right away because I selfishly thought my daughter's health was more important than filling in that part for you", _she yelled back._

 _I set my hands on my hips._

"I'm going to call home and let them know she's ok", _I said, before walking out._

 _I paced the hall before calling Roman._

"Hey, finally. What's up. Is she ok?", _he asked._

"She's going to be fine, she's sleeping it off. Doctor said she won't remember much", _I said, before leaning back against the wall._

"Good", _he said._

"How are the kids?", _I asked._

"Sleeping still. Courtney's here", _he said._

"Who's Courtney?", _I asked._

"The girl who had the party. I thought her brother would have told you. He's not there?", _Roman asked._

"No, they would have told me", _I said, walking over to the nurses station._

"Excuse me, has a young man been here looking for my daughter?", _I asked._

 _The nurse shook her head no._

"I've been here all night sir", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Not here Ro", _I said._

"Hold on", _he said._

 _I heard a little shouting, but I couldn't make out what the voice was saying. Roman sighed._

"She found him, he just called her from jail. He found Miles and beat him up in front of his parents. Police took him in. Their parents aren't here Jon.", _Roman said._

 _I sighed._

"Alright, tell her not to worry. I'll bail him out", _I said._

"Alright, hey, this kid kind of reminds me of you", _he said._

"Yup, that's what worries me", _I said, before hanging up._

 _I made my way back to the room and closed the door behind me quietly. Lexi was brushing her fingers through Gracie's hair. She looked over at me before rolling her eyes and looking back at Gracie._

"Darlin, come here please", _I said softly._

"Why? So you could yell at me some more?", _she asked._

"I know, I overreacted. I'm sorry doll face, I'm sorry", _I said._

 _She stood and came over to me. I cupped her face in my hands._

"Forgive me? I'm just worried about her, she's our first and I hate that I wasn't there to stop this.", _I said._

"I know and I guess I can forgive you", _she said._

"You guess huh", _I said, pulling her into me._

 _She smiled and I kissed her before moving down to her neck._

"What can I do to make you forgive me? Anything you want.", _I whispered._

"Anything huh?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"A nice relaxing hot bath with my husband sounds good", _she said._

 _I smiled and nodded._

"I think I can manage that, I can scrub you clean", _I said, wiggling my brow._

 _She giggled._

"Ew, you guys are gross", _w_ _e turned to see Gracie waking up._

 _She looked sick. Lexi went over to her and sat beside her, kissing her forehead._

"What happened?", _Gracie asked._

 _I sighed, before taking her other side. Taking her hand in mine and kissing it._

"Miles drugged you", _I said._

 _She seemed confused._

"What do you remember Gracie?", _Lexi asked her._

"I remember Cat and I getting to the party and I saw Miles. Cat convinced me to talk to Courtney about what's been going on and we talked about Wyatt. She left us to go say hi to someone else and I sat with Cat the entire time. Miles came over for a bit and asked to talk, he brought over some brownies because he knows I like those. He asked me to forgive him and I heard Cat, she told me to hold on and I don't know", _she said, shaking her head._

 _I nodded and leaned over to kiss her head._

"I'm going to take care of this", _I whispered._

"Jon", _I looked at Lexi._

 _I lightly touched her cheek._

"Relax babe, I know", _I said, before leaving._


	44. Chapter 44-Helping Her?

**Dean-**

 _Getting to the police station, I bailed Wyatt out. He walked out the door and noticed me. He sighed, probably thinking I was going to get him in trouble. He walked over to me._

"Ok look, I fucked up, I know but I was defending Gracie. I wasn't going to let him get away with this.", _he defended himself._

"I wasn't going to get you in trouble. I bailed you out because you did exactly what I would have done. Gracie's fine, she woke up this morning, finally", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Can I see her?", _he asked._

"I guess that will be ok", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"But first, did he say anything to you? Did you ask him why he did it? Where he got the drugs?", _I asked._

"No, as soon as I saw him I jumped him", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"You're going to show me where he lives, but first I need to pick up my muscle", _I said, getting in my truck._

 _He got in._

"Your muscle?", _he asked._

 _I shrugged. I sent a quick text to Roman to get ready because he was coming with me._

 **Lexi-**

 _Gracie had fallen asleep again. They assured me it was normal. I stepped out of the room and called home._ _Amelia answered right away._

"Mom", _she said, sounding worried._

"Hey babe", _I said._

"How's Gracie? Uncle Joe told us she was fine but I just", _I stopped her._

"I know Lia. She's fine, resting", _I said._

 _I heard her sigh and she repeated what I told her, to her siblings._

"How's everything at home?", _I asked._

"Fine, aunt Riley and nana Rose are making pancakes. We also have to pack for Raw since we are going with you", _she said, sounding excited._

"Ok, is uncle Joe there?", _I asked._

"No, he left with daddy", _she said._

 _I sighed, that was what I was afraid of._

"Alright babe, I'll call you guys a little later. When Gracie is awake so you can talk to her", _I said._

"Ok", _she said, before hanging up._

 _I dialed Jon's number and he picked up._

"Lexi", _Roman answered._

"Put me on speaker Joe", _I said._

"Yes ma'am", _he said._

"Jonathan, you can't kill him. The last thing I need is for you to end up behind bars for the rest of your life. I won't visit you there", _I said._

"Babe, I'm just going to talk to him. I promise, I'm also going to talk to his parents.", _he said._

"Jon", _I said._

"I love you Lexi, as soon as I'm done talking to him, I'm going back to the hospital", _he said._

"Then why did you take Joe?", _I asked._

 _Silence._

"Thought so", _I said._

 _It was silent for a few minutes, there was nothing I could do to change his mind about this._

"Be careful Jon, Joe, please take care of him", _I said._

"You know I have his back sweetheart", _Joe said._

 _I hung up and called Scott._

"Hello Lexi", _he answered._

"Hey, listen I know you're busy and you're probably sick of us", _he stopped me._

"What do you need?", _he asked._

"Jon's going to kill someone. I don't know where he is and I just need you to be there in case they arrest him", _I said._

 _He laughed._

"The killing someone was a joke right", _he said._

"Yes, but he might get arrested", _I said._

"Don't worry, I'll find him by tracking his phone", _he said._

"Thanks", _I said._

 _We hung up and I grabbed something to eat from the vending machine before going back to Gracie's room._

 **Dean-**

"Turn here", _Wyatt said._

 _I did as he said. He pointed to a two story house. I parked out front and we got off. A very pissed off man came out and pointed at Wyatt._

"I told you I didn't ever want to see you around here again", _he yelled at Wyatt._

 _Roman got between them and this man took a few steps back._

"Let's try this again. Hi, my name is Jon Good. This is my muscle, Joe Anoa'i. I'm sure you know Wyatt, I mean obviously right.", _I said._

 _This man rolled his eyes._

"Your son gave my daughter drug filled brownies and then he tried to rape her", _I said serious._

 _Wyatt looked at me, he didn't know that part and neither did Roman._

"My son would", _I cut him off._

"Well he did. Several people at the party saw him and he stupidly told some his plan. You can either bring him out here to talk to me or I send the big guy in and forcefully bring him out", _I said._

 _His dad looked me over before looking at Roman._

"I'll call the cops", _he said._

"I'll raise you a detective, because I know one", _I said._

 _He sighed before walking back to his door._

"Miles", _he called._

 _Miles came out. One eye swollen shut, bruises on his face. I looked at Wyatt._

"Damn kid", _I said._

 _He shrugged. I looked at Miles who looked a little terrified._

"I just want to ask you some questions", _I said._

 _He nodded lightly. I noticed him wince._

"Why would you drug my kid?", _I asked._

"I didn't want too, but she said it would get back at not only Gracie but Wyatt. She said Gracie wouldn't remember anything when she woke up", _he said._

 _Wyatt was going to attack Miles, but Roman placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him._

"She? Who's she?", _I asked._

 _He looked at his dad before looking back at me._

"Someone I've been sleeping with", _he mumbled._

"He didn't ask that, he asked who she is", _his dad said, angry._

 _His son had just confessed to drugging my child. He was going to talk now._

"Her name's Penny", _he said, looking down._

 _I froze and Roman looked at me. I went closer to Miles._

"Is this her?", _I asked, pulling out my phone and showing him a picture of Penny._

 _He looked confused._

"Kind of, but Penny doesn't have blonde hair", _he said._

 _His dad looked at the picture and looked almost sick._

"This woman is dangerous, don't let your son near her again. If you see her, call the police", _I said._

 _His dad nodded and grabbed Miles's arm. He was going to give his son an ear full. Scott's car pulled in and he got off._

"Jon", _he said._

"Penny has been sleeping with that kid to get close to mine", _I said._

 _Scott looked at Miles._

"Jesus, did you do that to him?", _he asked._

"Not Jesus, Wyatt Preston", _I said, tilting my head towards Wyatt._

 _Scott sighed._

"If you and your son can come down to the police station, I have a few more questions regarding the woman he's been discussing with you", _he said to Miles and his dad._

"I won't give her up", _Miles said._

"Kid, trust me when I say, she doesn't give two flying fucks about you. She's a fucking psychopath", _I said angry._

"She said you would say that and that your wife's a whore. Now I know where Gracie gets it from", _h_ _e said._

 _I didn't even get to take a step towards him before Scott pulled me back._

"You will give up that woman and I want to press rape charges against her, he's a minor", _his dad said._

 _Scott looked at Miles._

"You slept with her?", _he asked._

 _Miles shrugged._

"Meet me down at the station", _Scott said to his dad._

 _His dad nodded before looking at me._

"I hope your daughter is ok and I know that what my son did is unforgivable, but on behalf of my wife and I, I'm sorry", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"None of this is your fault, and it's not yours either Miles. She brainwashed him", _I said._

 _His dad nodded before dragging his son back into the house. Wyatt was the only one who was still confused about the whole Penny thing._ _Scott chuckled._

"Lexi sent me down", _h_ _e said._

"Of course she did", _I said._

 _He smiled and looked at Wyatt._

"Gracie's boyfriend?", _he asked._

"Yes", _Wyatt said._

"No", _I said._

 _Roman and Scott laughed._

"I'll see you guys. I want to get everything ready for when he brings his son down. Can't believe Penny would go so low", _Scott said._

"I can. Now the question is, who else is helping her?", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Can we go see Gracie now?", _Wyatt asked._

 _I nodded._

"Roman can take you. I need to check on my kids before I can go back to the hospital", _I said._

 _He nodded, Roman dropped me off before taking Wyatt to the hospital._

"Daddy", _Ronnie said, before jumping into my arms._

"Pumpkin head", _I said._

"Where's Gracie?", _she asked._

"She's sick babe, but she'll be home soon ok", _I said, kissing her nose._

 _She giggled._

"Is mommy with her?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._ _Walking into the kitchen, the kids were eating. I kissed the top of Elijah's head._

"Good morning", _Riley said._

 _I smiled._

"Thank you so much Riley, Lexi and I owe you and Roman one, well several", _I said._

 _She laughed._

"How's Gracie?", _she asked._

"She's out of harms way. Doesn't remember what happened, which I don't know whether to be thankful or not", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"If you want, Joe and I can take the kids to Raw. That way you and Lexi can focus on getting Gracie better", _she said._

 _I shook my head no._

"Let me talk to Lexi and then I have to call Hunter", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Well, just know offer is on the table", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"Thanks again. I'm going to change and get a change of clothes for Lexi and Gracie", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I can help", _Amelia said standing._

 _She followed me upstairs. I walked into my bedroom and changed, grabbing Lexi some clothes and putting it into a backpack. Amelia walked in with some sweats and a t-shirt that belonged to Gracie._ _I smiled and kissed her forehead._

"You should talk to Cat, she blames herself. We've told her it wasn't her fault, we all trusted Miles", _she said._

 _I nodded and grabbed the backpack._

"Help your aunt Riley and nana Rose with the kids", _I said._

 _She nodded._

 _I walked towards Cat's room and knocked. She opened the door and let me in._

"They tell me you've been blaming yourself? Well don't, you couldn't have known. Gracie is fine and I'm sure she doesn't blame you. If anything, Lexi and I are grateful you were there. If you didn't come out of that bathroom when you did, who knows what Miles would have done", _I said._

 _She nodded and I placed my finger under her chin to lift her head up._

"She's fine.", _I said._

 _I pulled her into me and hugged her. My elbow brushed her hand and she winced. I took her hand and it was bruised and a bit swollen._

"What happened?", _I asked._

"I punched Miles last night", _she said._

 _I smiled and nodded._

"Clean it up and put some ice before it gets worse", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Penny was the one who convinced Miles to drug Gracie. This was all her", _I said._

 _Cat sat down slowly._

"I can't believe she would do that", _she said._

 _I nodded._

"I should go see her. See what else she has planned. I can stop it before it happens", _Cat said standing._

 _I stopped her._

"No, and trust me, Lexi will agree. We aren't putting you in that kind of danger", _I said._

"What if she plans on hurting someone else? One of the little ones.", _she said._

"She will not get near any of you because you all will be going to Raw with Roman and his wife. We have two buses, one for Roman and his family and one for ours. Aunt Rose is going with you guys to help out till Lexi, Gracie, and I join you.", _I said._

"Please dad", _she said._

 _I smiled._

"Don't go near that woman Cat", _I said._

 _She sighed and nodded. I nodded too and grabbed the backpack._

"Mom and I will be back soon", _I said._

 _She sat on her bed and nodded._


	45. Chapter 45-The Plan

**Catherine-**

 _She couldn't sit here and do nothing. What if Penny decided to hurt Veronica or Elijah? Neither of them were strong enough to fight off Penny. The twins weren't stupid, they would see her for what she really was and run._ _Ryder would never hurt Amelia like Miles did to Gracie._ _Lexi was pregnant. What if Penny decided to poison her? Cat stood and grabbed her sweater before going downstairs. Her dad was gone. She grabbed the car keys just as Roman walked in._

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?", _he asked._

"I have to go pick up my check from work, it will be quick", _she said._

 _He nodded._

* * *

 _Getting to the hotel, they informed her that Penny or Madison was no longer staying there. She sighed._ _She went to her work because she really did have to pick up her check._

"Oh that woman from last time stopped by looking for you. She gave me this to give to you", _her co-worker said._

 _She handed Cat a napkin with a phone number on it. Cat dialed it and sat in the car while it rang._

"About fucking time Catherine", _she said._

"I went to go see you, but they told me you weren't there anymore", _she explained._

"I'm staying at another one, ask for Penelope", _she said._

 _She told Cat what hotel. Getting there she walked up to her room, started recording on her phone and knocked._ _Penny smiled at her before letting her in._ _She was blonde again._

"What did you do Madison?", _Cat asked._

 _Penny smiled._

"Did she die?", _she asked, smile still plastered on her face._

 _Cat swallowed nervously._

"Not yet", _Cat lied._

 _Penny laughed._

"One down", _Penny said._

"What did you do?", _Cat asked again._

"I just gave the little brat's boyfriend some head and that got him to do as I asked. It took a lot of convincing", _Penny said, like it was no big deal._

"You slept with a minor?", _Cat asked._

 _Penny shrugged._

"How else was I suppose to convince him", _she said._

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have helped", _Cat said._

"Because Jon would have seen it", _she said._

"Why use your dead sister's name? I think Jon is going to know it's you", _Cat said._

 _Penny served herself something to drink._

"I doubt it or he would have found me already", _she said._

"I want in on the next plan, I want my revenge too", _Cat said._

 _Penny smirked._

"And you'll get your chance. You know I was thinking about killing all of them, but I kind of find the young girl adorable. She reminds me of Jon", _she said._

"Veronica?", _Cat asked._

 _Penny nodded._

"How do you know what she looks like?", _Cat asked._

"I went over to their house last night. I was planning on surprising Jon by getting rid of all those brats. There will be nothing holding him back to that whore.", _she said, before chugging down her drink._

"What stopped you?", _Cat asked._

"That caveman with the long hair. What the hell was he still doing awake", _she said, slamming down the glass on the table._

"Roman?", _Cat asked._

"Who else Catherine", _she almost shouted._

 _Cat jumped a bit and Penny made her way to her. Cupping her face in her hands._

"I'm sorry my sweet girl, I didn't mean to yell", _she said._

 _Cat nodded._

"I need to know the plan Penny", _she said._

 _Penny was going to speak but stopped._

"What did you call me?", _she asked._

 _Cat opened her mouth, but stopped. Thinking quickly._

"I figured you should start using that name, Jon's been looking for Madison", _Cat said quickly._

 _Penny smiled and nodded._

"Good point", _she said._

 _She stood and rung her hands._

"I was thinking about kidnapping the small girl, it's easier to brainwash them when they're that young", _Penny said._

"But what about killing Lexi and the other kids?", _Cat asked._

"I'll do that too, I'll make it look like I'm leaving the country with the brat", _she said._

 _Cat nodded._

"You should go, they'll be looking for you and the last thing we need is them finding out that you're helping me", _Penny said._

 _Cat nodded. Penny hugged her tight._

"We are going to be a big happy family once I get rid of them", _Penny whispered to her._

 _Cat nodded._

"I can't wait", _she said._

 **Lexi-**

 _Gracie was awake and talking to the kids on the phone, she smiled the entire time. Jon and Wyatt came through the door._ _I stood and left her with the phone. Wyatt went over to Gracie and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him._

"He's a good kid, didn't want to come into the room till I got here", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"So what happened?", _I asked._

 _He smirked._

"Oh you don't know, your detective didn't tell you", _he said._

"You know why I sent him. Now tell me what happened", _I said._

 _He nodded and placed his hand on my back. Gracie was still on the phone as we walked out._ _Walking down the hall a bit._

"Turns out this was all Penny's doing. She gave the drugs to Miles and she's been sleeping with him.", _he said._

"What?", _I said shocked._

 _He nodded and sat. Brushing his hair back and sighing._

"I picked the wrong time to start wrestling again", _he said._

 _I sat beside him and took his hand in mine._

"No you didn't", _I said._

"Scott's going to ask Miles a few questions. He didn't want to talk, but I'm sure his dad is going to and I'm sure Scott has his ways of making him talk", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Cat punched Miles", _he said._

"Yeah, all our kids get their tempers from you. Hit first, ask questions later", _I said._

 _He chuckled._

"Roman also said the dogs were acting weird last night. Neighbors cat was bugging them again", _he said._

 _I shook my head._

"They got rid of their cat months ago Dean, that's why the dogs have been calm and not barking as much", _I said._

 _He lifted his head._

"I'm sending the kids away. They'll go to Raw and SmackDown on the bus we got. Aunt Rose will go with them, I want them far away from here.", _he said._

"We can't move Gracie yet and you need to be at the shows", _I said._

"I'm not leaving you and Gracie behind", _he said._

"We'll meet you all for SmackDown, I promise. I'm sure Wyatt wouldn't mind me staying with him and his sister", _I said._

"Babe", _he sighed._

"Baby, I'll be fine. So will Gracie and the twins", _I said._

 _He placed his hand on my stomach._

"Alright fine. If this is the plan then we have to leave tonight", _he said._

 _I nodded. We stood and walked back to Gracie's room. They were kissing when we walked in and Dean tensed. I took his arm and held him back as best I could._

"Off, now", _Dean growled._

 _Wyatt backed up and looked anywhere but at us. Gracie was blushing. Dean went over to her while glaring at Wyatt._

"Sweetheart I have to get to work, but you and mom will meet me and the family in Seattle for SmackDown. I love you Gracie", _he said._

 _She nodded and smiled at him. He kissed her forehead._

"I love you sweetheart", _he whispered._

"Love you too daddy", _she said._

 _He stood and looked at Wyatt._

"If it's ok with you, my wife will be using your house to shower and sleep, till they leave Monday night", _he said._

 _Wyatt nodded._

"Of course, that's fine sir", _he said._

 _Dean nodded and looked at me. I took his hand and walked him out. He stopped and looked back at them._

"No kissing", _he said stern._

 _They both nodded._ _I pulled on his arm a bit and he followed. I walked him to the elevator and kissed him._

"I love you, call me when you and the kids are officially on the road.", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Take care of my babies", _I said._

"With my life and you take care of mine", _he said, placing his hand on my stomach._

"Yes sir", _I said._

"I love you doll face", _he said, cupping my face._

 _I placed my hands on top of his._

"Love you", _I replied._

 _He kissed me when his phone rang. He pulled it out while his lips stayed connected with mine._

"Hello", _he answered._

 _I didn't know who it was. Dean sighed._

"Alright, I'll be right down", _he said._

 _He put his phone away._

"Cat went to meet with Penny and now she's with Scott.", _he said._

"Can I come?", _I asked._

"No, I want you here. I'll take care of this", _he said._

"Jon", _I sighed._

"No more stress", _he said, kissing me again before getting on the elevator._

 _I sighed._

 **Dean-**

 _Getting to the police station, I walked towards Scott's office. Cat was in there with him._

"You called him", _she said to Scott._

"Yeah, he's your dad and I didn't think he would let you go down to see Penny by yourself", _he explained._

"I told you not too. What if she knew you were helping us? What if she hurt you Cat?", _I said angry._

"She didn't, I recorded our conversation, useful information", _Cat said._

"These kids are going to drive me crazy", _I said to Scott._

 _He laughed and played the recording._

"She wants to take Ronnie.", _I said._

 _Cat nodded._

"With what I have from this Miles kid and what Cat has here. We can get her Jon. We just need to find her", _Scott said._

"You didn't tell him where she is?", _I asked Cat._

"She did, my men went down there and the room was empty. She checked out a few minutes after Cat left her", _Scott said._

"I'm taking the kids with me to work. They'll be surrounded by security and well protected backstage. Lexi and Gracie will be staying behind till Gracie feels better.", _I said._

"I can send a cop to your house to watch over them", _he said._

 _I shook my head no._

"They're staying at Gracie's friends house, at least till Monday night", _I said._

 _He nodded. I looked over at Cat._

"And you are in big trouble", _I said._

"I'm nineteen, you can't ground me anymore", _she said._

 _Scott smiled._

"She's got you there", _he said._

"Watch me ground you", _I said, before standing._

 _She shrugged and stood, walking out with me._

"She has my number, she'll call me", _Cat said as we got in my truck._

"I don't want you anywhere near her, stay away Cat. If she saw the cops at the hotel, she's going to know you sent them", _I said._

"I'm a good liar", _s_ _he said._

"Damn it, Cat. Just stay away from her", _I shouted._

 _She looked down at her hands and I sighed._

"I'm sorry, I just, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Lexi would never forgive me if you got hurt", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"And it would kill me to lose you too", _I said softly._

 _She looked at me._

"I'll stay away from her", _she said._

 _I nodded and drove home._


	46. Chapter 46-Out Of Line

**Gracie-**

 _Wyatt squeezed her hand and she smiled softly at him._

"I'm sorry I wasn't there", _he said._

"This wasn't your fault, and besides I'm sure it still would have happened even if you were there. He wanted to talk and I trusted him, we've been friends awhile", _she said._

 _She looked over his knuckles._

"What happened to your hand?", _she asked, worried._

 _He swallowed._

"I went over to his house and beat the shit out of him and don't say he didn't deserve it because he did.", _Wyatt said._

"Figures I would end up with a guy exactly like my dad", _she said._

 _Wyatt was confused._

"What's that suppose to mean? I'm hoping it's a compliment because your dad is awesome", _Wyatt said._

 _Gracie giggled._

"It's a compliment. My dad gets real protective of my mom when someone tries to hurt her", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"Because he loves her", _he said._

"Yeah", _she said softly._

 _She looked at him again._

"My parents want to talk to you. I told them about what happened with Courtney and what you did.", _she said._

 _Wyatt nodded._

"I bet your dad flipped", _he said._

 _Gracie nodded._

"But I told them about how much you mean to me and after my mom calmed my dad down, he agreed to sit down and talk to you", _Gracie said._

"We can do that when you guys get back from the road", _he said._

 _Gracie smiled at him and he lightly touched her cheek._

"I would never hurt you", _he said softly._

"I know", _she replied._

 **Dean-**

 _The kids were packed and ready to go. Rose had Elijah in her arms and I had Ronnie. After hearing Penny talk about how she wanted to take Veronica, I didn't want to let her out of my sight._

"We get to see you wrestle?", _Ronnie asked._

 _I smiled and nodded._

"I've got the terrible two", _Roman said, walking in from the kitchen. Chloe hanging from one arm and Camden holding onto Roman's other arm._

 _Ronnie and I laughed._

"I'm missing two", _I said._

 _I moved closer to the stairs and looked up to the second floor._

"Teenagers, you're needed", _I shouted._

 _Roman chuckled._

"I'm going to put these two in the car", _he said._

"Make sure you strap them down tight, don't want one of them sneaking off", _I said._

 _Roman nodded and walked out._

"Move it ladies or we'll be late", _Ronnie yelled._

"That's my girl", _I said._

 _Amelia came down with her backpack and Cat was right behind her._

"We're coming", _Amelia said annoyed._

 _She attached the leashes to the dogs and took them to the car. They were coming with us._ _After a head check, I locked up the house and texted Lexi that we weren't home anymore._

Be safe- **Lexi**

 _Once at the airport, we had to wait a bit to board the plane. After the show on Monday we would be on a bus. They would enjoy the hotel for now._ _The twins were playing on their tablets, Lexi mentioned it would be a good idea. Elijah was asleep in his car seat. Cat was watching whatever Camden was doing._

 _I stood quickly._

"Where's Ronnie?", _I asked out loud and panicked._

 _I looked around, Roman stood and held me by my shoulders._

"Lia isn't here either", _I said._

"I'm sure she's not far, calm down", _he said._

"Daddy", _I turned to see Veronica with Amelia, she had a pretzel in her hand. I sighed._

"What's wrong?", _Lia asked, after seeing the worried expression fade from my face._

"It's nothing, I didn't know you were taking her to get a pretzel", _he said._

"I didn't. We went to the bathroom because she had to go. You were busy putting Eli to sleep. We passed the pretzel stand and I asked her if she wanted one. She's missing mommy", _she said._

 _I nodded. Veronica shared her pretzel with her siblings. I smiled. Once I sat, she joined me on my lap and ate what was left._

"Why can't I stay with mommy and Gracie?", _she asked, before taking a bite of her pretzel._

"Your sister isn't feeling well so mommy has to stay with her. You can't stay with them because mommy is going to be really busy", _I said._

 _She nodded and chewed her food happily._

"Besides you get to spend time with me and I miss you so much when I have to go. Don't you miss me?", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"A lot daddy", _she said._

 _I kissed the side of her head._

"I miss you too", _I whispered._

 _She lifted a piece up to my mouth and I ate it. She laughed._

 **Lexi-**

 _I had gone over to Wyatt's house. Dean had dropped off my bag and Gracie's there. I showered and Wyatt drove me back._

"If you need anything Mrs. Good, just call me or my sister and we can bring it to you", _he said._

"Thank you Wyatt", _I said._

 _He nodded before driving off. Getting to Gracie's room, she was watching Real Housewives. I joined her on her bed and she laid her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist._

"You forgot to mention that they could drug the food", _she mumbled._

"Yeah, sorry", _I said._

"I trusted him mama", _she whispered._

"I know, and I hate that this happened to you, especially coming from someone you cared about, someone who was suppose to be your friend", _I said._

"Wyatt beat him up", _she said._

"I know that too, your dad filled me in", _I said._

 _Her hand moved to my stomach._

"I still think these are girls", _she said._

"Yeah, I'm sure they are too. Daddy won't mind that", _I said._

"Is daddy mad at me?", _she mumbled._

 _I cupped her face in my hands._

"He's not mad, well at you anyway. He's mad at what Miles did to you and Miles is lucky that Wyatt got to him before your dad did, because trust me, I'm sure your dad would have killed Miles in front of his house", _I said._

"Me too", _Gracie said._

 _I brushed my fingers through her soft hair._

"You should sleep baby, I'm sure you're still tired", _I whispered._

 _Checking on her, she had already fallen asleep and I smiled before kissing the top of her head._

 **Catherine-**

 _The kids were backstage in catering. They were taking pictures with some of the superstars and loving the attention. Cat watched as the twins and Ronnie's eyes would light up when they met a new superstar._

"Hi", _s_ _he turned to see KC, one of the guys feuding with her dad. She smiled._

"Hello", _she replied._

 _He smiled and stood beside her, hands in his sweater pockets._

"I'm Chris Kirkland", _he said._

 _She nodded, she didn't understand why he felt the need to introduce himself to her._

"Explains the KC", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"Yeah, and you are?", _he asked, licking his lips._

"Catherine, or Cat", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"You work for Ambrose?", _he asked, nodding towards the kids._

"No", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"Are you his mistress?", _he asked._

 _She shook her head at this guy and faced him._

"He's my dad, and for your information, he would never cheat on my mom", _she almost shouted._

"What's going on here?", _Dean asked._

"I didn't know you were his kid, ok. I thought he just had two older daughters. I apologize, what I said was out of line", _KC said, looking between Dean and Cat._

"She's my kid and what exactly did you say", _Dean said, getting defensive._

"It was a joke Ambrose, ok, I'm sorry", _KC said._

 _Dean looked at Cat and she nodded, he walked over to the other kids to check on them._ _KC sighed._

"Hey look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend your mom or you, or accuse your dad of being a cheater.", _he said._

 _She nodded._

"She's not really my mom, but I like to think she is and she doesn't mind", _Cat said._

 _He nodded._

"She's a good person, always sweet when I talk to her", _KC said._

 _Cat nodded._

"Can I make it up to you?", _he asked._

 _She sighed and looked at him, he smiled._

"You can't blame me, you are really pretty and I know Ambrose is going to kill me for even trying, but I would like to get to know you", _he said._

"Just because I'm pretty?", _she asked._

"Ok it looks like I've offended you again. Ok, lets try again, I saw the way you were looking at your siblings and I have brothers. Little brothers and I like seeing them light up when they meet superstars too. You love them, family is important to you and that's what attracted me to you. It also helped that you are really pretty when you smile", _h_ _e said._

 _Cat couldn't help but smile at what he said. It made him smile even bigger._

"I have three younger brothers, the youngest is ten.", _he said._

"My youngest siblings haven't been born yet", _she said._

"I know", _he said._

 _She noticed her dad watching them from the corner of his eye._

"So what do you say we get to know each other more over pizza tomorrow?", _h_ _e asked._

"Like a date?", _she asked._

 _He nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks. She looked towards her dad._

"Or do I need to ask your dad first? He seems like that kind of dad", _he said._

"I think you might. He gets real protective", _she said._

"I can do that, I can do that now actually", _he said, before leaving her side and walking towards her dad._

"Wait, what?", _s_ _he watched as he started talking to Dean._

 _Her dad crossed his arms over his chest and raised a brow._


	47. Chapter 47-New Plan

**Dean-**

 _I stopped listening after he asked if he could take Cat out for pizza tomorrow. Amelia was holding onto my arm and trying not to laugh at my expression._

"There are other women here. Why not them? Why my kid?", _I asked, not letting him finish._

"Because I know those women and they don't appeal to me", _he said._

"Appeal? Did he just say appeal?", _I asked, looking at Amelia._

 _She nodded._

"Ok, I keep sticking my foot in my mouth. Again, that's not what I meant. I", _he stopped._

"You make him nervous daddy", _Amelia said._

 _KC sighed. I crossed my arms over my chest._

"What I'm trying to say is, I know the women we work with and I just don't click, romantically with them. You've been here before, you know how hard it is to find someone who understands this life. I just want to get to know her, and if she tells me to go to hell after, then I'll gladly leave her alone. But there's just something about her that attracted me", _he said._

"Aw", _Amelia said._

"Don't aw at that", _I mumbled to Lia._

 _I sighed and looked behind KC at Cat._

"Let me talk to my kid and if she says she wants too, then I say ok", _I said._

 _KC smiled and exhaled._

"Thank you", _he said._

"Yeah, yeah", _I said as Amelia and I walked over to Cat._

 _She stood up straighter and looked a little nervous. I rubbed my chin._

"Now, I don't really know this kid but he seems to have taken a liking to you. He asked if it was ok to take you out. Now, I'm ok with it, but you get the final say", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Can I call mom?", _she asked._

 _I smiled and nodded._

"Go for it, she's better at this whole thing than me", _I said._

 _She nodded and walked out quickly. Amelia followed her._

 **Lexi-**

 _Wyatt came with me to the house so I could pack some more._

"So, if I can ask", _he said._

 _I looked up at him and nodded._

"Who's Penny?", _he asked._

 _I finished folding and zipped up the suitcase._

"Where did you hear that name?", _I asked._

"Mr. Good, I was there when he told Miles's dad to stay away from this woman. That she was the reason Gracie was hurt", _he said._

 _I sighed and was going to pick up my bag. He stopped me and grabbed it for me._

"Thank you", _I said._

 _He nodded and followed me to Gracie's room._

"She's one of my husband's ex-girlfriends. It was just my luck to get the psychopath", _I said._

 _He chuckled._

"She wasn't too happy that Jon left her for me. Trust me when I say, I've felt her wrath. We thought it was over, but then surprise she wasn't really dead, it was her twin", _I said._

 _He sat on the bed while I folded Gracie's clothes._

"She tried to hurt you?", _he asked._

"Kill me is more like it. I was pregnant with Amelia at the time. Once they find Penny though, they are going to arrest her. Technically she did sleep with a minor and she gave him drugs", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Did I thank you?", _I asked._

 _He met my eyes._

"Thank you, for what you did for Gracie", _I said._

"Anyone would have done it", _he said, shrugging and blushing._

 _I smiled._

"When do your parents get home?", _I asked._

 _I zipped up the suitcase._

"Wednesday, before Christmas", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Do you think they'll mind if you and Courtney come to Raw with me and Gracie?", _I asked._

"I could ask, but I don't think they will", _he said, sounding excited._

 _My phone started ringing and he excused himself to call them. I answered mine._

"Hello", _I answered._

"Mom, it's Cat.", _she said._

"Yes, is everything ok? Dad didn't lose one of the twins did he?", _I asked._

 _She laughed softly._

"No", _she said._

"KC asked her out", _Amelia shouted._

"What?", _I asked surprised._

"Yeah, then he asked dad", _she said._

"Wait, he actually went up to your dad and asked him? Man's got some balls", _I said._

 _Amelia and Cat laughed._

"And did dad strangle him?", _I asked._

"No, but he said it was ok as long as I wanted too", _she said._

"And you don't want too?", _I asked._

 _Silence._

"Cat? It's ok to be nervous or afraid, you've told me what Penny made you do and I understand your reservations. I also know KC and he's a good kid, raised right, loves his family. He's looking for the right girl sweetheart, I tried to introduce him to some of the women there, but they just aren't right.", _I said._

"So you're saying I should give him a chance to show me?", _she asked softly._

"No, I'm saying he's a good kid so you don't have to be afraid of him. The choice to say yes to him is up to you", _I said._

"What if he finds out about what I did? What Penny made me do?", _she asked._

"Be honest with him, you don't have to tell him now if you don't want too.", _I said._

"Ok", _she said._

"Call me if you need anything else, ok", _I said._

"Yes, thanks", _she said, before hanging up._

 **Penny-**

 _After she had left with that boy, Penny broke into their house. Looked around, tried on Lexi's clothes._

"How does he find this stuff attractive", _Penny said to her reflection in the mirror._

 _Madison was sitting on their bed._

" **He doesn't Penny, he's just with her because of those brats. We have to kill her", Madison said.**

"I'm trying Maddie, I am. She's never alone", _she said._

" **She's alone now", Madison said, spreading out on the bed.**

"I said not yet. I'm not you, I'm not going to make the mistake of messing up", _Penny said._

" **This bed smells like him", Madison said, sniffing the pillow.**

"I miss him", _Penny said._

" **He was ours first Penny, take back what's ours.", Madison said.**

 _Penny nodded. She looked through the drawers while Madison stayed on the bed. Getting to the drawers by the window, Penny stopped and lifted the picture on top._

" **What is it?", Madison asked.**

"An ultrasound photo", _she said._

" **Probably old", Madison said.**

 _Penny shook her head no._

"The date is recent", _Penny said._

 **Madison sat up.**

" **Are you telling me he got her pregnant again", she said.**

 _Penny nodded and smiled._

" **What?", Madison asked.**

"I have an idea, I was going to take the little girl, but seeing this, what's wrong with starting fresh. I'll take this one", _Penny said._

 **Madison laughed and nodded.**

" **That is a good idea", Madison said.**

 _Penny looked around for any information that would let her know how far along Lexi was. She knew that if she took the newborn, Jon would leave his wife. He'd have no choice._ _She looked towards the bed and Madison was gone. She ran her hand roughly through her hair._ _She knew she wasn't there, of course she knew that. Her sister was dead, Lexi killed her._

"Why couldn't she just stay away from you", _Penny mumbled to herself._

 _She stood and placed everything back the way it was in the bedroom. Going to each room and doing the same. Getting to Dean's office, Madison was sitting in the chair._

" **What took you so long?", she asked.**

"You were down here the entire time", _Penny said._

 _Her sister nodded and pointed to the top of the desk. Penny walked over and looked down. A calendar._

"She's due in July", _Penny said, mostly to herself._

" **She is, but really read what it says", Madison said.**

 _Penny looked again before a smile formed on her face._

"She's having twins", _Penny said._

 _Madison nodded._

" **We are only taking one Penny, we won't be able to skip town with two. He'll still come looking for us. We can be a family again", Madison said.**

 _Penny nodded._

"This is his office", _Penny said._

 _He had photos of the kids and Lexi. Wrestling dvds, titles on the shelves. Toys and magazine covers with him on them. Magazines that had Lexi on the cover._

" **Penny, we should go", Madison said.**

 _When Penny turned to look at her sister, she stopped. Madison was gone again. She groaned._

"She always leaves me", _Penny mumbled._

 _Walking out, she pressed the code for the alarm and locked the place up. Miles had stolen the key from Gracie's backpack and she had made a copy so he could put the original back in her bag, and it wasn't hard for her to figure out the code to the alarm. It was the day he got to the main roster. It took her a while to figure out, but in the end she got it._


	48. Chapter 48-My Favorite

**Dean-**

 _Lexi was seven months pregnant now and beautiful. She was sitting on the couch with a sleeping Elijah beside her and a yogurt cup balancing on her bump. These were our last babies, the last time I would see her like this. I was happy she was enjoying it._ _The older kids loved having their own rooms in the new house. The twins would be the only ones sharing._

"Why are you so quiet?", _Lexi asked as she finished her yogurt and an episode of Real Housewives._

"Just taking you in. This is the last time I'll see you pregnant and the last of my babies", _I said._

 _She smiled and rubbed her bump._

"Yeah, but who knows maybe Cat will give us a grandbaby. Things with her and KC are going good", _s_ _he said._

 _I groaned._

"You just ruined this moment", _I said._

 _She laughed softly._

 _After Cat had said yes to KC, they were now inseparable. She went with him on the road and I didn't want to think about what they were doing alone. Now, I felt sick._ _I sat beside Lexi and rubbed her bump, she leaned into me._ _Gracie was now sixteen and spent all of her time with Wyatt. He was picking colleges and she was helping. He was hoping to get into one close by, within driving distance._

 _I was ok with him going far, far away._ _I could hear them giggling in the kitchen, till Wyatt came around the corner and looked at Gracie before looking back at us._

"Mr. Good", _he started._

"If you are about to ask for my daughter's hand in marriage you better walk back into that kitchen now, grab your things and get the hell out", _I said._

 _Lexi nudged me and Gracie gave me a look. Wyatt chuckled and shook his head no._

"No sir, at least not yet", _he said._

 _I gestured with my hand for him to keep talking._

"Now that Gracie and I are officially dating, my parents would like to get together with you and Mrs. Good to talk. Now, I know Mrs. Good is pregnant and probably doesn't want to leave the house", _he said._

"Got that right", _Lexi said._

"Gracie suggested having a BBQ here, that way Mrs. Good doesn't have to move around so much", _he said._

 _I looked at Lexi._

"That's sweet Wyatt", _she said._

 _I looked back over at him and he was nervous, Gracie was biting her lip._

"I guess that's ok, but her uncles want to be there. They'll be coming", _I said._

 _He exhaled and nodded._

"That's perfectly fine, this is your home after all", _he said smiling._

"And my kid", _I said._

 _Wyatt swallowed._

"Relax, out of all these idiots, I actually like you. Just don't tell them", _I said._

 _Lexi giggled and Gracie smiled, taking Wyatt's hand._

"Tell your parents we can do it this weekend. The guys have the weekend off", _Lexi said._

 _Wyatt nodded and he and Gracie walked back into the kitchen._

"Where's Lia?", _I asked._

"I don't know, upstairs with Ryder, I think", _Lexi said yawning._

 _I quickly stood and ran upstairs. I could hear Lexi laughing from her spot as I reached Amelia's room. Opening the door, Ryder and Amelia were on her bed, making out._

"Get the fuck off my kid and get your ass downstairs", _I yelled._

 _Ryder jumped_ _up and fell off the bed. Amelia's face was red. Ryder stood and ran downstairs. I pointed at Amelia._

"I swear, I", _I sighed and shook my head disappointed._

"Daddy", _she started._

"Don't", _I shouted._

 _She jumped a bit. I walked out and slammed the door. Getting downstairs, Lexi was standing beside Ryder. Gracie and Wyatt had come in from the kitchen._ _I pointed at Ryder, Lexi moved between us. Her hands on my chest._

"I'm sorry Mr. Good, I am. I never wanted to break your rules", _Ryder said._

"You are no longer allowed in my house and if I find out that you were anywhere near my house, I will hunt you down. No, even better I'll send Roman after you, wait till he finds out about this", _I said angry._

"Babe, you can't do that, ok, and no sending Roman after anyone", _Lexi said._

"Maybe I should take Ryder home", _Wyatt suggested._

"Good idea", _Gracie and Lexi said._

 _Wyatt took Ryder by the shoulders and guided him out._

"Stay away from my daughter", _I shouted._

 _I paced the living room. Lexi and Gracie watched._

"Gracie, can you go and check on Lia please", _Lexi said._

 _Gracie nodded and went upstairs._

"Don't even start Lexi, I wasn't in the wrong for this. They were practically having sex upstairs. Do you know where that leads to? Sex Alex, it leads to actual sex, they are too young for that.", _I shouted._

 _She nodded, not saying a word._

"What is it with these girls and wanting to have sex. You want them to have sex, talking about grandbabies", _I said._

"First of all, I said Cat, but I was messing around. Secondly, I've talked to them about sex and always using protection. None of them, except for Catherine, is having sex, because they talk to me Jon.", _Lexi said calmly._

"I didn't need it confirmed that one of my kids is having sex", _I said._

 _I ran my hand through my hair._

"I don't want that kid back in my house", _I said, pointing at the door before going into my new office._

 **Lexi-**

 _I made my way up as best I could._

"Need help mommy?", _Camden asked._

"Not unless you can build an elevator", _I said._

 _He laughed and held my hand as I went up the stairs._

"Thank you sweetie", _I said, before he went back down._

 _I made my way to Amelia's room. I could hear her crying. Opening the door, Gracie rocked her sister. I sat on the bed as best I could._

"Hey babe", _I said._

 _Amelia let go of Gracie and made her way over to me. Laying her head on my bump._ _I brushed my fingers through her hair._

"Why would you do that Amelia? Knowing very well your dad was home and that he doesn't like it when you girls close the door. He trusted you", _I said._

"I know mama and I'm sorry, but Ryder didn't do anything, he didn't want too. I was the one who kissed him first, I pulled him on top of me", _Amelia cried._

"Lia", _I said softly._

"Daddy's never going to let Ryder come back here and it's my fault", _she cried._

"Let me talk to dad", _I said._

 _She nodded and sat up, wiping her cheeks._

"I am warning you though, he won't be allowed upstairs anymore and this rule is coming from me", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"You also won't be allowed at his house, because I swear Amelia Marie, if you end up pregnant before you are actually ready, daddy isn't going to kill you, I am and then he's going to kill me", _I said._

"I understand", _she said._

 _I pointed at Gracie._

"Same goes for you", _I said._

 _Gracie nodded. I stood and rubbed my lower back._

"You ok mom?", _Gracie asked._

 _I nodded._

"Just hurts from standing and I need a nap", _I said._

"Need some help going down?", _Gracie asked standing._

"Just to make sure I don't fall", _I said._

 _She walked over to me._

"In about twenty minutes I want you to go down and talk to your dad. You hurt him, broke his trust and believe me, for your dad to trust someone, it's really difficult. No matter how old you are, you will always be his baby, that's how he will see you for the rest of his life", _I said._

 _Amelia nodded. I walked out and Gracie helped me down the stairs. Cat and KC walked in._

"Need some help?", _KC asked._

 _I shook my head no. Getting to the bottom of the steps and taking a deep breath._

"Want us to start on dinner?", _Cat asked._

"If you don't mind", _I said._

 _She nodded and all three of them made their way to the kitchen. I made my way to Dean's office. Opening the door, he was sitting in his chair, looking at the posters on the wall. I closed the door behind me and made my way over to him._

 _I sat down on his desk._

"I like The Shield one", _I said._

 _He looked over at me and smiled softly. Placing his hand on my knee._

"Want to see my favorite?", _he asked._

 _I nodded. He opened the drawer and pulled out the Maxim magazine I posed for. I laughed softly as he flipped through the pages, finding my spread._

 _He laid it out beside me._

"That's my favorite, especially when I miss you", _he said._

"Of course it is, I'm only wearing lingerie and I haven't had a baby yet. Hell, we weren't even thinking about kids yet", _I said._

 _He smirked._

"I was", _he said._

 _I looked over at him, he looked up to meet my eyes._

"As I watched them snap photos of you, I couldn't help but believe you were mine and then I thought about us possibly being married one day, kids. Although I didn't imagine this many", _he said._

 _I laughed._

"I kept thinking, I could make her happy for the rest of my life. I never thought about kids, unless someone brought it up and even then I would say not happening for me, but in that moment, I pictured what our baby could look like. I wanted it all with you", _he said._

"And now you don't?", _I asked._

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you're thinking. I didn't realize how hard it would be once they were grown, wanting to do their own thing, when they stop listening to you", _he said._

 _I brushed my fingers through his hair._

"I'm partly to blame, it's karma catching up with me. I know it", _he said._

"Baby", _I said._

"All those women I hurt, I used. I don't want any of my girls ending up that way. Being looked at the way I looked at women. I just want them to understand, that it's ok to wait", _he said._

"Then talk to them Jon, they'll listen.", _I said._

 _He sighed and sat back. A light knock on his door before it opened. Amelia poked her head in._

"Daddy", _she said softly._

 _I looked at him and he put the magazine away. He didn't once look at her._

"Jon", _I said softly._

 _He looked at her._

"Sit down", _he said._

 _She walked over and pulled a chair closer to his desk before sitting down._

"I'm going to leave you two alone", _I said, as Dean helped me down off his desk._

 _He kissed my cheek before squeezing my hip._


	49. Chapter 49-Things I Did

**Dean-**

 _She wouldn't look up at me. Her eyes and head stayed down, staring at her hands. She was waiting for me to yell at her, but maybe Lexi was right. Maybe I needed to tell them what I did and went through for them to understand why._

"I never wanted you to find out", _I said._

 _She looked up, confused. I leaned back in my seat and swallowed. Rubbing my chin._

"I know you and Gracie have read some things about me, but you don't know everything.", _I said._

 _I could tell when the confusion left and was now replaced with curiosity._

"Before your mom came into my life, I wasn't a real good guy sweetheart. I'm the kind of guy that no one wants their daughter with, trust me, it took a lot of work to get your grandpa to like me.", _I said._

 _She smiled softly, knowing her grandpa well._

"I used women Lia. I slept with them and ditched them, left them to pay for the hotel bill and never saw them again and if I did, I used some not so good words to describe them", _I said._

"I don't understand", _she said softly._

"I was nice to them Amelia, till I got what I wanted. They gave it up that same night, I would lie to them to get what I wanted. I told my friends and the things they would say to those women, sluts, whores, ring rats, till those women started to believe it themselves and became that. I don't want you to ever be called that and I'm afraid that for the mistakes I made, you'll be punished. You, your sisters", _I said._

"So your saying, don't trust Ryder?", _she asked._

"I'm saying, don't trust him or any man with **that** till you are absolutely ready. Just because he says I love you, that's not a reason to give it up. If he throws out the _I thought you loved me but I guess you don't_ card, then let him walk away. You get me?", _I asked._

 _She nodded._

"Is that what you did?", _she asked._

 _He swallowed before nodding._

"What made mommy different?", _she asked._

 _I smiled._

"It was the way she carried herself. Some of those women would just flirt and make their intentions known. Your mom, she never did that. She was always friendly and helped others when she could. I could never get the nerve to go up to her and just say hi, I just knew she was different.", _I said._

 _Amelia smiled._

"I just kept thinking, she's way out of my league. She fit in anywhere and when she walked into a room, everyone noticed.", _I said._

"Mommy is beautiful", _she said._

 _I smiled._

"You are too, and that's why I want you to be careful. I know you've known Ryder a long time, but look what happened with Gracie and Miles. I don't want that happening to any of my girls", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"I'm sorry daddy, really I am, but Ryder didn't do anything. I was the one who kissed him and I pulled him on top of me. He didn't want to because he didn't want to break your rules. I made him feel bad", _she said._

"What do you mean?", _I asked._

"I told him he didn't care about me and that maybe I wasn't pretty enough for him to kiss me", _she said softly._

"Amelia, I should have told you all this before, you wouldn't have pressured the poor kid", _I said._

"Can I call him, to apologize?", _she asked._

 _I nodded._

"Yeah, tell him his ban has been lifted.", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"Mom says he's not allowed upstairs anymore and I'm not allowed to go over to his place", _she said._

"And I agree with your mom", _I said._

 _She nodded and stood. Walking around my desk, she sat on my lap and hugged me. Kissing my cheek._

"Love you daddy", _she said._

"Love you more", _I said._

 _She walked out and a few minutes later, Cat walked in._

"Hey sweetheart", _I said._

 _She smiled and sat down. She had this look on her face._

"What's up kid?", _I asked._

"Can we wait for mom and KC?", _she asked._

 _I nodded, I leaned forward._

"Please tell me you aren't pregnant? Oh hell no", _I said._

 _She laughed and shook her head no._

"I'm on birth control, this is different", _she said._

 _I nodded and KC walked in with Lexi. He helped her sit before standing behind Cat. Lexi rubbed her bump._

"So um, we wanted to talk to you both about, us moving in together", _KC said._

"You want to move out?", _Lexi asked sadly._

 _Cat reached over and took Lexi's hand._

"Out of the house, but we will be looking around here for a place. I just got reconnected with you guys and I don't want to lose that. Besides, I want to be close when my little sisters are born", _Cat said, rubbing Lexi's bump._

 _I knew Lexi wanted the kids to stay for as long as she could keep them._

"If it's ok with you both, we want your blessing to move in together", _KC said._

 _Lexi looked at me._

"I'll agree with whatever you say", _I said to her._

 _She looked at them._

"You have our blessing", _Lexi said._

 _Cat stood and hugged her. Cat let her go and came around to hug me. Lexi stood and hugged KC. She cupped his face._

"You take care of my baby, because I swear if you hurt her at all, I will kill you. You think Dean's bad, you haven't seen me after someone messes with one of my babies", _Lexi said._

"I promise, she's in good hands", _KC said smiling._

 _Lexi nodded. She hunched over a bit._

"Doll face, you alright?", _I asked._

"I'm fine, it's just a cramp. I think I need to sit for a bit", _she said as KC helped her into the chair._

 _Cat went over to her and bent down in front of her._

"You sure mom? You had one in the kitchen too", _she said._

"Maybe we should get you to a doctor baby", _I said, walking over to her._

"I'm sure it's nothing", _Lexi said._

"I'm not taking any chances. You two mind staying and watching the kids while I take her to get looked at?", _I asked._

"It's fine, go.", _Cat said._

 _KC nodded. I helped Lexi up and Cat ran upstairs to get Lexi's baby bag just in case._

"What's going on?", _Gracie asked._

"I'm taking mom to see the doctor real quick, don't panic", _I said._

"I'm not, but you are", _Gracie said._

"Watch the little ones, ok", _I said._

 _She nodded._

* * *

 _Getting to the hospital, we saw the doctor right away. Turns out Lexi was having contractions._

"How far along are you?", _the doctor asked._

"Almost eight months", _she said._

 _Doctor nodded._

"With multiples sometimes they come early, but you already knew that seeing as you have twins already", _he said._

 _I squeezed Lexi's hand._

"So are my baby girls coming tonight doc?", _I asked._

 _Lexi smiled softly at me. He smiled too._

"They are, your contractions are close together. So we are going to get you ready", _he said, before walking out._

 _I stood and sat beside her, rubbing her bump._

"Everything's going to be ok my love", _she said softly._

 _I kissed the side of her head._

"I know, we've gone through this before, been through worse.", _I said._

 _She nodded and placed her hand on top of mine._

"You ready for this? These are our last little ones.", _she said._

"More than ready. I have a few more months on my contract and I'm done. I get to come home and enjoy you, our babies, all of them", _I said._

 _She smiled, before it disappeared._

"What's with the face doll?", _I asked._

"We haven't heard from Penny. No one has seen her. Cat can't get in contact with her.", _she said._

"I've got us, Scott is working his ass off to find her. She's a wanted woman", _I said._

 _She nodded._

"You should call the kids, let them know their siblings are coming tonight", _she said._

 _I nodded and kissed her softly._

"I'll be right back", _I said._

 _She nodded and I walked out. Pulling my phone out of my pocket and calling home._

"Hello", Cat answered.

"Cat", I said.

"Dad, is everything ok with mom? The twins?", _she asked._

"Everything is ok. Except, you guys might want to get the twins room ready. Your sisters are coming tonight.", _I said._

 _She quickly told the rest of their siblings and they all seemed so excited. I smiled._

"Ok, we'll have everything ready for mom and the twins. When can we go see them? Tomorrow?", _Cat asked._

 _I could hear everyone ask her to ask me._

"As soon as they are here and mama isn't too tired, I'll call you guys to come down", _I said._

"Yay, ok, tell mom we love her", _Cat said._

"I will", _I said._

 _I hung up with her and sent a quick text to Seth and Roman. Seth said he would check in on the kids for me._ _Walking back into Lexi's room, she was having another contraction. I squeezed her hand._

"I'm here baby", _I said._


	50. Chapter 50-Twins

_Lexi was feeding Luca and I had Lola. She yawned and I couldn't help but laugh. Her tiny hand wrapped around my finger._

"Absolutely beautiful", _I whispered._

"All of our babies were, still are", _Lexi said._

 _I smiled, I could tell she was exhausted. Fighting to stay awake to finish feeding Luca._

"Did you call the kids?", _she asked._

"I'm going to wait till morning, gives us some time to sleep", _I said._

 _She nodded and yawned. Lifting Luca to burp her. I stood and sat beside her, Lola tried to open her eyes._

"Their hair is so blonde", _I said._

 _Lexi kissed Luca's cheek after she burped._

"Like daddy", _she whispered to Luca._

 _I smiled._

"Never in a million years, did I ever think I would be here. Holding my baby girl, my", _I froze._

 _Holy shit, I have ten kids!_

"What's wrong?", _Lexi asked._

"We have ten kids babe, ten. Holy shit. Ten, damn. Ten", _I said._

"I realize that Jon, but just because you keep repeating that word, isn't going to make one of them disappear", _she said._

"I would never dream of that. Its just, I never even imagined one and here I am, holding my ninth and tenth.", _I said._

"Same here", _she said softly, while rubbing Luca's cheek._

 _The nurse came in a few minutes later to take them._

"We are going to give mommy and daddy a few minutes of sleep", _she said._

 _I took my phone out and snapped a picture of them. Sending it to Roman and Seth, also Brie._

 _After she left, I turned to look at Lexi, she was fast asleep._ _I kissed the side of her head._

 **Penny-**

 _That morning Penny woke up to the news that WWE superstars Dean Ambrose & Lexi Ambrose had twin girls last night. __To make sure this wrestling website wasn't lying, she checked Gracie and Amelia's social medias. Confirming it._

"Stupid headline, calling that bitch Ambrose", _Penny said._

" **You said you wanted one of those babies. You won't be able to do it at their house, she'll be surrounded by everyone, you won't get close",** _Madison said._

 _Penny buried her fingers into her tangled hair. She bit her nails, they were down to nothing, the skin around them raw._

"What do you want me to do Madison?", _Penny asked._

" **There is only one way you can walk into a hospital. Dress up as a nurse.",** _Madison said, letting herself fall onto the dirty bed._

"That won't work", _Penny said._

" **Yes it will P, trust me. When have I ever let you down",** _Madison said._

 _Penny nodded her head._

"Ok, I can do this. We can do this Mads", _Penny said._

" **I'm** **going to be with you, every step of the way",** _Madison said._

 _Penny nodded._

 **Lexi-**

 _Dean was still asleep on the cot. They had brought the twins back in. Both snuggled into their blankets, warm._ _I had texted Gracie that they could all come down to see them after she asked for a picture._ _I would let the kids wake Dean._ _The door opened and Cat walked in holding Elijah. KC had Ronnie in his arms. I smiled._

"Hi", _I whispered._

 _They all smiled. Cat handed me Eli and KC set Ronnie down beside me._

"Are you ok mommy?", _she asked._

"Yes sweetie", _I said, kissing her forehead._

 _The girls were checking out the babies._

"Cam, Chloe, wake your dad for me", _I said._

 _They smiled and ran over to him, jumping on him. He grunted and sat up. Everyone laughed and he rubbed his eyes._

"Can we hold them mom?", _Amelia asked excited._

 _I nodded. Dean got up and lifted one twin, handing her to Amelia. He walked over to the next one and lifted her, handing her to Cat._

"They are so cute", _Cat said._

"What did you guys decide to name them?", _Gracie asked as Amelia handed over the baby._

"You have Luca Melinda Good and Cat has Lola James Good", _Dean said proudly._

"Like Lola bunny?", _Veronica asked._

 _Dean lifted her into his arms._

"Yes like Lola bunny", _he said, kissing her cheek and making her laugh._

"Can we hold the babies?", _Camden asked._

"Sure, but you have to sit down ok", _I said._

 _He nodded and sat down on the cot Dean was sleeping on. Chloe joined him and they gently set a baby in their arms. Cat helped Chloe support Lola's head._

"Hi Lola", _Chloe said._

 _Dean looked at KC._

"Mind having a word with me outside?", _he asked._

 _KC nodded. He looked at me and squeezed my hand before walking out. KC looked at me._

"Congratulations, they are beautiful", _he said to me._

"Thank you", _I said._

 **Dean-**

 _I didn't know how he was going to take what I was about to ask._

"So, I'm not going to work this weekend and I was wondering since you and Cat are, if maybe you wouldn't mind taking the kids with you. Just the tornado twins, Gracie and Amelia. My dad's coming down and he can help with Eli and Ronnie", _I said._

 _KC nodded._

"Of course, anything to help. You forget I grew up helping my parents with my younger siblings. It's no problem at all", _he said._

"Thanks, if they cause any problems, just mail them back", _I said._

 _He laughed._ _He still hadn't seen the twins in action yet. Hoping Roman and Seth can keep them in check._

"You laugh now, but just wait. You are going to regret saying yes. These twins are going to make your brothers, look like saints", _I said, patting his back as I walked back to the room._

 _Getting back in the room, Lexi was helping Ronnie hold Luca._

"Look daddy, I have Luca", _she said smiling._

 _I kissed the top of her head._

"You four will be going to the show with KC and Cat", _I said, pointing at the twins, Gracie, and Amelia._

"No, we just got our new baby sisters", _Gracie said pouting._

"I promise, they'll be here when you get back and I'll even let you and Amelia babysit, change dirty diapers while mom and I are catching up on sleep", _I said._

 _Lexi laughed._

"What about Ronnie and Eli?", _Amelia asked._

"Grandpa is coming so he's going to watch them for us. Aunt Rose is coming back from her trip too", _I said._

"But I want to see grandpa too", _Amelia said._

"Grandpa will be here for two whole weeks, you'll get to spend time with him", _I said._

 _I was glad my kids had a great relationship with my dad. I never got it, but at least he's making it up with them._ _Lola started whining._

"I think she might be hungry", _Lexi said._

 _Each of the kids kissed the twins before walking out of the room. I walked out with them._

"Ok, I'll see you four when you get back.", _I said._

 _I pointed to the twins._

"Be good, KC is going to give me a full report and I swear if you two so much as turn anyone blue, you are grounded till you're thirty", _I said._

 _They giggled. I kissed their foreheads. Gracie and Amelia hugged me._

"Help with the twins and I'll see you girls when you get back", _I said._

 _They nodded._

"Tell Wyatt we have to reschedule", _I said to Gracie._

 _She nodded._

"I texted him and he said congratulations, his parents understand too", _she said._

 _I nodded._

 **Penny-**

 _Checking herself over in the mirror. The nurses outfit fit perfectly. The wig she wore was long enough to put into the ponytail._

" **They put alarms on babies now",** _Madison said._

 _Penny rolled her eyes._

"You always thought you were smarter than me, but you aren't. Don't you think I knew that, I have a plan", _Penny said._

 _Madison smirked._

"I have my plane tickets to Ohio ready", _Penny said._

" **Don't you think that's the first place they'll look",** _Madison said._

 _Penny smirked and turned to look at her sister._

"Duh, that's why I bought a new car. I want them to think I'm flying there when in fact, I'll be going back by car. I've already got it set up for my new baby", _Penny said smiling._

 _Madison nodded._

" **Good girl, we are going to get everything we wanted. Everything that belonged to us",** _Madison said._

 _Penny nodded._


	51. Chapter 51-Lola?

**Lexi-**

 _The nurse took the twins for a few hours to give Jon and I some time to sleep. We were taking them home later today._

"Get some sleep baby", _he said to me._

 _He laid back down in his cot and closed his eyes. He smiled at me._

"Get some sleep Alex", _he said._

"How long did she say she was taking them for?", _I asked._

 _He opened his eyes and sat up._

"She's just going to check them over and bring them back. Only a few minutes.", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Sleep", _he said._

"I will", _I said._

 _He nodded and laid back down. I took a deep breath before closing my eyes._

 **Penny-**

 _Walking in was easy, swiping a card key from one of the nurses, easier than she thought._ _Finding her way to the baby ward, she walked right in. A few of the other nurses smiled at her, but didn't ask who she was and what she was doing in here._ _Going up to each baby and looking at the names. Stopping at two girls._

"Luca and Lola Good. Alexandra Good", _Penny said, before rolling her eyes._

 _Looking over the twins._

"Madison, they look so much like him", _Penny whispered._

" **They do, take them both",** _Madison said._

"I can't, it's too obvious", _Penny whispered, watching the nurses checking over the other babies._

" **Then pick one and let's go",** _Madison said._

 _A nurse came over to Penny and smiled before looking down at the twins._

"They are so cute aren't they", _she said._

 _Penny smiled and nodded._

"Yes", _she replied._

"I should get them back to their mommy. I'm sure she can't wait to see them again.", _the nurse said._

 _A baby down the row of babies started crying. This nurse sighed._

"If you want, I can take them to their mom", _Penny said._

 _The nurse looked at her and smiled._

"Are you new here?", _she asked._

"Yes, just started yesterday morning, but asked for the afternoon shift better", _she said._

"That's probably why I don't recognize you. I have the afternoon shift", _the nurse said._

 _Penny nodded._

"Ok, their mom's room is on their charts. Tell her sorry it took so long", _the nurse said._

 _Penny nodded and watched as the nurse walked over to the crying baby. Lifting him and taking him to the changing table._ _Penny grabbed Lola and carried her out of the ward. Walking down the hall, noone questioned her._

"You look so much like your daddy. Yes you do.", _Penny said._

 _Seeing the alarm, she took the scissors out of her pocket and cut it off. Dropping it to the floor. She walked out of the hospital and strapped the baby into the car seat._

"You are such a good girl for mommy", _Penny said._

 **Lexi-**

 _I woke up, feeling uneasy. Something was wrong._

"Jon", _I called._

 _He shifted a bit on the cot._

"Jonathan", _I said louder._

 _He turned over and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stood when he saw the look on my face. Sitting beside me._

"What's wrong?", _he asked._

"I don't know, I just feel like something is wrong. I don't know how to explain it.", _I said._

"Hey it's ok, babe, it was probably just a dream baby", _he said softly._

 _I nodded and rubbed my eyes._

"You are right, I haven't gotten any sleep and stupid Penny just, ugh, ok I'm sorry", _I said._

 _He nodded and kissed the side of my head._

"Its understandable, she hasn't been caught yet", _he said._

 _I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow._

"If you want, I can sleep here with you until you fall asleep", _he said._

"Please", _I said softly._

 _He nodded. Before I could close my eyes, an alarm went off in the hospital. They kept yelling a code over the system._

"What's going on?", _I asked._

"I don't know babe, I'm going to check", _he said standing._

 _I nodded and he walked out the door. I could see a few nurses running down the hall. A minute later Jon came back in and he was pale, he looked sick._

"What's wrong?", _I asked, even though something deep down told me it had to do with us._

"Sweetheart", _he said softly._

"What's wrong?", _I asked again._

 _Fresh fears rolled down his cheek. He swallowed. The doctor walked in, along with the nurse. She was holding a baby._

"Mrs. Good", _he said._

 _I looked from him to Jon._

"Where's my other baby? I have two", _I said._

 _I swallowed. The nurse handed me Luca._

"What's going on?", _I asked._

 _Jon put his hand on Luca._

"Where's Lola?", _I asked._

"Mrs. Good, someone walked into our baby ward and, they took her. We've got her face on camera, the plates", _the doctor said._

 _Detective Scott walked in._

"Where's my baby?", _I asked, tears falling._

 _Jon tried to put his hand on Luca again._

"Don't touch her. You promised me, you promised she couldn't get near them and", _the doctor tried to calm me._

"This has never happened Mrs. Good", _he said._

"I don't care", _I yelled._

 _Luca started crying. I squeezed her to me._

"I want Lola back", _I said softly._

"I'll get her back doll face, I promise. I'm going to keep this one", _Jon said._

 _I looked down at Luca and watched her try to open her eyes. I lightly touched her cheek._

"I want to go home", _I said._

 _Jon nodded and looked at the doctor. He nodded too._

"Its ok", _he said._

 _Scott came over to me._

"I have cops looking left and right for her. As soon as they told me the parents names I knew, checking flights.", _he said._

 _I held the baby out to Dean._

"Don't you dare put her down", _I said._

 _He nodded. I grabbed my things and walked into the bathroom to change._

 **Dean-**

 _I watched the bathroom door._

"I can hold her if you want to go and check on her", _Scott said, holding out his arms._

 _I swallowed and nodded before handing her over to him. I walked over to the bathroom and was going to knock, but decided against it. I opened the door and walked in. She was crying, curled up on the floor._ _I walked over to her and sat down beside her, pulling her into my arms._

"I want my baby", _she cried._

 _Kissing the top of her head._

"I'm so sorry, I should have listened to you. I'll get her back for you, I promise. Even if I have to go after Penny myself, I will", _I cried with her._

"What if she hurts her Jon", _she said._

"Don't let your mind go there. She wants me, remember. If she hurts Lola, she knows I won't go to her. She won't hurt her baby", _I said._

 **Roman-**

 _After getting the call from Brie, I had to let the kids know what happened. Getting to their hotel room, I knocked. The door opened and Cat smiled at me._

"Hey", _I said._

 _Her smile fell._

"What's wrong?", _she asked._

 _I walked in and closed the door behind me. The twins were on their tablet. I sat the girls down, KC listened in while keeping an eye on the twins. I told them everything I knew._

"What?", _Gracie said standing._

"We have to go home to mama", _Amelia said, standing and walking over to their things._

"Its safer for all of you to stay here", _I explained._

"No, mom needs us", _Gracie said._

"We are going home", _Cat said._

 _I sighed and nodded._

"Ok", _I said._


	52. Chapter 52-Perfect Stranger

**Lexi-**

 _Dean set the baby bag down in our room and I sat in the middle of our bed holding Luca. Dean came over to me and kissed the top of my head._ _I had stayed an extra night at the hospital. Dean went with Detective Scott to look around the hotels close to the hospital. They put a security at my door just in case Penny doubled back._

"I'm going to get her back for us", _he said softly._

 _He was going to walk away and I grabbed his arm, stopping him. He looked at me and I pulled him back to me. He sat on the bed._

"I'm not mad at you and I don't blame you", _I said._

 _I knew he felt like this was somehow his fault. He looked down at Luca._

"Jon, tell me you don't blame yourself", _I said._

 _His finger rubbed against Luca's cheek before meeting my eyes._

"But I do. We know she's dangerous and I brushed it under the table. We would have had both of them here with us", _he said._

"But it wasn't, the hospital should have been safe, but she dressed up as a nurse.", _I said._

 _His eyes watered and tears fell. I reached over and brushed them. Ronnie came running in with Dean's dad. She climbed into her dad's lap and looked up at him._

"What's wrong daddy?", _she asked._

 _He kissed her forehead._

"Nothing Ron, everything is ok", _he said, wiping his cheeks._

 _She was too young to understand what was happening and he didn't want to worry her, neither did I._ _She wrapped her arms around his neck._

"Grandpa is going to stay here with you and mommy ok. Daddy has to go somewhere", _he said to her after she pulled away._

 _She nodded._

"I dropped Eli off with your parents Lexi", _his dad said._

 _I nodded. Ronnie looked at Luca, a confused look on her face. I noticed her look behind Dean and around the room._

"Where's the other baby?", _she asked._

 _Dean squeezed her._

"Lola isn't here right now, but I'm going to bring her home ok", _he said to her._

"Where is she?", _Veronica asked._

"Away, stay with mommy ok. Help her watch Luca", _he said._

 _Ronnie nodded and took his side of the bed. I laid Luca down between us._ _Standing in front of Dean._

"Don't do anything stupid. Do you hear me?", _I said._

 _He nodded and cupped my face in his hands._

"I'll be back as soon as I can, with our baby girl", _he whispered._

 _He pressed his lips to mine._

"Mom?", _w_ _e pulled apart, not sure if we heard the kids or not._

 _Hearing several footsteps coming towards our room._ _Cat and Gracie were the first faces we saw, followed by the rest of the kids._

"What are you doing here?", _he asked._

"Uncle Joe told us what happened and we wanted to be here for mommy", _Amelia said._

"KC is downstairs with him and uncle Colby", _Cat said._

"Whatever you are planning to do, they can help babe", _I said._

 _I didn't want him anywhere near Penny alone. He looked at me before reaching over the bed and picking up Luca._ _She jumped a bit._

"Sorry sweetheart, daddy just wants to introduce you to uncle Joe and uncle Colby", _he whispered, holding her close to his chest._

 _Everyone followed him. I looked at Dean's dad._

"Would you mind taking the girls and Camden to the movies? I just would rather have them out and distracted from all this", _I said._

 _He nodded and hugged me._

"Of course I can do that, I'll take them out for ice cream too. Give you some time to get settled", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Jon will get Lola back. He's determined and when he puts his mind to something, he doesn't stop till he gets it", _he said._

"I know, it's just hard. I don't know where she is and if Penny is doing anything to hurt her.", _I said._

"She won't hurt her. She wants Jon back and she knows that if she does anything to hurt Lola, he won't want her", _he said._

 _I nodded._ _Getting downstairs, Roman had Luca in his arms. He smiled and came over to me, kissing the side of my head._

"I'm so sorry baby girl, but you know your man. He's going to get back Lola.", _he whispered._

 _I nodded._ _Dean came in from the kitchen. I looked at the older girls._

"Grandpa is taking you all to the movies and you will go with him. He's going to need help with Camden and Chloe", _I said._

"But we want to stay with you", _Gracie said._

"I know baby, but I need your help in keeping these little ones distracted. Ok. Elijah is with Grandpa and Grandma so it will only be the twins and Ronnie", _I said._

 _Gracie sighed but nodded. I cupped her face._

"Thank you", _I said._

 _She nodded._ _Cat looked at me._

"I tried calling her, thinking maybe she would answer and tell me where she is, but she disconnected her phone and I have no way of finding her", _she said crying._

 _I wrapped my arms around her._

"I'm sorry", _she cried._

"Don't be, this isn't your fault.", _I said._

 _Dean hugged her once I let go. Penny had tried several times to get a hold of Cat, even leaving her messages about killing her if she didn't answer._ _Dean had set his foot down with Cat, not to answer anymore of her calls and just ignore her completely, so she did._

"You don't blame yourself, ever. She's crazy", _he said._

 _Cat nodded and he wiped her tears. KC held her when Dean let go. He took a deep breath._

"Go with grandpa, give mom some time. KC, I would appreciate it if you went with them. Just in case", _Jon said to him._

"Of course, I won't let them out of my sight", _he said._

"Thank you", _Dean said, patting his back._

"I want to stay with mommy", _Camden said, wrapping his arms around my waist._

"Bud, I know you do", _Jon said, stopping, he nodded._

 _He looked up at me._

"You can stay with mommy Cam", _he said._

 _I brushed my fingers through my son's short hair._

"The rest of you will go with Grandpa to the movies. Bring back some ice cream for Camden", _Jon said._

 _The girls nodded as his dad pulled out his keys._

"Lets go girls", _he said._

 _They each hugged me. Cat lifted Ronnie into her arms. Gracie held onto Chloe's hand. KC going with them. I looked at the three men left in my living room._

"We are going to go talk to Detective Scott, see if there's anything we could do and then I'm going to call everyone I know in Ohio and ask them to keep a look out for Penny or Madison, or if they hear from her to let me know", _Jon said to me._

 _I nodded._ _Roman handed me back Luca._

"Lock up all the doors and don't answer the front door for anyone. Call me first", _Jon said._

 _I nodded. He walked over to me as Colby and Joe walked out._

"I love you. If you need anything, call me.", _he said._

"I will", _I said._

 _He pressed his lips to mine, leaning down he kissed Luca and smiled._

"I'm going to bring back your sister Luca", _he whispered._

 _He turned to look at Camden, bending down in front of him._

"Take care of your mommy and sister. Help her while I'm gone and don't let her answer the door. Call me buddy", _Dean said to him._

 _Camden nodded._

"Good boy", _he said, kissing the top of his son's head._

 _He stood._

"I'll be back as soon as I can", _Dean said, before walking out._

 _Camden went over to the door and locked it. Then he ran to the kitchen and locked the double doors that led to the backyard._ _I smiled._

"How about I make us some popcorn and we watch a movie in my room", _I said._

 _He nodded with a smile. He watched as I made the popcorn._

"Can you grab us something to drink.", _I said._

 _He opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles of apple juice._

 **Wyatt-**

 _Seeing the news, he wanted to go over and check on Gracie and her family. He had just gotten out of work when Courtney called him and told him to find a tv or look online at the news._ _He wondered if Gracie was home. He knew she went to the show with her sisters and uncles._

 _Reaching for his phone, he realized he left it in the back room where they had to leave their things. He sighed and turned back. Getting to his work._

"I thought you went home Wyatt", _one of his co-workers said._

"Forgot my phone", _he called back, before getting to the back room._

 _Grabbing his phone out of his locker and walking back out. He stopped at a gas station to fill up his truck's tank._ _Hearing a baby crying, he turned his head and noticed a woman with sunglasses on trying to calm the screaming baby._ _Looking at this woman better, she looked so familiar. Where had he seen her face?_ _She finally got the baby to calm down, giving it a bottle. Taking his phone out, he looked at the photo of the woman they were looking for._

 _He heard this woman mumble something under her breath. Removing her glasses and tossing them through her car window to the passenger seat._ _The only difference between these women was the hair. Once the baby was done, she placed the child back in the car seat._

 _She groaned and looked around, he looked away from her._

"Excuse me", _she said._

 _He looked over at her._

"Would you mind watching my baby while I go and speak to the manager?", _she asked._

"You want me, a perfect stranger to watch your baby?", _he asked._

 _She nodded and looked at him like he was stupid or something._

"Sure", _he said._

 _This gave him the chance to search her car and check on the baby. Gracie had sent him a picture of her new twin sisters when she had gone to see them._

"Thanks", _she said._


	53. Chapter 53-Intruder

**Lexi-**

 _Camden had fallen asleep on Dean's side of the bed. Luca was asleep too. I turned off the movie and took the dishes downstairs._ _Finding something to make for dinner. Looking out the window, the dogs were laying out, taking in the rest of the sun that was out still._

 _I smiled._ _Pulling out some chicken and veggies._

 **Wyatt-**

 _Finding the photo Gracie sent him. He held it up beside the baby._ _It did look like her, but he couldn't just take the baby without knowing for sure. Searching the front of the car, he found nothing. He sighed._

 _Looking into the store to see the woman was still talking to the manager. They seemed to be arguing._ _He checked beside the car seat, nothing. Looking back at the baby. Checking her wrists and legs for a hospital bracelet._

"Come on, something has to give way", _he whispered._

 _He pulled his phone out and called Mr. Good._

"Hello", _he answered on the second ring._

"Mr. Good, I think I found the woman you're looking for and your baby.", _he said._

"What? Where are you Wyatt?", _he asked._

"At a gas station, she told me to watch her. I don't know what she's doing or how much time I have", _he said, looking back into the store._

 _She had pushed a stack of magazines over and the manager had her by her arm._

"I don't have much time. I'll send you a picture.", _he said, finding his camera and snapping a photo of the baby girl._

 _He sent it to him._

"Wyatt, that's her, that's Lola", _Dean said excited and relieved._

"I didn't want to take her without being sure", _he said, holding the phone between his shoulder and cheek._

 _He unbuckled the baby girl. She stretched and yawned._

"Wyatt, can you get the plates on the car?", _he asked._

"Sure thing", _he said._

 _Holding Lola close, he grabbed her blanket. Walking in front of the car and taking pictures of the plates._ _He sent the photo to Dean._

"We got them, now get out of there. Bring Lola to the police station", _he said._

"Yes sir", _Wyatt said._

 _He carefully got into his truck and took off. Lola in his lap. This was dangerous, but he didn't know how to unlock the car seat._

 **Dean-**

"We got your baby back safe. These plates will help us find Penny and where she's staying. We'll get her Jon", _Detective Scott said._

 _I nodded. Rubbing my face with my hands._

 **Penny-**

 _After arguing with the manager, he threatened to call the cops. She left it at that and walked back to her car._ _The young man she asked to watch Lola, was gone. She quickly looked in the back seat and the baby was gone._

"Damn it", _she yelled._

" **That's what you get for leaving that baby with a perfect stranger. For all we know he's some kind of child molester",** _Madison said._

"Shut up Madison", _Penny growled._

" **You're lucky that baby wasn't yours anyway. Hey, she still has one more. Why not go and take her",** _Madison said._

 _Penny thought about it. It would be risky, but everyone would be too busy looking for her and the baby, they won't even notice her sneak in and take the other one._

"I'll do that Maddie", _Penny said._

 **Dean-**

 _I watched as Wyatt parked his truck, walking over to him. He climbed out holding a pink and white blanket._ _He smiled and held her out._ _I took her and smiled._

"Lola", _I whispered._

 _Kissing her soft cheek. She tried to open her eyes._

"Mommy is going to be so happy she has you back baby girl", _I whispered._

 _I looked up at Wyatt._

"Thank you", _I said._

"Of course, she is my sister in law after all", _he said._

 _I groaned, Colby and Joe laughed._

"Wyatt, how about you come on in and talk to me for a second. Fill me in", _Detective Scott said._

 _Wyatt nodded and followed him. A nurse and doctor they had called for when he got here with Lola were waiting._ _I handed her over and the doctor checked her over._

"She's perfectly healthy, fed. Although, she has a rash from not being changed", _the doctor said._

 _I nodded._

"As long as there are no missing toes or fingers, and in perfect health, I'm good doc.", _I said._

 _He smiled and nodded as I held out my hands. He handed her back._

"Can I get her home now? I'm sure my wife is going to be happy as hell to have her back", _I said._

"Can you wait a few more minutes? I want her to wake up and hear her cry if it's ok.", _he said._

 _I looked down at Lola._

"If it's for her own good, ok", _I said._

 **Lexi-**

 _I had fallen asleep beside Luca. She woke me up with her crying. I stood and picked her up, taking her to her room and changing her._

"This is your room, daddy painted it and your sisters and brothers decorated it for you and your sister.", _I said softly to her._

"Mommy?", _Camden called._

"I'm coming Cam", _I said._

 _Lifting Luca and putting her in her bouncing chair. I walked to my room, hearing glass break downstairs._ _I stopped. Camden came to stand beside me._

"Jon?", _I called._

 _I felt Camden take my hand. I looked down at him._

"I'm going to see what it was, ok", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Stay by Luca's door", _I said._

 _Once he was inside, his head poking out. I walked downstairs, finding nothing broken. Getting to the kitchen, there was a picture of me and Jon on the floor by the back door._ _I checked the doors, locked. The dogs looked up, if someone tried to get in, they would have barked._ _How did the photo get on the floor this far? This was in Jon's office._

 _I quickly walked back to the living room. The front door was unlocked._

"Mommy", _Camden yelled._

 _I heard the door slam and ran upstairs as best I could. Someone was pounding on the door._

 **Penny-**

 _Penny knew she was here. Watching the house to see who came in and out. No one. She came out to get the mail and went back inside._

" **She's alone the stupid idiot",** _Madison said._

"We should wait, she'll be downstairs for a while", _Penny said._

" **Don't chicken out on me now Penelope",** _Madison said._

"I'm not, I'm being smart", _Penny shouted back at the empty seat beside her._

 _Although to her it wasn't empty. She waited till it got dark, no one came and no one left the house._ _Penny squeezed the wheel before getting off her car and walking towards the house._ _She hasn't seen Miles in awhile, so she still had the key he stole from Gracie._ _Unlocking the door as quietly as she could. Opening it, closing it quietly. She waited to see if anyone would come and check to see who it was. Nothing._

 _Walking into the kitchen, it was empty. Making her way upstairs, all the rooms were empty except for hers._ _She balled her hands up, wanting to just kill her now._

" **Do it Penny, kill her and kill the boy, take the baby and let's go.",** _Madison said._

"No, not yet. Let's play with her first, kill the boy in front of her before killing her. She can watch her son die", _Penny said smiling._

" **I like the way you think",** _Madison said._

 _Penny made her way down and grabbed a photo from Jon's office. It was their wedding picture._ _Walking into the kitchen and dropping the frame on the floor before hiding in the closet. Watching Lexi from the crack in the door._ _Once she passed the closet, Penny made her way out and upstairs. Trying not to draw Lexi's attention just yet._

 _She saw her check the double doors. Getting to the top of the stairs, she was going to make her way to the bedroom and wait for Lexi to walk back in to watch her stab her son._ _What she didn't count on was Camden being up too. Seeing him come out of one of the other bedrooms._

 _He saw her._

"Mommy", _he yelled._

 _He ran back into the room and slammed the door shut. Locking it._

"You little brat, open the fucking door", _she said, pounding on the door._

 _She heard someone coming and turned to face Lexi._

"Would you look at that, mommy to the rescue", _Penny said._

"Stay away from them", _Lexi said._

"Then you should have stayed away from Jon", _Penny shouted, she ran at Lexi._

 _Crashing into each other, they slipped down the steps. Lexi hit her head against the wall and Penny broke her ankle._


	54. Chapter 54-My Family

_Upstairs Camden grabbed the tablet that his parents used as a baby monitor. Remembering his sisters had downloaded this messaging app for when their mom didn't have her phone while feeding the babies._ _It also has a video chat that they used for when they talked to their dad on the road._

 _He found his dad's name and clicked it. Hoping his dad forgot to turn off the video chat._

 **Dean-**

 _After Lola had woken up and was fed again, the doc said I could take her home. Seth had her in his arms right now. Wyatt stayed just in case we needed him._ _Hearing music coming from my phone and looked at it._

"Why the hell is it making noise?", _I asked out loud._

 _Wyatt chuckled, taking my phone._

"It's the video chat, Gracie and I use it all the", _h_ _e stopped when he saw the look on my face._

"I mean, we don't use it at all", _he said._

"Answer the damn call", _I said._

 _He pressed the button and Camden's face popped up. Luca in the background crying._

"Cam, what's up bud? Where's mommy?", _I asked._

 _He was crying._

"A lady, she's in the house. I think she hurt mommy, daddy", _he said._

"Camden, stay in the room. Don't move", _I said._

 _He nodded. Handing the phone back to Wyatt._

"Stay on the phone with him, talk to him. Let's go", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"Seth, stay here with Lola", _I said._

 _He nodded. Roman came with me. I could hear Wyatt talking to Camden as I told Detective Scott what was happening._

 **Lexi-**

 _My head hurt, I could hear Luca crying in her room. I tried to stand, but I was in a lot of pain._

"You stupid bitch. You ruined everything", _I heard Penny shout._

 _I looked in her direction. She couldn't stand, her ankle was broken and swollen. I took a deep breath before trying to stand again._

"Madison, help me", _I heard Penny say._

 _She reached out beside her, but I didn't see anyone._

"Your sister is dead Penny", _I said._

 _I touched the back of my head, pulling my hand forward. It had blood._

"Shut up", _Penny yelled._

"Its over Penny. You can't have my family and yes that does include Jon and Catherine. They are mine", _I said, gritting my teeth. Feeling a throbbing in my head._

* * *

 _In the room, Camden was talking to Wyatt. He heard someone shout and put the tablet down._

"Camden, stay in the room buddy. Ok, your dad is coming", _Wyatt said._

 _Camden pulled his little sister's bouncing chair into the closet. She was asleep and hungry._

"I'll be back Luca, ok", _he said softly to her before kissing her cheek._

 _He grabbed the tablet and Wyatt sighed. He noticed Camden put it against the closet wall._

"Cam", _he called._

"I have to help mommy", _Camden said._

"No Camden, I'm coming", _he heard his dad say._

"But she's hurting mommy", _Camden said._

 _He went over to the door, hearing his dad shouting for him from the tablet. He unlocked it, walking out and relocked it before closing it. His sister would be safe._ _He walked over to the top of the stairs and watched this woman grab his mom by the ankle and dragged her down the rest of the steps._ _His mom was hurt._

"He was mine and you took him from me", _Penny shouted._

 _She grabbed Lexi by the hair and pulled, dragging her as best she could._ _Lexi was trying to push the pain away._ _Grabbing Penny's hurt ankle. She screamed. Penny punched her._ _Lexi groaned. She tried to lift herself up using the coffee table, but Penny climbed on top of her, wrapping her hands around Lexi's throat._

 _She scratched at Penny's arms._

"I'll take good care of your brats for you, I'll make sure their deaths are fast and painless", _Penny said._

 _Lexi couldn't get any air into he lungs._

"No", _Camden shouted and hit Penny with a wooden baseball bat._

 _Her hands loosened around Lexi's throat, allowing her to breath. Gasping for air._ _Camden was going to hit Penny again, but she grabbed the bat and pushed him back hard._ _He bumped into a table and knocked over a glass vase. He held his side and Lex crawled towards him._

"Mommy", _Camden cried._

 _Lexi was going to reach for him, but Penny grabbed her leg and pulled her back. Lexi reaching for a piece of glass._

"Cover your eyes Cam", _Lexi got out._

 _He did. Penny grabbed the bat, straddling Lexi._

"This is your own damn fault", _Penny yelled._

 _Lexi lifted her hand and pushed the glass into Penny's throat. Penny gasped and dropped the bat, putting both hands to her throat._

"Don't ever hit my baby", _Lexi said, pulling out the glass and stabbing Penny again._

 _Penny fell off of Lexi, blood pooling around her. Lexi took a deep breath before sitting up and turning to Camden._

"Cam", _she called._

 _He looked up and ran to her, jumping into her arms. Crying into her shoulder._ _The back of her head still hurt but she didn't care, her son was safe._ _The front door was kicked open and police barged in. Detective Scott behind them. He sighed when he saw Lexi._

"Are you hurt?", _he asked._

"I hit the back of my head when I fell down the stairs", _Lexi said._

 _He nodded. Dean ran in, along with Wyatt and Roman. Dean's tears fell at the sight of his wife and son._

"Hey, what took you so long", _she said._

 _He chuckled and shook his head before making his way to them. Wrapping his arms around them and kissing their heads._

"Luca is upstairs", _Camden said._

 _Dean nodded._

"Wyatt and I will get her", _Roman said._

 _Dean cupped his wife's face._

"Are you sure you're ok?", _he asked._

"Just the back of my head, I don't know if anything else was hurt. My adrenaline is still kicking", _she said._

 _He nodded._

"Someone is waiting for you at the police station. She's about three days old, sweetest little face, and missing her mommy like crazy.", _he said._

 _She smiled._

"You found Lola", _she said as the paramedics ran in._

"Wyatt did", _he said._

"I want to see her, bring her to me", _Lexi said._

"I will babe", _he said kissing her._

 _Camden didn't want to let her go. The paramedic said it was ok that he went with Lexi._ _Roman came down with Luca in his arms._

"Camden put her in the closet", _Wyatt said._

 _Dean sighed._

"I'm going to grab her and Lola a change of clothes", _Dean said._

"Already did it", _Roman said._

"Diapers?", _Dean asked._

"And wipes are in the baby bag. I think she might be hungry though", _Roman said._

 _Luca kept turning her head, a pout on her face. Dean made her a bottle using formula._ _Roman fed her while they stopped to pick up Seth and Lola._

 **Lexi-**

 _Camden had fallen asleep beside me. His arms wrapped around my waist. The door opened and Dean walked in with two car seats._ _I smiled and tried to sit up as much as I could._

"Look girls, it's mommy", _Dean said, smiling and setting down the car seats._

 _He unbuckled both and lifted one out. Bringing her over to me._

"Here's Lola", _he said._

 _I looked down at the adorable face._

"Hi my baby", _I said softly._

 _Kissing her cheek._

"They might be hungry still", _he said, pulling out Luca._

 _I nodded. I lifted my shirt and hoped all the excitement didn't stop my milk._

"Did you get her looked at, to make sure Penny didn't do anything to her?", _I asked._

 _He nodded._

"She's in perfect health", _he said._

 _I nodded. Lola latched on._

"Are we going to talk about what happened? About how Penny died?", _he asked softly to not wake Camden._

"I killed her, she was trying to kill me and then threatened to kill them. I had too", _I said._

 _He sat beside me._

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I won't look at you any differently and you know that. I've been in your position, remember", _he said._

 _I nodded._

"Cam hit her. If he didn't she would have killed me", _I said._

 _He looked at Camden and smiled._

"That's my boy. I told him to take care of you and Luca.", _he said._

"He hit the table, doctor checked him out and said he'll have a bruise but that's about it.", _I said._

 _He nodded._

"We should have him talk to someone. What he went through was traumatic and I'm not a hundred percent sure if he saw me kill Penny.", _I said._

 _He looked at Camden, worried._

"We'll take him to your therapist. He helped us, he can do the same for Cam.", _he said._

 _He swallowed and leaned over, pressing his lips against mine._

"I love you, so much", _he whispered._

 _I smiled and softly touched his cheek._

"I love you", _I replied._


	55. Chapter 55-Happy

**3 Years Later-**

"Am I suppose to be this nervous?", _Cat asked, pacing the room._

"Depends, are you getting cold feet or just nervous because people will be looking at you as you walk down the aisle?", _Lexi asked as she was helping Cat get ready for her wedding._

 _Cat swallowed and looked at her mom in the mirror._

"I know I love him. Its not cold feet", _Cat said._

 _Lexi smiled and wrapped her arms around Cat._

"Then lets not keep him waiting anymore and get you two married. Especially before your dad changes his mind", _Lexi said._

 _Cat laughed softly when there was a knock at the door. Lexi went to see who it was. Jon smiled and had Luca in his arms. Her adorable light blue dress matching her eyes._

"Is she ready?", _he asked._

 _Lexi nodded and took Luca. She could see Ryder had Lola._

"Let's give daddy and big sister a minute", _Lexi said._

 _She looked at Cat._

"I love you and see you out there", _she said to Cat._

 _She closed the door behind her. Leaving Dean speechless as he looked at his daughter in the wedding dress._ _She raised her hands before letting them fall at her sides. He smiled._

"You look absolutely beautiful. Are you sure you want to marry KC? I mean we can still get out of her. Mama and the kids could meet us at home", _he said._

 _She laughed and knew her dad was just joking. He sighed._

"Alright then", _he said, holding his hand out for her to take._

 _She took it and he pulled her towards him._

"I love you and know that if you ever need anything, mom and I will always be there. Don't you ever forget that", _he said._

 _She nodded and hugged him. He kissed the top of her head._

"Let's get you married kiddo", _he said._

 _They walked out front, her sisters and cousins in their bridesmaids dresses. KC's brothers, Camden, and Elijah in their tuxedos._ _Gracie was able to make it down for Cat's wedding. She was in college and still dating Wyatt, even though Dean complained about it._ _Wyatt was getting ready to enter the NFL draft after this season._

 _Amelia was getting ready to graduate from high school and wasn't sure if she wanted to go to school or continue her training with her dad and KC._ _Dean talked to her about at least doing online courses to have a backup if she decided to continue wrestling. Knowing very well that wrestling can only do so much if it worked out. KC told her the same thing._

 _She and Ryder had started dating._ _Dean couldn't help but think about how his life got to this point. He smiled. He watched as KC stared in awe at Cat and knew he was going to be good to her._ _He kissed the side of Cat's head before giving her hand to KC._

"Take care of my baby", _h_ _e said to KC._

"I will, for the rest of my life", _KC said to him._

 _Dean nodded and went to sit beside his wife. She looped her arm through his, Lola on her lap and Luca climbing into his._

"You ok?", _Lexi whispered._

 _He nodded._

"Yeah", _he replied._

"Wait till Wyatt asks for Gracie's hand", _she whispered._

 _He looked over at his wife and she giggled at his expression._

"That won't be anytime soon will it? I don't think losing another of my babies so soon is good for my heart", _he whispered._

 _Lexi giggled and kissed his cheek._

"You still have seven more at home, well till Lia leaves", _she said._

 _Jon groaned and loosened his tie._

"Don't remind me", _he said._

* * *

 _Once they got to the dinner. Amelia walked over with Ryder. Both sitting, nervous looks on their faces._

"Yes?", _Lexi asked._

"I've decided what I want to do. Well we decided", _Amelia said, gesturing towards Ryder._

 _Dean and Lexi nodded._

"We've already talked to my parents and they agreed as long as I do online courses", _Ryder said._

"Your both going to wrestle", _Dean finished._

 _They nodded. Seth and Roman had been training Ryder and Dean wouldn't admit it out loud, but Ryder was good._

"We've been talking to a few promoters in Mexico and they've agreed that once we graduate, we could do a few shows with them.", _Ryder said._

"I can get you into WWE. Let me talk to a few people", _Amelia stopped her dad._

"No dad, we want to do this on our own. Start from the bottom like you and mom did", _Amelia said._

 _Dean sighed and nodded._

"I was also wondering if I could use your last name, Ambrose", _Amelia said._

 _Dean smiled and nodded._

"Of course you can", _he said._

 _She smiled and stood, hugging her dad. Amelia and Ryder left._

"She's going to be fine and she knows that if she ever needs anything, all she has to do is call or come home", _Lexi said._

 _Dean nodded._ _Wyatt sat across from them. Dean groaned._

"Here it comes", _he mumbled._

 _Lexi nudged him._

"Can we talk?", _Wyatt asked._

 _Jon swallowed and hesitantly nodded._

"I know, we're still young and I will respect your decision and wait", _Jon sighed._

"You want to propose to Gracie", _Jon said._

 _Wyatt swallowed, but nodded._

"Yes sir", _he said._

 _Jon leaned forward._

"You know I like you Wyatt. You've done a lot for us, for Gracie, but we want her to focus on school and finding a career after. You're going to play football and she's going to want to follow you and put everything on hold", _Dean said._

"Mr. Good, we won't get married till after all that. Once she's done with school and I've got my feet wet in the NFL, if I make it", _Wyatt said._

"So then why get engaged now?", _Dean asked._

"Because I love her, but if you tell me to wait, that you feel like it isn't a good time, I'll wait", _Wyatt said._

 _Dean sighed and looked at his wife. She smiled._

"When do you plan on proposing?", _Dean asked._

"After I get drafted. You'll all be there", _he said._

"Then, you have our blessing", _Dean said._

 _Wyatt smiled and stood, Dean stood too and hugged him. Hugging Lexi next._

"Thank you", _Wyatt said._

 _Dean and Lexi nodded before sitting back down._

"Did you tell them that you're going to be a two time Hall of Famer with Seth and Roman?", _Lexi asked._

 _Dean shook his head no._

"I'll wait till WWE announces it. Right now let's enjoy our daughter's wedding", _he said, wrapping his arm around his wife._

 _She kissed him._

 _"_ Have I told you how much I love you", _she said._

"Remind me, won't you", _he said._

 _He connected their lips again. Thankful that after all this time, his wife was still madly in love with him and he with her._

"Dad that's gross", _Camden said._

 _Lexi laughed and Dean chuckled, looking at his son._

"Not to me. If it wasn't for kissing your mom like this, you and your siblings wouldn't be here", _he said._

 _Camden made a face and his parents laughed._


	56. Chapter 56-Thank You!

Thank you all so much for sticking around with Lexi and Dean. Thank you for the Favorite/Follows. Their story is officially over, well I might end up doing some one shots here and there. If you have any one shot ideas, let me know and of course I will give you credit for it.

But again, thank you, thank you, thank you. I put them through hell and back, you still stuck by them and me.

 **My Chance** was my first story ever and it was written poorly, but still you read it (I do plan to fix it and clean it up).

 **Special Thanks for the Reviews and Messages:** ambrose-kohli-girl, ROMANEMPIRE4EVER, BlondieC82, Wolfgirl2013, labinnacslove, JerseyGal88, Unstable-aj, justisgirl, Levesque-Rollins823, lourdes1694, nattiebroskette, DeeMarie426, calwitch, Moxley Gal1, Chermayne, Jen, Charlotte, Madeleina Lazari, Tenyluv, bella315, Guest(All).

If I missed your name I apologize.

 **Still going:**

 **The Hardest Thing (Roman & Amaya)**

 **Out Of Time (Roman & Nova) -Weekends Only-**

 **Teachers (Undertaker & Kathan Roman & Nala)- I'll be posting the guys poker nights, bar nights, etc. Here.**

Teachers will lead into two different stories but they won't be posted till Wednesday. Keep on the look out for them.

 **Love For The Stars (Roman & Nala)**

 **In Historical Love (Undertaker & Kathan) **


End file.
